El diablo
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Ella necesitaba escaparse de su madrastra y él casarse para tener un heredero. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como parece. Tendrán que luchar contra 3 crímenes que caen sobre la espalda de Jasper. Suerte que tenemos a Sulpicia y a un buen equipo de ayuda. (Adaptación)
1. Argumento

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

**_También advierto que la historia es de una pareja no canónica, así que leen advertidos._**

**_Espero que esta historia les agrade._**

**Argumento**

UN ESCAPE CASI SEGURO…

A pesar de que debería tener en cuenta los rumores, Isabella Swan acuerda casarse con un famoso lord escocés para escapar de la tutela de su malvada madrastra. Ella ha conocido la cara amable y bondadosa de él y sabe que estará segura con él.

UN MARIDO DE POCAS PALABRAS…Y UNA ESPOSA MUY INQUIETA.

Jasper, Lord de Whitlock, conocía las falsas acusaciones que se murmuraban a sus espaldas, pero no hacía nada para refutarlas. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que casarse con una dama acorde a su titulo para que le diese los herederos que necesitaba. Cualquier mujer le serviría siempre y cuando pudiese adaptarse a la vida pacífica que él lleva. Y Jasper piensa que encontrar a esa mujer en Isabella. Pero ella no es la esposa perfectamente adaptable que él precisaba. Era mucho más.

ISABELLA HA ESCAPADO A UNA MADRASTRA MALVADA, PERO DEBE ENFRENTAR UNA SERIE DE PROBLEMAS…UN MARIDO DE ESCASAS PALABRAS, UN TORO FURIOSO, Y TRES CRÍMENES SIN RESOLVER

**_Buenos días a todas/os los lectores, lamento la tardanza pero mi computadora decidió no volver a arrancar y ahora tengo que utilizar la de mi hermano hasta que la compu salga de "terapia intensiva" y como mi hermano trabaja con ella los ratos para mi utilización son pocos. Intentare subir los capítulos todos los días. Además de eso espero no decepcionar a nadie con esta._**

**_AVISO QUE CAMBIE EL ARGUMENTO PORQUE HABÍA PARTES QUE ESTABAN EN INGLES NO SE PORQUE. _**

**_Aviso, esta historia tiene 19 capítulos, así que ya vayan pensando de quien quieren la próxima porque esta es bastante corta._**

**_Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review_**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

_Inglaterra del norte, 1273_

— ¡Mi lady!—

El grito ansioso hizo que Isabella hiciese una pausa en lo que le decía al cocinero y mirase a su alrededor. Su criada atravesaba rápidamente la cocina en dirección a ella, con expresión enojada y preocupada. Esa combinación usualmente estaba causada por las acciones de Chelsea. Preguntándose qué había hecho ahora su madrastra, Isabella rápidamente le prometió al cocinero que terminarían la conversación sobre el menú más tarde, y salió al encuentro de su criada.

Ángela tomó sus manos el momento que se acercaron. Su boca se curvó hacia abajo cuando anunció, —Tu madrastra te llama—

Isabella hizo una mueca. Chelsea sólo la mandaba a buscar cuando estaba de muy mal humor y deseaba animarse maltratando a su desafortunada hijastra. Por un momento, Isabella consideró ignorar el llamado y buscarse una tarea fuera de la fortaleza por el resto del día. Pero eso sólo empeoraría el mal humor de la mujer-y sus subsiguientes abusos-

— Debería ir a ver que quiere entonces— Isabella dijo y apretó las manos de Ángela reconfortándola antes de pasar por al lado de ella.

—Ella está sonriendo— Ángela le advirtió, siguiéndola.

Isabella hizo una pausa con la mano apoyada en la puerta del gran salón, el temor, invadiéndola. Una Chelsea sonriente no era una buena cosa. Usualmente quería decir que Isabella estaba a punto de sufrir. No era que la mujer alguna vez se hubiese atrevido a golpearla, pero había cosas peores, tareas tan desagradables que uno casi preferiría recibir una paliza. Mordiéndose el labio con preocupación, ella preguntó:

— ¿Sabes qué la ha sacado de las casilla esta vez? —

—No— Ángela dijo disculpándose. — Ella le estaba gritando a Mike que cepillase bien la yegua cuando un mensajero del rey llegó. Ella leyó el mensaje, sonrió, y te mandó a llamar —

—Oh— Isabella jadeó débilmente y enderezó sus hombros, levantó el mentón, y abrió la puerta. Era la única cosa que podía hacer eso y podría rezar para que algún día pudiese librarse del control férreo de su madrastra y de sus abusos.

— ¡Oh, Isabella!— Chelsea sonreía- una sonrisa muy amplia y radiante que realmente no era un buen presagio.

— Me informaron deseabas de hablar conmigo — Isabella dijo tímidamente, consciente que Ángela se movía a su espalda. La mujer siempre ofrecía su apoyo moral durante los ataques de Chelsea.

—Si —Chelsea continuó con su sonrisa amplia dientuda, aunque desdentada habría sido una descripción más exacta. A la mujer le faltaban la mitad de los dientes, y los que le quedaban eran marrones y torcidos.

Chelsea rara vez sonreía, y ciertamente nunca lo hacía muy ampliamente para no mostrar el estado de su boca. Su conducta actual incrementó la ansiedad de Isabella.

—Desde la muerte de tu padre, me he ocupado de tu bienestar, y he estado muy preocupada por tu futuro, mi querida— Chelsea comenzó a decir.

Isabella logró no sonreír sarcásticamente ante su declaración. Su padre, Charlie d'Swan, había sido un buen hombre y un barón fiel a su rey. Cuando Enrique III le había pedido que se casase con la problemática de Chelsea y que la sacase de la corte, dónde ella molestaba, su padre había aceptado la tarea amablemente. Pero Chelsea no. Ella había resentido el hecho de verse atada a un hombre que sólo poseía una Baronía y había sentido una aversión instantánea hacia Isabella al llegar a d'Swan.

No había sido tan malo al principio. Con la presencia del padre de Isabella y su hermano, Jacob, Chelsea al menos se había comportado cordialmente con ella. Pero Jacob había partido para unirse a las Cruzadas con el Príncipe Edward tres años atrás. Desde entonces el príncipe había regresado y había sido coronado rey tras la muerte de su padre, pero Jacob todavía estaba en Túnez. Peor aún, ni bien se había marchado su padre había muerto de una afección cardíaca.

Charlie d'Swan aún no había colocado en la cripta familiar antes que Chelsea dejase de lado cualquier fingimiento de urbanidad y diese rienda suelta a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esos últimos tres años habían sido un infierno del que Isabella temía nunca escaparía. Su única esperanza era esperar el regreso a la casa de su hermano para que él la pudiese casarla y enviarla lejos de esa mujer. Desafortunadamente, Jacob parecía no tener ninguna prisa en volver.

— He decidido que ya es tiempo que te cases, —Chelsea anunció— y el rey está de acuerdo conmigo —

—Ella quiere decir que el rey ha decidido que deberías casarte, y ella se ve forzada a estar de acuerdo— Ángela masculló detrás de Isabella, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Chelsea no pudiese oírla. — No creas que ella voluntariamente te dejaría ir y renunciaría a atormentarte. Ese es su pasatiempo favorito —

Isabella apenas oyó a su criada, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando asimilar lo que Chelsea decía. Una parte de ella tuvo miedo de que fue simplemente un intento cruel por parte de Chelsea: hacer crecer sus esperanzas, para luego hundirlas.

—Y entonces escogí a un marido para vos, y el rey negoció el contrato de matrimonio— Chelsea anunció grandiosamente. — Recién he recibido un mensaje que dice que todo está arreglado. Te casarás —

Isabella simplemente esperó, sabía que había algo más. Chelsea explicaría que todo era una broma, o nombraría algún lord absolutamente horrible, maloliente y viejo con quien Isabella seguramente sería muy infeliz.

— Tu prometido está camino aquí en este mismo momento. El es el lord de Whitlock, — ella anunció triunfalmente.

Isabella jadeó. ¿Eso era peor que un lord viejo y maloliente? Es el... el Diablo de Whitlock

La expresión de Chelsea era de goce. —Sí, y les deseo toda la infelicidad del mundo—

—Perra— Ángela gruñó furiosamente desde atrás de Isabella.

Ignorando a su criada, Isabella logró reprimir el horror y el desaliento y conservar sus rasgos faciales inexpresivos. No incrementaría el placer de Chelsea revelando que tan profundo era el golpe que le había infligido. ¿El Diablo de Whitlock? La mujer no sólo la odiaba, la despreciaba con lo más profundo de su ser si estaba dispuesta a entregarla a ese infame lord escocés.

—Ahora vete— Chelsea dijo, aparentemente habiendo obtenido su diversión. — No deseo verte más de aquí en adelante—

Isabella asintió rígidamente con la cabeza y se dio vuelta, tomando a Ángela por el brazo para guiarla fuera del gran salón y fuera de la fortaleza.

— ¡Perra!— Ángela gruñó, tan pronto como las puertas de fortaleza se cerraron detrás de ellas.

Isabella simplemente le urgió a cruzar rápidamente el patio del castillo hacia los establos.

—Vieja fea y cruel— Ángela continuó. —Tiene un corazón de piedra y una cara que le hace juego. Satanás debe haberse reído mucho el día que el rey obligó a tu padre a casarse con semejante diabla—

Isabella le lanzó a Mike, el jefe de establos, una sonrisa agradecida cuando hizo entrar a Ángela en los establos y la ayudó a montar un caballo ya ensillado.

— Vi la sonrisa en la cara de Chelsea cuando recibió el mensaje— el jefe de establos explicó. — Me imaginé que ustedes podrían necesitar un paseo cuando ella acabase con ustedes—

— Sí. Gracias, Mike —Isabella respondió.

—Tu padre debe estar revolviéndose dentro de su tumba— la criada replicó, mientras Isabella la hacía subir al animal.

Con una pequeña ayuda de Mike, Isabella montó detrás de la criada mientras ella continuaba con su discurso. —Y tu amada y santa madre debe estar echando espuma por la boca, deseando porder estar viva para arrancarle pelo por pelo a esa perra—

Isabella espoleó la yegua para urgirla a un medio galope, Mike consciente había montado su caballo y las seguía un poco más atrás.

— Debería envenenar el aguamiel de esa arpía destentada— Ángela amenazó, mientras atravesaban el patio a paso sereno, dirigiéndose hacia al portón de entrada y el puente levadizo. — Cada habitante de esta fortaleza me lo agradecería. Es más, me levantarían un monumento por librar a la humanidad de esa víbora... ¡Ah!—

Isabella sonrió débilmente ante su chillido. Habían alcanzado el punto medio del puente levadizo, y había acelerado el paso Lady. La yegua inmediatamente lanzó un relincho de alegría y comenzó a correr. Isabella no se molestó en darse vuelta para averiguar sobre Mike; sabía que él las seguiría. Además, estaba muy ocupada en mantenerse sobre la montura y manejar las riendas mientras Ángela comenzaba a clavarle las uñas en la cintura por miedo a deslizarse fuera de la silla.

Sólo cuando el asimiento de Ángela comenzó a debilitarse Isabella aflojó suavemente las riendas de su yegua. Lady respondió inmediatamente, acostumbrada a esa rutina. Cada vez que Chelsea le hacía algo cruel o mezquino, Ángela perdía la calma, e Isabella la llevó de paseo para impedir que ella dijese o hiciese algo por que lo podría ser castigada.

Una vez que la Lady desaceleró su paso otra vez, Mike emparejó su caballo al lado de ellas y alzó una ceja, pero Isabella negó con la cabeza. Tenía pocas ganas de explicar-la noticia feliz-de Chelsea. Eso sólo iba a contrariar a Ángela una vez más, y ella ya estaba suficientemente enojada. En vez de perder tiempo en apaciguar a su criada, esperaría el momento en que ella misma pudiese reconsiderar la situación.

—Puedes darte vuelta ahora— Ángela dijo. — Estoy tranquila. No diré ni haré nada a esa mujer vil. Es una pérdida de tiempo de cualquier manera. Estoy segura que el Diablo tiene algo especial guardado para ella cuando ella finalmente se muera. Aunque sería más lindo que lo hiciese pronto para que todos nosotros lo disfrutásemos —

Isabella logró dar una pequeña sonrisa pero no tenía energía para responder. En vez de eso, detuvo su caballo y lanzó la mirada al jefe de establos— ¿Puedes llevarla a casa, Mike? —

— ¿No regresará entonces?— Él preguntó con preocupación.

— No ahora mismo. Me gustaría pasar un momento para estar sola —

—No vuelva muy tarde o podría meterse en problemas— él le avisó. —y no permanezca aquí afuera demasiado tiempo, o vendré a buscarla—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, luego los observó volver al castillo. Por la manera en que él inclinaba la cabeza hacia Ángela, Isabella supo que la mujer probablemente le estaba explicando lo que ocurría y lo que estaba por suceder.

Matrimonio. Con el Diablo de Whitlock.

Isabella reprimió el miedo que inmediatamente apretó su garganta. Dio vuelta su caballo, dirigiéndose a un claro del bosque. Era un pequeño lugar a lo largo del río con una cascada.

Isabella llevó a Lady al borde del agua para que la yegua pudiese beber, luego desmontó y acarició ausentemente el cuello de su yegua mientras miraba fijamente el agua.

Siempre había encontrado que ese lugar la relajaba. Era allí a donde traía todos sus problemas y sus dudas. Usualmente, el sonido del agua quitaba sus preocupaciones, y la hacía sentirse mejor. Pero No estaba segura si tendría éxito esa vez. Sospechaba que le costaría mucho al agua poder sacarle esa gran preocupación.

Haciendo una mueca, Isabella se movió para sentarse sobre una gran roca en el borde del agua y se quitó los zapatos. Luego se inclinó y metió la mano entre sus pies para agarrar el ruedo de la parte posterior de su vestido, lo puso entre sus piernas. Una vez hecho eso, regresó al borde del río y delicadamente sumergió un dedo del pie en el agua, sonriendo cuando la corriente mojo su piel. Isabella se quedó así por un momento antes de dar un paso adentro del agua, un suspiro de agradecimiento se escapó de sus labios mientras el líquido fue rodeando sus pies y sus piernas hasta las rodillas.

Cerrando los ojos, simplemente se quedó parada allí, tratando de no pensar sobre el casamiento con el Diablo de Whitlock. Isabella quería algunos minutos de calma y serenidad; luego consideraría su futuro.

Esos momentos no duraron mucho, pues el ruedo de su falda se desenganchó de su cintura y cayó tocando el agua.

Gritando sorprendida, Isabella intentó salir del río pero no pudo evitar que sus pies se enredasen con el ruedo mojado de la falda y se tropezó. Se inclinó hacia adelante a última momento, con los brazos extendidos, esperando evitar la caída. Pero su mano se resbaló por el costado de la gran roca antes de caerse al río, En ese instante la roca impactó contra sus costillas y su cadera mientras su cabeza se sumergía debajo del agua, y ella se golpeaba el costado de la mandíbula con otra piedra.

Isabella jadeó por el dolor y tragó una bocanada de agua mientras estuvo sumergida. Regresó a la superficie inmediatamente, escupiendo y estornudando agua mientras ignoraba el dolor y trataba de sentarse en el agua. Colocando una mano en su costado de su mentón, Isabella tocó el punto sensible. Aunque le dolía, no creía haberse roto nada. Su mano entonces cayó a la cadera golpeada, y masculló un insulto.

¿No era perfecto? Isabella nunca había sido lo más ágil de las mujeres, pero nunca había tan torpe como en ese momento. Parecía que la buena suerte la había abandonado justo ese día.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se impulsó para ponerse de pie y se tambaleó fuera del río. La yegua, ella notó, había retrocedido y ahora la observaba disgustadamente. Isabella supuso que habría salpicado al animal cuando se había caído. Pero no se molestó en disculparse, simplemente volvió a sentarse sobre la gran roca, temblando de frío.

El agua se había sentido bien en los dedos de sus pies, pero ahora su vestido estaba completamente mojado y muy frío donde tocaba su piel.

Haciendo una mueca, Isabella intentó mantener alejada la falda de las piernas pero pronto se resignó murmurando entre dientes, se puso a trabajar en los cordones de los zapatos, y luchó por salir del vestido. Fue una tarea casi imposible. Era una pesadilla quitarse un vestido mojado. Isabella estaba enrojecida, jadeante, y sudorosa para cuando logró quitárselo.

Dejándolo caer al suelo con alivio, volvió a sentarse pesadamente en la gran roca, pero el calor que ella había generado con sus esfuerzos pronto se desvaneció, e Isabella se encontró otra vez temblando de frío por la camisa húmeda que tenía puesta. Pero no iba a quitarse esa prenda y quedarse sentada allí desnuda. Aunque las personas rara vez venían a su lugar favorito, lo hacían ocasionalmente, y ella no iba a arriesgarse a ser atrapada en estado de desnudez.

Pero Isabella tampoco era tan tonta como para sentada allí muriéndose de frío. Necesitaba un modo de secarse el cuerpo y la camisa sin ser vista-y hacerlo rápidamente-si no quería resfriarse.

Su mirada fue hacia su caballo. Lady había dejado de observarla con resentimiento y estaba otra vez en la orilla. Isabella vaciló por un momento, considerando las posibilidades de la idea que le hacía cosquillas en la mente, entonces se puso de pie, recogió su vestido, y se movió hacia la yegua.

Jasper fue el primero en verla. La imagen lo hizo refrenar tan abruptamente que el caballo se levantó en dos patas en respuesta. El apretó los muslos alrededor de su caballo para ayudarse a conservar el equilibrio, pero no apartó su vista de la mujer en la cañada.

— ¡Por Dios! Qué está haciendo ella — Demetri preguntó mientras se detenía al lado de él.

Jasper ni siquiera miró al corpulento pelirrojo, que era su primero en comando. El simplemente sacudió la cabeza silenciosamente, fascinado por la imagen. La mujer montaba de acá para allá en un claro, haciendo correr a su caballo hacia la derecha, y luego hacia la izquierda, para volver al punto de partida. Eso en sí era extraño, pero lo que parlizó la voz de Demetri y la lengua de Jasper fue el hecho que ella estuviese haciendo ese vistiendo nada excepto una camisa transparente y que sostuviese las riendas con los dientes. Sus manos estaban ocupadas en otra cosa. Estaban levantadas al cielo y sosteniendo algo que parecía ser una capa o algo así flotando por encima de su larga caballera color oro mientras montaba de aquí para allá … de aquí para allá … de aquí para allá.

— Quién crees que es — La pregunta de Ericfue el modo en que Jasper supo que los otros hombres se habían acercado.

—No sé, pero podría observar a esa muchacha todo el día— Seth dijo, su voz sonando hambrienta—Pero hay otras cosas que le estaría haciendo todo el día—

Jasper se sintió irritado con ese comentario. Seth era su primo, y el más guapo y encantador entre sus hombres; Rubio, guapo, y con una sonrisa compradora, le requería poco esfuerzo seducir a las mujeres y llevarlas a su cama de noche. Y el hombre se aprovechaba de esa ventaja, seduciendo mujeres en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba. Si los títulos de nobleza fuesen otorgados por las habilidades amatorias, Seth habría sido el rey de Escocia.

— Yo primero querría saber por qué ella está haciendo lo que hace— Demetri dijo lentamente. — No tengo ganas de acostarme a una muchacha que no está bien de la cabeza—

—No es su cabeza lo que llevaría a mi la cama—Seth se rió.

—Si— Tyler dijo, su voz sonando casi soñadora.

Jasper lanzó una mirada dura a sus hombres. — Adelántense. Los alcanzaré luego —

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando las cejas se curvaron interrogativamente y miradas fueron intercambiadas, luego los cinco hombres tiraron de sus riendas.

—Cabalguen rodeando el prado— Jasper instruyó, cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Hubo otro intercambio de miradas, pero los hombres siguieron por el borde de la vegetación.

Jasper esperó a que hubiesen desaparecido de su vista, luego se volvió a la mujer. Sus ojos la siguieron en su trayectoria varias veces antes de que urgiese a su caballo a avanzar.

No le había aparecido así desde el borde del claro, pero la mujer en verdad se movía a gran velocidad en su animal, desacelerando sólo para dar la vuelta antes de incitar a su caballo a una carrera muerta. A la yegua no parecía importarle. El animal parecía pensar que era una especie de juego y se entregaba por completo en cada carrera con una velocidad impresionante.

Jasper se aproximó a la yegua, pero la mujer no lo notó inmediatamente. Su atención oscilaba entre la ruta delante suyo y la tela levantada en sus manos. Cuando ella finalmente lo vio de reojo, él no estaba muy preparado para su reacción.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron enormemente, y su cabeza fue hacia atrás con un sobresalto, involuntariamente jalando bruscamente las riendas que agarraba con fuerza entre sus dientes. La yegua repentinamente se detuvo empinándose en dos patas. La muchacha inmediatamente dejó caer las manos para agarrarse a las riendas y la tela que había estado sujetando fue a dar la cara de Jasper-una tela pesada y mojada -. Ese golpe lo cegó brevemente, haciéndole tirar las riendas por el shock, y repentinamente su caballo estaba empinándose también.

Jasper se encontró cayendo al suelo, enredándose con la tela mojada que no sirvió para amortiguar su aterrizaje. Un fuerte dolor en su espalda, le sacó el aire, y reververó en su cabeza, antes que perdiese el conocimiento.

Una especie de tironeo le despertó. Parpadeando, pensó que por un momento el golpe en la cabeza lo había cegado, pero luego hubo otro tirón y se dio cuenta que era algo sobre su cara. La tela húmeda, Jasper recordó con alivio. Parecía que no estaba ciego. Pero no lo supo con seguridad hasta que se quitó la tela de la cara.

Otro tirón le siguió, pero este estaba acompañado por un gruñido y con mucha fuerza. Una fuerza suficiente como para despegar su cabeza del suelo y doblar su cuello en un ángulo incómodo. Temiendo haberse quebrado el cuello con la caída, Jasper decidió que sería mejor ayudar a desenredarse de la tela y alzó sus manos hacia su cabeza, teniendo la intención de agarrar ese material pegajoso. Pero parecía que su atormentador insistía en recostarse sobre él. Absorto como estaba luchando con la tela, al principio no oyó las los jadeos horrorizados que venían de más allá de la tela sobre su cabeza.

—Lo siento— Jasper masculló cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tocando a tientas los pechos de la mujer.

— ¡Cuidado! Despacio o vas a rasgar... — La advertencia terminó con un gemido como el sonido de la tela rasgándose llenó el aire.

Jasper hizo una pausa, pero luego continuó tirando de la tela, esta vez sin disculparse. Nunca le habían gustado los espacios cerrados y sentía que se sofocaba si no se quitaba esa tela inmediatamente.

—Déjame... yo puedo—

Las palabras apenas fueron registradas por Jasper. Sonaban como nada más que palabras estúpidas. Las ignoró y continuó luchando contra de la tela, hasta que-con otro sonido de desgarro-logró desprenderse y pudo respirar con alivio. Jasper cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, lleno alivio.

—Oh, Dios mío—

El gemido suave lo hizo abrir los ojos y deslizar la vista hacia la mujer arrodillada al lado de él. Ella movía la tela entre sus manos, examinando el material dañado con ojos pasmados.

Jasper debatió ofrecerle otra disculpa, pero ya le había dado una, y esa era la cantidad de disculpas que normalmente ofrecía en un año entero. Antes que hubiese tomado una decisión, la rubia del caballo dejó de examinar la tela y volvió sus ojos alarmados hacia él.

— ¡Estás sangrando! —

—Qué — El preguntó sorprendido.

— Hay sangre en mi vestido. Debiste haberte cortado la cabeza cuando te caíste, — ella explicó, inclinándose hacia él para examinar el cuero cabelludo. Esa posición puso la parte superior de su cuerpo a centímetros de la cara masculina, y Jasper comenzó a tener una sensación de ahogo otra vez hasta que fue distraído por los pechos sacudiéndose delante de sus ojos.

La camisa que ella llevaba puesta era muy delgada y estaba mojada, él notó, lo cual sin duda la hacía prácticamente transparente. Jasper se encontró clavando sus ojos en esas bellas esferas con fascinación.

Aparentemente sin encontrar ninguna herida sangrante, la muchacha murmuró, — Debe ser en la parte trasera de tu cabeza— y repentinamente alzó su cabeza del suelo, probablemente para examinar la nuca. Al menos fue eso lo que Jasper pensó cuando su cara quedo enterrada entre los pechos que había estado observando con tanto interés.

—Si, está aquí. Has debido golpearte la cabeza con una piedra o algo así cuando te caíste, — ella anunció con una mezcla de excitación y preocupación.

Jasper simplemente suspiró y se entregó a las caricias de los pechos actualmente abrazándolo con suavidad. Realmente eran preciosos, y si un hombre debiera morir sofocándose, esa era una bella forma de partir. Sintió algo duro acercarse a su mejilla derecha y se dio cuenta de que sus pezones se habían endurecido. Ella repentinamente se paralizó como presintiendo el peligro. No deseando hacerla salir corriendo de miedo, él abrió la boca e intentó voltear la cabeza para hablar una o dos palabras para calmar a la muchacha.

—Cálmate— fue lo que él dijo. Jasper no creía en gastar saliva porque sí. Pero dudaba que ella hubiese comprendido lo que le había dicho porque sus palabras salieron amortiguadas por el pezón que repentinamente llenó su boca abierta. A pesar de su intención de no asustarla, cuando se dio cuenta tenía un pezón en la boca, Jasper no pudo resistirse a cerrar los labios alrededor de él y darle un lametazo con la lengua.

En el momento siguiente, encontró que el dolor traspasaba su cabeza otra vez y él la dejó caer al suelo.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** _**PrincesLynx**_ **por su review; a** _**lobalunallena**_ p**or poner la historia entre sus favoritas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

— ¡Oh!— Isabella jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado caer la cabeza herida del hombre.

Ella no había tenido intención de hacer eso, pero él había querido hablar, con su boca contra su pecho le había causado una sensación muy extraña. Había estado tan aturdida de placer que había soltado su cabeza.

El hombre rodó sobre su costado, su tartán cambió de posición y ella tuvo una imagen preciosa de sus piernas y una pequeña sombra de sus partes privadas. Isabella se obligó a apartar la vista de esa imagen inquietante y en lugar de eso se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar la herida en la nuca. Él era escocés, pero eso no la preocupaba. Su padre había tenido varios amigos que eran escoceses, en su mayor parte Highlander que había conocido en la corte o en sus viajes. Habían tenido muchos visitantes de Escocia a lo largo de los años, e Isabella suponía que éste era uno más, y esperaba que él la tratase con el mismo respeto y bondad que los demás habían demostrado. Ella había descubierto que los escoceses no eran los paganos primitivos como afirmaba su reputación.

Un insulto de dolor del hombre trajo de vuelta la atención de Isabella a la herida en la cabeza. Había mucha sangre en el vestido, y había aun más mezclada con su cabello. Pero le resultaba imposible decir cuan mala era la herida con la sangre y la tierra oscureciendo la lesión.

— ¿Estás bien? —Ella preguntó inquietamente, desviando su mirada al costado de su cara. El hombre arrugaba la cara de dolor, y el ojo visible estaba cerrado. Isabella cambió de posición, se puso de rodillas y miró el claro como si intentase pensar en qué hacer. Entonces ella preguntó, — ¿Crees que puedes pararte? —

Un gruñido fue su respuesta. Dudando si eso significaba sí o no, ella se levantó, y luego se dobló para agarrar su brazo para intentar ponerlo de pie. — Ven. Tenemos que curar tu cabeza —

—Mi cabeza está bien— él gruñó, pero habría sido mucho más convincente si no arrugase la cara de dolor.

Sus palabras, habladas con un acento marcado, le recordaron que era escocés, e Isabella se encontró inclinándose ansiosamente sobre él cuando preguntó, — ¿Conoces al Diablo de Whitlock? —

La manera en que él repentinamente se puso rígido le sugirió que por lo menos él reconocía el nombre como la mayoría de la gente lo hacía. Era el nombre que todos los padres de Inglaterra y Escocia solían usar para asustar a los niños. '_Si no te portas bien, el Diablo de Whitlock vendrá a buscarte,_ ' era una advertencia repetida a menudo por niñeras y madres.

Cuando el hombre comenzó a sentarse, Isabella rápidamente se movió para darle espacio. Pero para su insatisfacción, él no contestó la pregunta sino que simplemente clavó sus ojos en ella, con una expresión cerrada.

— ¿_Lo conoces?_ —Ella preguntó impacientemente.

— Sí. Yo soy Duncan, — él dijo finalmente, e Isabella frunció el ceño, sin saber lo que eso quería decir.

¿Duncan era su nombre o su título? Ella sospechó que era su título, pero se preguntó si los Duncans eran vecinos del clan Whitlock. Ella abrió la boca para preguntárselo, pero luego decidió que eso no tenía importancia. Lo que era importante era que el hombre conociese al Diablo con quien ella supuestamente debía casarse.

— ¿Es tan cruel como dicen? ¿No lo es, verdad?— Ella preguntó esperanzadamente. — Es simplemente un rumor, ¿verdad? Los cuentos se agigantan al calor de las hogueras, ¿cierto? Estoy segura que él será un buen marido. Realmente, no puede más ser cruel que Chelsea. ¿No te parece? —

El hombre no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas, lo cual hizo pensar a Isabella que él terriblemente mal educado. Pero en ese momento vio el hilo rojo bajando por su cuello y se acordó de su herida. Realmente no estaba nada bien que ella estuviese allí sentada bombardeándolo con preguntas cuando él estaba herido.

—Estás chorreando sangre— ella dijo con preocupación. Èl estiró la mano para tocarse la nuca, e Isabella vio una chispa de dolor en sus ojos ante el simple toque.

Agarrando rápidamente su arruinado vestido, ella se puso de pie y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Muy para su alivio, él se había caído cerca del río. Afortunadamente, simplemente tendrían que caminar por una tramo corto para alcanzar el agua.

Volviéndose hacia el hombre en el suelo, ella le tendió una mano. — Ven. Vamos a atender a tu herida —

El hombre miró la mano ofrecida pero se puso de pie sin aceptar su ayuda.

_Los hombres pueden ser tan orgullosos_, Isabella pensó sacudiendo exasperadamente la cabeza.

—Espera aquí, y buscaré nuestros caballos— ella instruyó. Ambos animales se habían apartado unos veinte metros. Su yegua estaba parada, dignamente ignorando el otro caballo, quien la olfateaba.

Isabella sólo había dado un paso en esa dirección cuando un silbido agudo la hizo detenerse. Con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a Duncan, y luego jadeó cuándo él agarró su brazo mientras el caballo repentinamente avanzaba hasta acercarse a su amo y saludarlo con un golpecito de cabeza.

Isabella esperó lo suficiente como para ver a Duncan murmurar una palabra de alabanza al animal. Ella dio vuelta y fue a buscar a su yegua.

—Hay un río ahí, atravesando esos árboles— ella anunció, regresando con Lady. — Podemos lavar la herida, y podré verla mejor para saber cuan grave es—

— Estoy bien— Duncan murmuró, pero la siguió cuando ella pasó a su lado con la yegua y giró y caminó entre los árboles.

— Las heridas en la cabeza pueden ser peligrosas, caballero— Isabella dijo firmemente mientras lo conducía al borde del río. — Necesita ser limpiada y atendida. Y debes ser precavido y no dormir por algunas horas. Perdiste el conocimiento después de la caída —

— Yo estoy bien— él repitió, su voz era un gruñido.

— Yo juzgaré eso— ella anunció, soltando las riendas de Lady y moviéndose a la orilla Una vez allí, se arrodilló, encontró un pedazo limpio de la tela de su falda y lo sumergió en el agua. Había estado esperando que el viento secara su vestido, por eso había estado montando de acá para allá, sujetándolo sobre la cabeza. Probablemente habría tenido efecto mejor si hubiera lanzado en carrera a Lady, pero no había querido cabalgar por el bosque de d'Swan semi desnuda. El pequeño prado estaba rodeado de árboles, y había esperado secar el vestido sin ser vista. Pero el plan obviamente no había funcionado demasiado bien. Había vista y el vestido todavía no estaba seco.

Haciendo una mueca, Isabella se puso de pie. Se dio vuelta para encontrar al Duncan, sólo para detenerse y quedarse perpleja cuando vio que él se había quitado las botas y estaba metido en el río hasta las rodillas, inclinado hacia adelante, con la cabeza debajo de la cascada.

— ¡Qué tonta!— Isabella murmuró, deseando haber pensado en eso en vez de mojar su falda nuevamente. Suspirando, colocó el vestido sobre una gran roca sobre la que ella había estado sentada más temprano. Luego fue hacia donde él estaba lavando la sangre.

—Ven, déjame ver— ella pidió, cuándo él se enderezó, y sacó el cabello fuera de su cara, y empezó a salir del agua.

El hombre arqueó la ceja interrogativamente, pero se detuvo brevemente delante de ella para luego darse vuelta.

Isabella miró el muro ancha de su espalda e hizo una mueca. Èl casi era un metro más alto que ella. No podía ver su cuero cabelludo.

—Aquí, ven, debes sentarte— Tomando su mano, ella le empujó hacia un tronco caído. Lo hizo sentarse, luego se colocó entre sus piernas y lo hizo doblar la cabeza hacia adelante para poder ver su nuca. Con ayuda de Ángela, Isabella se había hecho cargo de la tarea de atender a los heridos y los enfermos después de la muerte de su madre. Entonces Isabella estaba acostumbrada a darles órdenes a soldados adultos como si fuesen niños. Y hablando honestamente, y de acuerdo a su experiencia, esa era exactamente la forma en que los hombres tendían a actuar cuando estaban heridos o enfermos. Eran peores que cualquier niño con un malestar.

—Hmm— ella murmuró, examinando la raspón. Todavía estaba sangrando, pero los cortes en la cabeza solían sangrar mucho, y esta realmente era un pequeño corte poco profundo. — No se ve tan mal —

— Te dije que estaba bien— él murmuró, alzando la cabeza.

—Perdiste la conciencia— ella se apuró a replicar. —Déjame ver los ojos—

Èl alzó la cara, e Isabella lo tomó por ambas mejillas, su mirada estudió lentamente sus ojos. Pero se veían perfectamente bien. Más que bien. En realidad eran muy bellos; Grandes y de un color marrón profundo, tan oscuros parecían casi negros. También estaban enmarcadas por largas pestañas negras. El resto de su cara también era atractiva, con mejillas marcadas, una nariz recta, y labios...

Los ojos de Isabella hicieron una pausa allí, notando que su labio superior era delgado, y el inferior más lleno y parecían suaves al tacto. Antes que ella pudiese recapacitar, la curiosidad la hizo pasar el dedo pulgar sobre la superficie del labio inferior, y se dio cuenta que sin duda era suave. Entonces Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Pudo sentir un rubor cubrir su cara.

—Tenías un poquito de barro allí— ella mintió, intentando apartarse al mismo tiempo, pero las piernas de él inmediatamente la rodearon. Encontrándose atrapada entre sus rodillas, Isabella sintió su primer momento de inquietud con ese hombre. No de miedo, exactamente. Por alguna razón confío que no tenía nada que temer de ese hombre, pero la situación la puso nerviosa.

Isabella abrió la boca para pedirle que la soltase, luego contuvo el aliento cuando sus manos se elevaron para tomarla por las caderas. Su asimiento se aflojó inmediatamente, pero no la dejó irse. En vez de eso, él la mantuvo en el lugar y bajó su mirada hacia el lugar que había tocado.

—Vos también te lastimaste con la caída— él gruñó, sonando desagradado. —Tienes un magullón en la cadera—

Isabella se mordió el labio e intentó simular ella estaba en cualquier lugar menos allí, mientras la mirada de él seguía el recorrido de su mano que se detuvo debajo de su pecho izquierdo. Esa acción causó un hormigueo extraño en la piel de Isabella.

—Y aquí también —

Ella miró hacia abajo. El moretón era del resbalón en el agua, pero no había modo en que él pudiese ver los moretones a través de la camisa...

Los pensamientos de Isabella murieron cuando vio que la camisa húmeda era totalmente transparente. Evidentemente podía ver varias manchas oscuras sobre la tela mojada. Una gran magulladura en su cadera, y otra magulladura, aun mayor, en sus costillas, pero las otras manchas oscuras no eran magulladuras. Sus pezones estaban claramente a la vista, y el vello color oro oscuro entre sus muslos contrastaba con la piel pálida.

Un jadeo de horror se escapó de su garganta, pero antes que Isabella pudo apartarse para esconderse, él ya había atrapado su brazo.

—Y aquí—

Ella ya había visto todas estas magulladuras antes, eran el resultado de la caída en el río, no por haberse caído de Lady como él suponía. Isabella estaba más preocupada por otros asuntos en ese momento, como su desnudez y la cercanía con el hombre. Cuándo él se inclinó un poco más cerca para ver mejor la parte superior del brazo, Isabella tomó una respiración alarmada. El aliento caliente y dulce del hombre rozaba su pezón a través de la camisa húmeda. Y el efecto era casi chocante.

Isabella estaba completamente paralizada, conteniendo la respiración mientras él examinaba la lesión. Él se tomó mucho tiempo para hacer eso, mucho más tiempo de que lo que se había tomado con las otras magulladuras. Y durante todo ese tiempo, él inhalaba y exhalaba, enviando bocanadas calientes de aire sobre el pezón tembloroso. Cada vez que lo hacía, un cosquilleo recorría el cuerpo de Isabella. Luego, repentinamente, alzó una mano para pasar un dedo alrededor del moretón en su brazo, y su muñeca rozó el pezón sobre la tela húmeda.

Isabella estaba segura que había sido un roce accidental, y que él ni siquiera lo había notado, pero el efecto que tuvo en ella fue muy sorprendente. Ella cerró los ojos mientras un placer desconocido recorría su cuerpo, encontrándose tironeada entre poner algo de espacio entre ellos y o quedarse allí gozando ese efecto asombroso. Cuando él finalmente soltó su brazo y separó sus piernas, Isabella abrió sus ojos para encontrarlo poniéndose de pie. Antes que Isabella pudiese recobrar sus sentidos para ir a buscar su vestido y ponérselo para cubrirse, él había tomado su cabeza en una mano y había inclinado la cara de ella. Rozó con su dedo un círculo sobre su mandíbula.

—Tienes otro aquí— él gruñó.

—Oh— Isabella jadeó, mientras su dedo aparentemente seguía el borde de la magulladura hasta la esquina de sus labios. Eso, también había ocurrido en la caída en el río, pero ella no podía mover la lengua como para decírselo.

—Tienes ojos muy bellos, muchacha— él murmuró, mirando atentamente los ojos.

— Vos también— Isabella susurró antes que ella pudiese recapacitar sobre esas palabras.

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios antes que su boca cubriese la de ella.

Isabella se puso rígida ante esa caricia inesperada. Sus labios eran suaves pero firmes, pero besarla era una cosa completamente inapropiada. Isabella estaba a punto de decírselo cuando algo aguijoneó sus labios. Isabella intentó echarse hacia atrás, pero la mano de él sostenía firmemente su cabeza, impidiendo la retirada. Repentinamente Isabella encontró su boca siendo invadida por su lengua.

Su primer impulso fue apartarse a la fuerza, pero luego su lengua se enroscó con la de ella, e Isabella se paralizó. Esa caricia era sorprendentemente agradable. Ella se encontró aferrándose a sus brazos en vez de apartarlo con un empujón, y sus ojos se cerraron mientras un suspiro se escapaba de su boca.

Nadie nunca había besado a Isabella. Nadie se había atrevido. Ella nunca había salido de d'Swan y, como la hija del lord, le estaba prohibido pasar tiempo con los caballeros y sirvientes del castillo. Esa era la primera vez para ella, y en realidad no estaba segura si le gustaba ese asunto de besarse. Era interesante, y causaba estremecimientos de excitación, pero ellos eran apenas perceptibles y estaban sombreados por una gran confusión. Isabella no se sintió muy decepcionado cuando él interrumpió el beso. Pero él no la soltó como ella esperara, en vez de eso su boca simplemente rozó su mejilla sana.

—Caballero— Isabella murmuró, pensando que era momento de presentarse y decirle que tenía que detenerse. Isabella no tuvo miedo a lo que él no se detuviese. En el momento en que ella le mencionase que estaba comprometida en matrimonio con el Diablo de Whitlock, él probablemente la dejaría en paz. Todos le temían al Diablo, ella pensó y se quedó quieta cuando él comenzó a acariciar con su nariz el costado de su cuello.

Isabella se encontró cerrando los ojos otra vez, y un murmullo de placer se escapó de sus labios mientras inclinaba la cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso. Se inclinó un poco más cerca del hombre, las manos de ella ahora intentando aferrarse a sus brazos y en vez de apartarlo por la fuerza. Toda clase de cosquillas deliciosas recorrieron su cuerpo mientras la boca de él se movía sobre la piel cerca de la oreja. Él se concentró en esa zona sensible hasta que Isabella se encontró respirando sin aliento y gimiendo.

Su boca finalmente regresó a la de ella, y esa vez, ella no permaneció inactiva. Isabella lo besó en respuesta, su lengua ahora enredándose con la de él. El hombre la alzó fuera de sus pies y la presionó contra su cuerpo.

Cuando él repentinamente interrumpió el beso, ella gimió con frustración, pero cuando él se sentó en el tronco caído y la empujó para colocarla sobre su regazo, algo del sentido común de Isabella se puso en marcha.

— ¡Oh, no! No deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Yo estoy comprometida en matrimonio con el Diablo de Whitlock —

Isabella había esperado que eso lo detuviese abruptamente, pero el hombre simplemente murmuró, — Yo soy Duncan y quiero un beso—

Su boca se apoyó sobre la de ella otra vez, e Isabella prescindió de protestar. Un beso no era nada tan grave, ella pensó, mientras la lengua masculina invadía su boca nuevamente, resucitando la excitación. Al menos así tendría estos recuerdos para calentarla en las frías noches de su vida de casada, ella pensó, calmando su conciencia.

Entonces Isabella dejó de pensar y se permitió disfrutar el beso.

Era muy agradable estar sentada sobre su regazo. Relajándose, ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, teniendo cuidado de evitar la herida de la nuca mientras lo besaba con mucho entusiasmo. Isabella se estremeció cuando una mano de él tomó un pecho a través de la camisa húmeda. Intentando agarrarse al plaid escocés de él, Isabella gimió contra su boca. Él masajeó la esfera de carne, y ella fue inundada por un torbellino de nuevas sensaciones.

Cuando el dedo pulgar estimuló el pezón excitado, ella ya estaba en medio de un huracán de placer, y no pudo evitar de retorcerse sobre su regazo. Sus caderas se movían por voluntad propia sin que ella pudiese controlarse.

Esto pareció tener un efecto electrizante en el Duncan, Su beso inmediatamente pasó a ser más exigente. La mano sobre la espalda de ella bajó a las caderas y la otra comenzaba a darle un tirón al pezón sobre la tela que se estaba secando rápidamente.

Esta vez Isabella ladeó su cabeza para darle mejor acceso cuando la boca de él se movió hacia la oreja nuevamente. Las lamidas allí pronto la hicieron gemir. Su mano todavía estaba haciendo cosas deliciosas en el primer pecho. Para cuando él alcanzó la zona sensitiva de la clavícula, Isabella ya era una masa de excitación, contoneándose sobre su regazo en respuesta al calor líquido que parecía manar de la parte baja de su vientre.

Tan distraída como estaba, Isabella no se dio cuenta que él había corrido hacia un costado la parte superior de la camisa, revelando un pecho. Pero se percató de eso cuando sus labios repentinamente dejaron la clavícula y se cerraron sobre el pezón desnudo.

Ella gritó con una sacudida de excitación y tiró frenéticamente del plaid escocés del hombre, mientras él lamía el pezón

Isabella supo que no debería permitirle esto. Estaba comprometida en matrimonio con alguien más. Y aunque no lo hubiese estado, como una doncella soltera, no lo debería permitir que… oh... pero se sentía tan bien. Y realmente, si iba a tener que estar casada con el Diablo de Whitlock y tolerar sufrimientos hasta la vez, o muy posiblemente hasta que fuese matada por el hombre, le pareció un poco menos pecaminoso darse el gusto de ese placer momentáneo. Un beso o dos más... qué mal podría hacer...

Además, era la cosa más maravillosa que jamás hubiese experimentado en su vida. Isabella nunca se había sentido tan… viva. Tan llena de pasión. Se frotó contra él, buscando algo que ni siquiera comprendía que era.

Entonces el Duncan dejó escapar su pezón de la boca con una la última lamida y subió la cabeza para volver a cubrir su boca. Si el beso anterior había sido apasionado y exigente, no era nada comparado con este. Él esgrimió su lengua como un arma, metiéndola ferozmente dentro de su boca como si estuviese enterrando una espada en el cuerpo de un adversario. Isabella le dio la bienvenida y se defendió con su propia espada.

Su mano nuevamente estaba en su pecho y el dedo pulgar frotando el sensitivo fondo. Isabella gimió y se encontró apretando sus muslos mientras un calor crecía allí.

Cuando la mano se alejó de su pecho, ella sintió decepción. Sin embargo, rápidamente empezó a alarmarse cuando sintió que la mano bajaba por su pierna, levantando el ruedo de la parte delantera de la camisa. Isabella jadeó en su boca e inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear. Eso definitivamente era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a permitir.

Rápidamente saltó de su regazo, logrando pararse en el suelo.

El Duncan inmediatamente intentó alcanzarla, pero Isabella dio unos pasos atrás para estar fuera de su alcance, entonces corrió para agarrar rápidamente el vestido sobre la roca. Sabiendo que él la seguía y temiendo que él intentaría agarrarla por la espalda, ella siguió corriendo mientras luchaba por ponerse el vestido, balbuceando ansiosamente mientras intentaba mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

— Te lo ruego, debes detenerte. No debería haberte permitido ni un solo beso. Estoy comprometida en matrimonio con el Diablo de Whitlock. Dicen que él tiene muy mal carácter y…—

Sus palabras murieron en un jadeo como él la agarró por la espalda y la hizo girar para enfrentarlo. Pero no podía besarla, pues el vestido se había atascado en su cabeza. Isabella esperaba que lo terminase de rasgar completamente y que continuase con su andanada de besos. Pero en vez de eso, él tiró de la tela, ayudándola a ponerse la prenda correctamente. Pareció que la mención de su prometido lo había detenido después de todo.

Aliviada porque él ya no intentaría hacerla pecar nuevamente, Isabella le lanzó una sonrisa tan pronto como la tela bajó por su cara, y le dijo, —Gracias—

El Duncan terminó de colocar el vestido en su lugar, y luego miró atentamente la cara de ella.

Isabella lo contempló detenidamente, intentando aprenderse de memoria sus facciones para tener un bello recuerdo en los tristes años por venir, seguramente esa cara sería el único refugio agradable que tendría una vez que estuviese casada con el Diablo de Whitlock. Estaba segura que eran sus ojos lo que mejor recordaría. Esos ojos hablaban de lo que él sentía. En ese momento, ellos ardían con hambre e Isabella sospechaba que estaban reflejando los de ella. Era una locura, no conocía a ese hombre, pero en verdad, todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era olvidarse todo, quitarse el vestido y la camisa, y ser besada nuevamente. Quería sentir sus manos moviéndose sobre su cuerpo como él había hecho minutos antes. Era algo que Isabella nunca había experimentado y algo que-ella sospechaba-nunca más experimentaría como esposa del Diablo de Whitlock.

Aparentemente eso era algo que el Duncan también quería hacer, porque su cabeza comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, su boca buscando la de ella, pero Isabella se apartó rápidamente. — No. Te lo pido, Sir Duncan. No más —

Él vaciló y frunció el ceño como si estuviese confundido por su negativa. — Te gustaron los besos. No lo niegues. Sé que es así —

—Si— ella admitió tristemente. — Y te daría muchos más, pero quiero salvar tu vida. Si él es como su reputación afirma, el Diablo de Whitlock probablemente te mataría si se enterase del beso que compartimos. No quiero verte muerto por algo que será un recuerdo precioso y que sin duda me sustentará durante las noches atroces de mi vida de casada—

Él parpadeó ante sus palabras, luego sacudió la cabeza. —Muchacha, yo soy _el Duncan—_

—Duncan— ella repitió suavemente. — Nunca olvidaré tu nombre—

El hizo una mueca disgustado, y entonces le explicó, —Duncan Es el mí nombre de mi clan, yo soy Jasper… el Duncan— él dijo enfáticamente.

—Jasper— ella jadeó, pensando que era un nombre mucho más agradable que Duncan.

Frunciendo el ceño él dijo, —Duncan, en galés es Whitlock—

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron con horror. Eso era terrible, peor de lo que habría podido imaginarse. Si él formaba parte del clan de su marido futuro, entonces ella sin duda lo vería muy frecuentemente. Él estaría allí día tras día, siendo una tentación que ella tendría que resistir por el bien de ambos. Sus propias vidas dependerían de eso.

— ¡Oh! esto es terrible— ella jadeó, imaginándose los años de tortura que tenía por delante. —Eres pariente de mi prometido—

—No— él dijo exasperadamente. — Yo soy tu prometido—

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** **Bella Masen Mckrty ****y ****a cintygise** **por su review; a** **Dominique Scamander, a alexf1994, a PiaDeCullen y a Bella Masen Mckrty p****or poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a PiaDeCullen por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas; a alexf1994, a** **PiaDeCullen**,** a Fleur-de-la-vivre y a ****Bella Masen Mckrty** **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

—No puede ser—

Las cejas de Jasper subieron ante el desalentado susurro de Isabella D'Swan, su futura esposa. Hacia unos minutos, ella había estado afectuosa y voluntariamente en sus brazos, y ahora ella parecía estar completamente horrorizada. Con la boca curvándose hacia abajo, él le confirmó, — Soy yo—

—No, no puedes ser el Diablo de Whitlock— ella le aseguró. — Él es el… el diablo en persona. Todos saben eso. Y vos… — Ella lo miró fijamente. —Vos sos guapo y dulce y tienes ojos amables. Y me hiciste sentir… — Ella hizo una pausa y negó firmemente con la cabeza. —No puedes ser el Diablo—

La expresión de Jasper se suavizó con sus palabras. ¿Ella lo encontraba guapo? Podía prescindir de los disparates dichos sobre sus ojos amables, pero le agradó que ella pensase que era guapo.

—Qué te hice sentir — él gruñó, moviéndose más cerca para deslizar una mano sobre su brazo, reprimiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando ella tembló y jadeó ante ese contacto leve.

— ¡Mi lady!—

Jasper se paralizó y casi insultó en voz alta ante la interrupción cuando percibió el sonido de cascos de caballos acercándose a ellos. Frunciendo el ceño, él lanzó una mirada al hombre atrevido que irrumpió en el claro montando un alazán.

—Mike —No había modo de no notar el alivio en su voz cuando Isabella se apartó y fue a saludar al hombre.

— Ahí estabas. Comenzaba a preocuparme. Yo... —

Las cejas de Jasper se arquearon cuando las palabras del hombre murieron y su expresión se oscureció con ferocidad. Jasper siguió la mirada de él hacia Isabella e inmediatamente entendió la situación. La mujer estaba completamente desaliñada. El vestido todavía estaba húmedo y roto en-al menos-tres lugares; El peor del cual fue un largo corte desde el hombro a la cintura. La tela del costado del vestido se abría dándole una imagen perfecta de la magulladura de la cintura, visible sobre la tela transparente de la camisa. Si eso no era suficiente para convencer al hombre que su ama había sido atacada, también estaban el moretón oscuro en su mentón, los labios hinchados por los besos, la masa desordenada de su cabello, y la mirada aturdida en la cara de ella.

La furia en la expresión del hombre hizo a que Jasper estuviese seguro que iba a poder hacer algo ejercicio que le permitiría descargar la energía insatisfecha que todavía circulaba por su cuerpo, pero luego notó que el hombre no tenía una espada. Era un criado entonces, él se dio cuenta.

—Usted es el Whitlock, entonces — El hombre preguntó, su voz temblando de furia.

—Si —Jasper contestó, suponiendo que sus hombres debían haber llegado al castillo antes que ese hombre enloquecido hubiera partido. Si ellos habían mencionado haber encontrado una mujer en el bosque y que su lord se había quedado con ella, podría ser la razón por la que ese hombre había salido a buscar a su ama. ESO Sugería que él la protegía, y que no un cobarde si estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al infame Diablo de Whitlock por su ama.

Como él tomó a Isabella por el brazo y la llevó hacia su yegua, Jasper consideró tranquilizar la mente del hombre explicándole que él no había sido el causante de ninguna de sus lesiones, pero luego se decidió en contra de hacer eso. Rara vez se molestaba en explicar. Jasper prefería dejar que las personas se formasen sus propias opiniones sobre las cosas, lo cual-en parte-era la razón por la que tenía una reputación tan temible. Dejados a su libre albedrío, las personas casi siempre escogían las explicaciones más rebuscadas a los acontecimientos. Eso usualmente funcionaba para su propio beneficio.

Era bastante útil ser considerado el cruel y despiadado Diablo de Whitlock. Su reputación le había asegurado ganar más de una batalla, aun antes que comenzaran. Se había dado cuenta de que no había mejor arma en el mundo que el miedo inspirado por los relatos ridículos del Diablo de Whitlock.

—Gracias— Isabella murmuró, cuándo él la alzó sobre la yegua.

Jasper la observó para darse cuenta que ella lo observaba con una expresión que era preocupada y perpleja. Por alguna razón quiso besarla otra vez… y fue lo que hizo. Ignorando al criado vigilante, Jasper la tomó por la nuca y tiró hacia abajo su cabeza para darle un beso firme y breve que la hizo quedarse sin aliento por la sorpresa. Luego la soltó, y ella se acomodó en la montura. Aparentemente, la acción no había sido no tranquilizadora. Pues ella se veía aún más preocupada y más perpleja.

_Las mujeres son así,_ Jasper pensó mientras tomaba las riendas de la yegua y la conducía hasta su caballo. Siempre _pensando, siempre preocupándose, y nunca usando la lógica, pero era para eso que Dios había creado a los hombres, para proteger a esas criaturas tontas de los peligros creados por _ellas mismas.

Jasper se subió al caballo y giró para mirar al criado. El hombre pasaba la mirada de él hacia su ama, luego apretó los dientes y guió a su caballo para cruzar el claro. Jasper lo siguió, llevando la yegua de Isabella detrás de él.

Con cualquier otra mujer él no le habría prestado más atención que esa, pero Jasper se encontró mirando repetidas veces por encima de su hombro mientras cabalgaban. No podía contener ese impulso. Cada vez que miraba hacia atrás, era para encontrarla devolviéndole una mirada fija, y su expresión era diferente cada vez. Azorada, preocupada, prudente, inquisitiva… Cuando Jasper miró hacia atrás nuevamente fue para encontrar una sonrisa suave en su cara, era demasiado para él. Detuvo el caballo, luego detuvo la yegua que se puso a la par de su caballo, y extendió las manos para alzarla y colocarla sobre su caballo, delante de él.

—Quién es él — Jasper preguntó mientras espoleaba el caballo a ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

—Mike— ella contestó. —Es nuestro jefe de establos… y un amigo—

Jasper contempló la nuca canosa del hombre, pero rápidamente decidió que él no era una amenaza. El jefe de establos no tenía un interés amoroso en la muchacha, estaba seguro de eso. El interés del hombre probablemente era de una naturaleza paternal. Por su falta completa de delicadeza cuando la había besado por primera vez, le pareció obvio que su prometida nunca antes había sido besada. Pero había aprendido rápidamente, Jasper pensó con satisfacción y deslizó la mano que tenía alrededor de su cintura para colocarla debajo de uno de su pecho. Ella lo complacería en la cama. No tenía duda.

—El piensa que te violé— él anunció, y ella se sobresaltó en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡No!? Por qué pensaría eso — Ella preguntó, girando para mirarlo.

Jasper simplemente curvó una ceja, su mirada rápidamente recorrió el cuerpo de ella. Isabella siguió la dirección de su mirada y gimió como notó el estado en se hallaba, entonces tomó el la tela suelta del desgarrón de su vestido y procuró inútilmente taparse

Suspirando, ella renunció al intento, y preguntó, — ¿Por qué no le explicaste? —

Jasper se encogió de hombros y rozó el pecho femenino. — Soy el Diablo de Whitlock—

Isabella lo miró silenciosamente, y Jasper se sintió repentinamente incómodo bajo esa mirada fija. Sospechaba que había dado a conocer más de lo que pretendía con esas palabras.

Frunciendo el ceño, que él cerró la boca y volvió su mirada al camino más adelante. Era por eso exactamente que no le gustaba hablar.

Jasper guardó silencio por el resto del trayecto, pero a Isabella no le importó. Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, pero le resultó algo difícil concentrarse con la mano de él rozándose continuamente contra su pecho. Cada vez que lo hacía, una oleada de anticipación la invadía mientras su cuerpo recordaba el placer que él le había dado en el río.

Y eso era un problema. Isabella estaba muy confundida. El Diablo de Whitlock, o el Duncan como él continuaba llamándose a sí mismo, no era para nada lo que ella había esperado. No había sentido el menor miedo por ese hombre. Aún cuando había aparecido en el prado por primera vez, no había tenido miedo, sólo un sobresalto por la sorpresa.

Isabella no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el matrimonio con el Diablo Whitlock, pero estaba segura que nunca se habría imaginado que él podría inspirarle pasión como lo había hecho. El Diablo- supuestamente-tenía que ser frío, despiadado, y cruel. Se suponía que había asesinado su padre y su tío para obtener el título de jefe de su clan. También se suponía que había matado a su primer esposa porque ella no le había dado herederos. Quizá Isabella fuese ingenua, pero le pareció que un hombre como ese debería tener una apariencia cruel y despiadada. Debería causar miedo a cualquier persona en el mismo momento en que unos ojos se posaban en él, y no debería causar la conmoción y pasión que Isabella había experimentado en el claro del bosque.

Pero esa era solo una de sus preocupaciones. La otro era que temía-después de su comportamiento licencioso en el claro-que el hombre pudiera pensar que podía usar libremente su cuerpo. Incluso podía pensar que ella no era simplemente una muchacha lasciva sino también la clase de mujer que le sería infiel como esposa. Porque-de alguna manera-le había sido infiel como prometida. Quizá no en términos técnicos, pues Isabella no había sabido que él era su prometido cuando se había dejado besar tan apasionadamente y hacer todas esas otras cosas. Ahora sentía vergüenza y miedo de lo que él pudiese pensar de ella.

El pulgar de Jasper repentinamente acarició su pecho, distrayendo a Isabella nuevamente. Mirando hacia arriba, ella notó que habían llegado a d'Swan y que cruzaban el puente levadizo. Su mirada se elevó hacia los hombres en los muros, y ella frunció el ceño mientras notaba que silenciosas estaban y que sombrías eran sus expresiones. Obviamente, ellos habían visto su estado de desaliño y pensaban lo peor.

Sintiéndose sonrojarse de vergüenza, Isabella se mordió el labio para reprimir el impulso de anunciar a los gritos que no había sido violada, pero simplemente irguió su cara hacia adelante mientras atravesaban el patio del castillo.

Chelsea los estaba esperando en la puerta de la fortaleza. Cinco hombres envueltos en plaids escoceses estuvieron parados al alrededor de ella.

—Tus hombres — Isabella preguntó. Todos eran más altos que Chelsea, y Chelsea no era pequeña. Su madrastra era al menos cuatro centímetros más alta que ella. Los hombres estaban parados con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos y con expresiones serias en sus caras. No se los veía particularmente contentos de estar allí.

Chelsea, por otra parte, parecía un gato que se había comida la crema. Su sonrisa se ampliaba con cada de paso que el caballo de Jasper daba y mucho más cuando pudo ver mejor el estado en que su hijastra estaba.

Isabella no dudaba que la mujer había sacado las mismas conclusiones que Mike, sólo que su madrastra- aparentemente-disfrutaba esas conclusiones. No estaba muy sorprendida. Chelsea nunca le había querido a Isabella y había sido muy clara al expresar eso. Sin duda ella había convencido al rey de elegir al Diablo de Whitlock como el prometido de Isabella con la esperanza de asegurarle un futuro miserable. De hecho, Isabella sospechaba que Chelsea probablemente estaría muy molesta si supiese lo que realmente había ocurrido. Si esa mujer odiosa descubriese que Isabella se había ganado las magulladuras-no de mano de ese hombre-sino por una caída en el río, o que el Duncan la había besado y-peor aún-que ella había disfrutado esos besos y acaricias, Chelsea podría buscar el modo de terminar con ese compromiso matrimonial.

Esa idea hizo que Isabella se detuviese para reflexionar. Cuando ella había salido del castillo con la idea de encontrar la manera de terminar con si compromiso matrimonial con el Diablo de Whitlock había estado convencida que esa era la única salida a la situación. Pero, ¿lo era todavía?

Ella giró para mirar al hombre detrás suyo. El mentón de Jasper estaba alto, sus ojos fijos en la gente en los escalones de entrada, su expresión tan severa como la de sus hombres… excepto que Isabella recordaba las palabras suaves que él había dicho a su caballo y la palmada cariñosa que le había dado al animal. Sus besos habían sido apasionados, mientras que sus caricias y contactos habían sido agradables. Y cuando ella había comenzado a forcejear, él la había soltado inmediatamente, aunque-como su prometido-él en realidad no tenía obligación de hacerlo.

Todo eso hacía que Isabella se preguntase ahora cuanto de los terribles cuentos sobre él eran simplemente eso: Cuentos. Quizás debería dejar que las personas asumiesen lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Isabella aún no estaba muy segura respecto a ese hombre, pero una sola cosa era segura. No sentía miedo pór él. Sus instintos le decían que estaba a salvo en sus manos.

También estaba segura que no deseaba que Chelsea averiguase la verdad de las cosas. No iba a arriesgarse a que la mujer pusiese un fin a ese compromiso matrimonial, sólo para casarla con alguien a quien Isabella le temiese, o alguien que le resultase absolutamente repulsivo. E Isabella estaba realmente segura de que no tendría ese problema con este hombre. Él ya había avivado sus pasiones, unas pasiones que ella no sabía que existían.

No, Isabella decidió, dejaría que Chelsea y todos los demás pensasen lo peor… y que su madrastra la casase con este hombre.

Cuando Jasper frenó el caballo y desmontó por la parte trasera del caballo, Isabella inmediatamente comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la montura sin ayuda, pero él ya estaba allí para tomarla por la cintura antes de que sus pies tocasen el suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente como la colocó suavemente en el suelo, y ella casi le agradeció con una sonrisa, pero se acordó de Chelsea y lo miró severamente. Isabella vio destello sorpresa en la mirada de Jasper y casi se disculpó. Entonces murmuró, —Perdóname, mi lord, por lo que está a punto de suceder. Te lo explicaré más tarde. Sólo compórtate como el Diablo de Whitlock, tal como te comportaste con Mike—

Para su alivio, él no exigió ninguna explicación. Simplemente una ceja se arqueó ligeramente, y esa fue la única reacción que mostró.

Ella giró y caminó, sus pasos eran lentos y poco rígidos cuando las magulladuras machucado comenzaron a dolerle o. Sin duda el dolor empeoraría en las próximas horas.

Su mirada fue hacia Chelsea para que ver la mujer estaba en un estado de éxtasis mientras la observaba acercarse. Escondiendo el enojo que sintió, Isabella forzó su cara a permanecer solemne y sin ninguna emoción se detuvo delante de su madrastra. No estuvo sorprendida cuando Chelsea la ignoró completamente y en lugar de eso lanzó una sonrisa amplia y aprobadora a Jasper.

—Lord Whitlock— Chelsea saludó. — Ya veo que has conocido a nuestra Isabella. Espero que estés satisfecho con el compromiso matrimonial —

—Si— Jasper gruñó, e Isabella notó la manera en que sus ojos fueron hacia sus hombres. Cada uno le devolvió la mirada y un a especie de mensaje tácito pareció circular entre ellos. Isabella no podía leer ese mensaje pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Chelsea.

—Bien, bien—Su madrastra sonrió ampliamente, luego rápidamente moderó la sonrisa para esconder sus dientes faltantes y enlazó su brazo en el de él para llevarlo hacia la puerta de la fortaleza. — Debo decirte que fui yo quien te escogió para casarte con nuestra Isabella, y admiro a los hombres determinados. No debes tener piedad por esta muchacha. Pégale tan a menudo como te parezca necesario. Ella es saludable y fuerte y puede resistir muchas golpizas. De hecho, es tan fuerte que a menudo me pregunto si no hay sangre campesina en alguna parte de su ascendencia —Ella terminó de expresar ese pequeño insulto con una risa que desapareció inciertamente cuando intentó conducir a Jasper hacia la puerta de la fortaleza sólo para descubrir que él no se movía.

—Su sacerdote— Jasper gruñó cuando ella mostró una expresión confusa en la cara.

Sus cejas se arquearon— ¿El Padre Saunders? —

— Vaya a traerlo. Nos casamos y partimos —

— ¿Tan pronto? Yo... — Chelsea hizo una pausa, entonces, aparentemente decidiendo que a ella le gustaba la idea de deshacerse de Isabella tan rápidamente como fuese posible, su sonrisa amplia volvió. —Lo enviaré a buscar inmediatamente—

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, tomó a Isabella por el brazo, y ambos pasaron por al lado de Chelsea para entrar a la fortaleza.

Isabella se mordió el labio para reprimir la protesta de que no podría estar lista para partir tan rápidamente. En vez de eso, intentó pensar en cómo ella podría lograr empacar todas sus pertenencias en tan poco tiempo. La idea de dejar d'Swan era al mismo tiempo una perspectiva dolorosa y un placer por venir. Había muchos personas y cosas que perdería. Había crecido con esta gente y ahora las abandonaría. Pero la idea de librarse de Chelsea era agradable, Isabella pensó, mientras Jasper la dejaba al pie de las escaleras y ella comenzaba a subirlas.

No fue hasta que subió los escalones que se dio cuenta que las lesiones causadas por la caída eran un gran problema. Mientras caminar le causaba dolor, levantar las piernas para subir las escaleras le hizo contener la respiración mientras el dolor se extendía desde la cadera hasta las rodillas. Oh sí, viajar iba a ser algo muy complicado, ella pensó con un suspiro.

Apretando los dientes, Isabella se obligó a ignorar el dolor y continuar hacia arriba, diciéndose que se le pasaría. Uno o dos días y estarían bien. Podría tolerar ese dolor hasta que su cuerpo se recuperase. Pero sabía que el dolor empeoraría durante las siguientes horas. La idea de tener que apresurarse para armar el equipaje no era agradable, pero la idea de montar después de la ceremonia era suficiente para traerle las lágrimas a los ojos.

Su cuarto estaba vacío cuando entró. Isabella postergó el acto de cambiarse de ropa por el momento y comenzó a hacer el equipaje, tan rápidamente como pudo. No había crecido mucho desde que tenía dieciséis años y siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con sus vestidos, entonces aunque Chelsea se había rehusado a permitirle tener vestidos nuevos desde la muerte de su padre, Isabella tenía un montón de ropas usables. La mayoría de ellos estaban algo viejos y descoloridos, y un poco deshilachados aquí y allá, pero todavía podían ser usados. Lentamente doblando uno de esos vestidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente y Ángela entró rápidamente.

— ¡Oh, mi lady! Mike me contó... Dios del cielo, — la criada jadeó, se detuvo cuando Isabella se enderezó y giró para enfrentarla.

Sólo entonces Isabella recordó su estado desaliñado y sus moretones. Rápidamente le aseguró a la criada, —Jasper no me hizo esto—

—No, el Diablo con quien se supone que debes casarte lo hizo— Ángela dijo con disgusto.

—No, yo... —

— Mike me contó todo. No te preocupes, tenemos un plan, — ella le aseguró. — Nos escaparemos. No estamos lejos de Abbey. Podemos... —

—Jasper es el Diablo— Isabella interrumpió, dando un paso atrás cuando la mujer la alcanzó, entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había expresado correctamente. — Digo, él no es en realidad el Diablo. Sino que Jasper es Lord Whitlock, — ella dijo finalmente, exasperada consigo misma. — Y él no me hizo esto. Me caí en el río—

—Oh, si —Ángela se detuvo delante de ella, había incredulidad en su cara. —y caerse en el río desgarró tu vestido y tu camisa dejándote expuesta, ¿verdad?—

—No— ella admitió. —Jasper hizo eso—

Ángela asintió con la cabeza y la agarró por el brazo. — Escaparemos. Mike está preparando tres caballos ahora mismo —

—No— Isabella gritó, tirando de su brazo, pero la criada estaba decidida a salvarla y se mantuvo firme. —El no tuvo intención de desgarrar el vestido, él solamente estaba tratando de quitárselo… de su cara— ella resumió rápidamente, cuándo Ángela chasqueó la lengua disgustada.

Eso la hizo detenerse. Volviéndose con ojos horrorizados, ella preguntó, — ¿Él es uno de esos raros? ¿Él estaba queriendo ponerse su vestido?—

—No— Isabella jadeó, conmocionada con la mera idea. Realmente, no podría imaginarse a Jasper o a ningún otro hombre usando un vestido. — Estaba enredado en su cabeza—

Esa explicación no apaciguó a Ángela. Es más, pareció ser exactamente lo que ella esperaba.

— ¡Diablo canalla!— Ella dijo disgustada, comenzando a empujarla nuevamente. — ¡Abriéndose paso a la fuerza por debajo de tu falda en el primer momento de conocerte! ¡Y ustedes dos ni siquiera se han casado aún!—

— ¡Ángela!— Isabella gritó exasperadamente— ¡No es lo que piensas! Te pido que me dejes explicarme. Todo esto es simplemente un malentendido. En realidad él no me lastimó —

— Puedes explicarme eso en el camino a los establos. Es... — Su voz murió cuando abrió la puerta sólo para encontrarse con varios sirvientes cargando una bañera y baldes de agua.

—El Diab... Lord Whitlock le mandó un baño, mi lady— uno de los hombres cargando la bañera anunció. — Dijo que debíamos traer agua tan caliente como podrías soportar. Eso va a calmar sus los dolores de la caída—

— ¡Ves! —Isabella empujó su brazo del asimiento de Ángela y se alejó un par de pasos para estar segura de que ella no lo agarraría nuevamente. — Te dije que me caí—

Ángela vaciló, entonces le dio a los hombres instrucciones de colocar la bañera cerca del fuego, antes de acercarse a Isabella— ¿Entonces él no te golpeó? ¿Ninguno de esos magullones que tienes son de sus puños?—

— No. Fue la caída en el río lo que me lastimó, aunque creo que él piensa que me caí de mi caballo como le pasó a él, — Isabella le aseguró en un susurro, mirada moviéndose nerviosamente hacia los hombres ahora vaciando balde tras balde para llenar la bañera. No quería que ellos escuchasen y posiblemente le informasen a Chelsea. Llevando a Ángela a un rincón lejano del cuarto, Isabella rápidamente le susurró la cadena de acontecimientos que la había conducido al estado en que estaba.

—Entonces su cabeza no estaba debajo de tu falda — Ángela dijo lentamente, una vez Isabella hubo terminado— ¿él no te tocó de ninguna manera? —

—Pues bien— Isabella se sonrojó y evitó su mirada. Entonces viendo desconfianza en la cara de la mujer, suspiró y admitió, —él me besó—

Ángela silenciosamente miró Isabella y arqueó una ceja— ¿Y? —

Isabella vaciló, pero supo si no convencía a su criada que todo estaría bien, Ángela y Mike arriesgarían sus propias vidas para intentar hacerla escapar, y-en realidad-ella tenía pocas ganas de escaparse de ese matrimonio a esa altura. De hecho, Isabella comenzaba a sentir la primera chispa de esperanza para su futuro, cosa que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sería la lady de su casa, sin Chelsea presenta para hacerle vida miserable, y verdaderamente, comenzaba a tener esperanza que podría ser tratada aceptablemente por Jasper.

—Él realmente ha mostrado buen corazón— Isabella le aseguró en voz baja y solemne. — Y no siento miedo por él. Tiene ojos amables y... — Isabella suspiró profundamente, y admitió —... disfruté de sus besos… Muchísimo, — ella agregó cuando Ángela vaciló, todavía mostrándose incierta. —Además, es muy prudente, fíjate que ordenó preparar un baño para que yo me alivie de los dolores— ella señaló. —Él no es como su reputación afirma que es, Ángela, del mismo modo en que Chelsea no es la dulce y comprensiva madrastra que todos en la corte piensan que es—

Un suspiro lento fue saliendo de los labios de la criada, luego miró a los hombres mientras terminaban su trabajo. Los observó salir del cuarto antes de volverse a Isabella y sugerir, — Metete en la tina. Iré corriendo a los establos para asegurarle a Mike que todo está bien… por ahora. Aunque, si cambias de idea, aún podemos...—

— No cambiaré de idea— Isabella le aseguró, y estaba muy segura que no lo haría. Entonces le advirtió, — Asegúrate que no haya nadie cerca cuando le cuentes a Mike la verdad de lo que ocurrió. No quiero que Chelsea sepa nada de esto antes que el matrimonio se lleva a cabo —

— No, claro. Esa vieja vaca probablemente encontraría un modo de romper el compromiso matrimonial y obligarte a casarte con otro, — la criada murmuró, confirmando los pensamientos de Isabella al respecto. — ¿Te ayudo con el vestido? —

Isabella abrió la boca para rechazar la oferta, pero luego vaciló. No era solamente la pierna que sentía rígida. También Había notado que el brazo comenzaba a dolerle mientras preparaba el equipaje, y sospechaba que entre eso y las costillas amoratadas, desvestirse no sería tarea fácil

— Sí. Gracias, — ella murmuró.

Ángela asintió y se puso a trabajar, quitándole el vestido rápidamente. Pronunció al vestido como irreparable y lo lanzó a un rincón, luego la ayudó a quitarse la camisa, jadeando con preocupación cuando las magulladuras quedaron a la vista.

—No puedes cabalgar así, mi lady— Ángela dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras la hacía entrar en la bañera. —Estarás muerta de dolor—

— Espero que el baño ayude— Isabella dijo suavemente, respingándose cuando el agua caliente pareció quemar su piel. Lanzó un jadeo cuando ella se metió completamente en la bañera, pero pronto se hizo más tolerable, y comenzó a aliviar los dolores casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Puedes pedirle quedarse uno o dos días para curarte? ¿Si él es tan amable como dices? Sin duda te lo permitiría... —

Isabella se mordió el labio, pero luego negó con la cabeza. — Él ya ha visto los magullones y sin embargo desea partir inmediatamente. Debe tener sus razones. Además, qué es soportar unos pocos dolores comparado con el placer de librarse Chelsea — Isabella preguntó secamente.

Ángela le sonrió reticentemente y suspiró. — Pondré un poco de tónico en tu aguamiel para que bebas. Hará el viaje más tolerable —

— Gracias. Te agradecería eso, — Isabella respondió.

Ángela asintió y se marchó. — Traeré el aguamiel y el tónico cuando regrese de hablar con Mike. Sólo relájate y quédate en el agua —

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos se cerraron mientras dejaba que el agua obrase su magia.

Debió haberse quedado dormida en el agua caliente, pues lo siguiente que supo, era que Ángela estaba de regreso, con tres criadas siguiéndola y que el agua de la tina ahora estaba tibia.

—El padre Saunders está aquí, y tu prometido te quiere de inmediato allá abajo para realizar la boda— su criada chilló con pánico. Lanzó su bolsa con medicinas sobre el baúl cerca de la cama, luego corrió a la tina, donde Isabella se obligaba a sentarse derecha. — Ven. Tenemos que lavarte la cabeza y vestirte —

— Cuánto tiempo he estado en el agua — Isabella preguntó con una mirada cansada mientras notó que su piel estaba arrugados por el agua.

Ángela le ladró a las otras tres criadas que se pudiesen a hacer el equipaje, luego contestó, — Un buen Rato. Me llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba para convencer a Mike de que todo estaba bien, luego Chelsea demandó que primero hiciera unas cosas para ella —

La criada sacudió la cabeza disgustada, mientras tomaba un balde y lo volcaba sobre la cabeza de Isabella para humedecer el cabello. — No sentiré mucho el poder deshacerme de esa mujer—

Isabella murmuró en acuerdo y cerró los ojos mientras Ángela comenzara a lavarle la cabeza con jabón aromático. Oyó la puerta volver a abrirse y abrió los ojos, arriesgándose a que el jabón entrase en sus ojos, para ver a una criada entrar apresuradamente, con una gran taza en su mano.

— Traje el aguamiel, Ángela— la mujer dijo, apresurándose en dirección a ellas.

— Pon un poco de mi tónico en él, Leah— Ángela ordenó. Ella asintió con la cabeza yendo hacia el baúl cerca la cama. Está en mi bolsa con remedios— En una pequeña bolsita de cuero marcada con una x —

La criada hizo lo que se le ordenó, e Isabella cerró los ojos otra vez cuando Ángela volcó otro balde para enjuagar su cabello.

— Estoy segura que estaré bien sin el tónico, Ángela— ella dijo una vez que la criada terminó de verter el agua.

— El tónico ayudará. Es mejor se precavido que llorar, — ella le aseguró, vertiendo otro balde sobre su cabeza.

Isabella no se molestó en seguir protestando. Supuso que no le haría mal tomar el tónico.

— Listo. Levántate. Tenemos que secar el cabello y vestirte —Ángela envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras Isabella se paraba, luego la llevó hacia una silla cerca del fuego.

—Leah, dónde está... Oh bien— Ángela murmuró cuando la criada se acercó con el aguamiel con el tónico. Dándoselo a Isabella, ella dijo, —Bebe el tónico mientras pienso en lo que deberías llevar puesto—

Isabella tomó el jarro con una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Leah, luego lo acercó él a su nariz e inhaló el olor. Eso fue suficiente para decirle que ese iba a ser uno de esos tónicos que causaban más dolor en el estomago que lo que calmaban los dolores corporales. Consideró negarse a beberlo, pero en vez de discutir con Ángela, se tapó la nariz e inclinó la taza sobre sus labios. Esa medida no sirvió mucho pra cubrir el sabor apestoso del brebaje, pero Isabella respiró fuertemente y tragó.

—Ajjjjjjj, Ángela, esta cosa es horrible, — ella murmuró con un estremecimiento.

Ángela separó los vestidos que buscaba apresuradamente para negar con la cabeza. —No lo es. Apenas deberías sentirle el sabor —

Eso era lo que la mujer siempre decía para obligarla a beber las medicinas, e Isabella lanzó su usual bufido de incredulidad, luego se tapó la nariz y bebió el resto.

—Tengo que tomar estas cosas que están flotando en el líquido — Ella preguntó reticentemente cuando encontró en el fondo de la taza pedazos de pequeñas de hojas y palitos.

— Qué — Ángela repentinamente se acercó, arrebatándole la taza. Miró fijamente el contenido, maldijo y fue rápidamente hacia Leah— ¡Qué pusiste aquí dentro, muchacha!—

Isabella sintió un temor recorrer su columna ante el pánico en la voz de la mujer.

— Yo... lo que usted dijo. Marcada con la x, — la desventurada Leah dijo jadeando, después que Ángela corrió a agarrar la bolsa con medicinas y volcar su contenido sobre la cama.

— ¿Cuál usaste? Ella preguntó.

—Ese —la muchacha agarró una pequeña bolsita de cuero.

— ¡No!— Ángela jadeó por el horror.

— ¿Hice mal? Usted dijo marcada con la x, — Leah casi lloró con desasosiego.

—Esta no es una x, es una cruz, — Ángela gruñó. Luego miró la taza frunciendo el ceño, y preguntó, — ¿Cuánto pusiste? —

—Yo... Usted dijo un poco...— Leah contestó evasivamente.

—Sí, hice, pero la bolsita estaba llena y ahora está medio vacía—

—Bien, se me volcó un poquito mientras la echaba— la muchacha dijo disculpándose.

—Dios Santo— Ángela jadeó.

— Qué era eso, Ángela — Isabella preguntó, alarmada cuando su voz salió muy lenta y dificultosa. Intentó agarrar la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo para ponerse de pie y cruzar el cuarto, pero encontró que sus manos no podían sujetar la tela. El material simplemente se escabullía de sus dedos como arena— ¿Qué me...? —

—Está bien, — la criada dijo reconfortantemente mientras se volvía atrás en dirección a Isabella, aunque la preocupación en su voz era notoria. —No te va a matar. Simplemente... — Ángela se apresuró para atajarla cuando Isabella comenzó a deslizarse fuera de su asiento.

* * *

**_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia. _**

**_Quisiera agradecer a_****marieisahale****, a ****PrincesLynx****, a jvb, a ****alexf1994a, a****kattzz****, a littlevampireMajo****y a Max kaDaR** **_por su review; _****a littlevampireMajo, a ****kattzz, alunatico0030, a Dominique Scamander y a ninoskasimone****_ por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a lalice30, a _****Max kaDaR,** **a ****kattzz**** y a ninoskasimone****_ por poner la historia en alerta; a ninoskasimone _**_**por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas y en alerta**_**_._****_ También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

— ¿Le dijiste a esa criada que se apresurase? ¿Por qué tarda tanto tiempo? —

Jasper logró no hacer una mueca ante la queja de Seth. Su primo nunca había sido un hombre paciente, pero en ese momento él estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Había mandado a la criada a a traer a su novia pero ya había pasado más de una hora e Isabella todavía no había aparecido.

—No piensas que ella no quiere casarse con vos y que huyó, ¿No?— Seth dijo impacientemente. — Tu reputación como el Diablo de Whitlock pudo haberla aterrorizado. Tal vez deberíamos revisar los establos y asegurarnos de que su yegua todavía está aquí —

Jasper frunció el ceño ante esa sugerencia. Por lo que Isabella había dicho estaba claro que ya conocía la reputación del Diablo de Whitlock. Sin embargo, no creía que ella le tuviese miedo. De hecho, después del encuentro íntimo en el claro, Jasper esperaba que ella estuviese menos asustada y más expectante respecto encuentros sexuales de la vida de casados. Èl, por su parte, ciertamente lo estaba.

—No— Jasper dijo finalmente— No hay razón para que se escape—

—Las mujeres no necesitan una razón— Demetri dijo secamente en oposición. —Además, yo no estaría tan seguro. Ella puede estar un poco desequilibrada de la cabeza. Ciertamente no parecía muy cuerda, cabalgando en ese prado y agitando ese trapo como una bandera —

—Era su vestido, — Jasper gruñó.

— Qué diablos estaba haciendo agitando el vestido — Demetri masculló.

— Estaba mojado— Seth dijo, cuando Jasper no se molestó en explicar. —Ella probablemente intentaba secarlo—

Una serie de murmullos aliviados vinieron de los otros hombres. Jasper sabía que ellos habían temido que su nueva lady fuese una loca desde que habían descubierto que ella era la misma muchacha que habían visto en el prado.

— Cómo ella se hizo todos esos moretones — Tyler preguntó repentinamente.

—Sin duda se cayó de su caballo, — Demetri supuso cuando Jasper guardó silencio. — Eso es lo que ocurre cuando uno actúa estúpidamente y no cabalga correctamente. Si Dios quiere, esa muchacha ha aprendido una lección—

Jasper no comentó nada. Su mirada se había ido a la parte superior de las escaleras con la esperanza de ver a su prometida aparecer, pero la entrada de la escalera todavía estaba vacía.

— Me alegra que vayamos a pasar la noche aquí, — Tyler comentó, atrayendo su atención nuevamente. —La madrastra es una mujer siniestra —

—Si— Seth murmuró, y Jasper notó su mirada cambiando de dirección y yendo a la mesa donde Chelsea d'Swan hablaba con el Padre Saunders. Su primo sacudió la cabeza con incomprensión, y agregó, — No comprendo a esa mujer. Por lo que ella dijo mientras esperábamos tu regreso, obviamente se cree todos esos cuentos sobre el Diablo de Whitlock —

—Si— Tyler murmuró. —Y sin embargo no parece temerte —

—No, ella está demasiado fascinada con el perspectiva de que su hijastra se case con nuestro lord y que lleve una vida miserable— Demetri comentó disgustado. —Ella ve a nuestro lord como un aliado para lograr eso y no tiene el más mínimo sentido común como para temerle—

Seth lanzó un leve silbido silencioso ante esa sugerencia, luego le dio un codazo a Jasper. —Si ese es el caso, sospecho que la mujer le ha hecho la vida imposible a esa muchacha —

—Si— Jasper dijo gruñendo, su mirada yendo hacia la inglesa. Ella era una criatura vil. Había visto su mirada de placer obvio cuando Chelsea vio el estado en que Isabella había regresado a la fortaleza. Entonces se había dado cuenta que Chelsea deseaba que la muchacha se marchase de aquí tan pronto como fuese posible. Y su opinión no había cambiado en el tiempo que había pasado esperando a su prometida. Chelsea había pasado ese tiempo vomitando insulto tras insulto sobre su hijastra ausente y contándole la odisea que había sido criar a la muchacha.

La mujer insistía en que Jasper tendría que golpearla hasta reformar su conducta. Ella parecía pensar que él debería azotarla con una vara mañana, tarde y noche para asegurarse una buena conducta… pero cuanto mas ella hablaba, más ganas sentía él de golpear con una vara a Chelsea. Jasper no creía que la mujer se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a Isabella, pero no tenía duda de que Seth tenía razón, y que esa perra le había hecho la vida imposible a Isabella desde la muerte de d'Swan. Había sido un alivio cuando el Padre que Saunders había llegado, pues habían podido alejarse de esa vaca perversa e ir a otra mesa más alejada para charlar. El sacerdote lo había salvado de estrangular a la madrastra de su prometida… probablemente no hubiera sido el mejor recuerdo que Isabella pudiera tener de su día de la boda.

La mirada de Jasper volvió a la parte superior de las escaleras, y se preguntó donde estaría su novia. Deseaba de sacarla de ese maldito castillo cuanto antes.

—Bien— Chelsea d'Swan súbitamente se puso de pie. — Isabella obviamente se está tomando su tiempo. Tendré que ir a apurarla, si no, sin duda, estaremos aquí esperándola toda la tarde —Ella lanzó una mirada colmada de anticipación a Jasper. — Espero que puedas educar a esa muchacha y enseñarle a ser más rápida y obediente. Me temo que su padre la malcrió mucho, y ella necesita una mano fuerte —

Jasper apretó los dientes y simplemente anunció, — Yo subiré—

La sonrisa gatuna que inmediatamente ocupó la cara de la mujer lo irritó. No tenía duda que ella daba por sentado que golpearía a la muchacha por estar perdiendo el tiempo. Jasper nunca le había levantado una mano a una mujer en toda su vida. Pero le habría gustado comenzar a hacerlo en ese mismo momento. Quería borrar la sonrisa presumida de la cara de Chelsea.

Apretando los labios, caminó hacia las escaleras y subió. No podía esperar para marcharse de ese castillo.

Jasper alcanzó la parte superior de las escaleras justo cuando una criada salía por una de las puertas e iba hacia el vestíbulo en dirección a él. Sus pasos se desaceleraron, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente con alarma cuando ella lo vio.

— ¿Dónde está el cuarto de Isabella? —Jasper gruñó, sintiéndose impaciente con el miedo de la criada. Verdaderamente, un poco de cautela respecto a los desconocidos era algo apropiado, pero el terror manifiesto de la criada era ofensivo. Pero supuso que era mejor dejar que todos pensasen lo peor de él.

Cuando la muchacha dio vuelta y señaló silenciosamente el cuarto que acababa de dejar, Jasper asintió con la cabeza y fue velozmente hacia allá. No golpeó la puerta. La abrió, entró, e iba a hablar para exigir saber qué estaba llevando tanto tiempo, sólo para que su mandíbula cayese abierta. Había dos mujeres en el cuarto con su novia-su doncella y otra criada. Ni una ni la otra notó su llegada. Estaban demasiado ocupadas arrastrando a una Isabella semi desnuda a través del piso.

Jasper cerró la puerta y la golpeó para llamar la atención, las mujeres hicieron una pausa de inmediato y lo miraron. Todas excepto su novia, quien simplemente yacía laxa como una muñeca de trapo.

— Qué diablos le pasa — Jasper gruñó, cruzando el cuarto hacia el trío de mujeres. Las criadas inmediatamente comenzaron a retroceder, arrastrando a Isabella con ellas.

La más joven simplemente negó frenéticamente con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta. Fue la mayor, a quien él le consideraba la criada personal de Isabella, quien le explicó, — Le dije a Leah que pusiera algo de tónico en el aguamiel de Isabella. Para ayudar a relajar sus músculos —

—Oh, sí, sus músculos están muy relajados— Jasper contestó bruscamente, levantando la cabeza de Isabella para descubrir que ella estaba consciente, pero tan relajada que era incapaz de mantener levantada la cabeza. Suavemente soltó su cabeza para apoyarla contra de su pecho y miró furiosamente a la criada. —Si alguna vez me enfermo, no se le ocurra tratarme—

—Leah le dio el tónico — dijo Ángela — y no era el tónico correcto— contestó bruscamente. —Y encima le dio demasiado—

Jasper frunció la boca dudosamente, su mirada yendo de vuelta a su novia— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará para que se le pase el efecto? —

Ángela vaciló, considerando la cuestión, entonces sacudió su cabeza, y admitió, — No estoy segura. Un rato—

— ¿Y no la va a dañar?— él preguntó.

Ángela negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Puede hablar? —

—Si —La palabra fue un pequeño susurro salido de la cabeza doblada de su novia.

Jasper Isabella sacudió la cabeza, luego alzó a Isabella en sus brazos. —Entonces podemos casarnos—

— ¡Espere un minuto!— Ángela chilló, cuando él empezó a encaminarse hacia a la puerta. — No puede llevársela así. ¡Ella está medio desnuda!—

Jasper se detuvo para mirar hacia abajo, a la mujer en sus brazos. ¿Había estado tanto contrariado que l realmente se había olvidado que ella estaba desnuda?

—Venga, póngala en la cama, y la vestiremos— Ángela dijo.

Jasper frunció el ceño ante la orden perentoria, pero colocó a Isabella sobre la cama. Miró a su novia mientras Ángela enviaba a la otra criada a traer una camisa y un vestido.

— Tuvo una caída muy fue. Alguna de las magulladuras son muy bravas, — la criada dijo sacudiendo amargamente la cabeza.

—Si— Jasper concordó, sus ojos viajando por la piel lechosa, interrumpida por varios moretones negras. —Parece una vaca—

Ángela le lanzó una mirada horrorizada ante ese comentario, pero él estaba más preocupado por el sonido sofocado que vino de su novia. En realidad no lo había querido insultarla, pero parecía que las mujeres todo lo tomaban así.

— Me refería a la piel blanca con manchas negras— Jasper murmuró, preguntándose por qué se molestaba en explicarse.

Ángela sacudió la cabeza y tomó la ropa que la criada trajo. Inmediatamente comenzó a intentar vestir a la muchacha, pero Isabella no podía ayudarla para nada, y era obvio no era una tarea fácil. Las dos mujeres tuvieron que sujetarla para sentarla, luego alzar sus brazos, y ponerle la camisa al mismo tiempo. Aun con la criada joven intentando ayudar, Ángela transpiró haciendo esa tarea.

Con un suspiro irritado, Jasper fue al otro lado de la cama para ayudar. La sostuvo sentada para que Ángela le bajase la camisa cuando un golpe sonó en la puerta. La criada joven fue a contestarlo.

—Esto me enseña a no confiarle a nadie el uso de mis medicinas— la criada más vieja masculló mientras terminaba de bajar la camisa.

La única respuesta de Jasper fue un gruñido.

— ¡Por Dios! Con todo con todos esos moretones negro en la piel blanca paree una vaca, — Seth dijo, apareciendo al lado de Jasper.

—Es lo que yo dije— Jasper concordó, sintiéndose reivindicado. Pero cuando Isabella lanzó un gemido, repentinamente se le ocurrió que su primo estaba observando la piel-y el cuerpo-de su prometida. En realidad, poco importaba, pues si todo se desarrollaba normalmente, Seth, así como todos lo demás hombres, podría ver el cuerpo de Isabella durante el rito de la cama nupcial. Pero ahora no estaban en el rito de la cama nupcial, y probablemente no habría ese rito. Pues no había nada absolutamente normal acerca de ese casamiento hasta ese momento.

—Date la vuelta— Jasper gruñó— ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? —

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Seth hizo lo que le ordenaron, y explicó, — Tardaban tanto que Chelsea amenazó con subir para ver que pasaba, Entonces, yo dije que subiría —Seth miró de vuelta hacia la cama, y preguntó, — ¿Qué le pasa? —

— La drogaron— Jasper dijo secamente.

— Fue un accidente— Ángela protestó. —A Leah se equivocó de tónico —

Seth levantó las cejas, pero simplemente preguntó, — ¿La boda puede seguir llevarse a cabo?—

—Si— Jasper dijo firmemente. — sólo necesitamos vestirla—

Seth asintió con la cabeza— ¿Necesitan ayuda? —

Jasper vaciló, luego negó con la cabeza. — No. Sólo cuida la puerta y mantén a la perra de la madrastra fuera de aquí —

—Si —

El momento que él retiró, Jasper volvió su atención a la tarea de vestir a Isabella.

— ¿La puede levantar? — Ángela preguntó.

Jasper alzó a Isabella por los brazos y la criada rápidamente bajó la camisa hasta cubrirla.

Estaban por ponerle el vestido cuando se oyó el siguiente golpe en la puerta. Jasper volvió a mirar a Seth parado al lado de la puerta, dentro del cuarto. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, observando todo el proceso, pero entonces se enderezó y giró para contestar el llamado.

Jasper vio a Demetri del otro lado de la puerta y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo. Chelsea obviamente estaba ansiosa por enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. A ese paso, todos sus hombres estarían dentro del cuarto antes de que terminasen de vestir a Isabella.

— No. Usted consumará el matrimonio ahora mismo. No le permitiré llevarse a Isabella de aquí, para que luego cambie de idea, y quiera devolverla para hacer anular el matrimonio. Este matrimonio no se va a deshacer, — Chelsea había insistido firmemente.

El día de boda de Isabella estaba resultando ser el más humillante de toda su vida. Ella siendo manipulada como una muñeca, estaba amoratada-aparentemente parecía una vaca-era completamente incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Una vez que la hubieron vestido, Jasper se había visto forzado a llevarla abajo, luego sostenerla en posición vertical presionándola contra su costado con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la otra mano sujetándole la cabeza en alto para que ella pudiera ver al sacerdote. Cuando Isabella había tenido que decir los votos, habían sido pronunciados en pequeños gruñidos porque su boca no modulaba correctamente. El sacerdote había estado enojado y renuente a aceptarlos como verdaderos votos, y Jasper había comenzado a perder la paciencia con el hombre. Afortunadamente, Ángela había salvado al clérigo señalando que Isabella podría asentir con la cabeza. Cuando el sacerdote la había mirado, Isabella había hecho justamente.

Y fue así que ella había asentido con la cabeza en vez pronunciar cada uno de los votos. Isabella se había sentido muy aliviada cuando la ceremonia terminó, pero eso duró hasta que Jasper había anunciado que era hora de partir, y Chelsea había insistido en que consumasen el matrimonio antes de irse. La mujer estaba loca, por supuesto; no había forma de poder consumar el matrimonio en el estado de Isabella.

Aparentemente, Jasper sentía lo mismo, y gruñó, — ¿Cómo se supone que debemos consumarlo? Esta mujer ni puede moverse —

Chelsea no pareció considerar eso un problema. Despreocupada por el creciente mal humor de Jasper-probablemente porque él tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo a Isabella en posición vertical- ella comentó casi divertida, — Aunque he sido viuda hace dos años, recuerdo lo suficiente como para saber ella no necesita moverse para consumar la unión. No necesita más que subirle la falda para hacerlo si es que desea hacerlo —

— ¡Lady d'Swan!—

Isabella reconoció la voz conmocionada del Padre Saunders, pero estaba más preocupada por la manera en que su marido repentinamente se había puesto rígido a su lado. Sospechaba que él estaba muy enojado, y su expresión debía demostrarlo, porque Chelsea sonó a la defensiva cuando agregó— Ella casi ni va a sentirlo, pues él está tan apurado, que realizará el acto rápidamente —

Isabella escuchó el gruñido que salió del pecho de Jasper y sintió su cólera crecer en la presión de su asimiento.

— Qué va a hacer, mi lord — Chelsea preguntó resueltamente— ¿Va a consumar ahora o va a esperar que ella se recobre y partirán en un día o dos? —

La respuesta de Jasper fue separar a Isabella de su pecho para alzarla en sus brazos y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

Isabella supuso que debería sentirse horrorizada con la idea de lo que estaba por venir, pero en realidad no estaba tan segura de lo que estaba venir. Todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente, Ángela no había tenido la posibilidad de decirle qué debía esperar de su noche de bodas. Aunque ella hubiera sabido lo que iba a venir, no creía que sentiría miedo. El hombre había sido cortés en el trato hacia ella hasta ahora, y no le tenía miedo. Isabella estaba más bien resignada. Y de algún modo sabía que Chelsea haría todo eso tan humillante y vergonzoso como fuese posible.

Sólo tendría que levantar la cabeza y soportar una vez más, Isabella supuso. No literalmente, por supuesto; pues ni siquiera podía levantar el cuello por el momento.

Jasper la llevó por las escaleras y luego a lo largo del pasillo que conducía al dormitorio, murmurando entre dientes durante todo el trayecto. Evidentemente ella no era la única que encontraba a Chelsea insoportable.

Jasper se detuvo delante de la puerta, extendió la mano que estaba debajo de sus piernas para abrirla, entonces entró rápidamente mientras Chelsea lanzaba resoplidos y corría detrás de ellos.

—La ceremonia de la cama nupcial... —

—Espero, mi lady, que no tenga la intención de presenciar la consumación— él gruñó en un tono preventivo.

Isabella no tuvo duda de que Chelsea quería hacer exactamente eso. Significaba más humillación para que Chelsea pudiera gozar.

—Yo... — la mujer comenzó a decir, pero Jasper continuó hablando.

—Porque estoy de muy mal humor, y odiaría tener que pegarle a una mujer en mi día de bodas — él gruñó.

Isabella realmente quiso poder verle la cara a su madrastra en ese momento. Estaba segura de haberla escuchado tragar en seco, y su voz ciertamente sonó perturbada cuando dijo, —No, claro que no, mi lord —

Jasper esperó, e Isabella pudo ver la falda de Chelsea retrocediendo. Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista, él se dirigió a los hombres que aparentemente habían seguido a Chelsea, y les dijo, —Preparen los caballos, estaremos abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—

¿En un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Isabella pensó con súbita desilusión. Él realmente no iba a alzarle la falda y...

Jasper se dio media vuelta y entró en el cuarto, luego aparentemente pateó la puerta para cerrarla. Entonces la llevó a la cama. Estuvo parado allí por un momento e Isabella deseó poder ver su expresión para saber en qué pensaba. Entonces, Jasper giró y la llevó a través del cuarto para colocarla sobre la piel delante del fuego. Jasper fue muy cortés, depositándola suavemente sobre la piel. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella brevemente y él sacudió la cabeza, antes de enderezarse y darse vuelta.

Isabella se quedó preguntándose que había querido decir con esa sacudida de cabeza. ¿Era para reconfortarla? se preguntó, siguiéndolo con sus ojos.

Jasper volvió a la cama, agarró las sábanas y las pieles, y las empujó a un costado. Luego hizo algo que terminó de confundirla: Sacó su espada de la vaina colgando en su cintura, y se cortó el brazo, luego frotó la sangre en una sabana. Se enderezó y regresó a ella. Isabella lo observó acercarse, dudando sobre lo que él estaba haciendo. Pero no se preocupó hasta que él murmuró una disculpa y tomó el ruedo de su falda.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron mientras él separaba sus piernas. Ella sintió una débil y breve presión en su pierna, y luego él bajó la falda de vuelta y la alzó en sus brazos nuevamente.

Jasper la colocó sobre la cama, y la puso justo sobre donde estaba la mancha de sangre, después caminó por un rato por el cuarto. Isabella lo siguió con sus ojos tanto como pudo, pero él repentinamente fue hacia un rincón donde estaban los baúles abiertos y ella lo perdió de vista. Oyó unos susurros, pero no podía ver nada, y eventualmente la tensión de intentar forzar la vista le hizo doler los ojos, e Isabella tuvo que cerrarlos por un momento para aliviar esa tensión.

Cuando sintió unas manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, abrió los ojos para ver como Jasper la levantaba en brazos. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió, y gritó por Chelsea antes de darse vuelta y volver a la cama para quedarse parado con Isabella en sus brazos.

—Está hecho, — él mintió, al tiempo que Isabella escuchaba varias pisadas entrando en el cuarto.

Un momento de silencio siguió, durante el cual Chelsea examinaba la mancha de sangre en la cama. Luego su madrastra dijo, — Quiero examinarla—

— Ya he perdido bastante tiempo en esta tontería— Jasper gruñó. — no voy a esperar hasta que consiga una curandera... —

—La voy a hacer examinar— Chelsea insistió, y se volvió hacia la puerta. —Sue—

Isabella se habría mordido los labios en ese momento si hubiera podido. Suee había sido la criada de su madre y juntas habían sido las curanderas del castillo. Isabella esperaba que ella pudiese encubrir la mentira de Jasper, pero no estaba segura. La vieja recibiría horribles castigos si su encubrimiento fuese revelado.

Jasper gruñó entre dientes, y volvió a colocar a Isabella sobre la cama. Pero no la dejó sola. Se quedó parado en silencio al lado de la cama. Isabella oyó los pasos lentos y vacilantes de Sue entrando en el cuarto y entonces Chelsea y la vieja entraron en su campo de visión. Se acercaron a la cama. Isabella cerró los ojos en ese momento. No quería estar allí, aunque se sintió cuando sus piernas fueron separadas.

Un momento pasó, entonces Sue dijo, —Fue hecho —

— ¿Estás segura? —Chelsea preguntó— Fue rapidísimo —

—Puede ver la sangre en sus muslos para usted misma, mi lady— Sue dijo exasperadamente e Isabella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de la mujer arrugada mientras bajaba la falda. Isabella esperó que la mujer pudiese leer su gratitud en su mirada. Sue le hizo un guiño rápido antes de retirarse.

Isabella ahora sabía lo que había estado haciendo Jasper debajo de su falda. Era suficientemente astuto como para saber que Chelsea la sometería a cualquier humillación posible y que insistiría en hacerla examinar. Jasper debía haber frotado una parte de la sangre de su herida en sus muslos para ayudar a convencer a Chelsea.

— Está satisfecha — Jasper gruñó.

— Sí. Verdaderamente fue hecho. Ahora no puede devolverla —Chelsea mostró su satisfacción, luego miró a Isabella. — Adiós, hijastra. Que tu vida sea como espero que sea —

Isabella sabía exactamente lo que esa mujer esperaba de su futuro y habría bufado ante sus palabras si hubiera podido. Fue Jasper quien hizo eso mientras la levantaba. Luego la cargó fuera del cuarto.

Estuvieron fuera de las puertas principales de la fortaleza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Uno de sus hombres se acercó a ellos en el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Isabella supuso que los había estado esperando. Su marido le habló rápidamente en galés mientras la llevaba hacia su caballo, luego ella se vio pasada a los brazos del hombre mientras su marido montaba. Fue devuelta a él una vez que tomó las riendas. Jasper tardó un momento en acomodarla en su regazo, y ya estaban partiendo.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápidamente Isabella se sentía jadeante y ansiosa. ¿A dónde estaba Ángela? ¿Y sus pertenencias? ¿Sus vestidos, las pocas joyas de su madre que su padre le había dado y que ella había escondido para que Chelsea no se las robase? ¿El retrato de su madre, que había estado escondido en su cuarto desde la llegada de Chelsea a d'Swan porque de otra manera ella habría ordenado destruirlo? ¿El retrato de su padre que había estado escondido allí por la misma razón después de su muerte?

Eran muchas las cosas que ella no quería dejar allí. Pero Ángela era la más importante. E Isabella había esperado poder hablar con su marido sobre la posibilidad de llevarse a Mike con ellos. Él era escocés e iba a sentirse cómodo en Whitlock, y ella no quería dejarlo con Chelsea. La mujer iba a descargar su frustración y su enojo en alguien más ahora que Isabella ya no estaba allí para ser abusada, y Mike sería el blanco más probable.

Pero Isabella no tenía nada. Ni siquiera un pequeña bolso con una muda de ropa hasta donde ella sabía. Iba a tener que entrar en su vida nueva con nada excepto las ropas que llevaba puestas, Isabella se dio cuenta, y sintió miedo y ansiedad. Era lo que cada muchacha tenía que enfrentar cuando llegaba a la edad casadera, y realmente Isabella había tenido suerte de no tener que enfrentar eso cuando era más jovencita-como la mayoría de chicas que conocía. Tendría que haberlo hecho si el destino no hubiese intervenido. Primero, su prometido se había ahogado cuando tenía doce años. Antes que su padre hubiese encontrado un reemplazo para él, su madre se había enfermado, y en ese tiempo su padre había estado muy preocupado por la salud ella que no se había ocupado de hacer un nuevo arreglo matrimonial. Cuando Renée d'Swan había muerto, su padre había postergado encontrarle a Isabella un marido, quizás para no tener que pasa por una nueva pérdida. Finalmente había comenzado a buscarle un marido poco antes que sus problemas cardíacos comenzasen.

De cualquier manera, Isabella no creía que su situación actual fuese muy fácil. Su marido era un desconocido, y su nuevo hogar quedaba un lugar distante a que ella no conocía. Todo era muy atemorizante.

Hay que levantar la cabeza y aguantar, Isabella pensó. Parecía que las vidas de las mujeres eran así. Dándose cuenta que se estaba poniendo quejosa y triste, Isabella cerró los ojos y decidió intentar dormir. Había poco que ella pudiera hacer a esa altura de las circunstancias.

**_Quisiera agradecer a_**_**PrincesLynx, a marieisahale**__**, a **__**jvb**_**_y _**_**a **__**Madrid Sunshine**_**_por su review; a_**_F__**leur-de-la-vivre**__**, a mican y a **__**Madrid Sunshine**__p_**_or poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a _**_**Madrid Sunshine**_**_ por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas y en alerta; a _**_**Madrid Sunshine**_**_por poner la historia en alerta; a _**_**Madrid Sunshine por enviarme un PM**_**_. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**_Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme._**

**_AVISO QUE MI COMPUTADORA VOLVIÓ A SU DULCE HOGAR POR LO CUAL VOY A PODER VOLVER A SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS TODOS LOS DÍAS. _**

**_Atentamente,_**

**_L. A. W.T._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

— Estamos en casa —

Isabella abrió sus ojos y miró a su marido. Entonces se sentó más derecha y siguió su mirada hacia el oscuro castillo encumbrándose delante de ellos. El temor inmediatamente creció dentro ella.

Verdaderamente, Whitlock era una fortaleza sombría y oscura envuelta en la noche como estaba, ella decidió, mientras Jasper guió su caballo colina arriba, hacia los portones. Isabella se echó hacia atrás, en contra de su pecho y pasó las manos sobre su cara, intentando despertarse completamente. Había dormido la mayor parte del viaje de tres días. No por el tónico de Ángela, sino por la monotonía aparentemente eterna. La primera vez que se había despertado había sido la mañana después que habían dejado d'Swan. Había salido del estado de sueño para descubrir que los efectos del tónico habían desaparecido. ¿No habría sido vergonzoso que todavía no tuviese el control sobre sus músculos?

Jasper sólo se había detenido el tiempo suficiente para que ella atendiese sus necesidades fisiológicas, luego la había apresurado a regresar al caballo. La había colocado en la montura, y él montaba detrás de ella, y emprendían el viaje nuevamente. Algún tiempo más tarde, él había sacado una manzana, algo queso, y pan de una de las alforjas y se los había ofrecido. Había sido entonces Isabella se había dado cuenta de que no se detendrían excepto para necesidades fisiológicas.

Habían cabalgado durante todo el día, viajando a una velocidad que no permitía una conversación a menos que ella desease arriesgarse a morderse la lengua. Las únicas otras paradas que habían hecho habían sido para cambiar los caballos una vez al día.

A Isabella le habría gustado preguntar por qué estaban tan én le habría gustado preguntar a dónde estaban el resto de sus hombres. No se había dado cuenta de eso cuando habían dejado a d'Swan, pero una vez que había podido levantar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor, fue para ver que el grupo estaba formado por tres personas, Jasper, y un hombre llamado Demetri. Los otros cuatro hombres no estaban con ellos. Pero Isabella había temido que si abría la boca, la primera pregunta que le iba a salir sería preguntar por qué habían partido de d'Swan sin su criada, sin Mike, y sin sus pertenencias. No deseando iniciar el matrimonio con una pelea, se había callado la boca, permaneciendo tan silenciosa como su marido.

Isabella curiosamente echó un vistazo a su alrededor mientras entraban en el patio del castillo, su nuevo hogar. Debido a la hora había escasa actividad y no se podía ver mucho en la oscuridad. Todo lo que podía distinguir eran bultos y sombras.

Perdiendo la esperanza de intentar examinar de cerca su nueva casa, Isabella se reacomodó contra el pecho de su marido con un suspiro y esperó impacientemente para poder bajarse del caballo. Verdaderamente, Isabella nunca había deseado tanto una cosa en su vida como quería bajarse de ese caballo en ese momento. Nunca había dejado d'Swan antes y no se había dado cuenta de cuan incómodo y aburrido un viaje podría ser. Sinceramente esperaba que no tuviera que viajar otra vez por el resto de su vida.

Jasper detuvo el caballo al pie de los escalones de entrada que conducían a la fortaleza. Desmontó por la parte trasera del caballo y la ayudó a bajar. Isabella apretó sus manos ansiosamente una vez que él la colocó en el suelo, esperando que las piernas encontrasen el equilibrio nuevamente. Sentía las piernas débiles, doloridas y amenazando con no sostenerla.

Jasper no le dio tiempo para recuperarse, simplemente la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la fortaleza.

Mirando por encima su hombro, Isabella vio a Demetri guiando el caballo de Jasper a los establos y supuso que el jefe de establos en Whitlock ya se había retirado a dormir.

El gran salón estaba oscuro y silencioso cuando entraron, pero seguramente no estaba vacío. Por la luz del fuego en la chimenea, Isabella podía ver que el piso pareció estaba ocupado con cuerpos durmiendo. Hombre, mujeres, y críos, llenaban el espacio durmiendo uno al lado del otro, dejando solamente un camino libre desde la puerta a las escaleras y otro camino de la puerta principal a otra puerta más pequeña que ella presumió era la cocina.

Cuando Jasper la llevó a las escaleras, Isabella se encontró intentando aferrarse nerviosamente a sus hombros mientras subían en la oscuridad, dejando atrás la débil luz del fuego moribundo. Pero su marido aparentemente no necesitaba luz. Sus pasos eran muy seguros. Súbitamente se detuvo

—Ábrela—

Isabella extendió la mano ciegamente y sintió un panel de madera que asumió era una puerta. Encontró la perilla, empujó la puerta suavemente, y Jasper la cargó al interior del cuarto. La colocó sobre una superficie suave que ella presumió era una cama, entonces se retiró. Isabella no estaba segura de a donde él había ido hasta que oyó el ruido suave de la puerta cerrándose.

Isabella siguió el sonido de él moviéndose por el cuarto, del lado contrario de la cama. Hubo un golpe suave de algo golpeando el piso, el ruido metálico de su espada y su cinturón, luego otro más suave como un silbido seguido por un susurro que ella sospechó era su plaid aterrizando en la paja que cubría el piso. Luego sintió la cama hundirse cuando él subió por el lado contrario.

—Duerme—

La orden suave fue seguida por un silencio, pero Isabella simplemente se quedó sentada donde él la había colocado. Había pasado mucho tiempo preocupándose por la llegada a su nueva casa durante el viaje. Se había preocupado por lo que la gente pensaría de ella, sobre si la aceptarían. Había temido que ella llegaría viéndose espantosa después de tres días y tres noches a caballo. Isabella consideraba que las primeras impresiones eran importantes, y también había estado ansiosa por lo que su marido esperaría de la llegada, temiendo que él quisiera consumar el matrimonio en la primera noche en la casa.

Aparentemente, todas sus preocupaciones habían sido para nada. La gente había estado dormida, y su marido definitivamente no tenía interés en desflorar a su nueva esposa. El hombre ya roncaba junto a ella.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro y se recostó completamente vestida en la cama. Realmente, debería haberse dado cuenta de que él no estaría interesado en nada más que descansar hasta el día siguiente de la llegada. Mientras ella había dormido mucho el último durante esos tres días, Jasper y Demetri no habían dormido nada. Ambos habían permanecido despiertos durante dos noches y tres días de viaje. En verdad, estaba asombrada que su marido hubiese tenido la energía para cargarla hasta el cuarto.

Supuso que ahora tendía un día entero más para preocuparse sobre la consumación por venir. Conocer a la nueva gente sería algo que ocurría en el momento en que se despertase, Isabella pensó y cerró los ojos. Se quedó dormida arrullada por el sonido de los ronquidos suaves de su marido.

— ¡Qué estás haciendo, Mogg! ¡Maldición! Vas a dejar caer la maldita tina si no miras donde pisas. ¡Deja de observar a la muchacha y presta más atención!—

Isabella abrió los ojos con esos gritos, luego se sentó abruptamente en la cama y se quedó mirando confundida al grupo de mujeres moviéndose de un lado a otro en el espacio entre el pie de la cama y la chimenea en la pared opuesta. Al principio, estaba completamente aturdida respecto a donde estaba. Ese _no era su cuarto en d'Swan era _la única cosa que surgió en su agotado cerebro, enturbiado por el sueño, pero luego cambió de posición en la cama y jadeó al sentir el dolor que irradiaba de sus caderas, y se acordó de los acontecimientos de los días pasados.

Estaba en la casa de Whitlock, Isabella recordó, y probablemente en la habitación de su marido. La de ella ahora, Isabella supuso, mirando curiosamente a su alrededor. El cuarto tenía dos veces el tamaño de su habitación en d'Swan. La cama donde estaba también era el doble de grande de la suya. Había dos mesas, una a cada lado de la cama. La mesa del lado de su marido tenía una vela sin encender, la de su lado tenía una gran taza con lo que parecía ser aguamiel.

Isabella la miró curiosamente, luego fijó su atención en el espacio libre del cuarto. Un gran espacio entre el pie de la cama y la pared opuesta. Era un lugar bonito para poner un par de sillas y quizá una mesa pequeña, un lugar a donde el lord y la lady, ella y Jasper, podría relajarse de noche. Pero no había nada allí excepto una tina y varias criadas apresurándose a volcar baldes con agua humeante.

—Ella está despierta— un de las mujeres anunció, dándole una sonrisa amplia.

Isabella se encontró incapaz de resistir responder con una sonrisa, luego observó a la mujer definitivamente baja, quien repentinamente se separó del grupo para correr a su lado.

—Oh, te despertaste, muchacha— la mujer la saludó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la taza que Isabella pensaba podía ser aguamiel y se la ofreció. — Les he traído aguamiel, y le preparamos un baño. Jasper dijo que querría uno —

Isabella miró en blanco a la mujer por un rato, intentando descifrar el pesado escocés y comprender lo que ella decía. Aunque su marido tenía acento, sus palabras estaban tan escasas que ella no tenía problema en comprenderle. De cualquier manera esta mujer había hablado tan rápidamente, que necesitó pensar por un momento para comprender el significado detrás de lo que había dicho. Finalmente, creyendo que había captado su significado, Isabella extendió la mano hacia la bebida ofrecida, murmurando, —Gracias...—

— Sulpicia Duncan, pero puedes llamarme Icia, muchacha. Todos lo hacen, — la mujer contestó la pregunta tácita. Apretando las manos delante de su falda, ella le sonrió alegremente e impacientemente. — Mairghread hace el mejor aguamiel de toda Escocia. Estoy segura que estarás de acuerdo —

Isabella llevó la taza a sus labios y sorbió mientras descifraba las palabras. Una vez que creyó que sabía lo que la mujer había dicho, dejó que su mirada fuese hacia los sirvientes trabajando cerca de a de la cama. Parecía que la tarea de llenar la bañera había terminado, las mujeres la observaban con curiosidad y se acercaban a la cama como una camada de cachorritos tímidos.

Isabella les sonrió tímidamente mientras bajaba la taza, entonces pronunció, — Creo que tienes razón, Icia. Ciertamente es un excelente aguamiel—

Icia le sonrió, entonces miró a la gente al pie de la cama cuando una de ellas se chocó con un balde, haciéndolo caer sobre la paja del piso.

— ¿Bien? ¿Qué están esperando? Si ya terminaron, se pueden ir. Hay un montón de cosas para hacer, — Icia dijo, aunque su tono de voz no estaba tan feroz como sus palabras lo sugerían. Ella sonaba más exasperada que molesta con las criadas. Ella las observó salir por la puerta antes de volverse a Isabella, y decir, — Son todas amorosas, muchacha, pero debes ser firme, de otro modo no hacen nada—

Isabella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, todavía sintiéndose desorientada.

— Saldré para dejarte tomar el baño, yo... ¡Oh!— Icia se había movido hacia la puerta mientras hablaba, pero se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, apretando sus labios. — Las despaché, pero debes necesitar ayuda para desvestirte —Ella vaciló, luego chasqueó la lengua y regresó a su lado. — Supongo que tendré que ayudarte—

—Oh, no, está bien... — Isabella comenzó a decir, pero luego hizo una pausa mientras sacaba las piernas fuera de la cama y ese movimiento pequeño le causó un dolor desde la cadera hasta las rodillas. Suspirando, ella logró sonreír y sacudió la cabeza. —Sí, apreciaría tu ayuda si no te molesta —

—De ningún modo— la mujer le aseguró, había preocupación en sus ojos. — Es un largo viaje, y Jasper me dijo que no se detuvieron. Sin duda lo estás sintiendo ahora. ¿Necesitas ayuda para ponerte de pie? —

—No, pienso que puedo— Isabella dijo mientras se paraba. Ahogó un gemido dolor, pero las piernas la sostuvieron sin temblar por primera vez en días. Asegurándose que esa una buena y esperanzadora señal de que se sanaría rápidamente, Isabella soltó lentamente la respiración y ofreció una sonrisa agradecida mientras Icia la ayudaba desvestirse.

— Dios Santo, muchacha— Icia jadeó una vez que el vestido y la camisa fueron quitados. Observándola lentamente, examinó las magulladuras. Eran de una mezcla poco atractiva de azul púrpura y el negro. Isabella había esperado que comenzaban a desvanecerse, pero todavía se veían muy feas.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— La criada preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Jasper no lo hizo— Isabella dijo inmediatamente, acostumbrada a que todos asumiesen que era el culpable. — Me caí en el río—

—Por supuesto que él no lo hizo, —Icia dijo con una sonrisa que sugería que la mera idea era ridícula, entonces se puso seria, y dijo solemnemente— No le prestes atención a a esos cuentos sobre el muchacho. Él no es el Diablo, sino un buen hombre como su padre lo fue. Tiene un buen corazón. Nunca le ha pegado a una mujer —

Isabella se relajó con un suspiro. A pesar de su falta de temor por el hombre que fue ahora era su marido, y que sus instintos le decían que un buen hombre, era bueno de tener que alguien más lo asegurase.

— Tengo un bálsamo especial. Lo voy a traer para después del baño y te lo aplicaré en los puntos sensibles y estarás perfectamente bien muy pronto, — Icia le aseguró mientras la hacía entrar en la bañera.

Esa, también, era más grande que la tina de d'Swan, Isabella notó mientras se relajaba en el agua.

— ¿Dónde está mi marido?— Isabella preguntó, mientras Icia iba a recoger el vestido y la camisa en el piso.

—Afuera con los hombres, averiguando sobre cómo están las cosas— Icia contestó. — Èl es trabajador y responsable, es nuestro Jasper. Un buen hombre y un buen líder. El clan tiene la suerte de tenerlo —Su boca se apretó, y ella agregó—Es una lástima que algunos no se den cuenta de eso —

Isabella levantó las cejas ante esas palabras— ¿La gente no está feliz con él? —

—Oh—Ella sacudió una mano exasperadamente, luego continuó su tarea mientras decía, —Es simplemente que la mitad de ellos creen esos rumores disparatados acerca de su padre, de su tío, y su esposa, y piensan que él debería dar un paso al costado. Se olvidan que nosotros hemos disfrutado de paz y prosperidad desde que él se convirtió en el lord —

Isabella guardó silencio por un momento, luego admitió, — He oído los rumores—

— Sí. Toda Escocia y la mayor parte de Inglaterra lo han oído, — Icia dijo secamente, y sacudió la cabeza otra vez mientras cruzaba el cuarto hacia la tina—Es todo un disparate. Jasper ni siquiera estaba aquí cuando su padre, el viejo lord, murió. Ël había ido a visitar a nuestros vecinos los Comyns cuando eso ocurrió. Él había partido esa mañana, su padre murió por la tarde al pie de los acantilados, y alguien inició el rumor de que el muchacho había sido visto allí. Para cuando él llegó a casa, el rumor ya estaba firmemente arraigado, y poco importó que él pudiese presentar testigos de que él no había estado aquí. El rumor comenzó a crecer, y nada lo podría detener. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, muchacha, voy a mojarte el pelo para lavarlo —

Isabella inclinó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, pero preguntó, — ¿Entonces la muerte de su padre fue un accidente? —

Icia bufó mientras vertía agua sobre su cabeza. — Por supuesto que fue un accidente, pero no él no pudo convencer a la mitad de la gente de aquí. Incluso creo que Jasper que no piensa que lo haya sido —

Isabella se quedó callada, considerando la cuestión mientras Icia comenzaba a enjabonar su cabello, luego preguntó, — ¿Quién es el testigo que afirma que Jasper estaba allí? —

— Te dije, Jasper no estaba allí— Icia dijo frunciendo la frente.

—Sí, obviamente ese testigo estaba equivocado, ¿Pero quién fue? —

Icia hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño brevemente antes de tomar un balde de agua y alzarlo para enjuagar el cabello mientras admitía, — En verdad, no lo sé. Solamente se dijo que alguien lo había visto allí —

Isabella mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando un segundo balde de agua fue vertido sobre su cabeza, luego preguntó, — ¿Y el tío?—

Icia sacudió la cabeza. — Un accidente. Él estaba cazando con los hombres y recibió una flecha en el pecho—

—Eso no suena como un accidente— Isabella dijo secamente.

— No es la primera vez que algo así ocurre y no va a ser la última, — ella le aseguró.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, entonces preguntó tímidamente, — ¿y su mujer? —

Icia guardó silencio por mucho tiempo antes de suspirar y decir, — Me temo que lo de ella no pudo haber sido un accidente… y también me temo que ella pudo haya atraído su propia muerte —

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron sorprendidos ante esas palabras— ¿Cómo? —

Icia guardó silencio por otro pocos segundos mientras continuaba enjuagando el cabello, entonces dijo, — A Maggie le perturbaba que el nombre de Jasper estuviese manchado con la muerte de su padre. Ella lo amaba—

Isabella se sintió tentada y quiso preguntar si él también la había amado, pero simplemente había puesto en duda, — ¿Él hablaba con ella? Parece ser un hombre que mantiene sus pensamientos para sí mismo, y me temo que él no... —

—Jasper no es de hablar mucho— Icia la interrumpió tranquilizándola. — Tiende a ser callado. Solía ser más hablador cuando su padre estaba vivo, y cuando él y Peter eran niños, uno no podría hacerlos callar, pero desde el problema… — Ella se encogió de hombros.

Isabella suspiró ante esa noticia y se encontró esperando poder resolver el misterio alrededor de todas esas muertes del pasado. Quizá entonces Jasper se sería más accesible y hablaría un poquito más.

—Maggie encontraba su silencio algo difícil de sobrellevar y también temía que él no estuviese interesado en ella— Icia dijo con compasión.

— ¿Y él lo hacía? — Isabella preguntó, incapaz de contenerse esta vez. — ¿Jasper amaba a Maggie? —

—Creo que él llegó a tener afecto por ella— Icia dijo cuidadosamente, luego suspiró. — Hay diferentes clases de amor, muchacha. Mayormente, nuestro Jasper trató a Maggie con el afecto de un hermano mayor. En verdad, creo que ella se dispuso a encontrar al asesino de su padre con la esperanza de ganarse su amor. Y me temo que puede haber sido lo que la mató—

— No estoy segura de entender— Isabella dijo lentamente.

— Esa muchacha tonta murió en los acantilados. Nadie sabe cómo. Puede haberse caído, o... — Icia hizo una pausa y luego admitió— A menudo me he preguntado si ella no estuvo muy cerca de solucionar e misterio, y si ella no fue empujada. ¿Entiendes? —

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, luego muy rápidamente negó con la cabeza, se sentía confundida. —Si el padre de Jasper y el tío no fueran asesinados, ¿por qué alguien mataría a Maggie por investigar sus muertes? —

Icia pareció sentirse alarmada ante esa lógica. — Sí. Eso es verdad —

Isabella notó su expresión afligida y supo que Icia obviamente no estaba tan segura de que no fueron asesinados como le gustaría que los demás crean. Cerrando los ojos cuando la mujer comenzaba a verter otro balde de agua sobre su cabeza, Isabella preguntó, — ¿Cómo se inició el rumor de que Jasper la mató?—

Icia emitió un sonido de disgusto— ¿Cómo empieza cualquier rumor? Alguien lo dijo y el disparate se propagó como fue fuego en un campo de heno. Dicen que él la mató porque ella no le había dado un hijo. Aunque, la muchacha estaba embarazada cuando se cayó en los acantilados —

— Lo estaba — Isabella jadeó, y la miró con espanto. — ¿Estás segura?—

— Sí. Ella había estado sin su sangrado femenino durante tres lunas, aunque todavía no se le notaba el vientre abultado —

— ¿Jasper lo sabía?—

—Hubiera sido difícil que él no lo supiera, con ellos durmiendo en la misma cama— ella dijo secamente.

—Si— Isabella murmuró, con un rubor subiendo a sus mejillas. No había consideró las implicancias de estar casada. Ahora ella compartiría un cuarto y una cama con un hombre. Y él sabría todo sobre ella; Cada cosa que le sucediera en el cuerpo, e incluso cuando tuviese su tiempo femenino. Se mordió el labio en la realización, entonces dejó el tema de lado con un suspiro.

Había poco que hacer sobre eso. Era lo natural. Pero era embarazoso darse cuenta que Jasper pronto la conocería aun mejor que su doncella particular.

— Listo, muchacha. El cabello está todo terminado. Ahora voy a llevar el vestido y la camisa abajo para ser lavados y voy a traerte el bálsamo. Me va a llevar un minuto para prepararlo, entonces puedes seguir en el agua por un rato si quieres, luego sécate, pero no te vistas. Acuéstate en la cama con la toalla, y yo estaré de regreso para aplicar la pomada—

—Gracias, Icia— ella murmuró, cuando la mujer dejó apresuradamente el cuarto. Isabella se quedó en la bañera por algunos minutos mientras consideraba todo lo que se había enterado, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropas limpias para ponerse.

Una maldición se escapó de sus labios. Isabella salió de la bañera y comenzó a secarse. Luego se envolvió en la toalla y se sentó en la cama para considerar la situación. Para su súbita desilusión, todo lo que tenía en el mundo era el vestido arrugado y sucio que ella había llevado en el viaje. La asombraba que un hombre que había mostrado tanta consideración en muchos aspectos pudiera haber omitido un detalle práctico como ese. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se quedó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pero luego se respingó cuando la cadera comenzara a dolerle.

Isabella se puso de pie, se quitó la toalla y la extendió en la cama para evitar que bálsamo ensuciase las sabanas, entonces se acostó otra vez, esta vez sobre su estómago. Cruzó sus manos sobre una almohada y apoyó su mejilla sobre ella. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba resolver cómo solucionar el tema de tener un solo vestido. Quizá Icia tuviese alguna idea, ella pensó esperanzadamente. Tenía que preguntarle cuando regresase con el bálsamo.

Hasta ahora, la mujer realmente parecía ser muy comprensiva, y parecía estar muy a gusto de tenerla allí, pero Isabella seguía extrañando a Ángela. Suspirando, cerró sus ojos y pronto se encontró quedándose dormida.

Isabella se despertó con la sensación de un bálsamo caliente siendo extendido sobre su espalda. Sonrió somnolientamente mientras las manos fuertes masajeaban el bálsamo sobre la magulladura de las costillas y de su trasero. El masaje era tan bueno como el bálsamo.

—Eres un amor, Icia, gracias—

Un gruñido que vino en respuesta hizo sus ojos se abriesen abruptamente y giró la cabeza alarmada.

— ¡Jasper!— Isabella jadeó.

—Esposa— él dijo serenamente.

— Pensé que eras Icia—Fue la única cosa que se le ocurrió decir mientras su mente gritaba que el hombre estaba arrodillado a un lado de la cama, que ella tenía el trasero desnudo y exhibido delante de él.

Jasper no se molestó en decir nada, simplemente continuó con los masajes.

Mordiéndose el labio, Isabella permaneció rígida.

Jasper trabajó en silencio durante otro momento, entonces gruñó, —Relájate—

Isabella lo intentó. Pero simplemente era imposible mientras sus manos se movían sobre su piel y sus ojos observaban su estado de desnudez.

Jasper continuó masajeando mientras ella intentaba relajarse, y fallaba miserablemente. Entonces él se detuvo, la tomó por la cintura, y la dio vuelta para acostarla de espaldas.

Isabella jadeó alarmada, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente, y entonces su boca cubrió la de ella. Isabella se paralizó inmediatamente, no rechazándolo, pero tampoco dándole exactamente una bienvenida. Estaba demasiado aturdida por la velocidad los acontecimientos, pero luego su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca, y ella se relajó con un suspiro, sus brazos lentamente se enlazaron alrededor de su cuello mientras su boca y su lengua hacían su magia.

Jasper besaba muy bien, Isabella pensó soñadoramente, luego abrió los ojos cuando él repentinamente interrumpió el beso. En el segundo siguiente, él la había colocado sobre su estómago otra vez como si ella fuese un niño y comenzaba a esparcir el bálsamo en su espalda nuevamente. Sólo entonces Isabella se dio cuenta que él sólo la había besado para hacerla relajar.

Y había funcionada, Isabella notó. Se sentía más floja después de un simple beso. Pero como ahora él ya no estaba besando y su mente estaba funcionando normalmente, Isabella recordó que yacía desnuda delante de él. Eso tuvo un mal efecto en su estado relajado, lentamente trayendo la tensión a su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba si su trasero estaría tan colorado como sus mejillas en ese momento.

Jasper quitó las manos, y ella echó un vistazo hacía atrás para verlo sacar un poco de algo de un tazón. Friccionó el bálsamo entre sus manos por un momento, calentándolo, luego se volvió para aplicarlo sobre su espalda.

Para su sorpresa, Jasper no solamente lo estaba aplicándolo sobre sus magulladuras, lo extendía sobre toda la espalda. Ella comenzaba a relajarse bajo sus masajes cuando las manos alcanzaron su trasero.

Isabella se respingó cuando sus manos se deslizaron a los costados de las caderas. Instintivamente intentó retirarse de ese contacto. Jasper no comentó nada, simplemente continuó aplicando el bálsamo y ella comenzó a relajarse cuando el dolor se alivió y desapareció. Finalmente Jasper desvió su atención a las asentaderas.

Isabella tuvo que morderse el labio y apretar los muslos para evitar reaccionar a ese contacto. Se sintió más aliviada cuando sus manos bajaron por las piernas. Pero cuando sus dedos comenzaron a demorarse en la cara interna de los muslos, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente.

—Date vuelta—

Isabella miró hacia atrás para verlo sacando más bálsamo del tazón. Brevemente consideró desobedecer la orden, pero estaba delante de su marido, y él ciertamente ya había visto todo su cuerpo, Isabella se dijo a si misma. Él había tenido que ayudarla a vestirse el día de la boda.

_Parece una vaca,_ ella pensó amargada cuando recordó el comentario, entonces suspiró y reticentemente se dio vuelta. Pero Isabella no pudo evitar que sus manos-instintivamente-se moviesen para cubrirse.

Cuando Jasper volvió con el bálsamo, no comentó nada sobre sus esfuerzos para preservar el pudor simplemente empezó a frotar el bálsamo sobre su cuello y hombros. Isabella observó su cara mientras trabajaba, pero como siempre tenía una expresión neutra. Pero sus ojos, no. Y ella se encontró fascinada por el fuego que encontró en su mirada.

No se resistió cuando él tomó el brazo que ella había colocado apara cubrir sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo. Jasper empezó con los dedos, luego siguió con la mano, la muñeca, y el antebrazo. Había alcanzado la parte superior del brazo cuando Isabella se dio cuenta que la mano con había rozado el plaid que él llevaba cruzado en su pecho.

—Hay crema en tu plaid— ella dijo.

Jasper miró hacia abajo y frunció el ceño. Él la soltó para intentar limpiar la tela, sólo para extenderla. Frunciendo el ceño, él agarró el broche que sujetaba el plaid, entonces hizo una pausa para observar sus manos cubiertas de bálsamo. Levantando el cuello, él dijo, —Hazlo vos—

Isabella vaciló, luego extendió la mano y rápidamente desabrochó el broche. El plaid se desprendió inmediatamente para deslizarse alrededor de su cintura.

—La camisa, también—

Isabella inseguramente recorrió con la mirada la cara de su marido. Su expresión estaba cerrada, esperando. Mordiéndose el labio, ella se sentó en la cama, limpiándose la mano engrasada en la toalla. Luego tomó el ruedo de la camisa suelta y lo alzó hasta su pecho, sus ojos ampliándose mientras centímetro tras centímetro de piel se revelaban.

A diferencia del de ella, el pecho de su marido era inmaculado, sin una magulladura a la vista, ella pensó. Luego él alzó los brazos y se inclinó hacia adelante para que para ella terminase de quitarle la camisa. Isabella lo hizo y entonces se recostó para observar al hombre semidesnudo delante de ella.

¡Dios! Él era bello. Isabella deseó colocar sus manos sobre su pecho, y brevemente consideró la idea de tomar algo de bálsamo como la excusa para hacer eso.

— Acuéstate—

Isabella se acostó en la cama como le ordenado, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos detuviesen la exploración del pecho del hombre delante de ella. Ese hombre tenía que ser el doble de ancho que ella.

Jasper la distrajo de la exploración de su pecho al doblarse para trabajar nuevamente. Sus manos aplicaron el bálsamo en la gran magulladura del costado de las costillas. Isabella estremeció con el primer contacto, pero el bálsamo pronto alivió el dolor de allí. Apenas notó cuando sus manos comenzaron a moverse entre círculos más anchos en esa zona… hasta que sus dedos rozaron ligeramente el costado de un pecho.

Isabella se mordió el labio, sus ojos se fijaron en la cara masculina mientras él trabajaba. Verdaderamente, al principio ella había pensado que el roce simplemente había sido accidental. No había nada en su expresión que sugiriese lo contrario, pero luego sus dedos rozaron el costado de su pecho otra vez, un poco más arriba esta vez.

En la tercera pasada, los ojos de Jasper repentinamente fueron hacia la cara de Isabella, y él capturó su mirada y la mantuvo fija mientras sus dedos se deslizaran hacia arriba nuevamente. Y subieron tan alto que esa vez se acercaron peligrosamente al pezón. La respiración de Isabella quedó atrapada en su garganta, entonces él retiró las manos y tomó más bálsamo y, otra vez, calentó la pomada entre sus manos. Isabella observó el proceso con interés, su mirada yendo desde sus manos hasta su cara. Repentinamente Jasper volvió a su cuerpo y cubrió ambos pechos con sus manos.

Isabella jadeó, su cuerpo excitado mientras comenzaba a masajear la carne de allí. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sus dedos hacían magia, extrayendo respuestas que la dejaron jadeante. Era al mismo tiempo excitante y atemorizante. Él la había tocado antes, pero entonces ella no se había sentido tan… tan vulnerable y tan… desnuda. No ayudaba que él la observase continuamente con ojos hambrientos.

Isabella quiso pedirle que se detenga. Quiso rogarle que no se detuviese, y quería que la besase. Y siguió acariciando hasta que Isabella pensó que no podría soportar otro segundo más. Justamente cuando abrió la boca para protestar, para pedirle que al menos la besase mientras la tocaba, sus manos se retiraron, y él empezó a tomar más bálsamo.

Isabella se mordió el labio para evitar hablar. Cuando él se volvió e ignoró la parte superior del cuerpo y en lugar de eso fijó su atención en sus piernas. Masajeó y acarició sus pies, sus tobillos, sus pantorrillas y rodillas

Isabella le observó darse vuelta para buscar más bálsamo, consciente que su respiración se había vuelto irregular. Era por una combinación de lo que él estaba haciendo y la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir, entonces Jasper se volvió, y sus manos navegaron sobre sus piernas por encima de las rodillas. Isabella estaba tan tiesa como un palo, todo su cuerpo, esperando. Cuando sus manos se movieron más arriba y se acercaron a la unión entre las piernas, ella jadeando se aferró a las sábanas.

Isabella no sabía si era el bálsamo, o el masaje, pero los dolores habían desaparecido completamente; La única sensación que experimentaba era una dulce anticipación.

—Relájate— él gruñó otra vez, e Isabella suspiró como sus manos se movieran por debajo de sus piernas: Esta vez, cuando las manos llegaron más alto a lo largo de los muslos, no se puso rígida sino que se arqueó ligeramente.

Isabella repentinamente fue consciente que él había separado sus piernas, dejando sus partes íntimas exhibidas para a él. Una oleada de vergüenza la invadió, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla cerrar las piernas y evitar su toque. Entonces sus dedos rozaron ligeramente el centro de su sexo, y sus piernas se cerraron, atrapando la mano con el movimiento.

Fue una reacción instintiva. Isabella no hubiera podido evitarlo aunque lo hubiese intentado. Mordiéndose el labio, abrió los ojos y encontró a su marido estudiándola. Se observaron mutuamente por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió, entonces, todavía encontrando su mirada, Jasper usó ambas manos para separar las piernas otra vez y se movió para arrodillarse entre ellas para que Isabella no pudiera cerrarlas. Mientras lo hacía, el plaid se resbaló y ella estuvo peligrosamente cerca de ver la dureza que actualmente alzaba la tela.

Isabella lo observó silenciosamente, consciente de que respiraba cada vez más rápidamente, como sus dedos rozaban ligeramente la piel delicada nuevamente. Como no podía cerrar las piernas, Isabella cerró a los ojos y se aferró a las sabanas gimiendo, sus caderas instintivamente intentaron moverse y arquearse mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre la carne íntima.

Isabella comenzaba sufrir con una necesidad que no comprendía y que apenas se asemejaba a lo que había sentido en el río. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por voluntad propia. Y entonces, repentinamente, Jasper retiró esos dedos mágicos.

Isabella sintió la ausencia, y sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. Se encontró con la mirada masculina y vio una sonrisa curvarse en sus labios antes que repentinamente se inclinase hacia adelante para sumergir su cabeza entre las piernas, reemplazando la mano con la boca. Isabella gritó con conmoción y comenzó a sentarse para agarrarle la cabeza e intentar sacarlo, pero pronto su lengua lamió la carne sensitiva, y ella se paralizó, aun con la respiración contenida. Una segunda lamida le hizo soltar el aliento en un silbido, e Isabella se cayó pesadamente en la cama.

Sus caderas comenzaron a ondularse acompañando a los gemidos que comenzaban a fluir de su boca. Pronto se convirtieron en un uh uh algo más alto,… y luego en un Oh Dios, Oh Dios, Oh Dios.

La excitación creciente explotó, recorriendo su cuerpo en una oleada de placer que la dejó incapaz de emitir cualquier sonido. Perdida en esa sensación invasiva, Isabella nunca notó que Jasper terminaba de sacarse el plaid para dejarlo caer al piso, y volvía a su posición entre las piernas.

Isabella vagamente se dio cuenta de un aguijonazo suave, luego repentinamente Jasper se zambulló dentro de ella, llenándola hasta que ella pensó que se partiría al medio. Jasper se paralizó. Isabella abrió los ojos para descubrir que él tenía una expresión casi de dolor en la cara. Luego de un momento sus ojos se abrieron, y Jasper la observó mientras se retiraba parcialmente de ella.

Isabella sintió su cuerpo protestando por la partida, entonces él se enterró nuevamente, y ella cerró los ojos abandonándose a las sensaciones excitantes que recobraban vida dentro de ella.

Isabella alzó las caderas, y gimió mientras él embestía otra vez, su cuerpo. El gemido pareció actuar como un estimulante para Jasper. La velocidad de las envestidas se aceleró, las caderas femeninas marcando el ritmo, y su cuerpo enterrándose dentro de ella repetidas veces, inflamando su pasión hasta que ambos gimieron en éxtasis.

* * *

**_Quisiera agradecer a _****Max kaDaR**_**, a marieisahale**__**, a **_**PrincesLynx****_y _**_**a **_ **jvb** **_por su review; a _****valeskaisrobstenforever **_**p**_**_or poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a _****valeskaisrobstenforever****_ por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas y en alerta; a _**_**marieisahale**_**_ por ponerme entre sus alertas; a _****valeskaisrobstenforever y a **_**marieisahale**_**_ por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas._**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Isabella abrió sus ojos, sonrió mirando el lugar donde su marido había dormido, y se desperezó complacida. Decidió que realmente le gustaba el matrimonio. Era la aventura más excitante y revigorizante que alguna vez hubiera conocido. Al menos lo era con Jasper. Estaba tan complacida consigo misma, con su marido, y con el matrimonio, que pensó que si Chelsea estuviese allí en ese mismísimo momento, podría sentirse tentada de abrazarla y de darle un gran beso de agradecimiento.

Bien, quizá eso era un poco extremo, pero una carta para agradecer podría ser suficiente. Una carta muy alegre probablemente haría que la mujer se tirase del cabello fuera y tuviese un ataque de rabia.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que Isabella frunciese el ceño, y decidió que no lo haría. Si Chelsea supiese cuan feliz era, se pondría furiosa se desquitaría con la gente de d'Swan. Isabella arrugó la nariz ante esa idea. No quería que nadie pagase por su felicidad. Tendría que privarse de compartir su alegría con su madrastra.

Isabella rodó felizmente en la cama, luego hizo una pausa y movió la pierna mientras se daba cuenta que apenas le dolía. No sabía si era el bálsamo, o el masaje de su marido, pero se sentía mucho mejor.

Era un día maravilloso, Isabella decidió, y se levantó para ir a su baúl, sólo para detenerse cuando se acordó que no tenía ninguno. Había llegado con solamente el vestido que tenía puesto. Y ni siquiera tenía ese vestido, Isabella notó con súbita desilusión, porque Icia se lo había llevado para lavar.

Su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció. Y se quedó allí por varios minutos, pérdida respecto a que hacer. No tenía muchas opciones. No podía pasearse por Whitlock desnuda. Tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella.

Se sentó en la cama sintiéndose bastante entumecida, triste… y encerrada.

Haciendo una mueca, Isabella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, su mirada yendo con desinterés hacia los pocos objetos esparcidos en la gran habitación. Aparte de la cama y de las dos mesas pequeñas, realmente no había mucho para distraerse, salvo tres arcones.

Su mirada se posó en el más grande, e Isabella lo contempló silenciosamente. Realmente no estaba bien que fuese a fisgonear los baúles de su marido, lo sabía, pero podría haber algo allí que se pudiera poner; Una de las camisas de su marido, por ejemplo. Sería mejor que quedarse ahí encerrada envuelta en una toalla.

Moviéndose hacia el baúl más grande, se arrodilló para abrirlo, sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio su contenido. Estaba lleno de vestidos. Si ese era el baúl de su marido, él tenía costumbres muy extrañas, Isabella pensó, y sonrió débilmente cuando recordó haber intentado explicar que Jasper le había desgarrado el vestido al intentar quitárselo de sí mismo y Ángela le había preguntado si él lo había estado llevando puesto. La criada se divertiría mucho viendo todos estos vestidos, Isabella pensó, y sintió una puntada por la mujer que había sido su doncella por la mayor parte de su vida.

La iba a extrañar mucho.

Suspirando, Isabella tomó un vestido de la parte superior de la pila. Lo desdobló fuera y lo inspeccionó. Era de un hermoso azul profundo.

Con el corazón acelerándose ante ese descubrimiento, Isabella llevó el vestido a la cama y lo extendió, luego regresó al arcón a buscar una camisa.

Encontró una rápidamente y se la puso estando parada al lado del baúl, arrugó la nariz por el olor rancio de la prenda cuando pasó por su cara. Era obvio que había estado guardada durante largo tiempo. Esas ropas probablemente habían pertenecido a la primera esposa de Jasper y simplemente nunca habían sido tocadas después de su muerte.

Ese pensamiento, la hizo hacer pausa y considerar que él podría enojarse si vestía las ropas de su esposa muerta. Casi se quitó la camisa, pero la perspectiva de quedarse atrapada en el dormitorio no le resultaba atractiva. Si el hombre le hubiera traído sus pertenencias, ella no tendría que ponerse esa ropa, Isabella se dijo a si misma, enderezando los hombros.

Satisfecha, Isabella estudió la camisa que llevaba puesta. Era bastante grande. La primera esposa de Jasper obviamente había sido más alta que ella, sin mencionar que había tenido mucho más busto, Isabella pensó notando el escote boquiabierto. Era evidente que tendría que achicar los vestidos si pensaba usarlos, pero por ahora tendría que conformarse. Comenzaría a trabajar en los vestidos esa noche. Pero por el momento deseaba conocer su nueva casa.

Moviéndose hacia la cama, Isabella se puso el vestido, mordiéndose el labio cuando descubrió que la pechera y el escote tan flojos como los de la camisa. También le quedaba muy largo. Probó recoger la tela del vestido en la espalda para ver si eso mejoraba el asunto. Dándose cuenta que era así, Isabella entonces miró a su alrededor buscando algo que sirviese como alfiler, pero no vio nada útil. Finalmente, ella se arrodilló delante del baúl y revolvió su contenido. Cuando no encontró nada útil, fue hacia los dos baúles más pequeños. El primero contenía las ropas de su marido; plaids escoceses y camisas blancas. Pero el último arcón contenía un surtido extraño de artículos, algunos de los cuales que tenían poco sentido.

Isabella sacó una flecha con plumas blancas y oscuras en el extremo, haciendo una mueca cuando notó en que estaban Machadas con sangre seca. Isabella siguió revolviendo el baúl hasta que encontró un grande broche entre el resto de los objetos. Era similar al que su marido usaba para sujetar el plaid sobre el hombro.

Cerró la tapa del baúl, recogió la tela del vestido en la espalda y-con un poco de esfuerzo-logró sujetarla con el broche.

Isabella miró a su alrededor con la idea de encontrar un cepillo o peine para arreglarse el cabello, pero por supuesto, no encontró ni lo uno ni lo otro. Se arrodilló delante del baúl de Jasper otra vez y revolvió entre los cuchillos y otros contenidos en busca de un cepillo, pero no pudo encontrar uno.

Isabella se enderezó exasperadamente, luego cerró el baúl nuevamente. Verdaderamente, ella estaba muy contenta por estar lejos de Chelsea, pero...

_Ningún pero, _ella se dijo a sí misma. Todo estaría bien. Achicaría los vestidos de la primer esposa, y encontraría un cepillo, pues seguramente él debía tener uno en alguna parte. Su marido tenía cabello largo y no andaba con una masa de nudos en la cabeza, debía tener uno. Todo saldr_ía bien_, Isabella se aseguró. Esos simplemente eran pequeños inconvenientes en su camino hacia la felicidad, y verdaderamente no tenía mucho de que quejarse. Esos problemas menores eran mucho mejor que tener un marido cruel que no estuviese interesado en darle placer en la cama.

Aferrándose a esos pensamientos, Isabella se puso de pie y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Luego, esperando verse presentable, fue hacia la puerta. Era hora de empezar a explorar.

Cuando Isabella salió de la habitación, fue para encontrarse en un pasillo muy oscuro. Eso explicaba por qué su marido no había tenido dificultad en llegar al cuarto en medio de la oscuridad la noche anterior. Sin ventanas, el corredor casi había estado tan oscuro como ahora. Obviamente él estaba acostumbrado a atravesar el vestíbulo con poca luz. Recordándose que debería sugerir iluminar con antorchas vestíbulo durante el día, Isabella cuidadosamente fue hacia la parte superior de las escaleras.

Para su alivio, la luz allí era mejor. Isabella había alzado las faldas voluminosas del vestido para evitar tropezarse y había empezado a bajar la escalera cuando las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron y que Demetri entró. El hombre no la vio en las escaleras, sino que cruzó rápidamente el gran salón. Sus largas piernas recorrieron la distancia mientras se acercaba a la puerta que ella creía llevaba a la cocina. Una vez que él atravesó la puerta, el gran salón quedó otra vez vacío.

Isabella entonces empezó a bajar la escalera, pareciéndole muy extraño que el gran salón estuviese desierto. En d'Swan el gran salón siempre parecía tener a alguien en él. Cuando la gente y sirvientes no estaban apretujados alrededor de las mesas para una comida, había criados limpiando, o un grupo de caballeros tomando una cerveza antes de regresar a la vigilancia del muro, o Chelsea sentada cerca del fuego … La lista de posibilidades parecía ser infinita.

Al bajar las escaleras, Isabella vaciló, insegura sobre qué hacer. Como lady allí … Ella se mordió el labio, reconociendo que ella no tenía idea de las responsabilidades que le cabían. Había sabido que cosas hacer en su casa pero no tenía ni idea de como abordar las tareas en Whitlock.

Isabella miró hacia la puerta que pensaba conducía a la cocina, dio un paso hacia ella, e hizo una pausa nuevamente. En su casa, uno de sus deberes había sido hablar con la cocinera acerca de las comidas y las provisiones que se necesitaban y cosas así, pero probablemente, Whitlock ya estaba funcionando bastante bien antes de que ella hubiera llegado. No sabía quien hacía tales tareas y no quería interferir con el trabajo de nadie.

Chasqueando la lengua impacientemente, Isabella deseó haberle preguntado a Icia algunas cosas mientras la mujer la había estado ayudando con el baño. Lo haría la próxima vez, Isabella se prometió, y también le preguntaría a su marido lo que se esperaba de ella. Por el momento, ella exploraría su nueva casa.

Sintiéndose mejor ahora que tenía un plan, Isabella alzó su falda y cruzó el gran salón hacia la puerta por donde Demetri había desaparecido. Como esperaba, se encontró en la cocina cuando entró. Lo que no había esperado era encontrar que estaba completamente ocupada por mujeres. La cocina en d'Swan tenía criados masculinos y femenino. Además del regordete cocinero, había varios ayudantes varones para hacer los trabajos más pesados. De cualquier manera no había ni un solo varón a la vista en la cocina de Whitlock. Incluso Demetri se había marchado. Obviamente, había otra puerta de salida de la cocina.

La mirada de Isabella recorrió el cuarto, pasando por varias mujeres de diferentes edades hasta que se posó en Icia. Para su sorpresa, la mujer que había actuado como su doncella era quien realmente se encargaba de la cocina. Al menos, era ella quien agitaba un gran cuchillo y daba órdenes a las otras mujeres.

Un repentino haz de luz del sol atrajo su atención hacia la puerta por donde Demetri debía haber salido, e Isabella observó como un hombre delgado entraba. Él miró hacia Icia, luego casi pareció caminar en puntas de pie a lo largo de esa pared de la cocina hasta alcanzar lo que parecía ser una bandeja con dulces.

—Apártate de esas masas, Eleazar, o perderás un dedo— Icia gruñó sin mirar hacia arriba. —Demetri ya las ha probado, y no tengo paciencia para tratar con ustedes, los hombres esta mañana—

El viejo Eleazar observó tristemente la bandeja y volvió una mirada severa hacia Icia. —Sos una mujer cruel, mi lady, haciendo estas exquisiteces y no dejándonos tocarlas—

Isabella se sobresaltó con el título. ¿Mi lady? Su mirada volvió a Icia, y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio el vestido de la criada. Todo lo que había notado al entrar en la cocina era el delantal, Isabella no había prestado atención al vestido que llevaba debajo, el cual era demasiado rico como para ser de una criada. ¡Quién diablos era ella y qué estaba haciendo actuando como una criada en la cocina? Isabella se preguntó. Su marido no había mencionado a ninguna pariente mujer. pero tampoco había mencionado a ningún pariente masculino, sin embargo ella sabía que tenía un primo llamado Seth, o al menos pensaba que Seth era el primo. Uno de los pocos comentarios que Demetri había hecho en el viaje a Whitlock había sido que tal vez no deberían haber dejado atrás al primo Seth con el resto del grupo porque el hombre era propenso a engancharse con la primer mujer que se cruzase en su camino y que probablemente se olvidaría para volver a Whitlock. Jasper hubo gruñido y había dicho que los otros hombres mantendrían bajo control a Seth.

—Podrás comer masas al mediodía con todos los demás— Icia dijo sin nada compasión. —Ahora vete y vuelve a los establos antes que te confunda con uno de los pollos —

Ella le añadió énfasis al comentario dando un golpe con el cuchillo y partiendo limpiamente una pata de pollo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, el hombre fue hacia a la puerta, desacelerando su paso para ofrecerle a Isabella una sonrisa amplia y desdentada.

— ¡Vete! — Icia gritó, y miró hacia arriba para lanzarle una mirada severa al hombre, la cual fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa cuando a vio a Isabella cerca de la puerta.

— ¡Muchacha!— Colocando el cuchillo en la mesa, la mujer se limpió las manos en el delantal y corrió a su lado. — Te levantaste. Jasper pensó que dormirías hasta la tarde —

Isabella trató no sonrojarse. — No. Dormí durante la mayor parte del viaje hasta aquí —

— Oh. Pues bien, ¿Te gustaría tomar el desayuno? —

—Si no es problema, — Isabella dijo.

—No es ninguna molestia— Icia le aseguró. — Sólo ve a sentarte a la mesa, y mandaré a una criada con algo aguamiel y masas. ¿O preferirías algo de queso y pan? —

— Las masas se ven deliciosas, pero no hay necesidad de enviarlas al salón. Comeré aquí. Tengo algunas preguntas para hacerte si no te molestaría, — ella explicó.

— Por supuesto que debes tener preguntas. Ven acá entonces —Icia la llevó de regreso hacia donde ella había estado trabajando. Su mirada fue hacia una joven criada rubia picando trocitos de verduras— ¡Mary! Trae ese banco aquí—

La muchacha dejó de picar para tomar el banco y apresurarse con él mientras Icia le gritaba a otro criado que sirviese masas y aguamiel.

—Ahí está— Icia dijo que una vez Isabella se sentó. — Puedes preguntar lo que quieras saber. Yo continuaré trabajando si no te molesta —

No me molesta— Isabella le aseguró, luego vaciló sobre como expresar su pregunta. Finalmente, ella simplemente balbuceó, — ¿Quién eres?—

Icia hizo una pausa y la miró con ojos sorprendidos, y dijo, — Yo me presenté, muchacha. Soy Sulpicia Duncan, ¿te olvidaste? ¿O los golpes afectaron tu cabeza?—

—No, no, estoy bien— Isabella le aseguró rápidamente. — No me olvidé de tu nombre, es simplemente que Eleazar te llamó mi lady, y no me di cuenta...-digo, cuando me ayudaste con el baño pensé que eras una criada, y luego vengo y veo que estás a cargo de la cocina, pero Eleazar te llamó a mi lady. Además mi marido no mencionó ninguna pariente mujer. Tampoco mencionó parientes masculinos En verdad, él me ha hablado muy poco excepto para darme órdenes, — ella comentó irritadamente.

Entonces, se dio cuenta que Icia se había quedado mirándola silenciosamente y con los ojos muy anchos,entonces Isabella dijo como disculpándose — Nada de eso es asunto mío pero temo que no estoy segura de quién eres—

Muy para su asombro, Icia-o Lady Icia-pareció esforzarse para no reírse. Isabella no podía pensar que podía ser tan divertido. Ella misma se avergonzaba terriblemente por su falta de conocimiento aunque estaba un poco enojada con su marido por dejarla en ese estado de ignorancia.

—Come las masas, muchacha— Icia dijo finalmente, logrando mantenerse seria. — Te explicaré todo mientras comes—

Soltando un suspiro, Isabella tomó el aguamiel y bebió un sorbo mientras la mujer comenzaba a hablar.

— Soy la tía de Jasper— Icia anunció mientras iba a tomar el cuchillo nuevamente. —Seth es mi hijo, y Aro fue mi marido—

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron incrédulamente mientras reconocía el nombre del tío, de quien se decía que Jasper lo había matado. Se mordió el labio y observó silenciosamente como la mujer cortaba pedazos un pollo— Entonces, por qué estás trabajando en la cocina? —

Icia sonrió abiertamente. —Lo haces sonar como alguna especie de castigo—

—Pues bien— Isabella miró a su alrededor, sin querer insultar a las mujeres de allí al decir lo que pensaba, pero su expresión debió haber hablado por ella, porque Icia se rió.

— Me gusta cocinar— ella le aseguró divertida. — Siempre me ha gustado. Solía venir frecuentemente a la cocina, fastidiando a nuestro cocinero Caius cuando era niña. Por supuesto, mi madre deploraba esa costumbre e intentó quitármela, y lo logró hasta que tuve mi casa propia. Entonces regresé para molestar al cocinero de aquí. Ella me enseñó algunas cosas para que lo dejase en paz … y porque no tenía otra opción, pues yo era la lady, — ella comentó. —y a través de los años he venido cada vez más a la cocina —

— ¿Y a tu marido no le molestaba? — Isabella preguntó curiosamente. Su padre habría estado horrorizado de saber que su madre estaba trabajando en la cocina.

—A mi marido no le importaba lo que hacía siempre y cuando yo fuese feliz y no estuviese fastidiándolo a él— ella dijo con una mueca.

—Oh— Isabella murmuró.

—Y resultó que mis masas y algunos de mis otros platos son buenos, al menos ninguno de los hombres protesta— Icia dijo con una sonrisa abierta, luego agregó más seriamente, — No estoy en la cocina todo el tiempo. Simplemente doy una mano en ciertas ocasiones, o reemplazo a la cocinera cuando necesita viajar. Ahora mismo está ausente por un par de días, visitando a su hija —

—Oh— Isabella dijo otra vez, entonces aclaró su garganta, y agregó, —Bien, entonces muchas gracias por ayudarme con el baño—

Icia se rió ahogadamente— ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había despachado a los sirvientes. Además, eso me dio una oportunidad para conocerte un poco mejor. Ahora... — ella agitó el cuchillo señalando, y ordenó —... come. Tu cuerpo necesita alimentarse y curarse, y las masas son mi especialidad —

Isabella logró sonreír y tomó una masa. Suspiró como el sabor se sintió en su boca con el primer bocado, el dulce pareció derretirse en su lengua. — Oh, son deliciosas, mi lady, —

Icia se sonrojó ante el cumplido. — Es mi especialidad. Todos en Whitlock las aman. Especialmente Demetri . Por eso viene aquí al menos diez veces al día intentando robarse masas. Se acaban rápidamente, pero me aseguraré de mantener una par separadas para vos cada vez que haga masas —

—Si, por favor— Isabella murmuró, entonces tomó otro bocado. Siempre había pensado que la cocinera en d'Swan era bueno, pero él nunca había preparado nada como esas masas.

— ¿Quieres más? — Icia preguntó, cuando Isabella terminó la primera.

—Sí, pero yo la buscaré— Isabella dijo rápidamente. De pie, ella fue hacia donde estaba la bandeja de masas, tomó una y regresó al banco. Antes de comer un bocado, preguntó, — ¿Eres quien maneja el castillo, entonces, mi lady? —

—Icia— ella insistió, sus ojos azules brillaron. — O Tía Icia, si quieres —

—Gracias … Tía Icia— Isabella dijo tímidamente, y le pareció un gesto de muy buena aceptación.

Icia asintió con la cabeza satisfecha, y dijo, — Sí. Fui la lady aquí cuando mi marido fue el lord. Cuando él murió, y Liam-el padre de Jasper,... —ella hizo una pausa antes de continuar— la esposa de Liam había muerto hacía mucho tiempo antes que eso, y él nunca se volvió a casar, entonces permanecí como lady del castillo. Y luego continué cuando él murió, y Jasper se convirtió en lord. Fue así hasta que él se casó, y entonces la pequeña Maggie fue el ama aquí —

— ¿Te molestó mucho ser desplazada?—Isabella preguntó, preocupada porque ahora ella estaba a punto de desplazar a esa mujer.

Icia se mostró asombrada con la pregunta, luego se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. —A decir verdad, disfruté estar libre de las responsabilidad durante esos dos años. Pude pasar más tiempo en la cocina. Aunque..., —ella admitió con una mueca de disgusto, —La pequeña Maggie odiada que hiciese eso. Pensaba que era una tarea muy menor para mí —Icia hizo una mueca, y dijo solemnemente, — Pero créeme, muchacha, ninguna tarea es menor si la disfrutas. Me causa placer hacer una buena comida fina, y que todos estén complacidos, — ella le aseguró. —Es mucho más satisfactorio que darle órdenes a los sirvientes o tratar con los comerciantes—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Miró hacia abajo, al vestido demasiado grande que llevaba puesto, entonces volvió a Icia, mientras lanzaba las presas del pollo a en una olla. — ¿La Pequeña Maggie? —

Icia se rió con la pregunta. — No. La mujer era enorme; Alta, redonda, y con mucho busto. Pero ella era más menuda que su madre, Maggie la grande, por unos pocos centímetros, por eso era ' la pequeña Maggie.' —

—Oh—Isabella murmuró.

— Estoy segura que tu madre te entrenó bien para ser la castellana del castillo, pero si necesitas ayuda, muchacha, o si tienes alguna pregunta, sólo tienes que preguntar. Yo me mantendré lejos de la cocina si tu familia viene a visitarte, así no tendrás de que avergonzarte—

—Gracias— Isabella murmuró, — Pero eso no será necesario. Mis padres están muertos. Mi madre murió hace algunos años y mi padre dos años atrás. Tengo un solo hermano y mi madrastra—

—Oh, lo siento, muchacha— ella dijo sinceramente—No hay nada más duro que perder a un ser querido—

—Si —Isabella frunció el ceño cuando vio pena en la cara de la mujer mayor, sospechando que ella pensaba en su marido. Buscó en su mente algo para decir para cambiar de tema, mientras mordía la masa, — Además, no veo nada de malo en que trabajes aquí si quieres. Especialmente si vas a hacer masas como estas —Icia sonrió, la pena se borró,

—Así será, muchacha—

Isabella observó a las mujeres trabajando en la cocina, entonces preguntó, — ¡Por qué no hay ningún hombre en la cocina? En d'Swan tenemos hombres para ayudar con el trabajo pesado —

—Demetri nos da una mano si está en la cocina— Betty dijo, entonces añadió, — Y él está muy a menudo en la cocina. El hombre es delgado como una vara, pero siempre está comiendo algo —

Las cejas de Isabella se arquearon ligeramente en el humor irónico en la cara de la mujer.

— Sería una bendición tener un par de hombres aquí permanentemente— Icia continuó. — Desafortunadamente, son mantenidos ocupados protegiendo los muros y entrenando para batallar. Y las mujeres tenemos que atender todo lo demás —

— ¿Hay tan pocos hombres? — Ella preguntó sorprendida.

— No. Pues bien... —Icia hizo una pausa, y luego dijo—.. hay menos hombres que mujeres aquí en Whitlock, eso es cierto. Demasiados buenos hombres se han perdido en batallas, pero no estamos tan mal como solíamos estarlo. Liam trabajó duramente para hacer alianzas tras la muerte de Aro, y Jasper ha continuado con esos esfuerzos. Apenas tenemos batalla de vez en cuando. Y entonces muchas de las hijas del clan que se han casado con hombres de otros clanes han vuelto a Whitlock con ellos, lo cual ha aumentado el número de varones. Probablemente en un tiempo habrá igual cantidad de hombres y mujeres otra vez—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza lentamente antes de preguntar, — Si los hombres rara vez son necesitados para las batallas, entonces, ¿por qué algunos de ellos no las ayudan en la cocina? Entiendo que todavía deben entrenarse, pero seguramente un o dos no haría diferencia, y sería más fácil tener hombres aquí dentro para hacer tareas pesadas y cosas así —

Icia hizo una pausa en su tarea a mirarla sorprendida, y finalmente dijo, —Bien, sí, pero es el modo en que siempre han sido las cosas —

Isabella se olvidó del asunto pero lo guardó en su mente como algo para conversar con Jasper. Es _el modo en que siempre han sido las cosas, _una razón para continuar aunque hubiera una mejor forma de hacer las cosas. No entendía por qué un par de hombres no podían echar una mano con el trabajo pesado de la cocina.

— Entonces, los hombres están todos ocupados protegiendo los muros o practicando en el patio exterior del castillo — Ella preguntó, colocando la taza vacía en el mostrador.

Icia bufó ante esa sugerencia. — No. están todos ocupados celebrando tu casamiento —

Isabella levantó las cejas sorprendida, y preguntó, — ¿Celebrando nuestra boda? —

—Si —Icia sonrió abiertamente ante su desconcierto. — Están bebiendo cerveza y provocando al viejo Angus. Él es un toro, — ella explicó antes que Isabella pudiese preguntar. — Una especie de toro viejo con un carácter fácilmente irritable. Cada vez que celebran, los hombres se llevan un par de barriles de cerveza y se divierten provocando al pobre hombre—

— ¿Esa es su idea de celebrar?—Ella preguntó con asombro.

Icia se rió, y dijo, — Son hombres— como si eso explicase todo.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, y preguntó, — ¿Y qué hacen las mujeres para celebrar? —

Icia hizo una pausa otra vez, con sorpresa otra vez en su cara. — No tenemos tiempo para celebraciones, muchacha. Tenemos demasiado trabajo que hacer aquí para perder el tiempo —

Isabella frunció el ceño. — ¿Entonces los hombres practican con sus espadas o celebran mientras las mujeres hacen todo el trabajo?—

—Si —Icia asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para dar unos golpes al pollo. —Es el modo en que es siempre ha sido —

—Ya veo— Isabella murmuró, — ¿Mi marido está allá celebrando también? —

—Sin duda— Icia dijo. — Él llevaba uno de los barriles de cerveza cuando salió—

—Creo que iré a hablarle, pero cuando regrese que probablemente te fastidiaré con más preguntas, ¿está bien? Fui la castellana del castillo en d'Swan desde la muerte de mi madre, pero cada castillo es diferente, y yo... —

— Tu madrastra tomó el papel de lady del castillo cuando se casó con tu padre — Icia la interrumpió sorprendida.

Isabella arrugó la nariz. —Chelsea prefiere ser una dama de ocio—

—Ah—Icia asintió con la cabeza entendiendo. — Bien, te doy la bienvenida a Whitlock, muchacha. No tenemos damas de ocio aquí pero nos alegra tenerte a vos. Y estaré más que feliz de ayudarte a adaptarte a este lugar. Ven a mí con las preguntas cuando estés lista —

—Gracias—Isabella apretó el hombro de la mujer en un gesto de aprecio cariñoso mientras se ponía de pie, luego dejó la cocina.

Su mirada recorrió el gran salón mientras lo cruzaba. Para ser una fortaleza mantenida en su mayor parte por mujeres, era muy básica, con comodidades que sólo cubrían algunas necesidades. No se veía particularmente invitante. Y ese era el gran salón. Aunque había paja fresca en el piso, no había ningún tapiz en las paredes y tuvo que preguntarse si la primer esposa de Jasper realmente lo había preferido así, o si había sido más acogedor mientras ella había vivido y luego había sido vaciado de decoración.

La imagen de las paredes áridas le recordó dos tapices que había dejado atrás. Su padre los había comprado para su madre durante su matrimonio. El primero mostraba a Adán y Eva en el paraíso terrenal, y el segundo presentaba un unicornio y una dama. Ambos habían estado colgados en el gran salón en d'Swan hasta la llegada de Chelsea. Al darse cuenta de que habían sido regalos para su esposa anterior, la mujer había insistido para que fuesen quitados. Ella se había deshecho de cualquier cosa que tuviese ver con la primer lady d'Swan.

El padre de Isabella no había discutido. Simplemente había ordenado que los tapices fuesen retirados y guardados, diciéndole a Isabella que ella podría llevárselos cuando se casase y se mudase a su nueva casa.

Era una lástima que no hubiera podido traerlos, Isabella pensó tristemente. Se habrían visto preciosos en la pared aquí y habrían alegrado el lugar. También estaban los almohadones que ella y su madre había cosido una noche. Ellos habrían hecho que las sillas ubicadas cerca del fuego fuesen más acogedoras. Y también...

Isabella cortó esos pensamientos, sabiendo que era inútil lamentarse por cosas que no podía tener.

Siempre se podía hacer algo mejor, Isabella se dijo mientras salía por las puertas de fortaleza y iba hacia las escalones de entrada que llevaban al patio exterior del castillo. Por supuesto, no podría bordar un tapiz ella misma. No tenía ni la habilidad ni el tiempo para semejante empresa, y mucho menos un telar en el cual realizar la tarea. Los tejedores del tapices siempre eran hombres, y podía llevar hasta dos meses para que dos hombres tejiesen simplemente un metro cuadrado de un tapiz.

Isabella frunció el ceño, alzó el borde las voluminosas faldas y bajó los escalones, dejando esas preocupaciones de lado para que no se sumasen a otras pequeñas molestias que ella tenía que conversar con su marido. Esa lista de problemitas parecía aumentar en su mente. Y eso que apenas habían estado casados por sólo tres días.

Isabella se detuvo a mirar atentamente el patio del castillo mientras bajaba los escalones. Estaba tan vacío como el gran salón había estado, con simplemente algunas mujeres caminando en diferentes direcciones con alguna tarea u otra. Sabía exactamente dónde encontrar a los hombres. el corral.

Se acordaba de la dirección en la cual Demetri había llevado los caballos la noche anterior y-supuso que el corral debía estar junto a los establos-. La encontraría fácilmente. Todo lo que necesita hacer intentar escuchar voces masculinas. En su experiencia los hombres se ponían gritones y revoltosos al-celebra-y no tenía duda de que los oiría mucho antes que los viese.

Isabella se encontró inspeccionando los establos mientras iba caminando. Por la rápida imagen que consiguió ver, parecía tan bien cuidado como el establo de Mike en d'Swan.

Lady habría sido bien atendida aquí, Isabella pensó, luego rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento. No deseaba acercarse a su marido enojada, pues eso rara vez lograba mucho excepto causar una discusión. Siempre era mejor abordar un tema serenamente y mientras ambas partes estaban de buen humor.

En su mente, su marido debería estar de buen humor en ese mismo momento. Ciertamente ella misma se había sentido bastante alegre después de consumar el matrimonio, al menos hasta que los pequeños problemitas habían comenzado a surgir … como la falta de sus pertenencias.

Jasper, por supuesto, no querría hablar ese asunto, pues estaba celebrando. Pero parecía el momento perfecto para preguntarle que deseaba que ella hiciese como su esposa. Al menos fue eso lo que Isabella se dijo. Aunque, a decir verdad, esa conversación podría esperar hasta esa noche después de la cena. Pero Isabella se encontraba ansiosa por ver a su nuevo marido, y también estaba segura que él estaría encantado de verla. Sin duda él le sonreiría, y le abriría los brazos, dándole la bienvenida, luego la besaría y...

Isabella detuvo su ensueño cuando oyó una carcajada. Como esperaba, había oído a los hombres antes de verlos. Deteniéndose para mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que había alcanzado una serie de caballerizas que se extendían hasta el muro. El primer compartimento estaba vacío, y fue a otro y a otro. Los hombres estaban reunidos la siguiente caballeriza, observando alguna actividad que se desarrollaba adentro.

Su mirada pasó por alto una masa de cuerpos, para ir en busca de su marido como otro estallido de risas se oyó. Sintiéndose curiosa, Isabella volvió su atención a el corral en si misma. Sus ojos se ensancharon con espanto cuando se dio cuenta de que los hombres habían provocado-al pobre viejo Angus-Para su diversión lo habían hecho montar a pelo en un caballo embravecido. Verdaderamente, el caballo parecía enloquecido. Estaba corcoveando, retorciéndose, y dando saltos, haciendo todo en su poder para voltear al hombre que aferraba a su lomo.

Isabella decidió que el hombre en el lomo de la bestia debía estar tan loco como el caballo justo cuando el caballo se dio vuelta, y ella notó que el loco era su marido.

Por un momento, Isabella simplemente se quedó parada allí intentando aferrarse al poste de una cerca, abriendo la boca con espanto. Las imágenes comenzaron a bailar en su cabeza: su marido volando fuera de la bestia y siendo pisoteado hasta morir. La idea de quedarse viuda tan poco tiempo después de descubrir las alegrías de la vida matrimonial casi la hizo desmayarse. Y entonces su marido efectivamente voló por el aire, lanzado del lomo de la bestia y caía sobre una pila de basura.

Un chillido de horror se escapó de sus labios, Isabella inmediatamente comenzó a trepar la cerca. Estaba decidida a llegar a su marido tan rápidamente como pudiese. Pero falda tenía otras ideas, y se enganchó en la madera. Isabella tironeó impacientemente de la tela y oyó un rasgón, entonces quedó libre, cayendo de barriga al suelo.

Gruñendo por el impacto, Isabella se puso de pie, agarró la falda mientras corría a través de el corral.

A pesar del ruido que hacían, varios de los hombres aparentemente la oyeron gritar el nombre de su marido y empezó a observarla atravesar rápidamente el corral. El horror en sus caras hizo orpimir el corazón acelerado de ella. Isabella no había visto a su marido aterrizar, pero obviamente algo no había salido bien, ella se percató, cuando los hombres comenzaron a gritarle.

Esperando que no estuviese muy mal herido, Isabella comenzó a que tratar de recordar todo lo que Ángela le había enseñado acerca de curaciones mientras corría. El probablemente tendría un hueso roto o dos … o más. Los huesos necesitaban soldarse. Pero la cabeza fue su primera preocupación, e Isabella hizo una plegaria silenciosa que él se hubiese protegido la cabeza cuando caía. El hombre apenas se estaba sanando de su última caída de caballo. ¿En qué estaba pensando, al montarse sobre esa bestia loca? Le preguntaría eso, Isabella pensó, tan pronto como considerase que estaba suficientemente saludable como para responderle.

Los gritos de los hombres habían aumentado y casi eran frenéticos. Ellos hacían gestos y señas con las manos. Isabella trató que su imaginación no le dijese que Jasper no tendría salvación.

N_o puede ser_, ella se dijo. _Dios no puede ser tan cruel. _

— ¡Isabella!—

Alarmada al reconocer la voz de Jasper, ella dejó de lado las preocupaciones y se vio más de cerca de la gente del otro lado de la cerca. Su corazón se sobresaltó con alivio cuando vio a Jasper abriéndose paso a empujones a través de los hombres amontonados contra la cerca.

— ¡Maldición,_ mujer, muévete!— _Jasper gritó, comenzando a trepar la cerca para llegarle a ella.

Isabella notó la furia en su cara y repentinamente no estuvo del todo segura de deseaba verlo sano y salvo después de todo. No tenía idea de lo que había hecho para causar semejante furia, pero estaba definitivamente segura de que no quería verlo hasta que él tuviese la posibilidad de calmarse.

Fue entonces que dio vuelta la cabeza hacia el camino por donde había venido y vio el toro. Si su corazón se había detenido cuando había visto a Jasper se expulsado del caballo, eso no era nada comparado con la respuesta de su cuerpo cuando vio al toro Angus corriendo en dirección a ella.

Isabella nunca había sido una persona física. No se esperaba eso de una dama. Le gustaba montar y nadar en el río, pero esas eran todas sus actividades físicas. Igualmente ser perseguida por toro bufando era un motivador maravilloso para desarrollar nuevas habilidades físicas. Isabella alzó las faldas y se lanzó en una carrera hacia su marido. Corría tan rápidamente que sus pies apenas parecían tocar el suelo. De hecho, no habría estado sorprendida si alguien le dijese que estaba volando como un ángel. Isabella se movió tan rápidamente que alcanzó la cerca antes que Jasper hubiese acabado de treparla.

El modo en que Isabella se subió a la cerca, fue un capítulo completamente aparte. No podía trepar y sostener alzada la falda al mismo tiempo. Isabella pudo oír el sonido las pezuñas avanzando detrás de ella y en verdad pudo sentir el aliento caliente de los bufidos feroces de Angus en su espalda. Nunca treparía la cerca antes que él estuviese sobre ella. Iba a ser corneada, y él entonces la lanzaría al aire y la aplastaría donde ella aterrizase, Isabella pensó deprimentemente al mismo tiempo que su mano se acercaba a la madera de… y entonces apareció Jasper en la parte superior de la cerca, la arrebató por la tela del vestido, y la alzó en el aire.

* * *

**Por pedido expreso de jvb hoy tienen capitulo extra. **

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

— ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo, mujer estúpida?— Jasper rugió. No era la primera vez que le había gritado esa pregunta. De hecho, pareció ser la única cosa que podía decir mientras observaba a su temblorosa esposa, sin ni siquiera darle la oportunidad de contestar antes de gritarle otra pregunta y nuevamente.

Jasper no podía contenerse. Cuando había visto a su esposa atravesando rápidamente el corral de Angus, su corazón se había subido a su garganta, haciéndolo respirar fuertemente y con dificultad por un terror que nunca antes había sentido. Su terror sólo había aumentado cuando había descubierto que Angus también había visto a la estúpida mujer y venía corriendo en dirección a ella.

Peor aún, la estúpida mujer había dejado de moverse cuando había visto a su marido, una mirada aliviada había cruzado su cara. ¿Por qué diablos que se había sentido aliviada de verlo allí?.

La verdad es dicha, Jasper había quedado muy impresionado por la velocidad de la carrera de Isabella, pero eso no disminuía su enojo. Dios Santo, estaba seguro que había envejecido diez años el susto … y él no se asustaba fácilmente. De hecho, Jasper honestamente podía decir que nunca había experimentar tanto terror y miedo en todos los años de su vida … … y no quería sentirlo nunca más.

—Yo..—

— ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo?— Jasper interrumpió para preguntar nuevamente. El toro había estado a punto de cornearla cuando la había levantado en el aire. Y esa no era la primera vez que Isabella se había puesto en peligro con comportamiento insensato, Jasper recordó. Había habido ese paseo en el prado con las riendas de su yegua sujetadas con sus dientes. La mujer parecía dada a los comportamientos peligrosos.

— Venía a hablarle— Isabella murmuró rápidamente, antes que él pudiese repetir esa palabras nuevamente.

— Conmigo — El preguntó incrédulamente.

— Sí. Recién había llegado cuando te vi siendo lanzado de ese caballo enloquecido. Tuve miedo de que te hubieses lastimado y pensaba que me necesitabas. En vez de perder tiempo dando vuelta al corral, me trepé a la cerca para correr a través del corral. Pensaba que estaba vacío, — ella le explicó.

— Vacío — Jasper repitió con incredulidad— ¿Eres ciega además de estúpida? ¿Cómo pudiste no verlo? —

Isabella no tenía una respuesta para eso. Fue Demetri quien dio un paso al lado de Jasper y colocó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su brazo mientras tímidamente le decía oído, — El corral tiene forma de L, mi lord. Angus debe haber estado en la otra punta, donde ella no podía verlo—

Jasper sintió sus hombros aflojarse ante ese comentario. En verdad, mucha su enojo había disminuido al descubrir que el comportamiento estúpido de su esposa había originado en su preocupación por él. El comentario de Demetri simplemente había borrado el resto de ira. Se sentía muy contento de saber que su mujer no era idiota. Incluso se sentí un poco feliz de saber ella había estado preocupada por él. Sin embargo, Jasper no podía decir por qué eso era importante … excepto quizás... porque ella realmente le gustaba, y porque él habría estado preocupado al verla en el corral con Angus. En verdad, había sentido pánico.

El sonido de gargantas siendo aclaradas lo hizo mirar a Demetri y a los otros hombres que estaban alrededor de ellos, mirando estúpidamente a su esposa. Jasper miró severamente a todos ellos y tomó a Isabella por el brazo para sacarla del corral.

—Lo siento mucho, marido. En realidad no vi al toro, — Isabella dijo tímidamente, mientras marchaban por el camino hacia el castillo.

Suspirando, Jasper la observó mientras pasaban por los establos, realmente viéndola por primera vez ahora que el miedo y el enojo habían desaparecido. El cabello de la mujer era una masa de nudos, y el vestido que llevaba puesto era tan grande que el escote quedaba boquiabierto,

— ¿Qué diablos te pusiste? — El preguntó.

—Yo... — Isabella miró su ropa y se quedó azorada al ver que el broche se había soltado, exhibiendo buena parte de sus pechos.

Jasper frunció el ceño. El vestido le parecía familiar, pero no era de ella, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¡Mi lord!—

Jasper hizo una pausa y miró al muro de donde venía el grito para ver uno de los hombres le hacía señas con las manos— ¿Qué pasa? —

—Un grupo de jinetes se acerca— el hombre gritó en respuesta.

Jasper frunció el ceño, entonces miró a Isabella.

—Ve a nuestro cuarto y ponte algo que te quede bien— él le pidió, dándole un empujoncito en dirección a la fortaleza. — Tengo que ir a ver quienes son —

Isabella fue hacia la fortaleza, pero no caminaba muy de prisa. Era difícil caminar rápidamente mientras sostenía el vestido. Iba buscando el broche que había tomado prestado-sin permiso-del baúl de Jasper. Obviamente se había soltado e Isabella esperaba que se hubiese quedado enganchado entre los pliegues del vestido. Desafortunadamente, una búsqueda exhaustiva probó que el broche no estaba allí.

Haciendo una pausa, Isabella se mordió el labio y miró a hacia el corral. La mayor parte de los hombres se habían dispersado; sólo unos pocos todavía estaban en el área. Mordiéndose su labio, Isabella observó en la dirección en que su marido se había marchado y lo yendo hacia las escaleras del muro. Sin duda se dirigía al portón de entrada, ella pensó y miró de vuelta el corral nuevamente.

Isabella realmente no deseaba acercarse al toro otra vez, pero tampoco quería tener que decirle a su marido que había perdido su broche. ¿Qué pasaría si el broche tuviese algún valor sentimental? Podría haber sido de su padre, o de su madre. Y aunque no fuese un recuerdo de familia, ese broche era costoso. Estaba segura tenía rubíes y esmeraldas.

Suspirando, Isabella retomó el camino de regreso al corral. Avanzó lentamente, sus ojos escudriñando el suelo en busca del broche mientras caminaba: Pero no lo encontró. Para cuando alcanzó la cerca, el último hombre que había estado allí ya no estaba. Parecía que la celebración había terminado.

Isabella hizo una pausa en la cerca y miró dentro del corral, buscando el toro. Angus no se veía por ninguna parte, pero eso fue qué ella había pensado la última vez y pero se dio cuenta que el corral no era un rectángulo, sino que tenía forma de L, y que no podía abarcarlo completamente con su visión. Sin duda la bestia estaba en el sector que no podía ver. Isabella decidió que era mejor no intentar revisar el corral en ese momento.

Apretando los labios, cerro los dedos en la madera de la cerca con frustración, luego se acordó de la lucha que había tenido con la falda para trepar la cerca. Quizá el broche se había abierto en ese momento y había caído en algún lugar por allí. Isabella comenzó a revisar el suelo fuera de la cerca. Cuando eso no trajo resultados, se arrodilló y comenzó a gatear en el área, colocando sus manos sobre el pasto. En realidad no quería tener que explicar que había perdido el broche.

Cuando no encontró nada, Isabella miró atentamente el corral. El broche podría haberse abierto cuando había trepado la cerca y había caído dentro del corral

— ¡Esposa!—

Isabella cerró los ojos ante ese ladrido, y no hubo otra palabra. Jasper sonaba enojado … nuevamente. No deseando perder el punto donde estaba buscando, ella se puso sobre sus manos y sus rodillas para observarlo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio que él no estaba solo. Había dos hombres y una mujer con él. Y todos ellos, Jasper incluido, la observaban con un horror que ella no comprendió. ¿No era tan chocante encontrarla gateando en el suelo o no?

—Esposa, vos... — Aparentemente sin palabras, Jasper señaló sus pechos, luego se adelantó hacia ella.

Isabella miró el escote de su vestido, un rubor de vergüenza ardió en su cara al darse cuenta que el escote exhibía completamente sus pechos. Jadeando, Isabella se sentó abruptamente y jadeó otra vez cuando Jasper la tomó por el brazo y le empujó bruscamente para poner la pie.

Antes que Isabella pudiese recoger la tela y hacer que el vestido fuese más presentable, Jasper ya lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que fueses a cambiarte —

—Sí, pero perdí... — Isabella hizo una pausa abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de decirle que había perdido el broche.

—Cuando yo te digo que hagas algo, lo debes hacer, muchacha— Las palabras fueron duras e inflexibles.

—Yo... —

—Obedecer fue uno de los votos que hiciste— él le recordó con disgusto.

Isabella parpadeó ante esas palabras, y luego dijo agudamente, — Según recuerdo no pronuncié ningún voto, marido. Solamente sacudí la cabeza boqueando como un pez fuera del agua —

Jasper gruñó y abrió la boca, sin duda para darle otra orden, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de una mujer, que dijo, — Oh Dios, eso suena como un cuento muy interesante, mi querida. No puedo esperar para oírlo —

Isabella dirigió sus ojos muy abiertos a la mujer, notando que el trío se había acercado mas.

—Sos inglesa— ella dijo sorprendida, su mirada recorriendo a la mujer alta y curvilínea con interés.

—Cien por ciento— la mujer concordó con una sonrisa. —Aunque temo que se me ha pegado el acento escocés después de todos estos años—

— No tienes acento escocés— Isabella dijo. —Y no tengo que esforzarme por comprenderte como me pasa con los todos demás aquí—

La mujer se rió, pero Jasper y los otros dos hombres la miraron frunciendo el ceño como si ella los hubiera insultado. Parecía no podía hacer nada bien ese día, ni siquiera hablar, Isabella decidió con tristeza. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Jasper repentinamente la empujó hacia adelante con el puñado de tela que él sujetaba.

— Esposa, los Comyns. Comyns, y su esposa, — Jasper anunció mientras los dirigía hacia el camino nuevamente. Isabella hizo una mueca ante esa presentación, pero luego sonrió tan graciosamente como pudo y logró decir, —Bienvenidos—

Lady Comyn-al menos Isabella pensaba que ella debía ser Lady Comyn-se rió ahogadamente y enlazó su brazo en el de Isabella para conducirla a la fortaleza.

— Llámeme a Didy, querida. Mi nombre es Didyme, pero sólo personas que no me gustan me llaman así —

—Y soy Isabella— ella murmuró, volviendo impacientemente su mirada hacia su marido, quien todavía estaba sujetando la parte trasera del vestido e intentando timonearla. Isabella trató de zafarse de su asimiento y asumir el control de sujetar el vestido con su mano libre, pero él ignoró sus esfuerzos y simplemente la miró severamente. Isabella le frunció el ceño y le pellizcó la mano.

— Oímos a Jasper había encontrado una novia y no pudimos dejar de venir a conocerla— lady Comyn dijo, distrayéndola.

Perdiendo las esperanzas de verse libre por el momento, Isabella se volvió ante ese anuncio y ofreció una sonrisa. —Y me alegra de que lo hicieran—

—También yo— Didy dijo divertida.

Sólo entonces Isabella vio el charco que estaba pisando. Otra vez intentó librarse del asimiento de su marido, pero esta vez recurrió a clavar las uñas en la mano en vez de pellizcarlo.

Una risa ahogada entonces atrajo su atención al hecho que los hombres Comyn-uno más viejo y probablemente el marido de Didy, y uno mas joven, de la edad de Jasper, que Isabella pensó podría ser su hijo- sonreían ante el intercambio de pellizcos de Jasper y su esposa.

—Sí, supimos que Jasper había encontrado una novia, pero nadie nos dijo que además había encontrado una adversaria a su altura— el hombre mas joven dijo, con diversión chispeando en sus ojos.

—Será interesante ver como el Diablo de Whitlock lidia con una esposa que no lo obedece automáticamente como todos los demás—

Jasper entonces soltó la tela del vestido para lanzarle una mirada dura al hombre, pero él simplemente se rió y palmeó su hombro. —Vamos, Jasper, anímate, o les contaré a todos que estás pegado a las faldas de tu esposa—

Los ojos de Isabella se enfocaron en el hombre que provocaba a Jasper, pero luego fueron hacia Lady Comyn, quien se reía ahogadamente. — No les prestes atención, mi querida. Mi hijo, Peter, y tu marido han sido amigos por años —

Isabella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente pero lanzó una mirada nerviosa a los hombres para estar segura que no se estaban peleando. Jasper estaba caminando entre los dos hombres Comyn, escuchando algo que el hombre mayor le decía, y no se veía para nada molesto.

Pero su alivio sólo duró hasta que alcanzaran los escalones de entrada de la fortaleza. Isabella se detuvo allí y alzó su falda para evitar tropezarse, luego jadeó cuando su marido la levantó en sus brazos.

—Te tropezarás con ese vestido ridículo— él dijo, pasando por lado de una Lady Comyn ahora abiertamente risueña.

Isabella apretó los dientes y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, preguntándose dónde y cuándo exactamente había perdido la dignidad. La respuesta era en algún lado entre Inglaterra y Escocia salvo por los acontecimientos humillantes que precedieron su boda. La caída el río, la caída de Jasper su caballo, y celebrar la boda dopada, parecía que sólo había tenido problemas desde el momento en que Chelsea le había anunciado que debía casarse con el Diablo de Whitlock. Quizás la suerte se había vuelto contra ella.

Y él tampoco tiene buena suerte, Isabella pensó, mientras su marido la llevaba a través del salón hacia las escaleras. Estaba el asunto de su padre, su tío, y su esposa muertos, y cada muerte atribuida a él. Ciertamente eso no era buena suerte. Parecía obvio que su marido estaba bajo algún tipo de maldición.

Quizá debería investigar rituales de buena suerte para ayudar a conservarla hasta el final de este matrimonio, Isabella pensó.

—Cámbiate —La orden de una palabra fue dicha cuando Jasper hizo una pausa en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la fortaleza y la puso de pie en el piso.

— ¡Con qué, mi lord? — Isabella preguntó exasperadamente. — No tengo nada para ponerme excepto los vestidos que están en nuestra habitación, y todos son tan grandes como este—

— ¿Qué? — El preguntó, su cara ido repentinamente se puso blanca.

—Me oíste— ella gruñó, algo de su mal humor escapándose a pesar de sí misma. Su mirada fue hacia los Comyns, e Isabella suspiró interiormente mientras se daba cuenta que se habían detenido en las mesas, y escuchaban ávidamente.

—Por supuesto que tienes algo mas que ponerte— Jasper insistió. —Ponte uno de tu propios vestidos —

— ¿Mis vestido? — Isabella preguntó, volviéndose bruscamente hacia él — Me sacaste tan rápidamente de d'Swan y no tengo ni mi criada, ni mi yegua, o mi propia ropa, y tampoco un cepillo para el cabello. Esto es lo mejor que puede hacer, — ella gritó.

Jasper gruñó irritadamente y sacudió la cabeza. — Trajiste un cambio de ropa. Yo mismo la empaqué mientras se suponía que estábamos consumando el matrimonio —

Isabella notó que los Comyns arqueaban sus cejas.

— Y también puse un cepillo— Jasper añadió, capturando la atención errante de su esposa.

— ¿Dónde lo pusiste? — Isabella preguntó con desconcierto.

— En un bolso. Está en nuestra habitación, — él dijo.

Isabella miró a su marido, dándose cuenta de que él había hablado más palabras en los últimos minutos que todo lo que había dicho desde que se habían conocido. Mientras se sentía aliviada de tener esta información ahora, no pudo evitar sentirse absolutamente furiosa-si él simplemente le hubiera dicho eso en algún punto durante el viaje, o antes de acostarla ese día-toda la humillación que había pasado esa tarde se habría evitado. Y ahora llevaría puesta uno de sus vestidos, y no habría tenido necesidad de tomar el broche que finalmente había perdido.

Isabella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y se dio vuelta. Ya había sido completamente humillado delante de los vecinos y no quería empeorar la situación. Pero ella y su marido iban a tener una charla muy seria más tarde, Isabella pensó, mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

Fue taconeando ruidosamente hasta el cuarto. Y luego entró como un huracán a la habitación, buscando furiosamente el bolso del que él hablaba. Al principio, pensó que no había ninguno, pero luego se recordó los sonidos cuando él había ido el lado opuesto de la cama la noche que habían llegado. Fue a revisar el piso de al lado de la cama. Nada.

Ella estaba a punto de salir del cuarto e ir abajo para gritarle a su marido cuando vio una sombra debajo de la cama.

Isabella se arrodilló para agarrar el objeto que resultó ser un bolso. La única cosa en la que pudo pensar era que él-accidentalmente-la había pateado debajo de la cama.

Cerrando los ojos, Isabella contuvo la respiración por un momento, luego la soltó lentamente.

—Paciencia— ella murmuró, y abrió el bolso mientras se ponía de pie. Colocando el bolso en la cama, Isabella sacó la primera cosa que tocó. Fue un vestido verde oscuro, uno de sus favoritos. Le siguió un vestido rojo; otro de sus favoritos. Una camisa le siguió, luego otra. Finalmente, su mano sacó un cepillo. Isabella dio vuelta el bolso, vaciando el resto del contenido sobre la cama y suspiró cuando varios artículos se amontonaron, incluyendo un par de sus mejores cinturones, medias, tiaras, guantes, y un bolso más pequeño, el cual contenía las joyas de su madre.

Isabella miró los artículos y se sentó en la cama mientras lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. Había pensado en todo eso. Bien, no en todo. Sus tapices no estaba allí, pero el bolso contenía todo lo que necesitaría para vestirse por al menos por un par de días. Era mucho más de lo había esperado, La mayoría de los hombres no habría pensado en incluir guantes y hebillas para el cabello. Pero Jasper si, y había hecho eso espontáneamente.

Su enojo se apaciguó. Isabella se obligó a pararse y comenzar a quitarse el vestido. Se cambió de ropa y se cepilló el cabello tan rápidamente como pudo, luego regresó abajo. Tenían invitados. Sus primeros invitados. Y tenía que cambiar la primera mala impresión que había dado. Si es que eso era posible.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale**, a jvb, a **Madrid Sunshine**, a **alexf1994 **y ****a ** PrincesLynx **por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

** L. A. W.T.**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Ocho**

El matrimonio era horrible.

Isabella hizo una mueca cuando ese pensamiento cruzó velozmente su mente por centésima vez desde que se había sentado para coser un pequeño agujero en su verde vestido. Habían pasado tres días desde que los Comyns habían hecho su visita. Isabella había disfrutado mucho la visita una vez que estuvo vestida correctamente. Didy, Lady Comyn, era una mujer encantadora, divertida, y elegante como su madre lo había sido. La clase de mujer que Isabella aspiraba a ser, pero que aparentemente estaba fallando miserablemente.

Suspirando, cosió otra puntada, sus ojos yendo a buscar a su marido donde él estaba sentado en la mesa hablando con Demetri. Aparentemente, Jasper podía hablar, Isabella pensó severamente mientras observaba su boca moverse entre lo que daba la apariencia de ser una frase entera en vez de sus típicos gruñidos parcos.

El hombre rara vez se molestaba en hablarle a ella. Isabella había intentado repetidamente entablar una conversación sin éxito. Esperando alentarlo, había charlado largamente sobre su infancia, sus padres, su hermano, su yegua, etcétera. Incluso había logrado introducir un comentario sobre sus amados tapices y su pesar por no haber podido traerlos. Pero de lo que mas había hablado, era sobre Ángela y Mike. Los extrañaba mucho y lo manifestó. En cada oportunidad, Jasper había respondido con un gruñido.

Tampoco le había dado respuesta cuando ella le había preguntado cuáles eran los deberes que le gustaría que ella asumiese en Whitlock. Cuando se encontró con su usual silencio desalentador, ella había pasado a cumplir la promesa hecha a Icia y le preguntó no pudo podría mandar algunos hombres para ayudar a las mujeres con las tareas más pesadas de la cocina. Todo lo que había recibido como respuesta había sido una mirada que sugería que es idea era una locura.

Si no fuera por el hecho que Isabella había visto los labios de su marido moverse en lo que parecían ser conversaciones con otras personas, habría pensado que era incapaz de formar frases enteras. Pero lo había visto, y ahora sospechaba que la verdad era que él simplemente no le interesaba hablar con ella. Isabella comenzaba a pensar que él lamentaba el matrimonio. No era que él fuese miserable o cruel, pero tampoco la había vuelto a tocarla desde que habían consumado el matrimonio. Parecía que lo que ella había considerado como algo bello, placentero y excitante no había sido tan agradable para Jasper. Si no, ¿por qué no había repetido la experiencia?

Esa pregunta se la formulaba repetidamente mientras yacía acostada en la oscuridad al lado él en las noches, escuchándolo de roncar: ¿Por qué no había vuelto a tocarla?

Isabella se sentía triste. Extrañaba a Ángela y a Mike, se sintió solitaria y perdida en su nueva casa, y no tenía los besos y caricias de su marido para reconfortarla. En vez de eso, andaba abatida durante el día y permanecía insomne de noche, con marido callado, desinteresado y sin una amiga con quien hablar.

Bien, estaba Icia, Isabella se recordó a sí misma. Pero la tía de Jasper siempre estaba ocupada, trabajando en la cocina, dirigiendo al personal y ese tipo de tareas. Isabella odiaba molestarla mientras estaba tan ocupada haciendo el reemplazo temporal de la cocinera, entonces procuraba evitar molestarla demasiado, lo cual la dejaba sintiéndose más y más solitaria, a tal punto que la noche anterior había deseado brevemente estar de regreso en d'Swan. Aunque Chelsea podía hacerle vida desagradable, al menos allí tenía a alguien con quien hablar, y en los momentos en que podía escaparse de la fortaleza, solía encontrar paz y felicidad montando a Lady. Algo que ella temía nunca le sucedería en Whitlock.

Si, resultaba que el matrimonio no era tan maravilloso como había pensado el día después de la llegada aquí. Isabella suspiró mientras daba las últimas puntadas y notó que había estado cosiendo torcido. Haciendo una mueca, comenzó a arrancar los puntos. Parecía que no podía hacer nada bien. Al menos cosas con algo de éxito. No podía hacer que su marido hablase, no podría coser en línea recta, y tampoco podía conseguir información que la ayudase a resolver los asesinatos del tío de Jasper, de su padre, y su esposa.

Isabella suspiró otra vez mientras reflexionaba sobre ese último tema. En esos últimos días había pasado el tiempo investigando el asunto de las tres muertes.

Había hecho muchas preguntas. Isabella había empezado con la tía, intentando sonar casual, pero Icia había captado inmediatamente lo que ella estaba tramando y le ordenó — Deja las cosas como están. Lo último que Jasper necesita es otra esposa muerta —Isabella reticentemente había perdido la esperanza sobre la posibilidad de interrogar a la mujer y había interrogado a otros. Ella había hablado con varios criados, Eleazar-quién resultó ser el jefe de establos-Demetri , y algunos otros, pero ninguno de ellos se había aproximado al tema. Todo lo que había conseguido había sido un sermón severo de Demetri asegurándole que su marido no había matado a nadie y que ella no debería creer en esos rumores disparatados.

Jasper es un buen hombre, él le había dicho, y ella debería concentrarse en ser una buena esposa para él. Sintiéndose injustamente retada, Isabella había dejado pasar el tema inmediatamente.

Hasta ahora, no había llegado a ninguna parte con su misión. Era otro fracaso, y eso irritaba a Isabella. Había comenzado diciéndose que lo había porque quería hacer algo agradable para su marido a cambio de su amabilidad de haber empacado un bolso para ella, pero sospechaba que la verdad era, que como su primera esposa, la pequeña Maggie, esperaba ganarse su afecto, o al menos la atención, de su marido al limpiar su nombre.

No entendía por qué eso le importaba. Era un matrimonio, y los matrimonios rara vez incluían amor. Eran alianzas de poder y económicas. A través del matrimonio, Jasper había ganado una buena dote, y ella había ganado un hogar por el resto de sus días. Sin ese matrimonio, ella se habría convertido en una carga para su hermano, viviendo en d'Swan como lo era Chelsea, o habría terminado siendo enviada a un convento de monjas. El amor no formaba parte del matrimonio. Sus padres no se habían querido al casarse, el afecto había llegado más tarde, y habían tenido suerte de encontrarlo. La mayoría de las parejas casadas no llegaban a quererse.

—Mi lady—

— ¿Sí? — Isabella miró hacia arriba para ver quien le dirigía la palabra y jadeó, — ¡Ángela!—

La criada sonreía alegremente cuando Isabella soltó la costura y se lanzó a los brazos de la criada.

— ¡Oh, Ángela, te he extrañado tanto!—

—Y yo, a vos— la criada le aseguró con una sonrisa amplia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Isabella preguntó, separándose para mirarla.

Las cejas de Ángela se arquearon interrogativamente— ¿Dónde si no? Soy tu doncella. Mi lugar es al lado tuyo —

—Sí, pero..— Isabella hizo una pausa, confundida. Iba a buscar a su marido para hallar una explicación, pero su mirada se fijó en el hombre parado un par de metros detrás de la criada, y sus ojos se abrieron incrédulamente— ¿Mike? —

Isabella se escapó del asimiento de Ángela, y corrió hacia el hombre y le dio un abrazo. — No puedo creer que estés aquí—

—Ni yo— él admitió irónicamente. —Nunca pensé que volvería a ver a mi amada Escocia, pero aquí estoy, y muy contento por eso—él agregó. — No pudimos dejamos d'Swan lo suficientemente rápido para mi gusto. Chelsea estaba de muy mal humor y descargaba su frustración y su enojo con cualquiera que se le presentase —

Cuando Isabella frunció el ceño ante esa noticia, él rápidamente agregó, — No temas. Nos cruzamos con un grupo de hombres en el viaje y nos enteramos que Jacob regresó. Él se encargará de Chelsea —

— ¿Mi hermano regresó?—Isabella preguntó con un jadeo de felicidad y alivio. Había comenzado a temer que él estuviese mal herido o que hubiese sido matado en Túnez. Pero Jake estaba en casa. Era casi un regalo tan grande como tener a Ángela y la Mike a su lado.— ¿lo podremos visitar? No he visto a mi hermano en tres años —

—No en este momento— Jasper, quien se había acercado, contestó. — Más adelante este año, tal vez. Pero puedes invitarlo a visitarnos mientras tanto —

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, se excitó con esa perspectiva, luego señaló a Ángela y a Mike, y preguntó, — ¿Ellos se quedan aquí para siempre? —

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Ángela puede quedarse? — Ella preguntó, necesitando una aclaración.

—Ella es tu criada— él dijo simplemente.

— ¿Y Mike? —

— ¿No dijiste que era tu amigo?—Jasper se encogió de hombros. — Él es escocés, y Eleazar se está poniendo viejo, necesitará que alguien tome su lugar y dirija a su hija en las tareas de los establos—

Isabella se calló ante esas palabras. Sabía que Eleazar trabajaba en los establos, pero no sabía que la hija del hombre trabajó también allí. No era que tuviese mucha importancia en ese momento. Le interesaba más lo que su marido había hecho por ella.

— ¿Enviaste a buscarlos porque sabías que los extrañaba?—Ella preguntó, con lágrimas fluyendo en sus ojos.

—No—

Isabella miró a su alrededor ante esas palabras y vio un hombre alto, muy atractivo, moviéndose hacia ellos. Lo reconoció de inmediato como uno de los hombres que habían llegado al d'Swan con su marido, pero que no había partido con ellos. Pero no tenía idea quien era.

—Seth— él se presentó, aparentemente leyendo la confusión en su cara. — Soy el primo de Jasper. Y tuyo también, ahora que te casaste con él—

—Oh— Isabella logró sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. —Hola, el primo Seth—

La sonrisa de Seth se ensanchó, sus ojos brillaron, luego señaló a los hombres a su lado y los presentó, — Tyler, Alec, y Dimitri—

Isabella saludó con la cabeza a cada uno de los hombres luego volvió su atención a Seth cuando él explicó, — Jasper ordenó que tus pertenencias fuesen traídas nosotros nos quedarnos allá hasta que preparen el carro con tus cosas —

—Si, mi lady— Tyler dijo.

Isabella miró a los hombres, lentamente entendido todo.

Ellos se habían quedado atrás para escoltar el carro hasta Whitlock; Un carro con sus pertenencias.

— Trajimos todas tus cosas— Ángela dijo, llamando su atención nuevamente. — Chelsea intentó detenernos al principio, pero Seth y los hombres le dijeron que se mantuviese fuera de esto. Trajimos los tapices y... —

La criada dejó de hablar porque Isabella ya corría hacia las puertas.

— ¡Oh!— Isabella jadeó cuando vio el carro cargado esperando en el frente. Observó los objetos familiares en el carro con los ojos muy abierto. Luego miró hacia atrás cuando las puertas se abrieron. Ángela y Mike salieron primero, seguidos por Jasper y los cuatro hombres que habían escoltado el carruaje.

—Trajeron las sillas de mi cuarto— ella dijo con asombro, bajando los escalones y corriendo hacia el carruaje.

— Sí. Ángela quería traer tu cama también, pero no cabía, — Seth le informó divertido.

Era como tener un poco de casa con ella. Cada objeto le traía recuerdos, buenos y malos. Los buenos recuerdos eran de sus padres, los malos, de Chelsea. Isabella decidió que sólo recordaría lo bueno y olvidaría lo malo. El pasado, pisado. Chelsea ya no podría lastimarla ni humillarla.

—Mis tapices— Isabella murmuró, acariciando el extremo de uno de los rollos, luego su mirada siguió buscando— ¡Los almohadones que mamá y yo bordamos!—

—Y todas tus ropas, y las sábanas bordadas que tu madre había preparado para vos— Ángela dijo con una sonrisa abierta, luego se puso seria mientras agregaba, — Y los retratos de tus padres—

Isabella le ofreció a su marido una sonrisa.

—Gracias— ella murmuró con gratitud sentida.

Él gruñó.

Isabella volvió rápidamente al carruaje. Tanta preocupación y dolor por nada...

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto estaba por ocurrir?—Isabella preguntó con desconcierto. Podría haberse ahorrado los últimos días tan sombríos, habría podido disfrutar la anticipación de esa felicidad.

Jasper se encogió de hombros. —Vos asumiste que yo no lo haría traer tus cosas, y te dejé creer lo que deseabas creer—

— ¿Lo que deseaba? — Isabella preguntó con incredulidad, el enojo crecía en ella— ¿Piensas que yo deseaba usar el vestido de tu esposa muerta y hacer el ridículo delante de nuestros vecinos? ¿Crees que deseaba llorar de noche porque pensaba que había perdido a las personas que amo? ¿Crees que deseaba pensar que había perdido todos los recuerdos de mi familia? —

— ¿Llorar?— él preguntó, frunciendo la frente ante esa palabra— ¿Cuándo lloraste?

—Mientras vos dormías— Isabella gruñó, sintiendo que un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Pero no fue la única en sentir vergüenza. Sus hombres y Mike estaban intercambiando miradas incómodas. Ángela se veía mas alterada en vez de avergonzada.

—Hmm— Mike masculló repentinamente. —Bien, supongo que deberíamos comenzar a descargar este carruaje— Agarrando a Ángela por el brazo, la arrastró hacia el carruaje. Isabella oyó a Ángela decirle que la soltase, pero él le respondió que era más conveniente no interponerse entre Isabella y Jasper. El resto de los hombres rápidamente corriendo tras de la pareja, huyendo del campo de batalla, Isabella notó.

—Bien, no había necesidad de llorar— Jasper dijo frunciendo el ceño, como el último miembro del grupo desapareció en la fortaleza. — Si hubieses confiado en mí para atender sus asuntos personales como es mi deber hacer, habrías sabido que me ocuparía de tu bienestar —Y, él agregó frunciendo el ceño, — Ya tienes lazos con tu familia. Tu familia ahora soy yo —

— ¿Familia? Vos? — Ella preguntó con asombro. — No, mi lord. Vos sos un completo desconocido para mí. ¿Y por qué debería confiar en un desconocido para ocuparse de mi bienestar cuando mi madrastra-quién no era una desconocida-nunca lo hizo? —

— Yo no soy un desconocido— Jasper dijo impacientemente. — soy tu marido —

—Puedes ser mi marido, mi lord, pero un par de palabras dichas delante de un sacerdote no cambia el hecho que sos un desconocido— Isabella dijo con disgusto, luego comentó, — No sé nada acerca de vos. Mientras yo te he contado todo sobre mí, vos no has compartido nada conmigo. Conozco mejor a Eleazar de lo que te conozco a vos, y todo lo que sé sobre él es que le gustan las masas. No tengo idea de lo que a te gusta o te desagrada, excepto quizás que yo no te gusto —

Jasper se paralizó sorprendido, entonces se irritó— ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que no me gustas? —

—Oh, no sé— ella gruñó, mientras un Mike ahora con las manos vacías regresaba de la fortaleza seguido por los otros hombres. —Quizás porque no me ha tocados y no me has hablado mas que con gruñidos desde que consumamos nuestro matrimonio—

Los hombres en los escalones de entrada pararon bruscamente y empezaron a volver a la fortaleza sin que Jasper los hubiese visto. Isabella vio como la boca de su marido se abría y se cerraba dos veces sin emitir una palabra.

Finalmente, él la miró severamente y gruñó, — Estaba siendo considerado—

— Considerado — Ella preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí. No deseaba hacerte doler las magulladuras. Se me ocurrió dejarlas sanar más antes de molestarte otra vez —

Isabella estaba demasiado molesta como para apreciar la generosidad de ese gesto. Si es que era cierto, ella pensó furiosamente y replicó, —Bien, habría sido considerado si me dicho eso a mí, mi lord, en vez de dejar que yo pensase que era tan mala en mis deberes conyugales que esperabas no tener que realizarlos otra Vez—

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron en estado de shock, entonces la agarró por el brazo y empezó a empujarla hacia la fortaleza.

— ¿A dónde me llevas?— Ella preguntó irritadamente, intentando liberar su brazo mientras él la arrastrarla a través del gran salón y hacia las escaleras.

—A demostrarte que me gustas— él replicó.

Isabella inmediatamente clavó sus pies, deteniéndose cerca de las mesas.

— ¿No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he dicho? — Ella preguntó incrédulamente. — No espero que me muestres nada, quiero ser informada, mi lord —

Jasper se volvió para enfrentarla cuando los hombres, quienes aparentemente habían decidido quedarse en la mesa para evitar ser testigos de la pelea marital mientras estaban afuera, rápidamente se levantaron para escapar del gran salón, volviendo rápidamente afuera.

—Esposa— él dijo, su expresión exasperada. — Nunca juzgues a un hombre por sus palabras, sino por sus acciones. Un hombre_, y una mujer... _— él agregó firmemente —.. pueden permanecer inactivos con sus labios, pero sus acciones te dirán la verdad —

— Eso puede ser verdad para la mayoría de la gente, marido. Pero yo no soy la mayoría de la gente, soy tu esposa, y necesito acciones y palabras, — ella dijo firmemente.

Jasper la miró como si ella fuese alguna especie criatura exótica que nunca había visto antes, entonces alzó sus manos exasperadamente y marchó detrás de ella por la fortaleza.

Isabella miró la puerta cerrada por varios minutos, su mente era un gran alboroto. No lamentaba lo que había dicho. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ni siquiera había sabido que Icia era su tía hasta que la mujer se lo había contado!

Sin embargo, no estaba segura que hubiese logrado mucho. Lo que Jasper decía era-en parte-cierto. Si lo juzgaba por sus acciones, su marido resultaba ser un hombre considerado y compasivo. Él había hecho todo lo que ella había deseado que hiciese y sin que hubiera tenido que pedírselo … Todo excepto aliviar su mente comunicándole lo que él estaba haciendo.

Isabella supuso que eso era mejor que un hombre que hacía proclamaciones o promesas y que después no se molestaba en cumplirlas. Y ciertamente era mejor que un marido que bebiese demasiado y que la golpease. Lanzando un suspiro, se masajeó la frente donde un dolor comenzaba a crecer y tuvo que admitir que las cosas podrían ser peores. En verdad prefería el silencio de un marido introvertido a un marido mentiroso y ofensivo.

Quizás tendría que aprender a tratar a Jasper y sus silencios, Isabella reflexionó con un suspiro.

Al menos ahora tenía a Mike y a Ángela, se recordó a sí misma, mientras abría la puerta de la fortaleza. Mike, el hombre que había escuchado sus aflicciones y preocupaciones desde que había tenido la edad suficiente como para sentarse en una silla de montar, entró con un pequeño baúl en sus manos. Fue seguido por otros hombres, cada uno cargando cosas del carruaje.

Mike se detuvo al lado de ella, esperó que los demás pasasen y empezasen a subir las cajas, y luego dijo, —Lady estuvo atada al carruaje durante cuatro días y tal vez desee dar un paseo. Ella no ha cabalgado desde que te fuiste—

— ¿Lady está aquí? — Isabella preguntó con un grito.

— Sí. Fue llevada a los establos —

Isabella inmediatamente empezó a correr, deteniéndose para mirar atrás cuando él la llamó por su nombre.

— No seas tan dura con el hombre, muchacha. Hablar es más difícil para hombres que para las mujeres—

Isabella frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, y comentó, — Vos hablas conmigo todo el tiempo—

—Si —Mike sonrió débilmente. — Pero yo soy un viejo. He aprendido el valor de la comunicación. Jasper es más joven y muy orgulloso —Mike se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. —Las vasijas vacías hacen resonar mejor los sonido, muchacha, y él no está vacío—

—No, es cierto— ella concordó tímidamente.

Aparentemente satisfecho con sus acciones, la Mike se dio vuelta con su carga. — Ve con Lady. Ella te ha extrañado —

Sonriendo, Isabella se dio vuelta y continuó corriendo. Su sonrisa se amplió con la perspectiva de ver a su yegua mientras cruzaba el patio del castillo.

Apenas estaba a medio camino hacia los establos cuando vio a Jasper salir apuradamente sobe su caballo. Inmediatamente dejó el patio, urgiendo a su caballo a una carrera tan pronto como atravesó el portón.

Isabella se preguntó a dónde iría él pero luego dejó de lado esa preocupación y fue hacia los establos. Si Lady no parecía cansada, la llevaría de paseo. Un corto paseo ya que no conocía el área, pero incluso una cabalgata corta y rápida la ayudaría a apaciguarse.

— Mis hombres te vieron desde el muro hace media hora. Entonces, ensillé mi caballo para encontrarte, — Peter lo saludó mientras frenaba delante del caballo de Jasper en el borde del bosque que rodeaba el castillo.

Jasper gruñó. Habría hecho lo mismo el otro día si Peter y sus padres no hubiesen estado en el castillo cuando le habían advertido que un grupo de jinetes se acercaba. Jasper sospechaba que los hombres del muro habían estado demasiado distraídos observándolo intentar domar el nuevo caballo como para notar los jinetes que se aproximaban. O tal vez habían estado observando a su esposa intentando ser aplastada y matada en el corral de Angus, Jasper pensó con una irritación que pronto se desvaneció cuando se acordó que ella había atravesando corriendo el corral porque había temido que su marido hubiese muerto por la caída del caballo.

Su esposa estaba volviéndolo loco a cada instante, Jasper decidió exasperadamente. En un instante le daba un susto de muerte, al siguiente lo hacía enfurecer por correr riesgos innecesarios, y al siguiente lo hacía emocionar porque ella temía por su bienestar. Verdaderamente, ese matrimonio iba a resultar ser un torbellino de emociones; arriba y después abajo y luego nuevamente arriba para bajar otra vez. Alguien debería haberle advertido que el matrimonio podía marear a un hombre.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y a qué debo tu presencia? ¿O necesito preguntarte? —

Los ojos de Jasper se estrecharon— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —

Peter se encogió de hombros, luego arqueó sus cejas— ¿Puedo atreverme a preguntar cómo te está tratando la vida de casado? —

—Entrometido— Jasper masculló.

Peter se rió ante el insulto, y preguntó, — ¿Problemas en el paraíso? —

Cuando Jasper simplemente suspiró amargamente, él extendió la mano para darle una palmada alentadora en la espalda y giró su caballo hacia el castillo Comyn. —Ven, amigo, sospecho que necesitas una cerveza, y yo quiero una, también—

Jasper vaciló. Realmente no debería estar allí. Era casi una hora de cabalgata hasta Comyn y otra hora de regreso. Pero necesitaba descargar su frustración y su confusión y de cierta forma ya había llegado hasta allí. Ahora que estaba en tierras de Comyn, podría tomar algo antes de volver, Jasper razonó y espoleó su caballo a avanzar.

—Entonces... — Peter dijo, una vez estaban sentados en la mesa del gran salón de Comyn— ¿Cómo está la bella Isabella? —

Jasper sonrió reticentemente y admitió, —Ella es bella—

—Si— Peter convino, observando su cara con interés. — Incluso con... ese gran vestido y el cabello enmarañado, ella es bella, pero más bella todavía cuando bajó cambiada y con el cabello peinado —

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios mientras pensaba que lo que Peter había dicho era verdad, pero su esposa se veía más bella cuando estaba desnuda, con sus ojos azules brillando por la pasión que él despertaba en ella.

—Ella parece tener una bella personalidad— Peter añadió, cuando Jasper guardó silencio. — Por lo sólo puedo asumir cualquiera sea el problema que te ha traído aquí es tu culpa —

La imagen de su esposa desnuda se desvaneció, Jasper se enderezó abruptamente y le dio una mirada ofendida— ¿Qué? —

—Pues bien— Peter se encogió de hombros. — No me imagino a Isabella siendo terca y orgullosa. Pero vos sos las dos cosas —

Jasper hizo una mueca ante la verdad de esas palabras y suspiró. —No planeaba venir aquí, pero ya que estoy aquí... — él se encogió de hombros, y dijo, —Vos sos mejor que yo con las mujeres. Al menos a ellas parece gustarles hablar con vos —

—Eso es porque yo les contesto— Peter dijo secamente, luego preguntó, — ¿Que sucedió? —

— Me enteré que ella llora hasta quedarse dormida— Jasper admitió amargamente.

Las cejas de Peter se arquearon— ¿Por qué? —

—Ella no sabía que yo le iba a traer sus ropas— él admitió. —Esa mujer creía que la había traído a Whitlock con nada excepto el vestido que tenía puesto —

Peter se encogió de hombros— ¿Cómo podría saber que no era así? ¿Le comunicaste lo que estabas planeando? —

—No, pero ella debería haber sabido que yo no la traería aquí sin sus pertenencias—

— ¿Cómo podría saberlo?— él preguntó divertido. — Ella no te conoce, Jasper. Y debes admitir, que no sos el más comunicativo de los hombres —

Jasper frunció el ceño ante la mera sugerencia de que pudiera ser responsable de la situación. El hombre sólo repetía la queja de Isabella.

— ¿Ustedes dos han hablado desde el casamiento? —

—Ella habla— Jasper admitió con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en el modo en que Isabella le había charlado en un monólogo en los último días. Le había contado historias de su infancia, sus aventuras, su amistad con Mike y el afecto por Ángela, así como también le había relatado los trucos astutos con que había logrado evitan a su madrastra.

— _¿Ella habla?_ Hmm... — Peter dijo, observando su sonrisa— ¿Y qué haces vos?—

— Yo escucho— Jasper contestó, y lo hacía. Se había encontrado cautivado oyendo su voz. Isabella era una buena narradora de historias.

—Hmm—Peter bebió su cerveza, y preguntó, — ¿Ella te gusta hasta ahora? —

Jasper consideró la pregunta y asintió con la cabeza lentamente. — Sí. Ella es inteligente, dulce … aunque ella prefiere volver a d'Swan con esa madrastra odiosa a estar en Whitlock conmigo, — Jasper terminó de decir disgustado.

Peter se atragantó con la cerveza que estaba tragando, y Jasper le palmeó un par de veces la espalda, comprendiendo su reacción. Esa admisión lo había horrorizado. Era difícil de aceptar que ella fuese tan desgraciada y que aceptaría regresar a su hogar para ser insultada y abusada por Chelsea.

— ¿Por qué?— Peter salió finalmente. —Por lo que dijiste el otro día, la mujer la trató horriblemente—

Jasper asintió con la cabeza sombríamente. Le había contado a Peter y a sus padres sobre la madrastra mientras Isabella estaba arriba cambiándose el día que habían hecho la visita. Le había descripto el comportamiento de Chelsea hacia su hijastra con algunas palabras sucintas que habían dejado en claro que ella había sido mal tratada por esa mujer.

Él, por su parte, nunca había insultado o abusado de Isabella. De hecho, había hecho todo lo posible para intentar facilitar su situación; marchándose inmediatamente después de la boda para apartarla de Chelsea en vez de quedarse para pasar una noche de descanso después del viaje largo hasta d'Swan. Incluso se había cortado para fingir la consumación del matrimonio en vez de someterla a la humillación que Chelsea había insistido en llevar adelante.

— ¿Fuiste brusco con ella en la cama? — Peter preguntó repentinamente, y cuando Jasper le devolvió una mirada perturbada y furiosa en él, agregó rápidamente, — Solamente estoy tratando de entender por qué ella desea ser regresada a d'Swan. Sé que vos no la insultarías o abusarías de ella como su madrastra—

— La llamé estúpida— Jasper admitió, entonces le explicó la historia del toro.

—Bien, pienso que eso puede ser perdonado— Peter dijo frunciendo el ceño, luego aclaró su garganta y regresó al hueso que había, desenterró hacia un momento. — Sé que no maltratarías a una mujer, pero me pregunto si-por no tener experiencia con vírgenes, no has sido un poco menos que cortés de lo que podrías haber sido, o si ella se sintió escandalizada por … eh … el acto en sí —

— He estado evitando tocarla para dejar que su cuerpo se curarse— Jasper admitió amargamente.

Las cejas de Peter se arquearon rápidamente. — ¿Quieres decir que el matrimonio no ha sido consumado?—

—Si, fue consumado— Jasper le aseguró y frunció el ceño. Había tenido la intención de esperar a que su cuerpo se hubiese sanado completamente para que no se estremeciese de dolor cada vez que la acariciaba. Pero a la mañana siguiente después de su llegada a la casa, él se había derramado cerveza y se había dirigido al cuarto para cambiarse la túnica pero Icia lo había detenido y le había pedido que subiese el bálsamo para Isabella.Él había estado aceptado, con la mera intención de darle el el bálsamo a su esposa, pero luego había entrado al cuarto y la había encontrado acostada desnuda en la cama y todas sus buenas intenciones se había desvanecido.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que sus manos estaban untadas con bálsamo, y que se lo aplicaba a ella, y eso había sido su perdición. Icia no apareció por el cuarto o se había esfumado para no molestarlos, y Jasper le estaba agradecido por eso.

Peter se aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención, y preguntó delicadamente, — ¿Y cómo fue?—

— Fue … bueno— Jasper murmuró, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Había sido increíble. Él no fue virgen, y acostarse con Isabella había sido una de las experiencias más excitantes de su vida. Nunca antes había sentido una pasión como la que ella le había despertado, o el deseo intenso de complacer a una mujer como le había ocurrido con esposa. Su lujuria había sido tan devoradora que había sido una lucha permanecer gentil y cuidadoso para evitar tocar puntos sensibles. Refrenar la pasión que ella le despertaba había sido una especie de tortura … una dulce tortura. Y una que había querido repetir inmediatamente al despertarse. Pero, temiendo que no podría ser suave y delicado la próxima vez, Jasper se había obligado a resistirse, recordándose que ella necesitaba curarse.

— Fue bueno para vos— Peter dijo— Pero, ¿y para ella? Tal vez... —

— Fue bueno para ella también— Jasper lo interrumpió secamente. — Fue bueno para ambos. Aunque, ella parece haber confundido mi consideración de no molestarla con la idea de que ella no me complació —

—Hmm— Peter murmuró.

—Y además quiere que le explique todo— Jasper murmuró. — Yo le dije que solamente debía observar mis acciones y no preocuparse tanto por las palabras, pero ella insiste en que quiere acciones y palabras—

— Una muchacha demandante—

Jasper asintió con la cabeza, sólo dándose cuenta que su amigo había bromeando cuando Peter comenzó a reírse.

—Jasper— él dijo exasperadamente. — Sabes que no estás acostumbrado a explicar tu conducta. Sos un lord que gobierna sobre la gente de Whitlock y como tal no necesitas explicarle nada a nadie, pero ella no es simplemente otro de tus vasallos. Ella es tu esposa, y ustedes dos deben hablar para llegar a conocerse mutuamente. Deberán explicarse algunas cosas al principio —

Cuando Jasper lo miró furiosamente, él agregó, — Míralo desde su perspectiva. Vos apareciste, te casaste con ella, y te la llevaste de su hogar inmediatamente, con nada excepto el vestido que tenía puesto. Luego te acostaste con ella una vez, y sin duda la dejaste librada a sí misma después de eso, sin una palabra de alabanza para asegurarle que estabas satisfecho con ella, y-conociéndote-sin ninguna directiva respecto a su posición en Whitlock. Ella sin duda se siente perdida e insegura respecto a su posición en su nueva casa —

—Pero he hecho todo lo posible hago para aliviarle las cosas— Jasper protestó.

—Todo excepto decirle que estás satisfecho con ella como esposa,— él comentó. —y esa alabanza es sin duda lo que ella necesita después de haber sido insultada por su madrastra durante todos estos años—

—Pero..—

—Considéralo como otro deber mas— Peter lo interrumpió. — Vos tomas muy en serio tus deberes, lo sé. Entonces, considera que éste es un deber. El deber de asegurarle a tu esposa que ella es apreciada y necesaria en Whitlock —

—Un Deber— Jasper masculló.

—Si —Peter asintió con la cabeza. — Te prometo que si ustedes hablan ella- y por tanto ustedes-será mucho más feliz—

Jasper consideró la sugerencia seriamente luego asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas?—Peter preguntó sorprendido.

—A mi casa para cumplir con mis deberes— él murmuró, yendo hacia la puerta.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale**, a** PrincesLynx**, a **jvb**, a **kattzz** y a **Salvatores's Girl **por su review; a** Salvatores's Girl ** p****or poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **Isabella de Milke'Cullen** por ponerme entre sus escritoras favoritas; a **PrincesLynx**, a** ADarkParadise** y a **Salvatores's Girl ** por poner la historia en alerta; a **Isabella de Milke'Cullen** y a **Salvatores's Girl **por ponerme en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Nueve**

— Estamos perdidas y es tu culpa —

Lady no reaccionó ni al comentario fastidiado de su ama ni a su semblante irritado. La yegua solamente esperó pacientemente a que Isabella decidiese por dónde ir. Isabella frunció el ceño ante la falta de interés del animal y miró a su alrededor en el bosque.

Verdaderamente era culpa de la yegua que estuviesen internadas profundamente en el bosque que rodeaba Whitlock. Isabella nunca había tenido la intención de entrar en el bosque, pero Lady había tenido otros planes. Supuso que era su culpa por darle libertad de decisión a la yegua. Pero, en honor a la verdad, hacer eso nunca había sido un problema estando en d'Swan. Whitlock era un lugar completamente distinto. Y no saber hacia donde se dirigía no le había impedido a Lady cabalgar extensamente por la colina y dentro del bosque.

Isabella había intentado detener a la yegua al pie de la colina, pero Lady no quería ser detenida y había entrado corriendo al bosque. Para cuando Isabella había logrado aun desacelerar a la bestia, estaban bien en el bosque.

Ella no le había pensado un problema al principio. Isabella había asumido que si simplemente daba vuelta la yegua y regresaban por el camino por el que habían venido, saldrían exitosamente de allí. Pero ellas habían estado cabalgando por más de dos horas sin encontrar la salida del bosque. Obviamente, habían estado cabalgando en círculos, tomando la dirección equivocada, pero Isabella no entendía cómo eso había ocurrido.

Era un día soleado fuera del bosque, pero los árboles allí dentro eran muy densos, impidiendo la entrada de luz. La escasa luz de sol la había sentir que ya era de tarde y que estaba en el corazón del bosque.

O quizá ya era el atardecer, Isabella pensó ansiosamente, preguntándose si había perdido cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que estaba intentado encontrar el camino fuera del bosque. Esperaba que no fuese el atardecer, pues no tenías ganas de pasar la noche allí.

El sonido crujido de hojas y ramitas pisadas por pies llegó a sus oídos, y ella miró agudamente a los costados mientras Lady se movía nerviosamente, pero no había nadie allí, y el sonido no se repitió. Sin embargo, ella y Lady habían oído algo entonces Isabella esperó, escudriñando el bosque, con la piel erizada.

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla decidir que no deseaba continuar sentada allí por más tiempo intentando pensar en una forma de resolver el problema. Le pareció que moverse-aun en la dirección equivocada-era mejor que permanecer fija en un lugar.

Desviando a Lady de la dirección desde la el sonido había parecido provenir, Isabella la urgió a avanzar, resistiendo el deseo de mirar hacia atrás.

— Probablemente sólo fue un conejo o una liebre— ella dijo, acariciando tranquilizadoramente el cuello de la yegua. —Seguramente no es un lobo o algo parecido —

Si Lady se sintió reconfortada o no Isabella no lo supo, pero ella no se sentía mucho mejor. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, esperando que algún animal feroz las atacase u que saltase sobre ellas en cualquier momento.

Intentando ignorar la ansiedad que la invadía, Isabella centró su mirada hacia adelante, observando hacia la izquierda y la derecha, esperando ver un claro que le dijese que estaban en el borde del bosque. Sólo esperaba no terminar saliendo por el lado equivocado del bosque.

Sería muy perturbador finalmente encontrar la salida del bosque sólo para descubrir que estaba en el lado equivocado del valle y tendría que volver a atravesar el bosque para salir del lado del castillo.

Si pudiese ver el castillo...

Pero, por supuesto, no podía, los árboles no lo permitían.

Isabella miró el follaje en lo alto. Si pudiese treparse a uno de esos árboles altos, podría llegar a ver el castillo. Y entonces sabría cual era la dirección que debía tomar.

Una vez que esa idea tomó forma, no hubo nada que pudiera haber impedido que Isabella hiciese el intento. Palmeando el cuello de Lady, desmontó y bajó al suelo. Entonces plantó sus manos en sus caderas y miró atentamente hacia arriba, intentando juzgar cuál árbol era el más grande y probablemente el mas alto como para ver el castillo, pero que tuviese ramas suficientemente bajas para que ella pudiese treparse.

Después de decidirse por un árbol, Isabella se movió para pararse al lado de su base. Se detuvo allí, su mirada yendo del árbol a los alrededores, luego levantó el ruedo delantero para engancharlo en la cintura.

Había pensado que las ramas del árbol eran suficientemente bajas, pero Isabella nunca antes se había trepado a un árbol y no tenía idea de cuan difícil sería. Honestamente, había visto a los niños de d'Swan treparse con lo que parecía ser pequeño esfuerzo, pero no hacerlo no era tan fácil como mirarlo.

La rama mas baja del árbol era suficientemente baja como para que pudiese enganchar sus brazos, lo cual hizo inmediatamente. Luego intentó subir la pierna a la rama, pero su pierna aparentemente no era tan larga. Haciendo una mueca, plantó un pie en el tronco del árbol y empezó a escalar mientras estaba colgada de los brazos. Isabella se enorgulleció cuando logró enganchar las piernas alrededor de la rama, pero luego no estaba segura de como proseguir.

Después de estar colgada allí por varios segundos, los músculos comenzaron a protestar, y ella dejó caer sus piernas y se soltó para estar de pie en el suelo nuevamente. Sólo se quedó parada allí, con las manos plantadas en sus caderas, contemplando el árbol hasta que Lady se acercó ella y le empujó el hombro. Isabella inmediatamente observó a la yegua, sabiendo que el animal probablemente quería agua tras la cabalgata.

— Te daría agua si pudiera, — ella comenzó a decir, entonces se detuvo cuando una nueva idea se la ocurrió. Sonriendo, Isabella se trepó a la montura de la yegua.

— Te prometo que si me ayudas a subirme a ese árbol, pronto tendremos agua— Isabella le dijo a la yegua mientras la acercaba al árbol que había decidido escalar, luego agregó, — con suerte en los establos de Whitlock—

Isabella soltó las riendas y le palmeó el cuello a Lady mientras le susurraba, —Por favor, no te muevas—

Parándose sobre la silla de montar, Isabella se agarró a la rama.

Para su alivio, la yegua se mantuvo perfectamente quieta, e Isabella pudo poner el pie en la rama del árbol. Desafortunadamente, sus zapatos no estaban hechos para tales tareas y tuvo que agarrarse con ambas manos para subirse a la rama arriba.

—Gracias— Isabella le murmuró a la yegua cuando finalmente se sintió suficientemente estable y vio que el animal había dado varios pasos atrás para salirse del camino en caso que ella se cayese. — Es agradable saber que tengo tu apoyo en la tarea de rescatarnos a ambas—

La respuesta de Lady fue inclinar la cabeza y comenzar a olfatear el suelo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Isabella se apoyó contra el tronco y se agarró con una mano mientras ella subió a primer pie, entonces el otro para quitarse los zapatos, dejándolos al suelo.

Se sintió a mucho más segura después de eso y fijó su atención en la tarea de trepar. Verdaderamente, Isabella nunca se había dado cuenta cuan difícil esa tarea sería. Las ramas crecían en todas las direcciones, y algunas demasiado juntas, otras demasiado separadas. Pero, la determinación la hizo avanzar a pesar de ser arañada repetidas veces y raspada en los codos y las rodilla.

Isabella se detuvo cuando pensó que debía estar a mitad camino del árbol. Luego miró primero hacia arriba, y hacia abajo, y se decepcionó al darse cuenta que no estaba ni cerca de la mitad. Fue entonces que decidió que su idea brillante no era tan brillante después de todo.

Suspirando, ella examinó las ramas y entonces oyó el chasquido de una ramita y miró a su alrededor. Lady también había oído el sonido, pues la yegua se movía nerviosamente y miraba en la dirección que el sonido parecía haber venido.

Ansiosamente, Isabella examinó los árboles que la rodeaban; pero estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver que qué había causado el sonido. Luego de un momento, reticentemente se dio por vencida y miró nuevamente hacia lo alto del árbol. Si sólo pudiese llegar lo suficientemente alto como para ver que dirección tenían que tomar, pronto estarían fuera de ese bosque.

Apretando los dientes con determinación, Isabella empezó a trepar nuevamente y había subido a la siguiente rama cuando oyó un golpe seco a su izquierda. Isabella se alarmó y comenzó a darse vuelta para ver qué había oído, pero la rama sobre la que ella estaba parada escogió ese mismo momento para quebrarse debajo de sus pies.

Gritando, Isabella se aferró desesperadamente con la mano libre, los dedos tratando de agarrar una rama muy delgada. El alivio la invadió cuando logró abrazarse al tronco del árbol, su mejilla apoyada contra la superficie áspera mientras esperaba que su corazón se normalizase. Una vez que eso sucedió, Isabella miró abajo, vio que la yegua había retrocedido varios metros más para salirse de la trayectoria de la rama que había caído y ahora la observaba con una expresión de acusación.

— No me mires así, esta es tu culpa— Isabella murmuró, luego suspiró y apoyó su mejilla contra el tronco nuevamente.

Nunca mas entraría sola en este bosque, Isabella silenciosamente se juró, luego levantó el cuello para mirar la rama a la cual se había agarrado. Su corazón, que acababa de desacelerarse, ahora pareció detenerse completamente mientras se daba cuenta que estaba agarrada a una rama sino al eje de una flecha.

Isabella estaba tan alarmada que irreflexivamente la soltó inmediatamente, quedándose sólo agarrada a la rama original con una sola mano. Con pánico, velozmente se aferró a otra rama, el alivio la invadía cuando escuchó, — ¿Esposa? —

Después de cerrar los ojos brevemente, Isabella dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante para mirar hacia abajo. Sin duda, su marido la había encontrado. El hombre estaba desmontando su caballo, el cual había detenido al lado de Lady.

Genial, ella pensó amargamente. ¿Por qué él siempre la encontraba en su peor momento?

— Qué estás haciendo, mujer estúpida — Jasper rugió mientras se paraba debajo de ella.

¿ _Dónde he escuchado eso antes?_ Isabella se preguntó, luego aclaró su garganta, y dijo, — Oh, nada, mi lord. Simplemente gozando de una vista maravillosa —

—Estás colgada de un árbol, esposa— él gruñó. — Colgada de las manos —

—Estoy estirando mis piernas— ella respondió prontamente, luego sacudió las piernas intentando buscar una rama. Colocando el primer pie sobre ella, y luego el otro, Isabella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Baja inmediatamente!—

Él sonaba furioso.

— Sólo suéltate. Te atajaré, — él dijo.

— No. Yo me trepé y puedo bajar, — Isabella le aseguró, y procedió a hacer exactamente eso. No muy rápidamente. No estaba deseosa de enfrentar su furia otra vez y esperaba que él se calmase mientras ella hacía tiempo.

Isabella había alcanzado la última rama y se había sentado sobre ella, teniendo la intención de dejarse caer al suelo cuando se encontró tomada por unas manos fuertes y bajada al suelo.

—Gracias— ella habló entre dientes, cuando él la puso de pie.

—De nada— Jasper expresó con un gruñido, luego dijo bruscamente— ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? —

Isabella abrió la boca, la cerró, y se aclaró la garganta, y dijo, —Trepando un árbol—

— Pude ver eso— él dijo impacientemente— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque me perdí— ella admitió disgustada, y se curvó para buscar los zapatos antes de ir hacia Lady. — Pensé que si me trepaba a un árbol y vería en que dirección estaba el castillo en vez de andar vagando por el bosque por el resto de mis días como un estúpido fantasma inglés atrapado en las malditas Highlands —

Un silencio breve siguió a su explicación, entonces Jasper se aclaró la garganta, y dijo, —Eso fue muy astuto—

Isabella se detuvo junto a Lady y dio vuelta, dando un paso atrás cuando descubrió que él la había entendido. Mirándolo suspicazmente, ella preguntó, — ¿Te parece? —

—Si —Obviamente Jasper no iba a explicarle en detalle el cumplido, pero no había nada en su expresión que sugiriese que estaba siendo sarcástico o que estuviese burlándose de ella.

Mordiéndose el labio, Isabella miró su caballo y preguntó— ¿Fuiste vos a quien oí antes? —

—Probablemente— él dijo con indiferencia.

Isabella hizo una mueca por el susto que él la había dado. — ¿Y entonces por qué diablos no gritaste mi nombre y me dejaste saber que era vos en vez de perseguirme y darme el susto de mi vida? —

— ¿Perseguirte? — Sus cejas se arquearon. — No he estado persiguiéndote. Solamente me topé con tu yegua en el camino de regreso al castillo, y luego te vi colgando de un árbol y me detuve —

Isabella frunció el ceño y miró el árbol nuevamente. No podía ver la flecha desde abajo pero sabía que estaba allí. Su mirada entonces fue hacia el caballo de su marido para ver que no había un arco y flechas en el animal. Jasper tampoco sujetaba un arco, ella notó. Su marido no había disparado la flecha. Era posible que la flecha hubiera estado clavada en el árbol por años, y que el sonido que había oído había sido otra rama o o un nido cayéndose.

Desafortunadamente, Isabella no le había dado buena mirada a la flecha y no podría decir si se la veía vieja o no.

— Por qué estás en el bosque — Jasper preguntó.

— Se me ocurrió llevar de paseo a Lady, — Isabella contestó distraídamente, su mirada observando el bosque que los rodeaba, pero hubo nadie allí que ella pudiese ver. Sin embargo, ella dijo, —Había una flecha clavada en el árbol—

Jasper se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente haya muchas flechas en este bosque, flechas disparadas durante una cacería—

—Si— Isabella murmuró, pero luego consideró necesario agregar. — No había visto la flecha antes, mientras estaba trepando—

Jasper sonrió débilmente. — No me sorprende. Ven —

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron con indignación, pero no protestó cuando él agarró las riendas de Lady en una mano y el brazo de ella con la otra y la hizo montar su caballo. Jasper se detuvo allí y soltó a Lady para tomar a Isabella por la cintura, luego hizo una pausa antes de alzarla— ¿Todavía te duelen las magulladuras? —

— Para nada. Las magulladuras estaban sanadas en su mayor para cuando llegamos a Whitlock. Eran los músculos los que me dolían entonces, pero el bálsamo de Icia y tus masajes parecen haber resuelto el problema, — Isabella admitió, sonrojándose mientras se acordaba de lo que había seguido al masaje.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza y la alzó sobre el caballo, luego tomó las riendas de Lady otra vez y se acomodó detrás de ella. Isabella esperaba que regresasen directamente al castillo, y se sorprendió cuando se vio en un claro del bosque por el cual pasaba un río.

—No te va a gustar caminar dentro del agua como hacías en Inglaterra— él le anunció mientras se desmontaba del caballo y la ayudaba a bajar. Caminaron hasta la orilla.

— ¿Por qué? — Isabella preguntó.

—El agua baja de las montañas y es muy fría—

—Oh— ella dijo, pero realmente no prestaba atención. El claro del bosque era pequeño y el río muy estrecho y no tenía una cascada, pero igualmente era bonito. Era un lugar agradable para relajarse cuando necesitase tener un momento a solas.

—No dejarás el castillo sola en el futuro— Jasper anunció, haciéndola girar para tomar las cintas de su vestido.

Isabella intentó alcanzar sus manos, insegura de lo que él estaba haciendo, pero luego hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño cuando entendió lo que su marido había dicho. ¿No debía venir aquí sola? Entonces le preguntó, — ¿Por qué? —

— Me gustas— Jasper anunció, rápidamente desatando las cintas para bajarle el vestido fuera de sus hombros.

— No puedo venir aquí sola porque te gusto — Ella preguntó confundida, preguntándose vagamente qué estaba haciendo él al quitar los brazos del vestido.

—No... digo si— él se corrigió. —No puedes viene aquí sola porque no es un lugar seguro … y si, me gustas, — él agregó, bajando el vestido y alzando las manos para deshacer el rodete.

— ¿Por qué no es seguro? ¿Y qué estás haciendo?— Isabella preguntó, intentando evitar sus manos que tocaban su cabello.

— Me gustas— él repitió.

Isabella abrió la boca, luego la cerró otra vez cuando sus palabras se desvanecieron. Él gustaba de ella. Y su marido le gustaba ella. Bien, eso era justo … pero no sabía cómo sentirse o qué pensar. Y entonces sus manos regresaron a intentar bajar el vestido de la cintura, y ella repitió, — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Me gustas— fue todo lo que él dijo. Obviamente ' Me gustas ' era alguna especie de código, pero no tenía idea de lo que significaba, entonces Jasper dijo, — Ya te lo dije, y ahora voy a demostrártelo. Vos dijiste que querías las dos cosas, y te daré las dos cosas —

Isabella parpadeó mientras repentinamente comprendía. Él quería decir que...

— ¿Aquí? — Ella jadeó asombrada.

— Sí. Aquí, en nuestra cama, sobre la piel delante del fuego. Hay muchos lugares donde puedo demostrártelo, y ahora que ya no estás dolorida, puedo hacerlo —

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron enormemente con esas palabras mientras se daba cuenta de que mientras ella se había estado preocupando temiendo que él no la quisiese, su marido hubiera estado imaginándose todos esos lugares donde...

—Vos..—

—Esposa— Jasper la interrumpió con un suspiro. — Puedes pensar que hablo demasiado poco, pero vos hablas demasiado. Cállate y déjame amarte —

Isabella se paralizó con esa orden, luego jadeó como él repentinamente terminó de bajarle el vestido y se inclinó para besarla.

_Cállese y déjame amarte._ Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos, e Isabella suspiró cuando sus labios la urgían a separar los suyos. Le gustaba a su marido y él disfrutaba estar íntimamente con ella, pero no creía que no se tratase de amor de parte de Jasper. Y respecto a sus propios sentimientos … bien, en verdad, Isabella estaba confundida acerca de sus sentimientos. Encontraba que ese hombre era exasperante y frustrante, pero lo consideraba atractivo, dulce … y amoroso cuando la besaba con el hambre que le estaba demostrando en ese momento, él la hacía estremecerse. Cómo un hombre podía causarle tantas emociones conflictivas al mismo tiempo, ella se preguntó, luego intentó dejar de pensar y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Ese hombre realmente besaba muy bien, Isabella reconoció mientras la excitación crecía dentro de ella. Se recordó de la primera vez que se habían conocido.

—Estás sonriendo— Jasper murmuró, sus labios moviéndose sobre su mejilla.

— Sí. Porque también me gustas, — ella dijo simplemente, y él levantó su cuello para mirarla fijamente y la besó nuevamente. Jasper exigía más mucho esa vez, una mano se enredó en su cabello, colocando la cabeza de donde la quería como invadir su boca. La besó hasta que Isabella gimió y se arqueó.

Un gemido decepcionado salió de su boca cuando la mano de él se retiró, pero luego ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba quitándole la camisa impacientemente.

Isabella inmediatamente se movió para ayudarlo. La mano de Jasper cubrió un pecho, apretándolo brevemente antes que sus dedos se concentrasen en el pezón, estimulándolo entre sus dedos, sacando un gemido profundo de la garganta de Isabella. Luego él dejó caer su cabeza para atrapar el pezón entre sus labios.

Isabella deslizó sus dedos a través del cabello masculino y tiró de el, mientras Jasper tomaba el pezón entre sus dientes y lo lamía con su lengua. Cuando sintió la mano de él deslizándose por su pierna, Isabella no se alejó. En vez de eso, abrió las piernas para él, su respiración volviéndose mas acelerada. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el vello púbico, ella jadeó y gimió cuando su esposo comenzó a acariciarla. Jasper pronto la tuvo casi sollozando con necesidad, cuerpo llorón para él como ella se contorsionó en su regazo.

Repentinamente interrumpió las caricias para sacarle la camisa enroscada en sus caderas para dejarla caer al suelo. Luego la tomó por la cadera con una mano para atraerla más cerca de su ingle y la urgió a separar las piernas.

Isabella se mordió el labio e inmediatamente su mano se deslizó entre sus piernas otra vez, y nuevamente Jasper comenzó a acariciarla.

Repentinamente su marido le hizo colocar la pierna derecha sobre un tronco, en el cual él se sentó. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar su boca hacia donde su mano había estado, Isabella gritó y se estremeció de placer y encontró difícil permanecer de pie.

Mientras Isabella encontraba ese gesto muy agradable, algo de su placer fue moderado por la culpa cuando su mente le señaló que mientras él le daba placer, ella no lo había tocado ni acariciado. Isabella intentó alejarse de su marido en ese momento y quizá aprovechar esa oportunidad para besarlo y acariciarlo, pero el asimiento de él era firme, y la mantuvo quieta en su lugar. Redoblando su empeño, su marido la hizo olvidar de la culpa con las caricias de su lengua y la hizo ponerse en puntas con el único pie que tenía apoyado en el suelo.

—Jasper— ella imploró, presionando su cabeza mientras cuerpo buscaba la liberación. Ella apenas notó cuando una mano dejó su cadera, pero fue definitivamente consciente cuando un dedo se unió a la acción de su lengua. Isabella gritó con la oleada de placer que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió el dedo deslizarse dentro de ella. Entonces la pasión que había estado creciendo dentro de ella estalló e Isabella arrojó a su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Sólo entonces Jasper se detuvo y soltó su cadera. Cuando él retiró el de pie de ella fuera del tronco, Isabella cayó de rodillas delante de él.

Con los ojos cerraron, recuperó el aliento, entonces sus ojos se abrieron y ella se encontró mirando su erección. Observó su miembro erguido curiosamente, acordándose del placer que había obtenido, y, sin pensarlo, Isabella lo tomó en su mano.

Sus ojos fueron hacia arriba cuando Jasper gimió, y vio que sus ojos se habían cerrado, y su expresión era tensa. Observando su cara, Isabella paso su mano a lo largo del falo, entonces sintió los dedos agarrar sus cabellos y supo que Jasper experimentaba un placer similar al que él la había dado.

Similar, pero no exactamente el mismo, Isabella pensó, y se inclinó hacia adelante para depositar un beso sobre el miembro. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron inmediatamente, y ahora estaban muy anchos por sorpresa y algo que parecía ser esperanza. Fue eso lo que la hizo besarlo otra vez, pero fue su propia curiosidad lo que la hizo deslizar la lengua para lamer el lugar que había besado. La reacción de Jasper fue sorprendente. El hombre sacudió sus caderas, y el asimiento en su cabello se hizo casi doloroso por su excitación.

Isabella pensó haber descubierto algo, y entonces lo lamió otra vez, esta vez más lentamente y cubriendo más superficie del miembro. Esa vez, Jasper gritó, su expresión facial volviéndose casi dolorosa, Isabella notó. Repentinamente la hizo ponerse de pie.

— Lo hice mal— Isabella dijo como disculpa como él se sentaba en el tronco y la colocaba sobre su regazo enfrentándolo

—No— Jasper gruñó — Lo hiciste bien. Demasiado bien —

— Entonces por qué... — Isabella comenzó a decir, pero sus palabras terminaron en un jadeo como él la penetró y deslizándose dentro de ella.

—Hablas demasiado, esposa— Jasper murmuró, entonces su boca cubrió la de ella y comenzó a instarla a subir y bajar sobre su miembro.

Isabella dudaba al principio que estuviese preparada para tener el comando de la situación, pero pronto encontró un ritmo y una velocidad con la que ella se encontró cómoda con su posición y simplemente comenzó a disfrutar hasta que repentinamente Jasper cambió de posición. Saliendo del tronco, Jasper la levantó con él mientras se arrodillaba en el pasto, luego la acostaba sobre el suelo, sus cuerpos todavía unidos por caderas y las bocas.

Entonces la penetró con nueva fuerza, Isabella gimió y arqueó su cuerpo para encontrar las envestidas de él, que finalmente los llevaron a la esperada explosión de placer.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** jvb**, a **PrincesLynx **y****a **marieisahale **por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Diez**

Jasper depositó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Isabella, luego comenzó a deslizarse para levantarse de la cama.

— ¿Ya te levantas? —

El oyó la decepción en la voz de Isabella y simplemente sonrió mientras buscaba el plaid. Si bien era temprano de mañana, no era tan temprano como cuando él la había despertado con besos y caricias y le había hecho el amor. El recuerdo hizo que su mirada regresase a su esposa, y la encontró desperezándose en la cama con una gracia felina.

— ¿Estás decepcionado? —

Jasper miró su cara mientras ella subía las sábanas, tapándose— ¿Respecto a qué? —

— No tengo un busto tan grande como el de la pequeña Maggie— ella comentó tímidamente.

Jasper casi se rió, pero se dio cuenta que ella hablaba en serio. Las mujeres pertenecían a una raza extraña, Jasper decidió. En verdad le gustaba su cuerpo. Y también le había gustado el cuerpo de Maggie. Ambos eran bellos a su propia forma. El de Isabella era delgado y gracioso como un capullo de rosa abriéndose en primavera. El de Maggie había sido lleno y madura como una rosa en flor. Ambas eran rosas y ambas eran bellas.

— ¿Bien? — Isabella le preguntó, la preocupación en su voz se hizo más pronunciada.

— No estoy decepcionado— Jasper contestó. Cuando eso no pareció reconfortarla, se acordó de su deber, y frunció el ceño. — Me gusta tu cuerpo. Eres menuda, pero me complaces —

— Menuda, baja querrás decir — Ella chilló, pareciendo estar ofendida.

— Sí. Me vas a hacer terminar como un viejo con una joroba en la espalda de tanto tener que agacharme para besarte, pero valdrá la pena— él bromeó.

La expresión de Isabella fue impagable. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, luego murmuró algo entre dientes, sus mejillas estaban muy ruborizadas, pero su expresión no era de ofensa. Se la veía satisfecha y más tranquila.

Y todo lo que había tenido que hacer era lanzarle un cumplido, Jasper pensó. Él había cabalgado durante tres días sin dormir para alejarla de su madrastra, pero Isabella no parecía haber apreciado ese esfuerzo. Pero si le decía un par de palabras de alabanza-lo cual definitivamente no requería ningún esfuerzo-ella se sentía feliz.

Nunca comprendería a las mujeres, Jasper pensó mientras se vestía. Su mirada fue nuevamente hacia su esposa como mientras se ponía el plaid sobre su hombro, y se detuvo cuando vio la manera en que ella lo observaba.

—No me provoques, o nunca saldré de este cuarto— él gruñó, sintiendo su cuerpo responder al hambre en sus ojos. Cuando ella dejó de sonreír, Jasper sacudió la cabeza, y forzó su atención a encontrar el broche con el que solía sujetar el plaid. No podía encontrar sobre la paja del piso donde el plaid había estado tirado.

— ¿Qué buscas? —Isabella preguntó.

—El broche— él murmuró, e impacientemente fue hacia su baúl. Tenía otro broche allí y encontraría el perdido más tarde. Jasper se había arrodillado delante del baúl abierto cuando Isabella repentinamente gritó, — ¡Aquí está!—

Haciendo una pausa, él miró hacia la cama para verla agarrar algo de la mesa de noche y salir apresuradamente de la cama.

Jasper se enderezó mientras ella se acercaba corriendo para darle el broche. Cuando Isabella se detuvo delante de él-en lugar de tomar el broche-usó su mano libre para empujarla contra su pecho y agachó la cabeza para besarla profundamente. La apretó y la acercó contra su cuerpo, pero luego Isabella gimió y se contoneó, y Jasper sintió su cuerpo respondiendo. Inmediatamente la soltó y tomó el broche antes de que la tentación pudiese volverse irresistible.

—Prepara un picnic para el mediodía— él le pidió mientras sujetaba plaid con el broche.

— ¿Por qué? —

Él miró con una expresión sorprendida, pero simplemente dijo, — tengo ganas de regresar al claro bosque con vos—

Jasper la oyó jadear excitadamente y se sonrió mientras salía del cuarto. Ahora estaba esperando ansiosamente el almuerzo.

Isabella observó a su marido partir, una sonrisa lenta se curvó en sus labios y se estremeció al considerar por qué él podría desear llevarla de vuelta al claro. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando miró el baúl abierto al lado de ella.

Por una cosa y por otra, Isabella se había olvidado completamente que había perdido el broche de repuesto hasta que Jasper había ido a buscarlo. Pensaba en eso ahora, y supo que tenía que encontrarlo, lo cual implicaba una excursión a las caballerizas. Isabella hizo una mueca ante esa idea, pero era eso o decirle a su marido que lo había perdido.

Dándose cuenta que esa definitivamente esa no era su opción preferida, Isabella enderezó sus hombros con determinación mientras iba hacia el fuentón para lavarse rápidamente antes de vestirse. Tenía puesta la camisa y acaba de elegir el vestido que había decidido usar ese día cuándo Ángela llegó.

La criada la ayudó, charlando extensamente sobre sus impresiones de Whitlock mientras Isabella todavía pensaba en encontrar el broche. Realmente no le prestaba mucha atención hasta que Ángela dijo, — Apenas podía creer cuando ella me dijo que los hombres solamente se dedican a entrenar mientras las mujeres hacen todo el trabajo duro aquí—

Isabella frunció el ceño, recordando su intención de hablar con Jasper acerca de la injusta división de trabajo en Whitlock. Quizá debería hacer eso esa misma tarde, o mientras estaban en el picnic. Esta tarde, ella decidió, con la esperanza de no arruinar el paseo ni desalentar a su marido.

—Ufff— Ángela masculló mientras la seguía afuera de la habitación un momento más tarde. — Cómo pueden ver con tan poca luz... no sé. Alguien va a salir lastimado si no ponemos más luz en este pasillo —

—Si —Isabella suspiró, tomando su brazo para conducirla a las escaleras. — Hablaré con Jasper sobre eso esta tarde—

Ángela gruñó su aprobación y continuó su anterior charla mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Isabella intentó dejar la fortaleza inmediatamente para ir a buscar el broche perdido, pero Ángela no quiso que ella saliese sin primero desayunar. La criada la hizo sentarse a la mesa mientras ella iba a traer aguamiel y las masas deliciosas de Icia, luego se sentó y le dijo que pensaba que Icia era amorosa mientras observaba a Isabella comer.

Isabella la escuchó contenta porque parecía estar bien después de todo.

Una vez que Isabella terminó de comer, Ángela fue corriendo a ocuparse de arreglar el dormitorio, y ella finalmente pudo salir a hurtadillas de la fortaleza.

No vio a su esposo mientras iba hacia el corral. Si él le hubiese preguntado a donde iba, Isabella no sentiría cómoda mintiéndole y tendría que decirle la verdad. Algo que preferiría no hacer.

Isabella inició la búsqueda donde había estado el día que los Comyns habían llegado, y el camino que pensaban que habían tomado al dejar el corral. Siguió por el camino hasta donde Jasper la había sacado del corral pero sin ningún éxito.

Suspirando profundamente cuando alcanzó la cerca del corral, miró atentamente el corral. No vio a Angus, pues había aprendido la lección. Caminó siguiendo la cerca hasta el final para revisar toda el área. Luego fue hacia la parte trasera que conducía a la entrada del corral de los caballos, y del otro lado, a la entrada del corral de Angus.

El portón del corral de Angus estaba cerrada, y no había rastros del toro. Probablemente ese era el mejor momento para revisar el corral, y lanzó una última mirada hacia el portón cerrado antes de volver rápidamente al punto de la cerca de donde Jasper la había rescatado.

Subiéndose la falda, rápidamente trepó la cerca y cayó dentro del corral. Entonces se detuvo para asegurarse una vez más que Angus todavía estaba dentro del granero antes de ponerse sobre sus manos y sus rodillas para comenzar a buscar en el pasto. Lo hizo rápidamente, no deseaba estar dentro el corral más de lo necesario. Tampoco deseaba ser atrapada en la búsqueda. Isabella no tenía duda que Jasper se pondría furioso si él la atrapase allí adentro, y aún más si supiese había perdido su broche.

Estaba en el medio del corral cuando vio el broche. Dando un grito triunfal, Isabella lo agarró rápidamente y lo examinó. Lanzando un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que estaba intacto. Acababa de ponerse de pie pensando que había tenido mucha suerte al venir cuando el corral estaba vacío y al encontrar el broche, cuando el sonido pesado de pezuñas la hizo girar la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente ante la imagen de un Angus enojado avanzando en dirección a ella.

Por un momento, Isabella se paralizó, luego empezó a correr, con el broche de Jasper agarrado firmemente en su mano como un talismán.

— ¿Podrás hacerlo? — Jasper le preguntó a Mike mientras guiaba su caballo fuera de los establos. Acababa de darle al hombre una excursión por los establos y lo había presentado como el nuevo jefe de establos a Eleazar y a su hija, Irina.

Eleazar parecía estar bastante contento con la nueva disposición. Y Jasper no estaba sorprendido. El hombre le había dicho más de una vez que estaba demasiado viejo como para pasar toda la noche vigilando un animal enfermo o para asistir a un parto.

Pero muy para la sorpresa de Jasper, Irina no pareció estar complacida con la nueva disposición. Se había estado sombría y rígida desde que le había presentado a Mike y le había explicado cual era su nuevo puesto. Jasper había esperado que la mujer se sintiese aliviada de tener a alguien que la ayudase con el trabajo. Eleazar sólo había podido ayuda muy poco los últimos años, y la tarea de manejar los establos había recaído sobre sus hombros.

Observó a la mujer ahora parada en la puerta del establo, mirando furiosamente a su alrededor.

—Se va a adaptar— Mike dijo.

Jasper se volvió para ver que Mike también la observaba.

—Sólo necesita ser manejada adecuadamente— el jefe de establos agregó. Cuando Jasper levantó las cejas, él se encogió de hombros. — Las mujeres son como los caballos; Hay que mantenerlos bien alimentadas, masajearlos de noche, y decirle en voz baja unas palabras dulces, y te llevarán a cualquier parte —

Jasper lanzó una carcajada, pero luego intentó sofocarla cuando Eleazar salió de los establos. El viejo venía en dirección a ellos con una sonrisa que se convirtió en una expresión desconcertada cuando miró algo a su izquierda.

— ¿No es tu esposa la que está jugando con Angus otra vez, mi lord? — El viejo preguntó.

Jasper miró hacia el corral, su corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando vio a Isabella con el rojo vestido, corriendo frenéticamente en el corral intentando superar al toro, el cual casi estaba encima de ella.

Maldiciendo, Jasper saltó sobre su caballo, y lo incitó a una carrera. Jasper sabía que nunca lo llegaría a tiempo mientras avanzaba hacia el cerco. Isabella no tenía posibilidad de ganarle la carrera a la bestia, pensó, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que la había subestimado. Aunque ella podía no ser más rápida o más fuerte que el toro, era definitivamente más inteligente. Justo cuando Jasper pensaba que ella sería corneada por el toro y lanzada al aire, Isabella repentinamente se lanzó a un lado, acostándose en el suelo.

No preparado para esa acción, Angus golpeó sus pezuñas contra el suelo varias veces antes de resignarse y volverse. Para entonces, Isabella ya se había puesto de pie y otra vez corría hacia la cerca. Angus inmediatamente empezó a correrla nuevamente, atraído por su vestido rojo.

Jasper se reclinó sobre el caballo y lo guió directamente a la cerca. El caballo saltaba sobre la cerca justo cuando Isabella se lanzaba hacia un lado para evitar ser corneada.

Angus se detuvo inmediatamente, resoplando furiosamente aire por sus fosas nasales mientras observaba a la mujer que miraba hacia atrás temiendo por su seguridad. El corazón de Jasper comenzaba a desacelerarse por el alivio de verla segura cuando Angus repentinamente giró su cabeza para mirar intensamente en dirección a él.

Dándose cuenta que ahora él estaba en peligro, Jasper inmediatamente espoleó a su caballo hacia un costado, para dirigirse a la cerca mientras Angus comenzaba a avanzar. Si el toro atacase al caballo antes que salieran del corral, Jasper sabía que ambos estarían en problemas. Espoleó al animal, exigiéndole más velocidad, pero no era necesario hacerlo

El caballo no tenía el menor interés en ser corneado. Y el caballo prácticamente voló por encima de la cerca.

Aterrizaron pesadamente del otro lado al mismo tiempo que Angus chocaba violentamente contra la cerca. Pero la cerca se mantuvo firme, dejando a la bestia observándolos y lanzando bufidos de furia.

Jasper desmontó el caballo y corrió hacia Isabella casi antes que el caballo se detuviera.

— ¿Estás herida?—Èl preguntó ansiosamente ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

— No. Estoy bien, — Isabella le aseguró jadeando, observando al toro con los ojos muy abiertos, como si temiese que él todavía pudiera salir y perseguirla.

Jasper cerró los ojos brevemente con alivio y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que su esposa lo mataría de un disgusto. Ella siempre se metía en problemas y le daba unos sustos mortales. Una de esas veces ella iba conseguir matarlo con sus aventuras, él pensó, mientras el alivio dejaba paso a la cólera. La siguiente cosa que supo era que le gritaba, — ¿Qué estabas haciendo, estúpida? —

Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abierto, abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente, entonces chasqueó la lengua irritadamente y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

Jasper inmediatamente salió en persecución de ella. Nunca había estado tan furioso en su vida. Una mitad de él quería golpearla por su estupidez, y la otra mitad quisieron lanzarla al suelo, levantarle la falda, y amarla hasta que ella no tuviese fuerzas ni ganas para meterse en otro problema nuevamente. No podría hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, por eso simplemente la tomó por el brazo, y la hizo girar para enfrentarlo mientras decía, — ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —

Isabella lanzó un suspiro y entonces murmuró, — ¿Dónde he oído esa pregunta antes? —

—Esposa— él gruñó, su enojo apenas bajo control.

— Tomé prestado tu broche el otro día para sujetar el vestido azul de Maggie —

Jasper frunció el ceño confundido, dudando que eso tuviese que algo que ver con esa situación hasta que recordó que la había encontrado en cuatro patas buscando algo cerca del corral. El broche, obviamente, él pensó.

— Cuando me trepé la cerca el broche se desprendió y se cayó dentro el corral. Era eso lo que estaba haciendo cuando los Comyns y vos me encontraron buscando aquel día, — ella explicó. — Temo que me olvidé del asunto del broche hasta esta mañana cuando vos fuiste a buscarlo. Vine después de desayunar para buscarlo. Y lo hice, — ella agregó, mostrándole el broche en su mano. — Acababa de encontrarlo cuando me di cuenta que Angus venía avanzando hacia mí—

Jasper miró el broche en la palma de su mano con asombro— ¿Te enfrentaste a un toro para mi broche? —

— Sí. No, —Isabella se corrigió, luego suspiró, y dijo— el toro no estaba en el corral —

Jasper comprendió entonces que nunca le había avisado a Isabella que el corral tenía forma de L. Demetri había mencionado ese detalle el otro día para calmarlo, pero el hombre había hablado en voz tan baja que dudaba que Isabella lo hubiese escuchado. Esa era una circunstancia en la cual su escasez de palabras era definitivamente perjudicial, Jasper pensó disgustado y comenzó a explicar lo que él debería haber hecho en su momento. — El corral tiene forma de L, esposa. Muy probablemente…—

— Revisé todo el corral, Jasper—Ella lo interrumpió. —Angus no estaba afuera, y la puerta del granero al corral estaba cerrada cuando me trepé —

— Ella tiene razón, mi lord. Angus debería haber estado en su pluma —

Jasper miró a su alrededor ante ese anuncio para ver a un hombre mayor avanzar rengueando. El hombre era Sam, quien se ocupaba del granero, y el renqueo provenía de una vieja lesión, un regalo que Angus le había hecho años atrás.

—No lo había dejado salir del granero— el hombre dijo que cuando los alcanzó. — Angus entró al granero cuando el sol bajaba anoche, y yo cerré la puerta y coloqué la traba. No lo había sacado todavía. El no deberá haber estado en el corral —

—Bien, entonces alguien lo dejó salir— Jasper dijo disgustado.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza lentamente. —Sí, así parece—

Jasper frunció el ceño, entonces ambos hombres empezaron a mirar fijamente a Isabella. Ella se puso rígida bajo sus miradas penetrantes y entonces dijo impacientemente. —Bien, les puedo asegurar que yo no fui —

—Entonces fue alguien más— Jasper gruñó, la cólera creciendo dentro de él. Quienquiera que haya sido casi había matado a su esposa. Un golpecito suave en su brazo lo hizo mirar hacia abajo para ver que Isabella le palmeaba el brazo para apaciguarlo.

— Estoy segura que quien quiera que lo haya soltado no me vio dentro del corral— ella dijo, entonces explicó, — Estaba en buscando en cuatro patas. Estoy segura que fue un accidente —

—Si— él concordó, pero todavía estaba molesto por el incidente.

—Bien— su esposa dijo con una sonrisa forzada. —Voy a devolver el broche a tu baúl—

Isabella se fue corriendo antes que él pudiese detenerla.

Jasper la observó marcharse, sus cejas se arquearon con preocupación.

— No fue un accidente, mi lord— Sam murmuró tímidamente, haciéndolo desviar la mirada. — Nadie se mete con Angus salvo yo. Nadie tendría una razón para abrir el portón… a menos que hubiesen visto su esposa en el corral —

Jasper miró el hombre por un largo momento, luego preguntó, — ¿Por qué alguien querría de Hacer eso?

Sam se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué alguien mató a su tío, a su padre, y a su primera esposa? —

—Esos fueron accidentes— Jasper dijo fríamente, aunque no estaba en tan seguro. Sin embargo, nunca había podido saberlo con seguridad en ninguno de los casos por lo que se había visto forzado a aceptarlos como accidentes.

—Y este también habría parecido un accidente— Sam comentó.

Jasper se puso rígido, su mente sobresaltada con esas palabras como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

—Solamente algo en que pensar— Sam comentó, y empezó a caminar hacia el granero.

Jasper le observó partir, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos. Su tío Aro había tenido el primer accidente dudoso. Una flecha clavada en su espalda cuando estaba cazando. Nadie nunca había admitido disparar esa flecha, pero en el momento se pensó que el individuo no podría haber sabido que lo había hecho. Jasper tenía catorce años y había sido su primera cacería cuando el accidente había ocurrido. Habían estado cazando jabalíes y se habían topado con una familia de ellos. Había habido al menos veinte hombres. Cuando los dos jabalíes adultos habían atacado, intentando proteger a los menores, los hombres se habían dispersado, cada uno yendo en direcciones diferentes. Los jabalíes eran muy bravos cuando eran provocados.

Las flechas habían volado desde todas las direcciones pues los jabalíes habían ido tras cualquier cosa que se moviese, persiguiendo a un hombre, y luego a otro, apenas pareciendo notar las flechas que volaban. No fue hasta que ambos jabalíes fueron derribados que alguien se dio cuenta que Aro, el lord, no estaba allí para recoger las presas. Una búsqueda había empezado, y el lord de Whitlock había sido encontrado yaciendo entre los arbustos, con una flecha clavada en su espalda. Aro todavía había estado vivo, y les había dicho que se había caído del caballo cuando uno de los jabalíes había atacado a su caballo, que se había empinado en dos patas. Fue al caer contra los arbustos que él había sentido la flecha perforarle la piel. Aro había pensado que era un accidente, y todos habían aceptado eso. Cuando murió tres días más tarde por la fiebre causada por la herida infectada, todos en la fortaleza habían considerado que era un accidente trágico.

Entonces el padre de Jasper, Liam, se había convertido en lord y había traído paz y prosperidad al clan por diez años hasta el día que había sido encontrado en la base de los acantilados, en la parte trasera de Whitlock. Supuestamente su padre se había caído por un despeñadero rocoso y se había matado. Jasper había estado en la casa de los Comyns el día que eso había ocurrido. Peter y él habían crecido juntos y a menudo se habían visitaban, y ahí era donde él había estado.

Jasper había regresado de la casa de los de Comyns para encontrar a su padre muerto y los rumores susurrados que sostenían que él mismo había sido visto cerca del lugar donde del accidente… y que quizás la caída no había sido un accidente.

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que la gente recordase que él también había estado presente en la cacería cuando su tío había sido matado. Comenzaron a preguntarse si realmente ese también había sido un accidente. Se sugería que Jasper podía haber disparado la flecha que había matado a su tío. Quizá él había estaba buscando heredar el título de lord desde ese entonces... se rumoreaba.

A pesar de los rumores, como el hijo de Liam Duncan, Jasper había sido nombrado lord. Abrumado por su dolor por un hombre que había sido un líder justo y también un buen padre, y muy ocupado con su posición nueva, Jasper no había prestado mucha atención a los rumores. Había intentado investigar si la muerte de su padre realmente había sido un accidente, pero no había forma de saberlo. El caballo de Liam había regresado solo a los establos, una búsqueda había comenzado, y el lord había sido encontrado al pie de los acantilados. Y a pesar que circulaba un rumor que sostenía que alguien había visto a Jasper alejándose a caballo del lugar del accidente, él nunca había podido averiguar quién era ese supuesto testigo. Nadie parecía saber quién era, simplemente que se repetía que alguien lo había visto.

Sabiendo que él no había estado en el lugar del accidente, Jasper había decidido que ese testigo no existía y había suspendido la investigación, concentrándose en la tarea de gobernar Whitlock. Más tarde se había casado con la pequeña Maggie, un arreglo matrimonial que su padre había concertado cuando ellos eran niños. Ella había sido una buena mujer, simpática y amable, y él había empezado a querer muy fácilmente. Habrían llevado una vida pacífica y satisfactoria sin las tensiones causadas por la pasión y la preocupación que ahora sentía por Isabella. Pero dos años después del casamiento, Maggie, también, había sido encontrado al pie de los mismos acantilados.

Eso iba más allá de cualquier posible coincidencia para Jasper. Desafortunadamente, también, había sido demasiada coincidencia para un gran número de personas en Whitlock, pero mientras Jasper buscaba entre ellos quien era el culpable, todos lo miraban a él. Ninguna respuesta fue encontrada.

Jasper suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello con frustración. Mientras todo aparentemente parecía estar bien en Whitlock, en verdad existía una división entre la gente. Estaban aquellos que creían que ninguna de las tres muertes había sido un accidente, sino que habían sido asesinatos y que Jasper era el responsable de todos ellos. Y estaban los otros que pensaban que los-accidentes-podían haber sido homicidios pero que estaban seguros que Jasper no era el culpable, y, finalmente, había un tercer grupo que no estaba seguro de ninguna de las dos hipótesis. Eso hacía el gobierno de la fortaleza un asunto difícil, pues mientras ellos obedecían sus órdenes, una cierta cantidad de gente lentamente alimentaba un resentimiento contra él. Ser el lord durante los dos años después de la muerte de Maggie había sido como ser el capitán de barco al borde de un motín.

Incapaz de probar su inocencia, o de protestar por las acusaciones tácitas cuando eran meros rumores y susurros, Jasper se había visto forzado a ignorarlos y a esperar que se desvanecieran con el tiempo. Sin embargo, cada vez que parecían desaparecer, algo o alguien pareció los volvía a resucitar nuevamente. Y entonces el contrato de matrimonio con Isabella le había sido ofrecido. Jasper necesitaba una esposa que le diese hijos, pero también Jasper había esperado que su presencia hiciese que las personas se olvidasen del pasado y dejasen de mentir. Pero en vez de eso, Isabella ahora había tenido una serie de accidentes, Jasper pensó disgustado, considerando los acontecimientos ocurrido desde que la había conocido. La caída del caballo del primero día definitivamente había sido un accidente, como lo habían ser medicada incorrectamente medicinal el día de la boda. Incluso era casi seguro que su primera aventura en el corral de Angus había sido un accidente. Sin embargo, Jasper estaba casi seguro que lo de hoy no era un accidente. Alguien había abierto la tranquera y había dejado salir a Angus mientras ella estaba buscando el broche en el corral, y él casi había perdido una segunda esposa.

Jasper frunció el ceño y observó el patio del castillo, su mirada pasó por la gente desarrollando sus actividades cotidianas. Si el episodio de Isabella con el toro y las muertes previas hubiesen sido perpetrados por alguien, tendría que ser una de esas personas, pues un desconocido no podía atravesar libremente los portones sin que sus hombres lo detuviesen. Uno de las personas que él estaba mirando ahora podría haber intentado matar a su esposa, Jasper se dio cuenta… y, quizá, no por primera vez. Ese pensamiento se le ocurrió cuando recordó el incidente cuando se había topado con Isabella en el bosque, en el camino de regreso de Comyns.

Repentinamente recordó la mención de una flecha clavada en el árbol que ella estaba trepando. Èl había asumido que era una vieja flecha, pero algo de la mirada afligida de Isabella le decía que ella no la había visto antes. Y, se acordó que Isabella le había preguntado si él había estado siguiéndola y por qué no le había dejado saber de su presencia en el bosque.

Su boca se apretó con disgusto mientras en su mente conectaba dos puntos. Este accidente y las palabras de Sam, y eso lo hizo estremecerse. Comenzaba a sospechar que había más en el comentario de la flecha de Isabella de lo que lo que había asumido en su momento, y repentinamente sintió ansiedad de preguntarle a ella sobre ese incidente.

Montando su caballo, Jasper se dirigió hacia la fortaleza. Iba a hablar con Isabella. Y tenerla en sus brazos. Y le advertiría que a ella debía andar cerca de la fortaleza hasta que él estuviese seguro que todo estaba bien. Jasper se había sentido triste cuando la pequeña Maggie había muerto. Pero sabía sin duda alguna que el dolor por esa muerte no sería nada comparado con el que sentiría si perdiese a Isabella. Su nueva esposa había logrado meterse en su corazón con su risa suave, con su constante charloteo, y con la bienvenida ardiente que le daba a su cuerpo.

A Jasper le gustaba su esposa. Incluso podría decir que era algo más que gustar de ella, aunque no estaba dispuesto a explorar esa posibilidad por el momento. Por ahora bastaba con saber que quería mantener a esa esposa viva y al lado suyo.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** nancy swan**, a **marieisahale**, a **PrincesLynx**, a **jvb**, a **Max kaDaR **, a **littlevampireMajo **y ****a **alexf1994 **por su review; a** ValeWhitlockGrey** y a ** ladyvani **p****or poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **ValeWhitlockGrey **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Once**

—Allí estás —

Isabella dejó que la puerta de la fortaleza se cerrase detrás de ella y vio a Ángela sentada en una de las sillas cerca del fuego.

—Lady Sulpicia te andaba buscando hace algunos minutos— la mujer le anunció, cuando Isabella se acercó.

— ¿Sabes qué quería la tía Icia? — Ella preguntó, notando que la criada doblaba su verde vestido y aparentemente cosía una rasgadura en él. Era el vestido que había estado llevando puesto el día anterior. Isabella lo debía haber enganchado en una rama durante la escalada.

Ángela sacudió la cabeza. — Ella no lo dijo, pero supongo que tiene que ver con las comidas para la semana. O quizá desea de reabastecer las provisiones ya que la cocinera pronto estará de regreso —

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, luego vaciló, brevemente tironeada entre ver lo que la mujer quería e ir escaleras arriba. Finalmente, decidió devolver primero el broche. La pérdida del broche le había causado suficientes problemas, y con la mala suerte que la acompañaba últimamente, temía distraerse y perderlo nuevamente.

—Si Icia viene a buscarme de nuevo, dile que voy a llevar algo arriba y que regresaré para hablarle con ella—Isabella comenzó a darse vuelta, pero se detuvo en un chasquido de la lengua de Ángela.

—Tienes manchas de pasto en tu falda— ella comentó irritadamente. — Juro por Dios, niña, que no sé qué te anda pasando. Nunca has sido descuidado con tus ropas antes, pero pareces estropear una prenda por día desde el día que te casaste con lord Jasper —

Frunciendo el ceño, Isabella miró su falda, haciendo una mueca cuando ella vio que el vestido no se había escapado ileso del incidente con Angus. Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza irritadamente, y murmuró, — Me cambiaré mientras estoy arriba—

—Te ayudaré—Ángela comenzó a levantarse, pero Isabella agitó una mano, negándose.

— Puedo arreglarme sola, Ángela. Continúa con lo que estás haciendo —

La criada se sentó en su asiento con aprobación, e Isabella corrió escaleras arriba. Su primera parada al llegar al cuarto fue el baúl de Jasper. Colocó el broche donde lo había encontrado con un suspiro, luego se quitó el vestido mientras caminaba.

Haciendo una pausa cerca su baúl, Isabella tardó unos minutos examinando el vestido. Era uno de sus favoritos, y pensaba que a Jasper debía gustarle también, pues de todos sus vestidos, este y el verde oscuro eran los que había elegido hacer el equipaje cuando la había sacado apresuradamente de d'Swan. Como el hombre hablaba tan poco, esa era la única manera en que ella podía juzgar sus gustos.

Afortunadamente, las manchas de pasto no eran demasiado malas, y al menos no tenía rasgones. Una buena lavada y fregadura deberían quitar las manchas, ella pensó con alivio, y enrolló el vestido para llevarlo a lavar. Isabella entonces fue hacia su baúl, lo abrió, y se dobló para revolviendo su contenido para buscar otro vestido.

Nunca oyó la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose, y se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos se deslizaron en su cintura.

Isabella no necesitaba ver quién era. Reconoció las manos que repentinamente cubrieron sus pechos así como también la manera en que Jasper los masajeaba sobre la tela de la camisa.

— Vine a preguntarte algo— Jasper dijo con voz ronca cerca su oído.

— Oh — Isabella suspiró, sus ojos cerrándose mientras se reclinaba sobre él. Ella cubrió las manos de él con las de ella, apretándolas alentadoramente mientras él la acariciaba.

—Sí, pero has logrado distraerme—

Ella abrió sus ojos ante esas palabras, una risa jadeante se escapó de sus labios. — Yo no he hecho nada—

—Estabas inclinaba sobre el baúl con nada excepto el tu camisa— Jasper explicó.

— ¿Y eso te distrajo? — Isabella preguntó sorprendida, girando u cabeza para mirarlo.

—Oh, sí— Jasper gruñó, y reclamó sus labios al mismo tiempo que él la alzaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama.

— ¿Esposa? —

Isabella abrió sus ojos pero no levantó el cuello del pecho de su marido. Él la había agotado con su pasión— ¿Sí? —

— Cuéntame sobre el otro día en el bosque antes que yo te encontrase—

Isabella arqueó la ceja ante ese pedido, entonces se encogió de hombros donde yacía medio acostada sobre él. Jasper había sido quien la había colocado allí, y ella sentía contenta de permanecer allí. Pero ahora que él hablaba con ella, se sintió cohibida por esa posición y comenzó a moverse para yacer al lado de él, pero su mano repentinamente la detuvo. Aparentemente, a él le gustó donde ella estaba. Relajándose de regreso en contra de él, Isabella frunció su boca y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué deseas saber? Me perdí, me trepé a un árbol para encontrar el castillo, entonces llegaste —

—Me preguntaste si había estado siguiéndote— él le recordó.

Ella arrugó la nariz. Esos acontecimientos parecían tan lejanos ahora. Y sólo habían sucedido el día anterior, pero un montón de cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces que parecían un recuerdo lejano, e Isabella se sintió tonta por el miedo sentido ese día en el bosque

—Esposa— él gruñó insistentemente.

— Pensé haber oído a alguien— ella admitió lentamente. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ella, Isabella rápidamente agregó, —pero probablemente fue un conejo o una ardilla —

Jasper guardó silencio, su expresión era inquieta— ¿Y la flecha? —

Sus cejas se arquearon, pero ella se encogió de hombros —Probablemente estaba allí desde hacía mucho tiempo, como vos supusiste —

—No parecías segura de eso en ese momento— él comentó.

Isabella apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. —Fue algo tonto realmente —Ella hizo una pausa y lanzó un suspiro exasperado antes de explicar. — Escalaba el árbol cuando pensé haber oído un golpe seco y un zumbido, y... —

— ¿Un golpe seco y con zumbido? —

Isabella se rió con una expresión confundida, pero se explicó. —Un sonido sibilante como si algo hubiera pasado cerca de mí, luego un golpe seco como si algo hubiera golpeado el árbol—

Cuando las cejas de Jasper se arquearon en su frente, ella se apresuró a decir, — Probablemente fue una rama que se quebró o el nido de pájaro cayéndose y que golpeó el árbol en su caída. —

Su expresión no se relajó.

Isabella continuó, — De cualquier manera, instintivamente solté una de las ramas y me di vuelta para mirar lo que había oído. La rama en la que estaba sostenida escogió ese momento para quebrarse, y busqué algo a lo que agarrarme, y una vez que recobré el equilibrio mis pies y miré a qué me había agarrado, y fue entonces que vi una flecha —Ella se encogió de hombros y dio una sonrisa avergonzada. — Sé que es una tontería, pero en ese momento pensé que quizás ese había sido el zumbido y golpe seco que había escuchado —

Notando la cara solemne de su marido, Isabella frunció el ceño. El hombre siempre estaba serio, pero esa vez era diferente y la hacía sentirse nerviosa. Decidió que era necesario un cambio de tema y escogió el primero en venir a su mente.

— Marido, no deberías hacer colocar antorchas en el pasillo para que esté alumbrados durante el día? No hay ventanas y está muy oscuro —

La voz de Jasper era divertida cuando dijo, — Siempre ha sido así. Ya te habituarás —

Isabella entrecerró los ojos con desagrado, pero antes que pudiese hablar él repentinamente la sacaba de encima de su cuerpo y salía de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Ella preguntó, sentándose para observarlo mientras comenzaba a ponerse la ropa.

—Es mediodía. Tengo cosas que hacer —

—Pero... — Ella miró la ventana, notando que el sol estaba en lo alto. Ciertamente era el mediodía— ¿Qué hay sobre nuestro picnic en el claro? —

Jasper vaciló, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y continuó vistiéndose. —Tendrá que quedar para otro día. He perdido bastante tiempo hoy —

— ¡Perdido! — Isabella chilló, y salió la cama y corrió detrás de él mientras iba hacia la puerta. —Pero quería hablar con vos de algunas cosas—

Deteniéndose en la puerta, Jasper se dio vuelta, su mirada recorriéndola, pero apenas pareciendo ver que ella estaba parada delante de él completamente desnuda. Su voz sonó impaciente cuando preguntó, — ¿De qué querías Hablar? —

Isabella vaciló, como pérdida ahora, pero cuando él se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia la puerta, ella murmuró, —Sobre las antorchas del pasillo, y sobre la distribución de tareas en el castillo, creo que los hombres deberían ayudar con las tareas más pesadas, y sobre cuáles son mis deberes —

— Hemos discutido el tema de las antorchas, no son necesarias. ¿Y por qué insisten en que los hombres son necesarios adentro del castillo? —

Isabella decidió dejar pasar el asunto de las antorchas por ahora con el fin de conseguir ayuda con las tareas en la fortaleza, y dijo, — Las mujeres hacen todo el trabajo mientras los hombres juegan con las espadas, Jasper. Si ayudasen con las tareas más pesadas, las mujeres no serían tan agobiadas —

—Los hombres no juegan con las espadas— él dijo ofendido. — Practican para estar en buen estado para defender a las mujeres y los niños de Whitlock—

—Si, por supuesto— ella dijo apaciguándolo. — Pero Whitlock ha tenido paz desde hace mucho tiempo, y me parece injusto dejar que las mujeres hagan el trabajo pesado, cuando con un poco de ayuda de los hombres las cosas serían un tanto más fáciles. Sin duda puedes prescindir un hombre o dos de vez en cuando para ayudarnos—

Jasper gruñó irritadamente y empezó a abrir la puerta. — Las mujeres se las han arreglado bastante bien por años. No encuentro razón para cambiar las cosas. Así es como siempre ha sido —

—Pero...—

—Y tu deber como esposa es obedecerme— él agregó. Haciendo una pausa otra vez, ahora que él tenía la puerta abierta, Jasper se volvió para decir— Permanece en el castillo de ahora en adelante—

Entonces se fue, cerrando la puerta y dejando a una Isabella estupefacta observando la puerta con incredulidad. No estaba para nada complacida con cómo había sido la-charla-

Volviéndole la espalda a la puerta, Isabella volvió a la cama y se sentó, sus hombros cayeron con abatimiento. Era asombroso qué tan rápidamente su matrimonio iba de maravilloso a horrible, de vuelta a maravillosa para ser nuevamente horrible. ¿Qué había sucedido? Hacia unos minutos había estado apoyada en el pecho de su marido sintiéndose agotada pero bien amadas, y ahora quería estrangularlo.

—Es como siempre ha sido, — ella masculló disgustada ¿Qué clase de argumento era ese? ¿Y tu deber es obedecer? ¡Ha! ¿Cuáles era exactamente sus deberes? Ella pareció recordar palabras como-confortar-y-honrar-y-amar-como parte de los votos matrimoniales. Isabella no se sentía particularmente confortada u honrado, y definitivamente no se sentía amada.

Suspirando, se quedó sentada en la cama y miró la tela del cortinado del dosel. Verdaderamente, el matrimonio estaba resultando ser un asunto bastante frustrante. Su marido parecía verla como un ser desvalido, inútil y...

¡Eso era! Isabella se enderezó abruptamente. Sin duda Jasper veía a las mujeres de ese modo. Había sido criado para pensar en ellas como el sexo débil que necesitaban ser defendidas. Siendo ese el caso, sería difícil que él la vea como alguien fuerte. Necesitaba demostrarle que ella era fuerte, capaz e inteligente. Tal vez entonces él estaría más dispuesto a escuchar sus ideas.

El problema era cómo hacer eso, Isabella pensó, parándose y yendo a lavarse en el fuentón. En verdad no era físicamente tan fuerte como un hombre.

Pero nunca había sido de escasa inteligencia, Isabella se recordó alentándose. Usando un poco la cabeza, sin duda encontraría algún modo de...

Mientras tanto, Isabella decidió, si Jasper no le decía cuáles eran sus deberes, ella decidiría eso por si misma… y la primera tarea que se impuso era la de traer hombres a la cocina. Su marido podía no estar dispuesto a poner hombres, pero había otras formas de atraerlos allí, ella pensó.

Isabella había notado que los hombres buscaban excusas para ir a la cocina los días que Icia horneaba sus masas. Quizá podrían hacer masas más a menudo como un atractivo para atraer a los hombres a la cocina, y a cambio de una masa, ella y Icia les impondrían algunas tareas. No se perdía nada con intentarlo. Y respecto a las antorchas del pasillo, si él no ordenaba colocar algunas allí, entonces ella lo haría. Y pronto Jasper descubriría el beneficio de un pasillo bien iluminado. Al menos ella esperaba que lo hiciese, Isabella pensaba mientras terminaba de lavarse y se vestía rápidamente.

Mientras se ocupaba de esas cosas, pensaría en cómo demostrarle que era inteligente. Quizás solucionando el misterio de los accidentes/ asesinatos de sus familiares. Luego consideró último-accidente-en el corral. Las preguntas de Jasper acerca de la flecha en el bosque la hicieron pensar que alguien podría estar tratando que su esposo quedase un viudo otra vez, pero ella no estaba lista para descansar en paz.

Si, Isabella pensó mientras iba a la puerta, solucionando ese misterio seguramente le demostraría a su marido que ella no era la criatura débil e indefensa que él la consideraba.

Su determinación de iluminar el pasillo ganó fuerza cuando Isabella salió de su cuarto, cerró la puerta, y se encontró en plena oscuridad.

—No es debilidad ni valentía caminar en la oscuridad, — ella masculló irritadamente mientras se alejaba cuidadosamente de la puerta. —Es simplemente una estupidez —

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Isabella fue hacia las escaleras pero luego se detuvo al escuchar un susurro de alguna parte a su alrededor. Su primer pensamiento fue que era una de las criadas yendo a uno de los cuartos, pero el momento en que ella se detuvo el sonido también lo hizo.

— ¿Quién está allí? —Isabella dijo, mirando la oscuridad.

Silencio fue la respuesta.

Isabella escudriñó esforzándose por ver. Posiblemente sólo era un ratón que había establecido residencia en el pasillo o uno de los cuartos vacíos. Hubo cinco en ese piso. Había recorrido todos ellos los días antes que Ángela y Mike hubiesen llegado. Los tres cuartos en frente de su dormitorio eran dormitorios más pequeños, uno de los cuales era ocupado por Icia. Pero el cuarto al del de ellos era un gran solar. Estaba vacío por el momento, pero Isabella esperaba cambiar eso en el futuro. Era una de las tantas cosas que se le había ocurrido decirle a su marido. Pero por ahora había decidido que solamente se encargaría de los asuntos ella misma. Sería uno de los deberes que había impuesto.

Ningún otro sonido había alcanzado sus oídos. Parecía que realmente había sido un ratón, aunque los-accidentes-la había vuelto cautelosa, e Isabella estaba alerta y se movió más lentamente que lo usual en ella cuando se acercó a las escaleras. Estaba en el primer escalón de las escaleras cuando se tropezó con algo en el piso. Si bien no se cayó, gritó mientras trataba de alcanzar el pasamano de hierro.

Un grito venido del gran salón de abajo contestó su pedido, pero Isabella apenas lo notó, estaba agarrada firmemente a la baranda. Aunque no detuvo completamente la caída, la desaceleró bastante. Las piernas se deslizaron hacia un costado, y bajó varios escalones de sentada

— ¡Esposa!—

Jasper estaba allí casi el momento en que Isabella se detenía, y ella sospechaba que el grito que había oído era de él, pero estaba tan aturdida por el susto que solamente lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Estás lastimada?— Jasper hizo la pregunta mientras la levantaba en brazos y la cargaba hasta la mesa.

— Estoy bien— Isabella jadeó, mientras Jasper se enderezaba, pero nadie la oyó su voz porque fue tapada por la voz furiosa de Ángela.

— ¡Es ese pasillo de mierda que está más oscuro que la boca de un lobo! ¿¡Es un peligro!? Por qué demonios hay una antorcha allá arriba — Ángela gruñó mientras revoloteaba al lado de él.

Isabella esperó la frase odiada, "Porque es así cómo ha siempre sido", pero Jasper no la dijo. Èl palpaba su cuerpo nerviosamente.

— Estoy bien— Isabella repitió intentando sentarse, sólo darse cuenta que era empujada nuevamente.

—Quédate quieta hasta que estemos seguros que tienes nada roto— Ángela insistió, manteniendo sus hombros sobre la mesa. Ella entonces miró a Jasper, y preguntó inquietamente. —Hay algo roto?—

—Creo que no— Jasper masculló mientras terminaba su examen y se enderezaba, sus ojos buscando su cara. — ¿Estás bien? —

—Si...— Isabella comenzó a decir, pero Ángela la interrumpió.

— ¡Por supuesto que no está bien!— La mujer gruñó. —Acaba de caerse por esas escaleras malditas—

La mujer hizo moverse a Jasper para examinar ella misma a Isabella. Ángela movió sus manos sobre sus brazos, piernas y estómago.

— Estoy bien, Ángela— Isabella murmuró, intentando hacerla apartar.

La mujer apretó los labios, y dijo, — No estás bien. Estarás toda magullada… otra vez, — Ángela agregó, mirando furiosamente Jasper, obviamente culpándolo por ese último accidente.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora? —

Isabella miró a su alrededor para ver a Demetri acercándose a la mesa. Seth estaba detrás de él.

—Ella se cayó por las escaleras— Jasper contestó con un gruñido. Èl miraba frunciendo el ceño como si eso fuera culpa de ella, Isabella notó con irritación.

— ¿Siempre ha sido así de torpe? —

La cabeza de Isabella giró ante esa pregunta de Seth, y lo miró furiosamente a pesar del tono bromista que él había usado. Seth le sonrió con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

— ¡No!— Ángela gruñó, aparentemente más enojada de lo que Isabella estaba, — De hecho, ella rara vez tenía accidentes en d'Swan. Pero este no es el primer accidente que ha sucedido cerca de Lord Jasper —

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron, y se dio cuenta que Icia debía haberle contado a Ángela la historia de cómo habían muerto el padre, el tío, y la primera esposa de Jasper. Antes de venir al castillo, todo lo que se comentaba era que se suponía que él los había matado, no que sus muertes eran resultado de accidentes sospechosos. Su mirada fue hacia Jasper para ver cómo tomaba él las palabras de la criada, sólo para encontrar su cara tan inexpresiva como siempre.

— ¿Está sugiriendo que nuestro lord tiene algo que hacer con esto? — Demetri demandó, apartando a codazos a Seth para poder hablar a la criada.

—Ángela— Isabella dijo en un tono preventivo cuando la mujer abrió la boca para contestar.

La criada vaciló, pero controló su lengua. Isabella solamente se relajó cuando Jasper repentinamente la alzó fuera de la mesa y la llevó hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ella preguntó.

— Te llevo a nuestro cuarto a descansar—

— No necesito descansar, Jasper. Estoy bien. No creo que me haya lastimado esta vez, pude agarrarme a la baranda, — ella le aseguró rápidamente, ignorando el leve dolor en su brazo. Era pequeño comparado con lo que podría haber sufrido.

— Voy a llevarte aguamiel y la mezclaré con un tónico— Ángela anunció, yendo a la cocina.

—Marido— Isabella dijo impacientemente. — Estoy bien. En verdad —

— No estás bien. Casi te desnucaste y descansarás para dejar que tu cuerpo se recupere —

Isabella abrió la boca para responder, pero ya habían alcanzado lo alto de las escaleras y en vez de eso le advirtió, — Ten cuidado. Me tropecé con algo en el piso poco antes de llegar a las escaleras —

Cuando Jasper se detuvo para mirarla, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Fue eso lo que me hizo caer —

Èl encontró su mirada silenciosamente y por un momento Isabella pensó que no le creía, pero luego Jasper empezó a gritar sobre su hombro. —Tráigame una antorcha. ¡Muévanse, carajo!—

Seth apareció detrás de ellos poco después trayendo una antorcha encendida en mano. Con un gesto de Jasper, él se adelantó y subió toda la escalera.

—Espera— Jasper dijo, cuando Seth comenzó a ir hacia el dormitorio. —Acerca la antorcha al piso cerca de las escaleras—

Isabella vio al hombre arquear una ceja, pero bajó la antorcha, iluminando el piso delante de ellos. Isabella frunció la frente al ver que no había nada allí. El camino estaba despejado.

—Pero me tropecé con algo— ella murmuró, y giró en los brazos de Jasper, intentando mirar la parte superior de las escaleras. Era posible que hubiese arrastrado el objeto con su caída

—Tranquilízate— Jasper ordenó, y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Seth para que continuase avanzando.

—Pero me tropecé con algo— ella insistió.

—Probablemente con tus propios pies— Seth bromeó mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

La mirada alarmada de Isabella iba del rubio a su marido. La cara de Jasper era ilegible como siempre, incluso sus ojos no revelaban nada, y temió que él estuviese de acuerdo con la burla de Seth.

El objeto _debía haber rodado escaleras abajo,_ Isabella pensó con frustración.

—Gracias— Jasper dijo, e Isabella miró a su alrededor para descubrir que habían llegado al dormitorio. Seth había abierto la puerta y ahora se había apartado para que Jasper entrase.

El primo de su marido comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero antes que pudiese hacerlo, Jasper le pidió, — Quiero antorchas en el pasillo de ahora en adelante—

Seth hizo una pausa, cejas se arquearon ligeramente — Nunca hemos tenido antorchas en el pasillo antes—

— Lo haremos ahora— Jasper dijo firmemente. — Y las quiero encendidas desde la mañana hasta que nos vamos a dormir. Díselo a Demetri, y asegúrese que él se ocupe—

Los ojos del hombre fueron hacia Isabella, con una expresión curiosa en su cara, pero Seth asintió con la cabeza, y luego cerró la puerta.

—Gracias— Isabella dijo tímidamente mientras él la colocaba en la cama. Parecía que una caída de ella había logrado lo que sus pedidos no pudieron. Habría luz en el pasillo.

La respuesta de Jasper fue un gruñido mientras se marchaba dándose media vuelta y yendo hacia la puerta.

Isabella lanzó un suspiro cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Por supuesto que su marido no creía que ella se había tropezado con algo que no fuesen sus pies. Supuso que no podía culparlo. Frunciendo la cara, Isabella sacó los pies fuera de la cama. Estaba perfectamente bien. Los músculos del brazo le dolían un poco, pero se le pasaría rápidamente, y no tenía intención de-descansar-Tenía un plan de campaña que deseaba de poner en marcha en ese mismo momento.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** jvb**, a **PrincesLynx**, a **marieisahale**, a **nancy swan **y ****a **alexf1994 **por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	13. Chapter 12

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Doce**

—Tu plan está funcionando muy bien—

Isabella sonrió ante el elogio jubiloso de Icia cuando entró en la cocina y se detuvo a mirar el lugar donde Demetri y otro hombre llevaban en gran cantidad sacos con verduras para la comida de la noche.

—Bien— ella dijo con un suspiro agradecido. Era su primer éxito en Whitlock, e Isabella sinceramente esperaba que no fuese el último.

—De hecho, tengo más ayuda de lo que puedo manejar— Icia agregó irónicamente, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa mientras Demetri masticaba la masa que tenía en la boca.

Isabella miró al hombre con curiosidad. No era la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír, pero Isabella había notado que él sólo parecía sonreír cuando estaba en presencia de Icia. El resto del tiempo tenía una cara tan adusta como la que Jasper mostraba normalmente.

Volviendo su atención a lo que Icia había dicho, Isabella sugirió, — Si tienes más ayuda de la que necesitas, entonces sólo prepara las masas día por medio. O quizá sólo cuando creas que necesitarás ayuda —

— Sí. Haré eso, — Icia decidió. — Debería habérseme ocurrido usar el soborno años atrás. Habría aliviado nuestro trabajo en todos estos años —Ella miró a Isabella solemnemente. — Sos una muchacha muy inteligente.

Isabella se sonrojó con el cumplido. —No es soborno. Es que un poquito de algo dulce para tentarlos —

Icia se rió de su incomodidad, y dijo, —Es soborno y es efectivo, y nadie parece ofendido por eso —Ella se encogió de hombros, y entonces preguntó, — ¿Vas a desayunar? He preparado una tanda fresca de masas —

—Sí, pero me arreglaré con una manzana si es que tenemos— Isabella dijo, no deseando de tomar ninguna de las valiosas masas y así obligar a la mujer a cocinar más.

—Tomarás una masa y la disfrutarás sin culpa— Icia respondió inmediatamente, yendo a buscarle una. Tomó una gran taza de aguamiel y la manzana originalmente y regresó. — Ahora llévate esto y siéntate en la mesa para comer. Has estado muy ocupada toda la semana y debes cuidarte—

Isabella murmuró las gracias y dejó la cocina con su tesoro, sintiendo un poco de peso en la conciencia de cualquier forma. Realmente no había estado tan ocupada esa última semana desde su caída por la escalera. Simplemente había asumido sus deberes como lady del castillo.

Su mirada recorrió el gran salón mientras cruzaba hacia la mesa, y una sensación orgullo invadió a Isabella mientras se daba cuenta de los cambios logrados. Las paredes vacías habían sido blanqueadas y ahora estaban colgados allí sus amados tapices, las sillas cerca del fuego tenían los almohadones que ella y su madre habían bordado, y el piso estaba cubierto por paja fresca. El lugar se veía mucho más cálido y acogedor y ella deseó que su marido se hubiese molestado en notado los cambios, pero él había estado muy distraído últimamente.

Isabella bufó ante sus pensamientos. Su marido había estado mucho más que distraído últimamente, él había...

— ¿Es una de las masas de Icia? —

Distraída por sus pensamientos deprimentes, Isabella observó sorprendida a Tyler, quien repentinamente se encontraba al lado de ella, escoltándola hasta la mesa. El y Eric parecían haber estado pegados a sus faldas durante la última semana, ella había notado, y comenzaba a encontrar eso un poco cansador.

—Sí— Isabella dijo mientras se acomodaba en la mesa, entonces sugirió, — ¿Por qué no le preguntan a Icia si alguna ayuda? Ella les puede dar una masa si la ayudan —

El hombre miró anhelantemente hacia la cocina, luego negó con la cabeza y se acomodó en el banco al lado de ella. — No. No tengo hambre. Sólo me sentaré y le haré compañía —

Isabella logró no hacer una mueca mientras partía la masa por la mitad. Donde antes había sido difícil de encontrar a un hombre en cerca de la fortaleza durante el día mientras las mujeres trabajaban, ahora parecían surgir como hongos. Demetri siempre encontraba alguna excusa para visitar la cocina, pero, Isabella estaba acostumbrada a eso. Él había hecho eso desde el principio, y ella sospechaba que el hombre alimentaba sentimientos amorosos hacia Icia. Pero Jasper también había empezado a aparecerse en la fortaleza varias veces al día, lo cual habría sido lindo si él lo hiciese para verla, pero nunca le decía ni una palabra. Y también estaban Eric y Tyler. Ahora que habían regresado de escoltar el carruaje con pertenencias, los dos hombres parecían estar siempre instalados en el gran salón, y no a una cierta distancia pegados a sus faldas. Isabella no les habría prestado tanta atención si no fuese por el hecho que siempre parecían estar cerca, observándola. No tenía idea por qué lo hacían pero deseaba que no lo hicieran; eso la hacía sentirse estúpida.

Decidiendo que iba a sacar ventaja de su presencia, ella preguntó, —¿Tyler? ¿Estabas aquí en la época de Aro? —

— Sí, pero sólo tenía cuatro años de edad. Ni siquiera me acuerdo del hombre, — él dijo, sus ojos cargados de deseo mientras la observaba morder la masa.

Isabella tragó la comida sintiéndose decepcionada, pero preguntó, — ¿Tendrías unos catorce años cuando Liam murió? —

— Sí. Pero estaba visitando a la familia de mi madre en ese momento, — él dijo distraídamente, entonces se relamió los labios mientras la observaba dar otra mordida. — Estoy seguro que debe estar sabrosa—

Ella ignoró el comentario, y preguntó impacientemente, — ¿Sin duda alguno de ustedes estaban aquí cuando Maggie murió? —

Tyler empezó a asentir con la cabeza, pero luego lo negó. — No. Estaba afuera cazando con Eric—

Isabella chasqueó la lengua exasperadamente que, pues otra vez, no encontraba ninguna respuesta útil. Todos los que había interrogado hasta ahora habían negado o evadido sus preguntas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Isabella decidió que debería continuar con sus deberes como lady del castillo y metió el último pedazo de masa en la boca.

— ¿A dónde va?—Tyler preguntó, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Ella levantó las cejas ante la pregunta y admitió, — Se me ocurrió ir a darle una mirada al solar y ver que trabajos se necesitan para hacerlo habitable nuevamente—

—Oh—Tyler vaciló, su mirada yendo de ella a la puerta de la cocina. —Bien quizá iré corriendo a la cocina y le imploraré una masa a Icia—

Isabella levantó las cejas pero simplemente se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Miró hacia atrás dos veces mientras subía los escalones hacia el segundo piso, ambas veces encontrando a Tyler todavía vigilándola desde la mesa. Ella había llegado a la puerta del solar antes de oír el chirrido de la puerta de cocina abriéndose e hizo una pausa. Isabella esperó un segundo, luego volvió sobre sus pasos, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios cuando vio que el gran salón estaba vacío. Tyler obviamente había entrado en la cocina.

Inmediatamente alzó sus faldas y volvió rápidamente escaleras abajo. Si se apurase, podría salir inadvertida antes de que él regresase, Isabella pensó esperanzadamente, lanzando miradas ansiosas hacia la puerta de cocina mientras atravesaba rápidamente el gran salón. No se habría atrevido a intentar salir mientras Tyler o cualquier otro estaba por allí, por miedo a que la reportan a Jasper. Él seguramente se sentiría muy molesto al enterarse que ella dejaba la fortaleza. Era en contra de sus órdenes expresas. Su marido le había dejado muy claro que debía quedarse adentro. Isabella no tenía idea de por qué él insistía en eso, quizá temía una nueva visita al corral, pero Isabella estaba harta de estar adentro todo el tiempo. Seguramente una visita rápida hasta los establos para ver a Lady no lastimaría a nadie. Siempre y cuando no fuese atrapada, Isabella pensó irónicamente mientras se escabullía por la puerta.

El patio del castillo estaba casi vacío a esa hora, los hombres ocupados con su marido entrenando. Isabella logró escaparse.

Metiéndose silenciosamente en los establos oscuros, miró atentamente a su alrededor, aliviada al darse cuenta que también estaban vacíos. Relajándose un poco, Isabella sacó la manzana de su bolsillo y fue hacia el compartimento de su yegua.

Lady estaba encantada de verla. Sin duda la yegua estaba tan aburrida como ella, Isabella pensó amargamente, y consideró la idea de sacarla a dar un paseo rápido.

— ¿Tu esposo sabe que estás aquí? —

Isabella se sobresaltó con culpa y giró para ver a Mike mientras él avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección a ella, trayendo un caballo moteado.

— Sólo vine a ver a Lady— Isabella dijo, observándolo guiar al caballo a un compartimento cercano y desensillarlo.

—Por lo que oí no deberías dejar la fortaleza —

Isabella frunció la cara mientras se alejaba del compartimento de Lady para apoyarse contra la puerta del compartimento donde él trabajaba— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —

—Tu esposo— él dijo secamente.

—Oh— ella murmuró con un suspiro. — Pues bien, estoy harta de estar adentro. He estado encerrada por más de una semana —

— Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar muchas cosas que se necesitan hacer adentro para llenar tu tiempo—

—Si— Isabella admitió. —Pero también es agradable salir —

— Cómo te escapaste de tus vigilantes — Mike preguntó, cepillando el caballo. Viendo su confusión, él dijo, — Tyler y Eric. Jasper puso a los dos muchachos para vigilarte —

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ella preguntó indigentemente. — Yo no necesito vigilancia—

— Oh, sí. Para no meterte en problemas —Mike bufó, entonces preguntó, —¿Cómo están las magulladuras que te hiciste al caerte de la escalera? —

— No me caí de la escalera— Isabella dijo con un chasquido impaciente, luego agregó, — Al menos no toda la escalera. Me agarré al pasamano de hierro y me salvé. El brazo me dolió por algunos días, pero eso fue todo. Además, eso no fue mi culpa. Me tropecé con algo aunque nadie me cree. Todos parecen pensar que simplemente soy torpe, — ella agregó severamente.

—Tu marido te cree— Mike anunció.

— ¿Si? — Isabella preguntó ansiosamente.

— Sí. Es por eso que te puso los guardias. Porque piensa que alguien colocó algo allí para que vos te tropieces, y que quitó el objeto mientras todos estaban encima tuyo revisándote —

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron enormemente ante esa sugerencia, y preguntó, — ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así? —

Mike se encogió de hombros, sin apartar la vista del caballo que atendía— ¿Por qué alguien mataría a su primera esposa? ¿O a su padre? ¿O a su tío? Jasper está tratando de averiguarlo —

Isabella miró fijamente al hombre— ¿ha estado hablando con vos?—

—Si —

Un gruñido de exasperación se escapó de sus labios. — Espero que él me hable más a mí. Soy su esposa —

—A decir verdad, pienso que no habla mucho con nadie— Mike comentó— Le da a sus hombres órdenes y cosas así, pero... — él se encogió de hombros.

Isabella miró al hombre. Estaba muy interesado en que el jefe de establos hablase con Jasper. Mike entendía a las personas así como también lo hacía con los caballos. Èl siempre afirmaba que era por eso que prefería a los animales; no tenía en buen concepto de las personas en general. Icia y Ángela eran las únicas personas con quienes él había pasado tiempo en d'Swan, pero ahora parecía haber incluido a Jasper en ese pequeño círculo.

Isabella se sentía un poco celosa porque su marido hablaba con Mike y no hablaba con ella.

— Él no sabe en quien confiar aquí— Mike comentó espontáneamente. — Yo soy una persona ajena y no he estado involucrado en los asuntos que actualmente lo preocupan. Él aprecia mi opinión porque vos confías en mí y por eso vino a hablarme después de tu caída por las escaleras —

Las cejas de Isabella se arquearon. ¿Jasper consideraba el hecho que ella confiase en Mike? Eso era muy alentador. Al menos ella pensaba que podría serlo— ¿Por qué Jasper no confía en nadie aquí? ¿Es por lo de las muertes y los rumores? —

— Sí. No sabe qué es qué. Èl pensaba que las muertes de su padre y de su tío habían sido accidentes, pero cuando la pequeña Maggie murió en el mismo lugar como su padre, sospechó de algo más turbio. Él no seguro si los tres fueron asesinatos, o solamente el de ella. Y también están los rumores que afirman que él estuvo _detrás de todo eso._ — Mike continuó. — No sabe en quién confiar y por eso se ha visto forzado a guardar silencio—

Isabella se mordió el labio ante esa noticia. Le parecía una forma terrible de vivir, rodeado por personas que te consideran un asesino pero que no te lo dicen en la cara sino que lo rumorean a tus espaldas. Y eran su propia gente. Aún peor, como lord, él era el responsable por el bienestar y la seguridad de ellos.

— Todavía no sé por qué él habla con vos y no conmigo— ella dijo, alejando esos pensamientos. — Yo no estaba aquí cuando sucedieron los asesinatos—

—Algunos hombres no hablan mucho— él dijo, volviéndose hacia el caballo. —Tu marido se ha visto forzado a ser uno de esos hombres desde que ocurrieron las muertes. Pero él habla, y si no habla con vos, es probablemente porque teme revelar algo que todavía no está listo para que vos sepas—

Isabella se sintió intrigada cuando él agregó, — Pero él te sigue con sus ojos, y constantemente busca excusas para entrar a la fortaleza durante el día para estar con vos, y se preocupa por vos. Eso sugiere sentimientos muy profundos —

Isabella guardó silencio por un momento. La semana desde la casi caída por la escalera había sido la más difícil para Isabella.

— Jasper piensa que los otros incidentes que te ocurrieron además del de las escaleras pueden haber sido ataques — Ella había llegado a esa conclusión sola, pero casi le daba miedo que su marido pudiera estar de acuerdo. Pero eso también significaba que él no la consideraba como una tonta torpe.

— Sí. El sospecha que el toro fue soltado en el corral, — Mike dijo. — Sam ha manejado ese granero por años. Nunca en ese tiempo nadie excepto él deja salir a Angus al corral… hasta el día en que vos entraste en ese corral. Y también estaba la flecha clavada en el árbol del bosque. El lord sospecha que alguien te seguía, y la flecha te fue disparada a vos mientras trepabas —

Isabella se apoyó contra la puerta del compartimento— ¿Por qué no me ha dicho él nada de esto a mí? —

—Pero más importante es preguntarse por qué alguien querría verte muerta— Mike dijo secamente. — Jasper y yo hemos estado intentado dilucidar eso. Pero es muy difícil. El problema es que si alguien está tratando de matarte, probablemente tenga que ver con las otras muertes, pero es difícil investigar quien podría haber cometido los tres asesinatos porque no hemos podido encontrar un motivo en común. Si la muerte del tío fuera asesinato, el culpable tendría que haber sido el padre de Jasper, Liam. Era el único en ganar algo de eso. Se convirtió en el lord, — Mike comentó.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron ampliamente ante esa sugerencia.

—Pero si la muerte de Liam fue un asesinato, Jasper es el sospechoso más probable ya que la muerte de ambos hombres le permitieron convertirse en lord —

Ella se puso rígida entonces, pero la Mike continuaba razonando, —Pero no fue él—

La convicción en su voz hizo que Isabella se sintiese curiosa— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —

— Jasper me ha hablado de su padre, y puede oír afecto y respeto en su voz. Nunca habría matado a su padre para ganar un título. —Mike dijo solemnemente, luego admitió— Pero escuché a sus hombres hablar en el viaje aquí, y lo he observado desde la llegada y... — Mike la miró, dejándola ver una expresión muy serio cuando dijo— El muchacho es uno de los hombres más honorables que jamás he conocido —

Isabella asintió con la cabeza lentamente, ella ya había comenzado a notar su conducta prudente y sus modales amables… a pesar de sus silencios frustrantes.

Mike volvió al caballo, antes de agregar, — Es fácil para un hombre poderoso aprovecharse de su posición para castigar a aquellos que lo han agraviado, pero Jasper no ha hecho nada para vengarse de los rumores y los susurros. Y luego está el modo en que te ha tratado a vos —

Èl se detuvo otra vez para mirarla. — Jasper supo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo Chelsea, sabes. A pesar de haber viajado durante cinco para días para llegar a d'Swan-él no usó la oportunidad de quedarse allí un día o dos antes de regresar. Él te sacó de allí inmediatamente para que no tuvieses que soportar su abuso ni un minuto más—

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron incrédulamente— ¿Es por eso que salimos inmediatamente después de la boda? —

—Si —

— Me gustaría que él me lo hubiera dicho— Isabella dijo con frustración. Verdaderamente, era una cosa muy dulce y considerada. Pero ella no había sabido eso.

— Jasper no es del tipo de ostentar sus buenas acciones— Mike dijo con indiferencia. — El punto es que no creo que Jasper esté detrás de la muerte de su padre. Entonces, hay que descubrir quien, además de Jasper, ganó algo con esa muerte —Mike guardó silencio por un momento, luego agregó, — Sin considerar la muerte de Maggie, consideraría a Seth como el sospechoso más probable. Èl podría haber esperado heredar el título de lord —

—Pero Seth era un niño cuando Aro murió— Isabella protestó.

—Sí, pero ese verdaderamente podría haber sido un accidente— Mike comentó. —Si fuera así, Seth podría alimentar un resentimiento secreto por no haberse convertido en el lord después de la muerte de Aro, el título recayó en Liam, y lo recibió Jasper cuando Liam murió—

Las cejas de Isabella se arquearon ligeramente. No había considerado eso.

—Pero— Mike continuó. —Si Seth quería el título, debería haber matado a Jasper, no a la pequeña Maggie, y hasta donde podemos pensar, nadie ha ganado nada con su muerte—Él sacudió la cabeza. — La muerte de ella es inexplicable. Y luego están los ataques hacia vos. Nadie ganaría nada con tu muerte—

Isabella se mordió el labio y luego admitió, — Icia piensa que la pequeña Maggie fue muerta porque hacía preguntas sobre las otras muertes. Ella cree que la pequeña Maggie estaba tratando de ganarse el amor de Jasper limpiando su reputación —

Mike dejó de trabajar y la miró sorprendido—¿Ella estaba haciendo eso? —

—Sí— Isabella dijo, entonces Mike se movió inquietamente.

—¿Vos no estarás haciendo lo mismo, verdad, muchacha? —

Isabella evitó su mirada—¿Haciendo qué? —

— Indagar sobre las muertes— él la acusó con seguridad en su voz.

— Si— ella admitió reticentemente. —Pero no que he descubierto nada—

Ella podría ver el conflicto en su cara mientras él observaba. Finalmente, Mike preguntó, — ¿A Quién le hiciste preguntas? ¿A Seth? —

— No. Èl no estaba aquí. Le pregunté a Icia, y varias de las otras criadas en la fortaleza. Hablé con Eleazar, también, y con Demetri y Tyler —

Mike fruncido el ceño. —Ninguno de tus accidentes ocurrieron hasta después que Seth llegó aquí—

—Es cierto— ella concordó.

—Alguno de ellos pudo haberle mencionado a Seth que estabas haciendo preguntas— Mike dijo con la frente fruncida.

—¿Piensas que fue Seth, entonces? — Isabella preguntó con interés.

La expresión de Mike era conflictiva, entonces admitió, — Mis instintos me dicen no. Èl parece ser un tipo alegre, más interesado en mujeres que en la responsabilidad de ser lord, pero… — él sacudió la cabeza. —Si el motivo es ganar el título de lord, entonces él es sospechoso, además de Jasper—

— ¿Pero él no debería estar tratando de matar a Jasper? — Isabella preguntó lentamente.

—Sí, y tal vez que lo hará, es difícil de afirmar cuando no estamos seguros de la razón detrás de los asesinatos, — Mike dijo lentamente. — Si los tres fueron asesinados, ese asesino no solamente es muy inteligente porque evitó ser descubierto sino también extremadamente paciente. Pasaron diez años entre la muerte del tío y del padre de Jasper, y cuatro años entre esa muerte y la de la pequeña Maggie —

—Y ahora los accidentes— Isabella murmuró, entonces se apuró, — Jasper casi se lastimó cuando intentó salvarme del toro. Fácilmente podría haber muerto ese día. Si Angus fue deliberadamente soltado, quienquiera que lo hizo habría podido ver que Jasper estaba cerca y que intentaría salvarme—

—Sería una gran especulación por parte del asesino— Mike comentó. —Además, él no fue el blanco del accidente cuando te caíste por las escaleras—

—Tal vez— Isabella dijo tímidamente, luego comentó, — Pero él salió del cuarto justo antes que yo ese día. Podría haber sido el blanco pero, con sus largos pasos, simplemente no pisó la cosa con la que más tarde yo me tropecé —

Mike frunció el ceño, y preguntó, —¿Y la flecha? ¿Jasper no estaba allí?—

— No, pero como Jasper dijo ese día, la flecha podría haber estado en ese árbol por años. — ella comentó.

—Ese es el problema— Mike dijo disgustado. — No sabemos con certeza cuáles son los accidentes y cuáles no lo son. Todo es tan incierto. Podemos estar imaginándonos un asesino donde no hay ninguno. No es extraño que esto haya sido un misterio todo este tiempo—

—Si —Isabella suspiró. No sabía qué pensar ahora.

—¿Cómo lograste escaparte de Tyler y Alec?— Mike preguntó, pasando a otro tema. Isabella lo dejó cambiar de tema.

—Les dije que iba al solar, y... —

— Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí—

Isabella cerró la boca y con culpa giró para ver de quien venía ese comentario que la interrumpió. Jasper estaba parado, observándola desde las puertas estables, había exasperación en su cara. Cuando Isabella solamente lo miró, él avanzó para pararse al lado de ella con una mirada.

Isabella miró severamente en respuesta. Verdaderamente, ese hombre era una prueba enviada por Dios. Si hablaba, sólo era para darle órdenes o gruñirle como un perro rabioso. ¿Cómo podía el mismo hombre ser al mismo tiempo considerado y protector?

— Me disgusté cuando Tyler vino a decirme que te habías escapado de su vigilancia. Te pedí que permanecieses en el castillo —

—Sí, y tal vez si me hubieses explicado por qué querías eso, yo habría obedecido— ella le dijo—Pero, me parece que no voy a estar muy segura allí ya que uno de los accidentes que tanto te preocupan me ocurrió dentro de la fortaleza —

Jasper frunció el ceño. — Por eso es que los hombres te están vigilando. Para mantenerte segura —

— ¿Y qué si uno de ellos es el culpable? —

—Tyler y Eric eran apenas niños cuando mi tío fue muerto— él comentó.

— ¿Y si su muerte realmente fue un accidente? Ellos eran mayores cuando tu padre y Maggie murieron —

— Por eso mismo hay dos hombres vigilándote. Si uno es el culpable, el otro seguramente no lo es, y así estarás a salvo. Ahora vuelve a la fortaleza donde se supone que debes estar, — Jasper gruñó, pasando por al lado de ella para entrar al compartimento de su caballo y comenzar a ensillarlo.

Isabella ignoró la orden y lo siguió— ¿A dónde vas?

— A lo de Comyn—

—¿Solo? — Cuando él simplemente se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente como si esa fuese una pregunta estúpida, Isabella preguntó, —¿No puedo ir? —

—No—

— Por qué? Seguramente estoy a salvo con vos — Y vos no estás seguro solo, ella pensó, preocupada porque su marido pudiese ser también blanco de un ataque.

—Esposa... — Jasper hizo una pausa, y sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente sin palabras.

Mike había estado observando el intercambio, pero ahora intervino, — Es mejor que cedas, muchacho. Ella es muy persistente. Además, le va a hacer bien la muchacha salir para tomar aire fresco. Ella ha estado encerrada hace una semana —

Jasper vaciló, luego cedió con un suspiro.

—Está bien— él dijo, volviéndose para terminar de ensillar el caballo. —Pero montarás conmigo—

Isabella no protestó. Habría preferido montar su propio caballo, pero no se iba a arriesgar a una discusión y posiblemente hacerlo cambiar de idea.

— ¡Jasper y Peter solían hacer tantas travesuras! Su madre y yo pasábamos la mitad del tiempo preocupándonos y la otra mitad riéndonos de sus travesuras —

Isabella le volvió la sonrisa de Lady Comyn, y preguntó curiosamente, —¿Seth nunca jugaba con ellos? —

Lady Comyn vaciló, su mirada se hizo prudente mientras observaba el aguamiel. — Seth era cuatro años menor, y este par de malandras siempre lo dejaba atrás. Él solía quedarse cerca de su madre —

— ¿Y usted y Icia no continuaron su amistad después que la madre de Jasper murió? —

Lady Comyn sonrió tristemente, luego admitió, — Lo hicimos al principio, pero... — Ella suspiró. — Fue difícil. Reunirnos luego era muy triste. Nos hacía recordar lo que habíamos perdido. Todavía nos visitamos, pero no tan menudo. Después que Aro murió, Icia pareció volverse más introvertida. Pasaba más y más tiempo en la cocina —Didy Comyn se encogió de hombros. — Nos fuimos separando—

Isabella estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron para dejar entrar a Jasper y a Peter.

—Es hora de partir, — Jasper anunció.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y le dio a Lady Comyn las gracias por un haber pasado un lindo tiempo. Entonces dejó que su marido la escoltase hasta la salida de la fortaleza, hacia donde su caballo ya los esperaba. En minutos dejaban el patio exterior del castillo y volvían a Whitlock.

Ellos habían montado por un buen rato cuando Jasper repentinamente preguntó, — ¿Disfrutaste? —

Isabella giró su cabeza para mirar a su marido. Él rara vez le hablaba, y que Jasper hiciese una pregunta era una sorpresa agradable.

— Sí. Lady Comyn es amorosa. Tuvimos una charla muy agradable, — ella contestó, y era verdad. Mientras Jasper y su amigo Peter habían ido a los establos a ver un caballo nuevo, Lady Comyn le había mostrado a Isabella sus jardines. Habían disfrutado de una caminata placentera antes de sentarse para charlar. En realidad había pasado un buen momento. Isabella se había enterado de algunas cosas. Parecía que Peter y Jasper habían tenido amistad durante mucho tiempo. Y Lady Comyn había tenido una amistad con la madre de Jasper, y las dos mujeres se visitaban muy frecuentemente mientras los niños crecían.

— ¿Y vos? — Ella preguntó con la esperanza de mantener a su marido hablando.

— Sí. Peter es un buen amigo —

Isabella sonrió abiertamente y admitió, — Ella me contó sobre cuando vos y Peter eran niños. Parece que ustedes dos hacían muchas travesuras —

Una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Jasper, pero todo lo que él hizo fue gruñir.

Isabella vaciló, luego preguntó, — Marido, ¿me mostrarían el lugar donde su padre cayó de los acantilados?—

El pedido pareció sobresaltarlo, y Jasper la miró agudamente— ¿Por qué? —

Isabella vaciló, luego admitió, — Se me ocurrió que si viera el lugar, tendría una mejor idea de lo que podría haber sucedido. Nadie parece seguro de que haya sido un accidente, y eso sólo aumenta la confusión—

Jasper guardó silencio por bastante tiempo, parecía evidente que iba a ignorar su pedido. Isabella suspiró y se echó para atrás apoyándose contra él. Pasaron otros veinte minutos antes que ella se diera cuenta que en vez de acercarse al frente del castillo, iban hacia la parte trasera. Los acantilados estaban allí.

Sentándose derecha delante de él, ella miró curiosamente a su alrededor mientras él detenía el caballo en un acantilado azotado por el viento detrás del muro trasero del castillo.

Era un lugar estrecho, Isabella notó, mientras Jasper la desmontaba. El área que corría a lo largo del alto muro de piedra y el borde fueron tenía aproximadamente diez metros de anchos.

Jasper agarró su brazo mientras ella estudiaba el borde, sujetando su espalda como si temiese que ella pudiera caerse. Isabella se alegró de que Jasper hiciera cuando se asomó y vio qué abrupta era la caída. Causaba vértigo. Un viento fuerte formaba remolinos al alrededor de ella.

— ¿Él estaba a caballo? — Isabella preguntó, alejándose del borde.

—Si —

— ¿Creen que él desmontó y que de cierta forma se cayó por el borde? O su caballo fue asustado y lo lanzó de la silla de montar — Ella preguntó con la frente fruncida.

Jasper negó con la cabeza. — Nadie lo sabe, o al menos nadie que yo haya podido encontrar. Si verdaderamente hubo un testigo, él podría decirnos eso —

—Y si fue un homicidio, el asesino podría decirnos eso, — Isabella dijo tímidamente.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

Suspirando, Isabella giró. Venir hasta aquí realmente no la había ayudado a visualizar cómo podría haber ocurrido el "supuesto accidente" No había nada aquí más que pasto ralo y un montón de piedras;

Su mirada curiosa fue hacia el montón de piedras. Había pensado que simplemente era una floración rocosa, pero repentinamente notó que no era una formación natural. Isabella se movió hacia allá— ¿Qué es...? —

La pregunta murió en sus labios cuando repentinamente pensó que podría ser una tumba para su padre. O para Maggie.

—Es de Athenodora. La hermana de Icia, — él explicó.

Isabella vaciló, luego preguntó, —¿Significa que ella verdaderamente enterrada debajo de esas piedras? —

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? — Isabella lo miró con súbita desilusión.

—Es donde Icia quiso, —él contestó secamente, y cuándo lo miró confundida, Jasper explicó— Ella se mató y no pudo ser sepultada en tierra sagrada. Pero a ella le gustaba este lugar y pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, entonces Icia decidió que éste debería ser el sitio de su descanso eterno —

—¿Ella se mató? —Isabella volvió su mirada a la tumba de piedra— ¿Por qué? —

— Sólo tenía catorce años en ese momento, pero ella estaba comprometida para casarse con un Campbell—

— ¿Campbell? —

— Sí. El murió hace cinco años, pero era un bastardo, cruel y despiadado. Dicen que ella prefirió matarse antes que casarse con él —

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, pero su mente no estaba realmente en Campbell— ¿Tenías catorce cuando ella murió? ¿Ese fue el año en que tu tío murió? ¿Verdad? —

— Sí. Ella murió sólo dos semanas antes que el accidente de caza ocurriese —

Isabella miró fijamente el lugar. Era un lugar árido frío, solitario y de difícil acceso y— ¿Verdaderamente le gustaba este lugar? —

— Sí. Ella solía venir aquí muy a menudo la primera vez que nos visitó en el castillo —

— ¿Ella no se mató la primera visita al castillo? —

— No. Ella había estado de visita aquí una vez antes de esa, aproximadamente dos meses antes, — Jasper dijo. — Ella era menor que Icia, se suponía que Athenodora iba a quedarse durante un mes, pero sólo se quedó tres semanas. Peter estaba muy decepcionado. Creía que ella era la muchacha más bonita que jamás hubiese visto, — Jasper le confió.

Isabella le sonrió, agradecida porque realmente estaba hablando con ella. Ansiosa por mantenerle hablando, ella le preguntó, — ¿Y vos? —

—Ella era muy bonita— Jasper admitió con indiferencia, —pero yo no estaba tan enamorado como él—

Isabella se sintió secretamente encantado con esas palabras, pero simplemente dijo, — ¿Por qué Athenodora volvió dos semanas antes que su tío muriera? —

— Ella llegó inesperadamente y pidió hablar con el tío Aro —

— ¿Por qué con tu tío? — Isabella preguntó sorprendida— ¿Por qué no Icia? —

—Aro era el lord— Jasper dijo con indiferencia. — Si alguien debía ofrecerle refugio, ese tendría que ser el lord. Él la llevó a cabalgar para que ella pudiera expresarse libremente, pero el tío debe haberle negado refugio, porque ella lloraba cuando regresó y se fue corriendo a su cuarto y no quiso salir de ahí. Icia la encontró a la mañana siguiente. Ella se había colgado en el cuarto—

Las cejas de Isabella se arquearon. Eso explicado por qué el solar estaba vacío. Supuso que Icia había vaciado el cuarto y nunca más había entrado en él nuevamente.

—Ven —Jasper agarró su brazo y la urgió a regresar al caballo.

Isabella estuvo en silencio mientras él la colocaba en la silla de montar y se uní a ella. Su mente estaba ocupada con pensamientos de lo que se había enterado. La hermana de Icia había muerto dos semanas antes que el tío de Jasper, y había estado sepultada en el mismo lugar donde el padre de Jasper y Maggie más tarde habían muerto. Era una coincidencia tan extraña… si es que era una coincidencia.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale**,****a** alexf1994**y a**jvb ** por su review; a** ALnewmoon**, y a **asetcba **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T. **


	14. Chapter 13

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Trece**

—Gracias— Isabella murmuró, cuando Ángela volvió a llenar la taza de aguamiel. Su mirada estudió el gran salón. Jasper la había dejado durmiendo esa mañana, y todos habían desayunado antes que ella hubiera bajado. Ahora estaban solamente ella, Eric, y Tyler, aunque los dos hombres estaban sentados más lejos en la mesa, hablando en voz baja. La vigilaban como siempre.

—Pareces muy distraída esta mañana— Ángela comentó mientras se ubicaba en la mesa al lado de Isabella. — De hecho, has estado muy silenciosa desde que regresaste de los Comyn ayer. ¿Ocurrió algo mientras estabas allí? ¿No te fue bien? —

— No. Fue muy agradable, — Isabella le aseguró, y era verdad. Sin embargo, había estado muy distraída desde que había regresado a Whitlock. Su mente había estado ocupada con el problema de cómo abordar a Icia respecto al tema de su hermana, Athenodora. Isabella estaba segura que no podía ser una coincidencia que Athenodora hubiese muerto dos semanas antes que Aro y que el padre y la primera esposa de Jasper más tarde hubiesen muerto exactamente en el lugar donde la joven había sido enterrada.

Debía haber alguna conexión.

—Bien— Ángela dijo, cuándo Isabella se quedó callada. — A menos que hayas arruinado otro vestido y no me hayas dicho, he terminado con los remiendos. ¿Quieres que empiece a trabajar en el solar? Mencionaste que te gustaría limpiar el lugar y quizá volverlo a usar, — Ángela le recordó.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza pero seguía con la frente fruncida. Había consideró hacer eso, pero había sido antes de enterarse que Athenodora se había suicidado en ese cuarto. El hecho no la molestaba, pero ella no deseaba contrariar a Icia.

— Podría ser un cuarto precioso, un lugar bonito para que vos y Jasper eviten el gran salón abarrotado de gente por las noches. Quizá puedan tener una comida tranquila juntos sin tener que retirarse a su cuarto —

—Si— Isabella murmuró, entonces suspiró, y dijo, — Pero no estoy segura que Icia vaya a estar encantada; seguramente va a traerle malas recuerdos —

— ¿Malos recuerdos? —

Isabella guardó silencio mientras su mente evaluaba la situación. Una idea se la había ocurrido. Ángela e Icia habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas últimamente. Las dos mujeres a menudo se sentaban cerca del fuego después de la cena, charlando mientras cosían o bordaban. No era inusual para una dama y su criada fuesen amigas, aunque era algo inusual que sea amiga de la criada de otra dama. Por otra parte, las dos mujeres tenían casi la misma edad. —Ángela, ¿Icia alguna vez te ha mencionado a su hermana? —

La criada la miró fijamente— ¿Su hermana? —

—Athenodora— Isabella explicó.

— No. No tenía idea que ella tuviese una hermana —

Isabella notó la extrañeza en la cara de la criada, y dijo en voz baja, — Athenodora se suicidó años atrás, Ángela. Sin duda es muy doloroso para Icia hablar de eso —

—Oh— Ángela dijo, en su cara había compasión, y preguntó, — ¿Por qué hacer la limpieza y arreglar el solar traerle malos recuerdos? —

— Athenodora se colgó en el solar un par de semanas antes que el marido de Icia, Aro, fuese muerto— Isabella murmuró.

Los ojos de Ángela se abrieron incrédulamente, luego un jadeo se escapó de sus labios antes de murmurar, — Pobre Lady Sulpicia. Ella ha tenido tantos duelos —

—Si— Isabella concordó. Después de masticar y tragar un pedazo de pan, ella murmuró, — supongo le podríamos preguntarle si le parece bien. Ella puede no desear entrar en el solar pero tal vez no le moleste que lo utilicemos—

Ángela vaciló brevemente, pero luego asintió con la cabeza. — Estoy segura que ella no le molestará—

Isabella bebió el último trago de su aguamiel y se puso de pie. En el momento en que lo hizo, Tyler y Eric se pusieron de pie también. La rabia creció en ella cuando lo hicieron, pero se forzó a dar una sonrisa y les hizo una seña para que regresasen a sus asientos. — No hay necesidad de molestarse, caballeros. Simplemente voy arriba para darle un vistazo al solar para qué necesitamos hacer. Pueden ver la puerta del solar desde aquí —

Los dos hombres vacilaron, intercambiaron miradas, luego se sentaron en sus asientos, e Isabella inmediatamente se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, consciente de que Ángela estaba siguiéndola.

Las escaleras y el pasillo eran mucho más agradables de transitar desde que las antorchas habían sido puestas. El pasillo era simplemente un pasillo, largo y vacío, con puertas a los costados, pero al menos podían ver donde pisaban y sin miedo a tropezarse con algo que no podían ver.

Isabella hizo una mueca ante esa idea. Había tenido más que suficiente de tropiezos y las caídas últimamente y con suerte evitaría tener algún otro por un largo rato.

A pesar de haber visto el solar antes, Isabella todavía se encontró un poco asombrada ante la oleada de hedor que se desprendió cuando abrió la puerta. Un olor mohoso hizo que ambas mujeres arrugasen sus narices con asco. Si querían usar ese cuarto, tendrían que limpiarlo y airearlo muy bien.

—Trae una de las antorchas del pasillo, por favor, Ángela— Isabella ordenó, y dio algunos pasos cuidadosos dentro del cuarto, agitando una mano delante de ella para quitar las telarañas del camino. Recordó de su primera vista al cuarto que había ventanas. Cuanto más pronto las hiciese abrir, más pronto vería lo que tenía que hacer, y más pronto el aire fresco disiparía el olor a humedad.

—Aquí está —

Isabella giró hacia su criada con alivio cuando ella reapareció en el umbral, antorcha en mano, enviando sombras que bailaban en las paredes del cuarto. Tomando la antorcha, Isabella la sujetó más adelante, sacudiéndola para quitar más telarañas mientras iba hacia las ventanas. Era un poco tenebroso después de diecisiete años de encierro, pero pronto la luz iluminó el cuarto. Pero también dio entrada a una brisa que hizo volar polvo y telarañas, creando una nube tóxica.

Ángela fue hacia un grupo ventanas, abriéndolas. Isabella le habría advirtió que no lo hiciera, pero antes que pudiese, el polvo en el aire se metió en su nariz y boca, y se encontró estornudando y un acceso de tos.

Isabella se volvió hacia la ventana que había abierto e inhaló aire fresco hasta que la necesidad de toser se le pasase. Giró y cautelosamente empezó a enfrentar el cuarto

Era obvio que la habitación no había sido usada durante diecisiete años desde que Athenodora había muerto. Cada minuto transcurrido desde entonces se reflejaba en el cuarto, polvo acumulado en cada superficie, telarañas agitándose con la brisa, y la paja del piso podrida y petrificada con el transcurrir del tiempo.

— Hay mucho trabajo que hacer— Ángela murmuró.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Isabella mirase a la criada, y sus cejas se arquearon cuando vio que su mirada estaba alzada hacia el alto techo, sin duda buscando de donde Athenodora podría haberse colgado. Isabella se había preguntado lo mismo que ella, pero esta era la primera vez que había entrado en el cuarto desde que se había enterado de la muerte de la joven. Su mirada recorrió el cuarto ahora con nuevos ojos, pero luego, decidiendo que en realidad no quería saber y tener esa imagen en la mente, quitó su atención del techo a la paja del piso. Tenían que cambiarlas, lo cual mejoría el olor dentro del cuarto.

—Iré a traer una escoba para la paja— Ángela decidió.

Isabella la observó marcharse y volvió su mirada al cuarto nuevamente. Definitivamente iba a ser un gran esfuerzo hacer la limpieza, pero que valdría la pena… o eso esperaba.

Arrugando la nariz, Isabella se dio vuelta y miró por la ventana el patio del castillo, disfrutando del aire fresco, inclinándose sobre el antepecho. Verdaderamente olor ahí dentro era muy desagradable, e Isabella sospechaba que encontraría ratones habitando ese cuarto vacío. Ratones vivos y muertos.

Isabella consideraba esa desagradable posibilidad cuando una tos la hizo enderezarse y girar.

—Tía Icia— Isabella dijo, la culpa inundándola en una oleada cuando vio a la mujer en el umbral.

— Vas a utilizar el solar— la tía de Jasper dijo tímidamente, su mirada pareciendo centrarse en Isabella para evitar mirar el cuarto.

— Iba a hablar con vos primero, pero, sí— ella admitió con inquietud. —Espero que no te moleste —

—Por supuesto que no— Icia murmuró, su mirada recayendo en la paja del piso, luego en su falda. —Es un desperdicio no usarlo—

Isabella vaciló, luego admitió, —En el camino de regreso de Comyn ayer, Jasper me llevó al acantilado donde Lord Liam y la pequeña Maggie murieron—

La cara de Icia se paralizó brevemente, pero luego logró mostrar una expresión neutral— ¿Oh, sí? —

—Si— Isabella vaciló, luego continuó. — Jasper me contó sobre Athenodora. Lo siento, Tía Icia —

Icia asintió con la cabeza pero guardó silencio.

Isabella lanzó un suspiro, y continuó resueltamente, — ¿Me dijo que se mató para no casarse con un Campbell? —

Icia guardó silencio, sus dedos comenzando a apretarse en puños.

—Lo siento mucho, sé que esto te debe afligir— Isabella dijo tímidamente, encontrando la conversación muy difícil. Le gustaba Icia y no deseaba angustiarla, pero… — ¿No crees que la muerte de tu hermana tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de tu marido? —

Icia repentinamente golpeó una mano contra el marco de puerta a su lado.

—Una araña— Icia masculló a modo de explicación, limpiándose la mano.

Isabella asintió y casi dejó de interrogarla, pero en ese momento murmuró, — Me preguntaba si podría haber una conexión—

Eso hizo que la mujer levantase el cuello y que la mirase con una expresión apremiante.

Isabella se mordió el labio bajo esa mirada severa, y dijo disculpándose, — Sólo me parece extraño que ella esté en cierta forma relacionada con las otras muertes. Ella murió aquí dos semanas antes que tu marido, luego el padre de Jasper y su primer esposa ambos muertos en los acantilados donde Athenodora fue enterrada. Es posible que alguien culpase a Aro de su muerte porque él no le había ofrecido un refugio para no casarse con Campbell — Ella preguntó.

—¿Refugio? — Icia preguntó sorprendida.

Isabella frunció el ceño. — Sí. ¿Por qué ella deseaba hablar con Aro cuando ella regresó aquí? —

—Muchacha— Icia comenzó a decir con disgusto, luego se detuvo abruptamente, su cabeza girando hacia la puerta cuando Seth repentinamente apareció detrás de ella. Los dos se miraron mutuamente por un momento. Isabella no podría ver la cara de Icia, pero la expresión de Seth era neutral, y luego Icia se volvió. — Sos bienvenida a abrir este cuarto. Aunque yo probablemente no lo usaré mucho —

La mirada de Icia fue hacia una araña de madera colgaba de una cadena del techo... Isabella miró fijamente la araña preguntándose si era así que Athenodora se había ahorcado de, pronto decidió que muy probablemente fuese así. No podía ver ninguna otra posibilidad en el cuarto.

Su mirada buscó a Icia, sólo para encontrar que la mujer se había esfumado mientras Isabella examinaba la araña, y Seth había dado un paso atrás en el pasillo para seguirla con la mirada. Una expresión afligía su cara cuando miró a Isabella.

—No te preocupes ella— Seth dijo mientras entraba en el umbral. — Quería mucho Athenodora—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, encontrándose mal anímicamente entre la culpa por haber perturbado a la mujer, y la frustración de no haber descubierto nada nuevo.

— Vine a decirte que Jasper mandó a Eric y a Tyler afuera y nos designó a nosotros para vigilarte— él anunció, cuando ella se calló, atrapada en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Nosotros? — Isabella preguntó, mirándolo curiosamente.

—Demetri y yo— Seth explicó. — Entró conmigo para encontrarte, pero creo que fue a la cocina para buscar algo para comer—

Isabella sonrió débilmente, y dijo, —Es otra cosa, no la comida, lo que lo lleva a la cocina todo el tiempo—

— Pero comida es todo lo que conseguirá, — Seth dijo.

Isabella inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo curiosamente. Parecía obvio que él, también, sospechaba que Demetri tenía sentimientos amorosos para con Icia.

— ¿Sus sentimientos son tan infundados entonces? — Ella preguntó.

Seth se encogió de hombros y se movió hacia adelante, su mirada observando curiosamente el cuarto sucio. — Mi madre amó a mi padre profundamente. Le perdonó todos sus pecados, y no ha mostrado ningún interés en otro hombre desde su muerte. En verdad, ella ha mostrado poco interés pequeño por nada excepto cocinar. Su muerte la cambió mucho —

— ¿La de su esposo o de su hermana? —Isabella preguntó.

—La de él— él le aseguró solemnemente. — Oh, ella estaba triste cuando Athenodora murió. Llorada y lloraba. Mi papá pasó las dos semanas antes de su muerte solamente sosteniendo su mano y reconfortándola. Y después él se murió —Seth sacudió la cabeza. — Ella se retrajo, comenzó a desaparecer todo el tiempo, iba a los acantilados a sentarse al lado de la tumba de Athenodora o en la cocina, lejos del resto de nosotros. Pienso que su corazón estaba roto, y ella no podía amar más. Ni siquiera a mí, — él agregó con una pequeña sonrisa irónica que era amarga y encantadora.

Isabella frunció el ceño, su corazón oprimiéndose pues el joven Seth habría pasado en ese momento. A la tierna edad de diez años de edad, él se había encontrado huérfano de padre y había abandonado por su madre— ¿Quién te cuidó? —

Seth se encogió de hombros. — El tío Liam hizo lo que él pudo por mí. Y el resto de las mujeres de aquí me ofrecieron consuelo como pudieron —

La sonrisa pícara de su cara sugería que consuelo no era solamente un abrazo, e Isabella frunció el ceño, preguntándose a qué edad el niño había sido iniciado en su sexualidad.

— ¿Recuerdas a Athenodora? — Ella preguntó abruptamente, deseando de cambiar el tema.

—Si —Seth sonrió débilmente. — Fue muy divertido la primera vez que ella estuvo aquí. Una muchacha muy alegre, siempre riéndose. Jasper y Peter solían eludirme. Pensaban que eran demasiado grandes para jugar conmigo, pero Athenodora no. Ella me dejaba seguirla casi todo el tiempo —Seth frunció el ceño repentinamente, luego admitió, — Bien, al principio lo hacía, entonces empezó a ir a sentarse al acantilado, a observar el valle, y también comenzó a despacharme la mayoría de las veces. Yo podía seguirla a cualquier parte menos al acantilado —

— ¿Por qué? — Isabella preguntó curiosamente.

Seth hizo una mueca. —Ella me dijo que era peligroso y que ella deseaba estar sola para pensar —

— ¿Pero vos no le creíste? —

Seth negó con la cabeza. — La entendí un día. Hay una puerta en el muro trasero del castillo. Hay un truco para abrirla, y yo no lo sabía en aquel entonces, pero pude treparme a un árbol y ver… — Una sonrisa pícara se curvó en sus labios nuevamente. —Ella no estaba sola, y ellos no estaban exactamente pensando—

Las cejas de Isabella se arquearon— ¿Con quién estaba ella?

—No sé— él admitió. — Yo no pude ver muy bien. Todo lo que vi fueron las piernas de un hombre entrelazado con las ella en el suelo. — Èl sonrió irónicamente, y admitió, — Yo no quería que ella supiese que había estado espiándola y que se enojase, entonces regresé al castillo para que mi madre curase los raspones—

Ambos quedaron en silencioso por un momento, luego Seth dijo, — No fue mucho tiempo después de que ella partiera. Un par de días, tal vez. Mi madre estaba afuera cazando conejos para hacerlos estofados, y la tía Athenodora fue al acantilado, sólo para regresar llorando. Pensé que ella se había lastimado, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida. Cuando intenté preguntarle si se sentí bien, ella me gritó que la dejase sola y me echó de su cuarto. Ella salió unos minutos más tarde con un solo bolso pequeño con algunos vestidos en él y fue a los establos —Seth se encogió de hombros. —Ella se fue, así como así, sin una palabra para mí o para mi madre—

— ¿Sola? — Isabella preguntó con asombro.

—No, tres hombres la escoltaron—

— ¿Quiénes? — Ella preguntó inmediatamente, pensando que tal vez el amante de Athenodora había estado en el trío.

Seth consideró la pregunta, pero luego sacudió la cabeza. — No estoy seguro. Estaba parado en las escaleras de entrada de la fortaleza. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ver —

—Bien alguien debe haber conseguido la escolta— Isabella comentó. —¿Tu padre, quizá? —

Seth consideró la pregunta, luego sacudió la cabeza. — No recuerdo haberlo visto acerca. Él había salido a cabalgar antes que Athenodora saliese a dar su paseo diario al acantilado —

Isabella pensaba en eso cuando Ángela entró. La criada traía varios artículos con ella; una escoba de paja, un balde con agua, trapos, y otros artículos de limpieza, e Isabella se apresuró a tomar la escoba y un manojo de trapos mientras Seth tomaba el balde para evitar que se escapase de su asimiento.

Seth dejó a un lado el balde, luego se enderezó y fue hacia la puerta. — Bien, mejor voy abajo. Estaremos en el gran salón si nos necesitan —

Salió del cuarto antes que ella pudiera preguntarle algo más sobre él. Isabella supuso que Seth temía recibir instrucciones de ayudar a limpiar. Fijó su atención en quitar las telarañas del techo mientras Ángela comenzaba a barrer la paja del piso hacia la puerta.

Como había temido algunos animales habían establecido residencia en el solar. Ella y Ángela salieron chillando un par de veces cuando los ratones perturbados empezaron a correr. Eso trajo a Seth y Demetri al solar. Isabella les dijo que ayudasen a la criada a llevar la paja del piso que ella había juntado en un enorme montón cerca de la puerta. Ambos se resistieron a la mera sugerencia, pero después de la promesa de pedirle a Icia hornease mas masas sólo para ellos, se decidieron que uno ayudaría mientras el otro continuaba de guardia. Le cupo a Seth ayudar a Ángela a acarrear la paja mientras Demetri se quedaba en el gran salón y observaba la puerta del solar. Isabella, ellos insistieron, debía continuar con su trabajo en el solar. No sería bueno enojar a Jasper dejándola salir del castillo.

Volviéndose a la araña que había bajado para limpiar, Isabella continuó quitando la mugre que se había juntado a través de los años, pero su mente repasaba lo que se había enterado a través de Seth.

_Ella no estaba sola, y ellos no estaban pensando._

Sonaba como si la joven Athenodora hubiera tenido un amante. Un error tonto cuando ella sabía que tenía que casarse con un Campbell, un hombre conocido por su crueldad. La única cosa que Isabella podía pensar era que la muchacha había esperado a que su amante, quien quiera que fuese, se casase con ella y la salvase de Campbell. Se habría necesitado a un lord muy poderoso para poder lograr eso, uno que pudiese resistir la venganza de los Campbells. Pero el único lord poderoso en Whitlock era Aro, y él ya estaba casado, y no estaba en posición de casarse y salvarla. Hasta donde Isabella sabía no había habido ningún otro lord poderoso de visita en el castillo en ese momento… Pero, ella pensó repentinamente, estaba el hijo de un lord poderoso. Peter.

Isabella desaceleró su trabajo en la araña mientras consideraba eso. Jasper había dicho Peter había creído que Athenodora era la muchacha más bonita que él jamás hubiese visto. ¿Y si ella hubiese gustado de él? Athenodora obviamente había estado encontrándose con su amante en el acantilado para tener privacidad. ¿Podía ser Peter? ¿Ella creería que él se casaría y la salvaría de Campbell?

Isabella parpadeó y se enderezó mientras se daba cuenta que había habido otro hombre poderoso el padre de Jasper, Liam.

No, ella comprendió en el segundo siguiente y se inclinó para retomar su trabajo inmediatamente. Liam no había sido poderoso hasta después de la muerte de su hermano, cuando él había heredado el título y la posición de lord… y eso la hacía considerar a Peter nuevamente.

El que Athenodora hubiese vuelto llorando sólo podía significar que había discutido con su amante. Isabella se preguntó quién él podría haber sido, pero hubo algo distinto molestándola. Seth dijo que Athenodora había salido sin chistar para su hermana. Si es así, ¿entonces quién había arreglado al escolta de tres hombres para ella? ¿Aro?

Isabella frunció el ceño cuando sintió un fuerte olor a quemado, no era olor a sebo, sino a...

Miró a su alrededor velozmente, sus ojos agrandándose con súbito horror cuando vio que la antorcha que Ángela había colocado en el sujetador cerca la puerta se había caído sobre la paja amontonada delante de la puerta, y estaba ardiendo.

Isabella agarró rápidamente uno de los trapos húmedos y fue hacia el fuego con la vaga intención de salir apresuradamente del solar, pero las llamas estaban esparciéndose rápidamente. No podría apagarlas, y no podía esperar por ayuda. El fuego bloqueaba la puerta. Isabella estaba atrapada.

La expresión de Jasper era sombría cuando él entró al patio. El incidente con la flecha en el árbol lo había estado perturbando desde que había comenzado a sospechar que los accidentes de su esposa podrían no haber sido accidentes. Finalmente, ese día había cabalgado al bosque para encontrar el árbol que su mujer había estado escalando y se había trepado para darle una mirada a la flecha. Una mirada había sido suficiente para decirle que la flecha no había estado allí por largo tiempo. No había llovido desde el incidente, y las plumas estaban intactas. Alguien había intentando matar a su esposa.

Jasper había intentado arrancar la flecha del árbol, pero estaba muy enterrada en la madera y se había tenido que dar por vencido. Entonces había examinado el eje de la fecha y las plumas para ver si había algo inusual en ella que lo pudiese conducir a la persona que la había lanzado, pero las plumas eran de ganso. La mayoría usaba plumas de ganso, y una menor cantidad, muy rara vez, usaba plumas del cisne para la confección de flechas. Algunos usaban una combinación de ambas para hacerlas más distintivas, pero esa flecha era muy común y podría haber pertenecido a muchas de las personas de Whitlock.

Decepcionado porque la flecha no le dio ninguna pista, Jasper se había bajado del árbol y había tomado el camino que llevaba directamente de regreso al castillo. Había estado sospechando que alguien estaba tratando de matar a su mujer desde que Sam había comentado lo del toro en el corral. Verla y asegurarse que ella estaba bien era la única cosa en que podía pensar para tranquilizarse.

Jasper consideraba si no debería ponerle cuatro hombres de vigilancia en vez de solo dos mientras desmontaba su caballo y entraba en la fortaleza. Pero todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando vio a Demetri sentado en la mesa del salón solo.

— ¿Dónde está Seth? — él preguntó, su mirada yendo hacia las sillas cerca del fuego en busca de su esposa. Cuando no la vio allí, frunció el ceño, y agregó, — ¿Dónde está mi esposa? —

—Seth ayuda a Ángela a acarrear la paja sucia que sacaron del solar— Demetri contestó lentamente. —Y tu esposa está en el solar.

— ¿Sola? Se supone que deben protegerla, — Jasper gruñó.

—Sí, pero ella dijo que no nos quería en medio de su camino, y podemos ver la puerta del solar desde aquí— Demetri comentó. —Nadie podría llegar allí sin que lo veamos—

Jasper frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, su cabeza giró para ver la única puerta que se podía ver desde abajo. La puerta solar. Su corazón se subió a su garganta cuando vio que la puerta estaba en llamas.

— ¡Isabella!— El nombre se desgarró de su garganta con un rugido de agonía mientras corría por las escaleras. Jasper reconoció el miedo y el dolor en su voz pero apenas le prestaba atención. Sus oídos sólo buscaban una llamada de respuesta de su esposa diciéndole que aún estaba viva.

Jasper corrió hacia la puerta, entonces se detuvo abruptamente cuando se encontró con una barrera de llamas. Era como si alguien hubiese construido una hoguera gigante justo delante del umbral. Las llamas eran casi tan altas como él, y lo que podía ver era que el cuarto estaba lleno de humo.

— Grita— él rugió, cuando Demetri llegó a su lado.

El soldado giró de inmediato para ir corriendo escaleras abajo. Jasper miró de vuelta el cuarto, su corazón retorciéndose cuando vio que estaba oscuro. Ella podría morirse allí con el humo antes que Demetri lograse regresar con agua.

Jasper apretó los dientes y retrocedió alejándose de la puerta algunos pasos.

— ¡Ya voy, esposa!, — él rugió.

Jasper la oyó gritar algo en la respuesta, pero ya corría cruzando las llamas. No perdería a Isabella. No podría perderla. Amaba a esa mujer tonta, charlatana y dulce.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce**

— ¡No, marido! ¡Tengo agua!— Isabella gritó entre toses, luego prescindió de protestar para lanzarse a un costado cuando vio a Jasper cruzando las llamas.

_Este hombre estúpido se va a conseguirse matarse, cuando podría haber esperado un momento para que apagase el fuego_, ella pensó impacientemente.

Isabella había necesitado un minuto para acordarse el balde con agua sucia que estaba en el cuarto, un minuto precioso durante el cual el fuego había crecido salvajemente, y entonces ella había oído a su marido llamarla a los gritos. Ella maldijo ese minuto de estupidez mientras observaba a Jasper intentando saltar las llamas.

Para su alivio, Jasper fue lo suficientemente sensato como para doblar su cabeza cuando él saltó, pero sus hombros tocaron el marco de puerta, y él cayó no muy lejos del fuego.

Isabella gritó alarmada, su corazón subiéndose a su garganta mientras él rodaba hacia adelante y se alejaba del fuego.

—¿Estás bien?—Ella jadeó, corriendo a su lado cuando él se levantó.

—Si— Jasper gruñó, agarrándola por el brazo y llevándola a la ventana como Isabella comenzó a toser nuevamente. Una vez que ella hubo aspirado un par de bocanadas de aire fresco y había dejado de toser, él le preguntó, — ¿Qué sucedió? —

Ignorándole la pregunta, Isabella lo observó buscando alguna señal de quemaduras o heridas, y repitió, —¿Estás bien?—

¡Él le había causado tanto miedo! Un miedo que no había sentido desde el día que su padre había muerto. Había sentido ese mismo nudo en el estómago, era una sensación que nunca había experimentado antes o desde entonces… hasta ahora, con este hombre. Eso le dijo a Isabella que sus sentimientos por su marido eran mucho más fuertes de lo que suponía. En cierta forma, a pesar de sus silencios frustrantes, el hombre se había abierto camino en su corazón.

— Estoy bien— Jasper le aseguró, tratando de tomar sus manos temblorosas. —Tenemos que salir aquí—

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron con alarma, y ella lo siguió a través del cuarto hasta que él se detuvo. Ella no dudaba que él tenía intención de cargarla en sus brazos fuera del cuarto, pero no había necesidad.

— ¡Esposa!— él gruñó, después de, pero se detuvo cuando ella tomó el balde con agua. Pero, cuando Isabella se encaminó hacia las llamas para lanzarles el agua, él repentinamente estaba a su lado.

—Dame eso— Jasper gruñó, tomando el balde pesado. Cuando ella lo soltó fácilmente y se inclinó a toser por el humo que irritaba su garganta, él le pidió, — Espera cerca de la ventana. El aire es más fresco —

Isabella hizo una mueca ante su tono de voz autoritario, pero cuando abrió la boca para protestar y tosió otra vez, Isabella cedió e hizo lo que le había ordenado. Observó inquietamente desde la ventana como Jasper apagaba las llamas rápidamente. El agua no las extinguió completamente, pero bastó para que él pudiera golpearlas con trapos húmedos que ella le alcanzó.

— ¿Qué sucedió?— Jasper preguntó cuando apagó la última de las llamas.

— No estoy segura— Isabella admitió. —Creo que la antorcha se cayó del sujetar y prendió fuego la paja del piso —

Su expresión le dijo que Jasper dudaba, pero ella continuó, — Me acordé del balde con agua cuando te oí gritar. Intenté gritarte que no entrases hasta que hubiese lanzado el agua, pero… — Ella se encogió de hombros, sin molestarse en señalar que él no la había escuchado.

Jasper simplemente gruñó, y dirigió su mirada a algo entre las brasas. Isabella fue tras él para ver que era. Su mirada luego fue a la abrazadera al lado de la puerta, notó que estaba inclinada hacia un lado. Era obvio que la antorcha se había deslizado de allí. El problema era que si la antorcha se hubiera desprendido naturalmente, habría caído más cerca de la agarradera, no a un metro y medio de distancia y justo en el medio del montón de paja acumulada en el piso.

— No fue un accidente— Jasper gruñó, enderezándose.

—No— Isabella concordó, pero no estaba sorprendida. Ella no había oído caer la antorcha. Si se habría caído sola, ella habría oído el golpe contra el piso. Pero no había habido ningún sonido.

La abrazadera de hierro estaba fijada al muro de piedra por un gran perno. Había habido dos cuando Ángela había colocado la antorcha más temprano. Isabella recorrió el piso con los ojos pero no vio el segundo perno en ninguna parte. Entonces miró de vuelta a Jasper. Cuando él le dio un tirón al perno todavía fijado a la pared, salió fácilmente y silenciosamente, lo cual explicaba por qué no había oído nada.

Lanzando a un lado la abrazadera de la antorcha, Jasper se volvió para alzarla en sus brazos y pasar por encima de las brasas. Encontraron a Demetri en el pasillo. El hombre estaba sin aliento, con un balde de agua en cada mano y varias mujeres detrás de él.

— El fuego ya está apagado, pero las brasas están todavía calientes. Remójelos bien, — Jasper gruñó, entonces llevado para su cuarto.

Isabella podría haber caminado, pero sabía por experiencia que no tenía sentido discutir con Jasper. Permaneció quieta en sus brazos mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Luego esperó pacientemente que él la acarreara su interior, pateando la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ellos. Pero en el momento en que él se detuvo al lado de la cama, ella pateó las piernas y le pidió que la bajase.

Jasper vaciló e Isabella pensó que él se negaría, pero luego reticentemente la puso de pie. En el momento en que lo hizo, Isabella se puso de rodillas delante de él y comenzó a examinarle las piernas buscando quemaduras.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Jasper preguntó, intentando apartarse.

Isabella enlazó un brazo alrededor de su pierna para mantenerlo en el lugar y continuar la inspección. Le levantó el plaid a para revisarse los muslos.

— ¡Esposa!— Jasper intentó alejarse, y ella miró hacia arriba, fue toda una sorpresa ver que el hombre estaba colorado.

—Quiero estar segura que no sufriste quemaduras cuando aterrizaste en las llamas— ella le explicó, y levantó el plaid a otra vez, asombrada al encontrar una erección creciente frente a su cara.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Isabella continuó estudiando atentamente la piel, gateando alrededor de él para revisar su trasero también. Acababa de alzar la parte posterior del plaid cuando Jasper pareció estar al límite de su paciencia. Dándose vuelta velozmente, él la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró para ponerla de pie. Su expresión era exasperada.

— No estoy quemado— él gruñó. — Estoy más preocupado por vos en este momento. Inhalaste mucho humo. ¿Te duele el pecho? —

—No— ella le aseguró seriamente, luego no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y agregó, — ¿Te Importaría revisarme para buscar quemaduras? —

La boca de Jasper cayó abierta ante esa invitación atrevida, luego negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa que terminó con un suspiro mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre su cabeza, y dijo, —Me vas a matar de un disgusto, esposa—

La propia sonrisa de Isabella se desvaneció ante esas palabras por temor a que ciertamente pudiera matarlo si tales-accidentes-continuaban. Mientras el incendio sugería que ella era el blanco del ataque, Jasper podría haber muerto intentando salvarla. Si no hubiese tenido un cubo con agua dentro del cuarto, ambas habrían quedado atrapados en esa habitación llena de humo. Isabella estaba segura que él no podría haber saltado sobre las llamas cargándola. No tenía duda que Jasper la habría salvado, pero él podría haber resultado quemado, y esas quemaduras a menudo terminaban en infección y muerte.

— ¿Te he dicho hoy cuanto me complaces, esposa? —

Isabella se paralizó ante esas palabras tiernas. Algo en sus ojos hizo que su respiración se trabase en su garganta. Pensó que podría ser algo más que simple afecto entre marido y mujer.

—¿Qué diablos ocurrió? —

— ¿Dónde está mi lady? —

Isabella y Jasper miraron hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio, sorprendidos por los grito en el pasillo. Parecía que Ángela y Seth habían regresado del primer viaje para deshacerse de la paja podrida.

Jasper fue hacia la puerta.

Isabella comenzó a seguirlo, pero él hizo una pausa en la puerta y se volvió para pedirle, — Quédate ahí. Mandaré a preparar un baño para vos —

Isabella oyó a Jasper comenzar a gritar en el pasillo. Retó a Demetri y a Seth por dejar a su esposa trabajando sola en el solar. Isabella consideró la idea de salir y explicar lo sucedido, pero en ese momento recapacitó. Jasper los acusaba de no seguir sus órdenes. Y culpó a sus hombres de eso, y no había nada que ella pudiera decir para cambiar eso. De hecho, Isabella sospechaba que su intervención sólo empeoraría la situación de los hombres.

Suspirando, volvió la espalda a la puerta y regresó a la silla para esperar el baño.

—Nadie subió esas escaleras— Demetri repitió por cuarta vez. —La antorcha debe haberse desprendido sola —

—No cayó debajo de la abrazadera— Jasper gruñó con frustración.

—Pero nadie subió esas escaleras— el hombre insistió. — Yo las observaba todo el tiempo—

— No desviaste la vista ni por un minuto? — Jasper preguntó.

—No— Demetri le aseguró.

—¿Bien? — Ambos hombres hicieron una pausa y observaron a Seth mientras pronunciaba esa palabra. El hombre lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Demetri , luego comentó, —Viniste a ayudarme con la puerta—

Los hombros de Demetri se curvaron, y cansadamente pasó una mano por el cabello. —Los dos tenían las manos ocupadas con la paja, entonces fui hacia la puerta para abrirla— él admitió con un suspiro, y agregó, —Pero eso sólo me llevó un minuto, no es tiempo suficiente para que alguien pueda subir sin que yo lo vea—

—Aparentemente eso fue lo que sucedió— Jasper gruñó, furioso porque el hombre le había fallado. Demetri usualmente era el más responsable de sus hombres. Era por eso que había sido su primero en comando por tanto tiempo.

—Bien, no podría haber subido y bajado en ese tiempo— Demetri dijo, sonando frustrado. — Tiene que haber sido un accidente—

— Podría haberse quedado esperado aquí y pudo haberse escapado mientras yo estaba en el cuarto, y vos estabas abajo buscando el agua— Jasper comentó.

Ese punto no complació al hombre. Demetri negó con la cabeza tercamente, e insistió, — Tiene que haber sido un accidente. No puedo creer que alguien haría... —

—No fue un accidente— Jasper lo interrumpió furiosamente, luego agregó, — En el futuro, quienquiera que proteja a mi esposa debe quedarse en el cuarto con ella, o seguirla a donde ella vaya. ¿Está entendido? —

—Sí— Demetri y Seth dijeron al unísono.

Jasper lanzó un suspiro. No estaba satisfecho. Isabella casi había sido muerta, y eso le causaba ganas de hacerle el amor y tenerla en sus brazos por varias para horas o, en su defecto, romper algo. Desafortunadamente, Ángela había ido corriendo a la habitación para asegurarse que su ama estaba bien tan pronto como él había comenzado a gritarle a los hombres, y los sirvientes ahora subían las escaleras cargando la bañera y el agua. Hacer el amor con su esposa estaba fuera de cuestión, y tanto como le gustaría, golpear a los hombres parados delante de él no era una opción aceptable por el momento. Enojado como estaba, podría llegar a matarlos.

Necesitaba una descarga, y abruptamente le volvió la espalda a los hombres para dirigirse a las escaleras. Una charla con Mike, y luego una cabalgata debería ayudarlo a tranquilizarse, Jasper pensó, pero hizo una pausa con frustración cuando se dio cuenta que él no podía bajar las escaleras hasta que las mujeres terminasen de subir la tina.

Su mirada feroz se clavó en las mujeres mientras esperaba impacientemente, pero pronto notó la lucha de esas mujeres con esa bañera. Había cuatro mujeres acarreando la tina, y Jasper repentinamente se acordó de Isabella afirmando que un par de hombres trabajando dentro de la fortaleza aliviarían la carga de las mujeres. Sólo se habría necesitado dos hombres para cargar la bañera, lo cual habría acelerado el proceso y lo habría hecho menos dificultoso.

Cuando estaba pensando en el tema de hombres dentro del castillo, Jasper se acordó de la último vez que habían comido jabalí. Se había necesitado seis mujeres para acarrear la bandeja con la bestia, y el animal había terminado en la paja del piso cuando una de las mujeres se había tropezado. Ellas rápidamente se habían detenido y habían vuelto a colocar el jabalí en la bandeja y habían continuado su camino a la mesa principal. La comida había estado rica, pero habían tenido que ir quitando la paja pegado al animal después de la caída.

Los hombres ayudando con las tareas de cocina más pesadas podrían haber evitado ese accidente. Y eso también habría liberado a las mujeres para servir los otros platos más rápidamente. Y realmente, tener tres o cuatro hombres dentro del castillo para ayudar con esas tareas no perjudicaría el entrenamiento. O quizás se podía hacer por turnos. Un día en el castillo, tres o cuatro días entrenando. La sugerencia de su mujer realmente era buena Jasper admitió reticentemente. Tenía que arreglar los turnos.

—Quiero tomar un baño y no puedo hacer eso con lo ustedes dos observándome— Isabella repitió exasperadamente, encontrando imposible creer que su marido realmente le había ordenado a los hombres que permaneciesen en el mismo cuarto con ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Dios mío! ¿Esos dos hombres también la seguirían a la letrina cuando necesitase usarla?

—El lord ordenó que debemos permanecer en el mismo cuarto con usted— Demetri repitió tercamente. Se lo veía un poco enojado y molesto con todo el asunto. Obviamente, no quería meterse en problemas y tampoco quería arriesgarse a desobedecer la orden de Jasper. Seth, por su parte, sonreía abiertamente con la idea que ella tuviese que bañarse delante de ellos.

—Esto es una insensatez— Ángela dijo exasperadamente, entrando en la reyerta. —No pueden quedarse aquí mientras ella toma un baño—

— Y no podemos irnos— Demetri dijo firmemente. —Ella tendrá que esperar a que Jasper regrese para tomar el baño—

—Oh, eso sería un desperdicio— Seth protestó. —El agua se enfriará, después de que las mujeres trabajaron tan arduamente para calentarla y subirla hasta acá—

Isabella miró severamente al primo de su marido, sabiendo que a él no le importaba un comino todo el trabajo hecho por las mujeres para preparar el baño. De otra manera, él mismo habría ayudado a cargar la maldita bañera. Moviéndose impacientemente, Isabella fue hacia la puerta, preguntando, — ¿Dónde está mi marido? —

Cuando no recibió respuesta, Isabella volvió a mirar para ver que mientras la seguían, sus expresiones sugerían que no tenían la menor idea de a donde había ido Jasper. Sacudiendo la cabeza exasperadamente, ella abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto, consciente de que los hombres todavía la seguían. Isabella hizo una pausa en lo alto de las escaleras, su mirada recorrió irritadamente el gran salón mas abajo. Había esperado encontrarlo allí. Pero no estaba. Jasper podría estar en el patio, en los establos, cabalgando por los alrededores o incluso podría haber dejado el castillo. ¡Qué fastidio!

Isabella se quedó parada en lo alto de las escaleras, indecisa respecto a qué hacer. Entonces sacudió la cabeza firmemente y se dio media vuelta. Demetri y Seth se corrieron para darle paso y la siguieron mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo, pero cuando llegó a su cuarto, Isabella abrió la puerta sólo lo necesario como para entrar, la cerró con un golpe y le puso la traba. Apenas había puesto la traba de madera cuando ellos comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

— ¡Mi lady!— Demetri gruñó desde el pasillo— ¡Abra esta puerta! No podemos dejar que esté fuera de nuestra vista —

— Abriré la puerta tan pronto como haya terminado con mi baño— Isabella anunció serenamente mientras atravesaba el cuarto hacia la tina, donde Ángela se reía ahogadamente mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua.

—¡Vamos, Isy!— Seth le habló seductoramente, haciendo que Isabella arquease las cejas por el uso del apodo que sólo Mike solía usar. — Nos meterás en problemas. Abre la puerta, muchacha, y déjanos entrar. Prometemos no mirar —

Isabella bufó ante esa afirmación mientras rápidamente comenzaba a quitarse el vestido. Podría llegar a creer que Demetri no miraría, ¿pero Seth? Ni en sueños. El hombre era un seductor nato. No parecía haber ni una sola mujer que no le gustase. Ella lo había visto con jovencitas y con no tan jovencitas, con rubias, con pelirrojas y morenas. Lo había visto con mujeres delgadas y mujeres gordas, y con mujeres de todos los tamaños en el medio de los dos extremos. Sospechaba que Seth estaba tratando de llenar vacío afectivo causado por el aparente retiro de su madre cuando era chico, pero no podía estar segura.

—Listo, mi querida— Ángela murmuró mientras terminaba de ayudar a Isabella a quitarse el vestido y la camisa.

Agradeciéndole a Ángela por la ayuda, Isabella entró en la tina, lanzó un suspiro cuando el agua caliente rodeó la piel manchada en hollín. La temperatura era perfecta, y habría sido un baño delicioso de no ser por los gritos que venían de los hombres en el pasillo.

Haciendo una mueca, Isabella se sumergió rápidamente en el agua, quitó el hollín tan velozmente como pudo. Aparentemente ella no era la única en encontrar molestos lo gritos. Nunca había visto a Ángela lavarle la cabeza tan rápidamente, y pareció que solamente habían pasado minutos cuando Isabella salió de la bañera. Se secó apresuradamente y se puso ropa limpia.

—Es tiempo para que dilucidemos esto de los accidentes y qué o quién los está causando, — Ángela dijo seriamente mientras ayudaba a Isabella con los cordones de los zapatos. —Creo que haré algunas preguntas. Quizás pueda enterarme de algo interrogando a las otras criadas —

—No— Isabella dijo severamente. — No quiero que te pongas en peligro —

—Pero... —

—No— Isabella repitió firmemente. — Déjamelo a mí. Resolveré este caso yo sola —

La boca de Ángela se cerró herméticamente, pero ella no insistió, e Isabella fue hacia la puerta. No podía aguantar mas el ruido que Demetri y Seth estaban haciendo.

Era el mediodía cuando Isabella terminó de secarse el cabello y se dirigió al gran salón. Ángela sonreía con secreta diversión mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a ella, pero era la única del grupo que se estaba divirtiendo. Demetri y Seth habían estado en el cuarto, suspirando con fastidio mientras esperaban que terminase con el cabello. Del mismo modo Isabella encontraba la presencia de ellos mucho menos que agradable. Si su marido estaba abajo, iba a tener que cruzar una o dos palabras con él.

Pero él no estaba a la vista. Isabella soltó un suspiro pesado y fue hacia la mesa principal para el almuerzo. Había cruzado la mitad de la distancia cuando las puertas del salón fueron abiertas, atrayendo su mirada. Isabella se detuvo bruscamente viendo a Peter Comyn entrar, y casi se cayó al piso cuando uno de sus guardianes no se detuvo lo suficientemente rápido y le chocó la espalda.

—¡Por Dios!— ella dijo exasperadamente cuando alguien rápidamente la amparó para mantenerla de pie, y ella se dio vuelta para ver que Seth era el culpable. — No hay necesidad para caminar pegado a mis talones. No voy a escaparme —

—Lo siento— Seth murmuró, pareciendo divertido.

Chasqueando irritadamente la lengua, Isabella giró y fue hacia Peter en vez de ir a su asiento.

—Buenos días, mi lord— ella lo saludó. —Mi marido no está aquí por el momento, pero estoy segura que regresará pronto—

—Si —Peter sonrió. — Mike dijo que Jasper había salido a cabalgar cuando dejé mi caballo en los establos. Él también cree que Jasper regresará pronto —

Isabella se sintió irritada. Parecía que todos los demás sabían cosas que ella no sabía, y eso verdaderamente la molestaba. ¿Realmente era un gran esfuerzo para Jasper avisarle a ella que iba a cabalgar?

Entonces ella dijo, —Bien, eres bienvenido a unirte para el almuerzo mientras lo esperas—

— No me di cuenta que era tan tarde cuando partí— Peter dijo disculpándose. —Pero, si no te molesta, me gustaría comer con ustedes —

—Eso no es problema para nada, — Isabella le aseguró, enlazando su brazo en el de él para guiarlo a la mesa principal. En verdad, tendría mucho gusto en hablar con ese hombre.

— Mike también me contó que había habido un problema esta mañana— Peter dijo, mientras se acomodaban en la mesa —Pero pareces haber salido adelante bastante bien—

—Oh, sí, estoy muy bien— ella le aseguró, deteniéndose a mirar severamente a Seth como él se ubicó tan cerca de ella en el banco que estaba sentado sobre la falda de su vestido. Seth simplemente sonrió y quitó la tela de la falda de debajo de sus nalgas mientras Demetri se sentaba del otro lado.

—No es el primer problema que has tenido desde que llegaste, — Peter murmuró, reclamando su atención. —Jasper me contó sobre el episodio en el corral, la flecha en el árbol, y tu caída de la escalera cuando estuvieron de visita en Comyn—

Isabella vaciló, y luego dijo cuidadosamente, — Parece que he tenido muchos accidentes últimamente—

—Jasper no parece creer son accidentes— Peter dijo seriamente—Es por eso que vine hoy. Se me ocurrió venir a ver si todos estaban bien —

La boca de Isabella se apretó. Peter había venido para ver si todos estaban bien, sólo para descubrir que había habido otro accidente.

— Estamos bien— ella finalmente dijo. —Afortunadamente, quien quiera que cause estos accidentes parece ser bastante torpe ya que ninguno de los intentos tuvo éxito—

Había sido un comentario un poco brusco, pero aliviaba la inquietud de Isabella. Pero ese comentario un efecto interesante en los hombres sentados con ella. Peter parecía alarmado y preocupado, mientras que Seth soltó una risotada. Demetri , por su parte, la miraba con la frente fruncida.

—Esa es una actitud que hará que termines muerta, mi lady, — Demetri gruñó irritadamente. — Has tenido suerte hasta ahora, pero no nos dejas resguardarte como se ordenó hacer, puedes encontrar que no sos tan afortunada en el siguiente atentado—

Isabella hizo una mueca ante esa reprimenda, luego vio la ceja arqueada de Peter, y explicó, —Demetri solamente está molesto porque no dejé que él y Seth observasen como tomaba un baño—

La mandíbula de Peter cayó abierta con esas palabras, luego sonrió. — Diablos, Demetri . Esperaría eso de Seth, pero no de vos —

—Jasper nos ordenó estar con ella en todo momento— el hombre gruñó, su cara enrojeciéndose. —Pero ella nos engañó, salió de la habitación para luego dejarnos afuera.

— Estoy segura que mi marido no ordenó que ustedes presencien mi baño— Isabella dijo serenamente.

— Él... — Demetri comenzó a decir, pero se quedó callado cuando varias mujeres salieron de la cocina y se detuvieron delante de ellos con bandejas con comida.

—Gracias— Isabella murmuró como ella miraba los diferentes platos y escogía un poco de carne y queso. Todos se quedaron callados cuando comenzaron a comer, pero cuando Isabella sintió el hombro de Peter rozándose contra el de ella, levantó la vista para verlo riéndose, su cara enrojecida de diversión mientras observaba a un Demetri todavía contrariado.

Seth, ella notó, también parecía muy divertido. Isabella le sonrió débilmente, luego su mirada fue hacia una de las mesas debajo de la tarima, donde Ángela se había sentado, y su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó la concentración en la cara de su criada. Ángela asentía con la cabeza y escuchaba a una mujer sentada al lado de ella. Repentinamente Isabella estuvo segura que-a pesar de su orden de no hacerlo-la criada estaba tratando de averiguar algo relacionado a los accidentes. Isabella entendía su deseo de hacerlo, pero no quería que la criada se expusiese al peligro atrayendo la atención del asesino. Y supo que la única manera de detener a Ángela era resolver ese misterio ella misma.

Mordiéndose el labio, miró a Peter otra vez, notando distraídamente en que él realmente era muy guapo. Su sonrisa fácil y sus ojos vivaces eran muy atractivos. Aunque su marido rara vez sonreía, sus facciones eran más finas y … bellas, Isabella-por alguna razón-encontraba a Jasper más guapo.

A pesar de la frustración por la falta de comunicación entre ellos, las acciones de Jasper realmente parecían hablar más fuerte que muchas palabras. Ordenarle a los hombres que la vigilasen a cada minuto, era un gesto muy dulce y demostraba afecto y preocupación. Eso le daba esperanza a su corazón, pues Isabella temía estar enamorándose de su marido. Aunque, si quisiera ser honesta consigo misma, sospechaba que eso no había empezado cuando ella había llegado allí. Realmente, no tenía ni idea de cuando había ocurrido. Mientras disfrutaba sus besos y caricias, y le gustaba la forma en que hacían el amor, Isabella también encontraba que Jasper era frustrante porque muy menudo se enteraba de sus virtudes a través de alguien más después que los actos bondadosos estaban realizados y ya era demasiado tarde para apreciarlos.

—Ese fue un suspiro de pesar—

Isabella miró a Peter con un sobresalto, luego forzó una sonrisa. — Sólo estaba pensando —

— Deben ser pensamientos muy atribulados para haber producido semejante suspiro— él murmuró.

Ella consideró eso brevemente, luego miró alrededor del cuarto, para darse cuenta que la mayoría de las personas habían terminado de comer y estaban dejando el gran salón. Quedaban unos pocos sentados. Ángela se había levantado de la mesa y ahora subía las escaleras, sin duda para ver cuanto daño el fuego había hecho en el solar. Seth había dejado su asiento y estaba coqueteando con una de las criadas que limpiaba las mesas de abajo. Incluso Demetri se había levantado de la mesa y ahora estaba parado hablando con Tyler cerca de la puerta de la fortaleza, sin duda dándole indicaciones acerca de algo. A pesar de que hablaba con Tyler, los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en ella, ella notó, y su boca arrugada con desagrado. Isabella sospechaba que él tendría los ojos clavados en ella en cada minuto del día hasta que resolviera el asunto de quien causaba los accidentes y muertes del pasado.

Volviéndose hacia Peter, ella anunció, —Jasper y yo nos detuvimos en el acantilado donde Athenodora está sepultada cuando regresábamos de Comyn el otro día—

Peter alzó una ceja, con curiosidad evidente en su cara— ¿Si? —

— Sí. El dijo que te gustaba la hermana de Icia, Athenodora, cuando ella hizo una visita aquí —

Una sonrisa abierta lenta se dibujó en su cara. — Y vos quieres saber si él gustaba de ella también—

—No— Isabella le aseguró rápidamente. —Sólo por curiosidad quería saber si eso era verdad —

Él la consideró la cuestión por un momento y asintió con la cabeza. —Si, me gustaba—

Isabella estaba tratando de pensar cómo preguntarle si había sido su amante cuando él agregó, — Pero no sucedió nada. Ella sólo tenía ojos para otro —

— Otro — Ella preguntó con interés.

—Aro—

Isabella se puso rígida y sus cejas se arquearon— ¿El marido de Icia?—

—Si —Peter se rió de su expresión, luego explicó, —Aro era... En Verdad, era muy parecido a como es Seth ahora— él dijo con indiferencia, su mirada recayendo en el hombre.

Isabella siguió su mirada para ver que Seth le susurraba algo al oído de la criada quien se ruborizaba y se reía nerviosamente.

—Si, y muy parecido físicamente, también— Peter continuó. —Aro era rubio y guapo como Seth, y aun más galante si puedes imaginártelo—

Isabella estrechó su mirada en Seth mientras él deslizaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la criada y la atraía contra de él mientras continuaba hablándole al oído. La criada se veía un poco abrumada, e Isabella sintió lástima por la chica, pues era claro que ella encontraba esas atenciones algo perturbadoras. El hombre era definitivamente atractivo, y más que encantador cuando se lo proponía.

—Seth realmente causa una agitación entre las mujeres, pero Aro... — Peter sacudió la cabeza — él tenía a todas las mujeres suspirando por él; desde la mas joven a la más vieja. ¿Cómo un joven como yo podría haber competido contra eso? —

Isabella volvió su mirada a Peter para ver la expresión irónica en su cara mientras él continuaba, — Yo simplemente era un adolescente y Athenodora buscaba las atenciones de Aro. Él le bromeaba, la halagaba, y ella absorbía cada palabra como una flor desesperada por su atención —

— ¿Y Icia no le importaba? — Isabella preguntó lentamente, preguntándose por primera vez si Aro era el amante secreto. Si él lo fuera, él había sido un hombre despreciable aprovechándose de una jovencita. Sin mencionar que era su cuñada.

—No—Peter rechazó la idea. — Ella sabía que se trataba de una broma. Todos lo sabíamos. Aunque creo que Athenodora puede haber sido suficientemente ingenua como para creer cada palabra que él le decía. Y ella lo consideraba mucho mas atractivo que Jasper o yo.. que teníamos un año menos que ella, — él agregó,

haciendo una mueca. —En verdad, ella era muy ingenua—

— Ella sólo tenía quince año, ¿verdad? — Isabella preguntó con la frente fruncida.

—Si— Peter dijo y sacudió su cabeza tristemente. — Y una niña de quince años. Nunca habría sobrevivido a un matrimonio con Campbell —

Isabella asintió y murmuró, —Jasper mencionó que ella estaba prometida para casarse con él—

— Sí. No sé en que estaba pensando su padre cuando armó ese matrimonio —Peter sacudió la cabeza y luego agregó cínicamente, — O, en verdad, quizá si lo sepa. El hombre codiciaba la riqueza de Campbell y las conexiones de poder que el matrimonio le traería. No es extraño que la muchacha se matase—

Isabella consideró eso, su mirada yendo hacia Seth, quien estaba sentado en el banco donde la criada había estado trabajando. Ahora ya no estaba trabajando, sino que estaba sentada en su regazo, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la besaba y metía una mano debajo de su falda.

Isabella desvió la mirada rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la idea que ese hombre tenía que protegerla. Demetri todavía la observaba de cerca, pero … su mirada fue nuevamente hacia Seth, y frunció el ceño. ¿Y si Aro era tal como Peter lo había descripto?

Volviéndose hacia Peter, le preguntó, — ¿Estás seguro que el Padre de Seth no andaba con Athenodora?

Peter frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, y por un momento ella lo vio incertidumbre en su cara, pero luego él negó con la cabeza. — No. Aro era un galán y le gustaba levantarle las faldas a las muchachas o criadas dispuestas, pero nunca se habría metido con una joven mujer noble. Y mucho menos arruinaría a la hermana de su esposa. Icia lo habría matado si lo intentase—

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** alexf1994**, a **jvb** y a**Max Kadar **por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Quince**

_Icia lo habría matado si lo intentase._

Isabella miró el haz de luz que entraba por la ventana desde la cama y bostezó cansadamente. No había dormido bien. Su mente había estado ocupada con lo que se había enterado a través de Peter. Jasper había regresado a la fortaleza después de que Peter había dicho esas palabras, impidiéndole hacer mas preguntas, pero no le había impedido reconsiderar toda la nueva información.

Aunque Peter había dicho que Aro no habría arruinado a Athenodora tomándola como amante, él no había parecido estar muy seguro. La única cosa que podía dar la pista que Aro no había sido el amante de Athenodora era que Seth le había dicho que su padre había estado montando en el patio del castillo poco antes que Athenodora hubiera vuelto llorando del paseo y se hubiera escapado. Pero era posible Aro hubiese cabalgado hacia el acantilado. Y también podría haber sido el amante de la Athenodora.

No hablaba muy bien de la hermana de Icia o de su marido si hubieran sido amantes, pero si Aro era tan mujeriego como Seth, Isabella no creía que la conciencia le pesaría mucho. Ciertamente no veía problemas de conciencia en Seth cuando seducía a las mujeres. Él conseguía lo que podía de cada mujer y luego alegremente iba a la siguiente como una abeja moviéndose de flor en flor.

En lo que respecta a la hermana de Icia, Athenodora había estado comprometido en matrimonio con un hombre horrible conocido por su crueldad y sus abusos. Debía haber estado lo suficientemente desesperada como para meterse con el marido de su hermana en una búsqueda de salvarse, o simplemente porque era la última oportunidad de felicidad antes de ser forzada al matrimonio.

Isabella casi podía entenderla. Su propio comportamiento el día que se había enterado que debía casarse con el Diablo de Whitlock había sido menos que ejemplar. Había dejado que Jasper la besase y la tocase a pesar que era un desconocido. Y ella se había justificado usando la excusa del matrimonio horrible que la esperaba en el futuro. Se había dicho a misma que ese era el único placer que iba experimentar en la vida. Y ella no había sido tan joven como Athenodora.

Isabella bostezó otra vez y suspiró mientras pensaba que una niña como Athenodora podría justificar perfectamente tomar al marido de su hermana como amante. Y ella debía haber creído que el hombre podría encontrar la manera de salvarla del matrimonio.

Frunció el ceño ante esas posibilidades desplegándose en su mente. ¿Se había enterado Icia que su hermana y su marido eran amantes? ¿Esa había sido una indiscreción no había estado dispuesta a perdonarle a Aro? ¿Y por qué había regresado Athenodora después de marcharse tan abruptamente? ¿Realmente se había suicidado? ¿Era posible ella se hubiese sentido mal por ser la amante del marido de su hermana y se había suicidado? ¿O su muerte simplemente había sido otro asesinato encubierto?

Icia podría haber asesinado a Athenodora y a su marido después de enterarse de romance, Isabella supuso, pero si era así, por qué matar al padre de Jasper tantos años más tarde, se preguntó. El padre de Jasper, ¿Liam, habría descubierto el drama sucedido años atrás, la había confrontado, y con eso había causado su propia muerte? O quizá simplemente había sido un intento de corregir la injusticia que Icia podría haber sentido por haber matado a Aro mientras su hijo era demasiado chico como para asumir la posición de lord. Tal vez ella esperaba que el título fuese pasado a su hijo en vez de a Jasper si mataba a Liam.

En lo que respecta a Maggie, las preguntas que había estado haciendo habrían puesto muy nerviosa a Icia por eso había decidido matarla, o quizás Maggie había descubierto por casualidad la verdad, causando su propia muerte.

Isabella estudió seriamente esas ideas. Mientras todo tenía cierto sentido, le costaba imaginarse a Icia como una asesina voraz, corriendo de un lado a otro para exterminar a todas esas personas; Su hermana, su marido, su cuñado, y la esposa de su sobrino. Además, a Isabella le gustaba Icia y no quería creer que la mujer estaba tratando de matarla.

Tenía que resolver ese asunto rápidamente, Isabella decidió, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo. Hablar con Icia no iba a traerle respuestas. La mujer se sentiría ofendida si fuese inocente o simplemente mentiría y negaría todo si fuese la culpable.

Isabella supuso que podría intentar meterse a hurtadillas en el cuarto de Icia cuando ella no estuviese allí y ver si había algo que la ayudase a su descubrir lo que había sucedido. Cartas de Icia a su hermana, un diario … o tal vez una confesión, ella pensó mientras se movía impacientemente en la cama.

— ¿Qué te tiene perturbada? — La pregunta sonó somnolienta cerca de su oído mientras Jasper la abrazaba por detrás.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy perturbada?—Isabella preguntó en vez de responder.

—Porque estás suspirando y resoplando lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarme— él contestó, y comenzó a acariciar con la nariz su oreja.

— No— Isabella dijo.

—Si, lo hacías— Jasper le aseguró, metiendo una mano debajo de las sábanas para exponer sus pechos.

—Oh— Isabella jadeó, mientras su mano se cerraba sobre un pecho y él comenzaba a acariciarlo, sus caderas presionando desde atrás y ella pudo sentir su erección aumentando entre ellas.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?—Él preguntó, mordisqueando su hombro.

Isabella tragó en seco, encontrando difícil pensar mientras él la tocaba así.

—Dímelo— él insistió en un susurro, su mano dejando el pecho para acomodarse su miembro en la entrada del canal húmedo entre sus piernas.

Isabella gimió mientras él frotaba la punta del pene contra su clítoris.

—Dímelo— Jasper repitió, apretando su pezón mientras continuaba moviendo sus caderas.

—En Athenodora y Aro y si fueron amantes y si Icia se enteró y los mató... — Sus palabras murieron abruptamente como Jasper repentinamente se paralizó.

— Athenodora y Aro — Él dijo inexpresivamente, e Isabella se giró ligeramente para poder ver su cara. Él se veía aturdido con esa mera sugerencia.

— Sé que parece improbable— dijo Isabella disculpándose, — Pero Seth dijo que Athenodora se encontraba con un amante en los acantilados, y a Peter le parece que Aro le prestaba mucha atención a la muchacha y ella parecía tener sentimientos hacia él. Si Aro fue como Seth es con las mujeres, y si Athenodora era tan ingenua … — Ella no terminó las palabras sino que dejó que su marido sacase su propia conclusión, luego agregó, — Puede ser una coincidencia que la muerte de Athenodora fuese dos semanas muertas antes del accidente que mató a Aro, pero me cuesta creer que no están en cierta forma relacionadas. Tu padre y la pequeña Maggie murieron en caídas del mismo acantilado donde Athenodora fue enterrada—

Jasper todavía estaba en silencio, pero ella podía ver los pensamientos pasando velozmente a través de sus ojos, Luego-repentinamente-él se alejó de ella levantándose de la cama.

— Marido — Isabella frunció el ceño y echó a un lado las sábanas para seguirlo. Frunció el ceño otra vez cuando vio que él se vestía, su expresión era sombría. Mordiéndose el labio, ella preguntó inquietamente, — ¿Qué vas a Hacer? —

— Déjamelo a mí. Me ocuparé de esto, — Jasper dijo firmemente mientras agarraba su plaid.

Isabella se mordió el labio mientras lo observaba buscar su espada, y luego dijo, —Por favor, no le lleves esto a Icia. Puedo estar completamente equivocada y no querría verla sufrir hasta que estemos seguros —

—Déjamelo a mí— Jasper repitió. Cuando vio la preocupación en su expresión, Jasper fue a tomarla en sus brazos. — No quiero que te preocupes más por esto. Ya has sufrido bastante con todos los atentados contra tu vida. Quiero que seas una esposa feliz y contenta. Te amo —

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron enormemente, y su boca cayó abierta ante ese anuncio inesperado. Jasper se inclinó para besarla. Fue un beso muy rápido pero amoroso, luego la soltó y fue hacia la puerta. — Vístete. Mandaré a subir a los hombres para vigilarte—

Isabella todavía parpadeaba ante sus palabras cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Jasper la amaba. Había dicho que la amaba. Dios Santo, su marido la amaba. Volvió a la cama y cayó sentada en ella. Al minuto siguiente Isabella corría a vestirse. Jasper iba a enviar a los hombres y una vez que los guardias estuviesen sobre ella, no tendría la posibilidad de revisar el cuarto de Icia. No era que Isabella pensaba que iba a encontrar una pista en el cuarto de la mujer. Pero era digno de ser intentado.

Se vistió velozmente, y no perdió el tiempo con el cabello. Apresurándose hacia la puerta, Isabella miró atentamente el pasillo, aliviada al darse cuenta que todavía estaba vacío. Los hombres aún no habían subido las escaleras. Estaba a punto de salir a hurtadillas del cuarto cuando la puerta del cuarto de Icia repentinamente se abrió y vio a la mujer dirigirse rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Afortunadamente, Icia nunca miró en su dirección.

Agradeciendo al cielo, Isabella esperó a que Icia estuviese fuera de vista en las escaleras, luego se deslizó hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta.

Jasper estaba en el solar, examinando el piso. Había ido en dirección a las escaleras cuando se le ocurrió que Isabella y Ángela probablemente desearían continuar con el proyecto de limpiar el solar. Repentinamente preocupado porque el piso podría no ser estable después del incendio. Oyó a alguien cerca de la puerta y vio a Icia pasar apresuradamente. No dijo nada para llamar su atención, sino que simplemente escuchó sus pasos rápidos mientras ella corría a las escaleras.

Entonces bajó la vista hacia el piso otra vez, pero su mente sólo tenía lugar para lo que su esposa le había dicho. ¿Seth pensaba que Athenodora había tenido un amante? ¿Y Peter pensaba que la muchacha había tenido sentimientos para con Aro?

Parecía ser que él-de adolescente-había sido bastante distraído, porque Jasper en ese tiempo no había visto nada de todo ese drama de sentimientos. Pero ahora que su esposa había manifestado las palabras, se acordó que la cara de Athenodora solía iluminarse cada vez que su tío estaba en el mismo cuarto. Y podía recordar a Peter y a él topándose con ella una vez, y que sus mejillas habían estado ruborizadas, los labios, hinchados, y su vestido, arrugado. Recordaba que se burlaban de ella en esas circunstancia, sugiriendo que ella debía haber estado besando a uno de los escuderos aunque realmente no lo habían creído. Athenodora era bonita pero siempre le había parecido un tanto presumida y snob, y a Jasper le resultaba difícil imaginársela besando a alguien de una posición social menor que la de ella.

Había otra cosa que preocupaba a Jasper,

Desearía no haber expresado impulsivamente las palabras que le había dicho a su esposa esa mañana. No había tenido intención de hacerlo. Eso acababa de ocurrir. Desafortunadamente, la respuesta de Isabella había sido menos que auspiciosa. Sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco, su boca había caído abierta y ella se había quedado observándolo como si a él repentinamente le hubieran crecido cuernos. Entonces Jasper simplemente la había besado para evitar que ella dijese algo que él no querería escuchar, pero sabía que eventualmente tendría que escuchar su respuesta. No era tan tonto como para esperar que su mujer correspondiese su amor. Como Isabella había señalado más de una vez, ella apenas lo conocía por su característica de no hablar mucho. Eso era algo que debería cambiar.

Pero primero tenía que resolver el asunto de quien estaba tratando de matarla, Jasper pensó, y lo que ella había dicho esa mañana apuntaba sus sospechas en dirección a Icia. Interrogar a su tía probablemente no lo llevaría a ningún lugar, pero una charla con Lady Comyn podría echar alguna luz sobre las cosas. No la había visitado tan a menudo como solía hacerlo cuando su madre estaba viva, pero ella había hecho un par de visitas mientras Athenodora había estado alojada en Whitlock y podría saber algo.

También podría revisar el cuarto de Icia, Jasper supuso, y ver si había algo allí que pudiese ayudarlo a solucionar el caso. Aunque no podría imaginarse qué podría ser ese algo. Al menos sabía que Icia no estaba allí en ese momento, y no estaría de más inspeccionar … pero primero tenía que estrangular a su bella esposa, Jasper pensó, mientras veía pasar a Isabella sigilosamente por delante la puerta abierta del solar.

Isabella estaba tan concentrada en sus pies para evitar hacer ruido que no había lanzado una mirada al solar donde él estaba. Si hubiese mirado, habría visto un marido muy enojado. Jasper le había dejado muy en claro que no debía ir a ningún lugar sin los guardias, pero aquí estaba ella, moviéndose subrepticiamente.

Jasper avanzó silenciosamente para seguir el trayecto de su mujer. Sus cejas se arquearon cuando ella se detuvo en la puerta de Icia y entró silenciosamente al cuarto. Parecía que él no era el único a quien se le había ocurrido revisar el cuarto de su tía. No era de extrañar que le gustase tanto su esposa, Jasper decidió. Era obvio que ambos pensaban del mismo modo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, salió del solar, con la intención de seguir a Isabella y probablemente asustarla entrando por sorpresa. Se sentía mal con esa perspectiva, pero era lo que ella se merecía por exponerse al peligro cuando sabía que alguien estaba tratando de matarla. Si ella no cuidaba de su propia vida, al menos podría considerar los sentimientos de su marido en ese tema. Amaba a esa mujer y no tenía ganas de vivir la vida sin ella. Eso era extraño. Hasta hacía poco tiempo atrás, no se habría podido imaginar la vida con una mujer como ella, y antes de conocerla, su vida había sido simplemente buena, no horrible o solitaria, sólo … buena. Pero ahora sabía que la vida sin Isabella sería mucho más triste.

Jasper acababa de salir del solar cuando un sonido venido de las escaleras lo hizo detenerse. Sus cejas se arquearon con alarma cuando vio a Icia en el descanso y yendo apresuradamente en dirección a él, obviamente se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

Una vez a salvo dentro del cuarto de Icia, Isabella se apoyó contra la pared con un suspiro. Esto de andar moviéndose subrepticiamente era algo muy enervante.

Haciendo una mueca, miró atentamente alrededor del cuarto, sólo para volver a observar nerviosamente la puerta mientras pensaba escuchar un murmullo de voces en el pasillo. Sin duda era Tyler y Eric, o Seth y Demetri , o quizá alguna otro par de hombres, enviados arriba para protegerla. Frunció el ceño mientras se daba cuenta de que había quedado atrapada. Con los hombres en el pasillo sería imposible salir inadvertida. ¿Por qué ella no había considerado eso cuando había tenido esa idea brillante?

Suspirando, Isabella miró el cuarto. Había poco que podía hacer respecto a los hombres ahora. Estaba aquí y podría revisar el lugar. Si, por casualidad encontrase algo que permitiese resolver el caso del pasado y lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora, a Isabella no le importaría si los hombres la viesen salir del cuarto.

Esa fue su máxima esperanza en ese momento. Estaba decidida a resolver ese caso. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte y había sobrevivido a los atentados contra su vida relativamente ilesa, pero Jasper podría haber resultado seriamente herido o incluso morir al intentar salvarla del incendio, y no quería ver a su marido en esa situación nuevamente. Ella lo amaba. Y él la amaba.

Una sonrisa pequeña se curvó en sus labios. — Te amo— Jasper había dicho. Aunque el hombre definitivamente no era un romántico, ella pudría vivir con eso. Incluso podría vivir con su negativa frustrante a ser comunicativo. Pero no creía que podría vivir sin Jasper en su vida. Isabella se dio cuenta que ella había comenzado a depender de su consideración y afecto silencioso.

Tampoco quería morirse antes de disfrutar de su amor por algún tiempo … y quizá tener un niño o dos. Un pequeño Jasper le agradaría. Disfrutaría viéndolo convertirse en un hombre tan bueno como su padre. Entonces fijó su atención en el cuarto a revisar.

¿Qué había descubierto Maggie? Isabella se preguntó mientras estudiaba atentamente la habitación. Era un cuarto mucho más pequeño que el que ella compartía con Jasper. Tampoco había muchas cosas. Una cama estrecha contra la pared opuesta. Había una mesa pequeña y una vela a medio usar en candelero de hierro sobre ella, y había un arco y un conjunto de flechas apoyados contra uno de los tres grandes baúles que estaban contra la pared al pie de la cama.

Isabella se movió por el cuarto, con la intención de comenzar a revisar los baúles, pero luego hizo una pausa y fue hacia la cama, un instinto la hizo arrodillarse para mirar debajo de la cama. Extendiendo la mano, agarró lo que parecía ser un bolso de cuero y tiró fuertemente para sacarlo. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que solamente era otro conjunto de flechas. Isabella estaba a punto de empujarlo debajo de la cama cuando vio las plumas en las flechas. Sacó una de ellas y la examinó de más cerca. Cada uno tenía una combinación de plumas blancas y otras más oscuras en un patrón alternante. Algo así como las flechas que había en el baúl de su marido. También tenían sangre seca, ella se acordó, y se preguntó qué podría significar eso. Parecía obvio que la flecha en el baúl de su marido pertenecía a este conjunto.

¿Pero por qué eso estaba en el baúl de Jasper, y de quién era la sangre?

Dejando de lado ese problema por ahora, colocó la flecha de vuelta en el bolso de cuero y lo empujó debajo de la cama, luego se puso de pie y fue hacia el segundo conjunto de flechas apoyado contra uno de los baúles. Una mirada rápida probó que las plumas de esas flechas eran de un color más oscuro, probablemente plumas ganso, ella pensó. Eran las más comúnmente usadas.

Isabella no estaba segura de donde venían las plumas blancas. Supuso que eran plumas de cisne, pero esos eran raros de ser usados en una flecha. No imposible, pero raro. No le sorprendió que la tía de Jasper tuviese un arco y flechas. Icia había mencionado que a le gustaba caza animales para cocinar. Lo que la asombraba que tuviese dos conjuntos diferentes de flecha.

Dejando ese punto de lado, fijó su atención en los baúles. Se arrodilló ante el primero y lo abrió para encontrar lo que parecían ser vestidos. Rápidamente revisó la ropa, haciendo un esfuerzo que para no desordenar más de la cuenta. Sólo encontró ropa en el primer baúl, Isabella fue al siguiente. Contenía sábanas y almohadas, pero nada más que eso. Decepcionada, lo cerró y fue hacia el último baúl. En el momento en que lo abrió, soltó el aliento en un suspiro. Este mostraba ser más prometedor. Contenía artículos obviamente pertenecientes a un hombre, las cosas de Aro, ella supuso, pero más importante aún, había una pila de cartas en el fondo.

Isabella las sacó y comenzó a abrirlas, su conciencia acusándola por invadir la privacidad de Icia pero se determinó a descubrir lo que pudiese. Había muchas cartas. Isabella las pasaba rápidamente, y casi había llegado al final de la pila cuando encontró la correspondencia entre Athenodora y Icia. Se detuvo entonces y comenzó a leerlas.

La primera carta hablaba del plan de la visita de Athenodora a Whitlock. A Athenodora le había entusiasmado la perspectiva de ver a su hermana mayor. Parecía que Athenodora nunca había estado en Whitlock y las visitas de Icia a su hogar de la infancia, había sido pocas. Ambos parecían contentas con la perspectiva de volver a verse.

La segunda carta era más de lo mismo, pero había sido escrita mucho más cerca de la fecha del viaje y la excitación de la joven casi saltaron fuera de la hoja.

Pero fue la última carta la que hizo que Isabella se recostase para leerla más cuidadosamente. Era la última carta que Athenodora que había escrito y el tono era muy diferente a las demás. Esa Athenodora estaba cansada y triste y la carta debía anticiparle a Icia que estaba a punto de suicidarse y por qué.

Isabella soltó la respiración lentamente cuando terminó de leer la carta. Era dolorosa y amarga, tan llena de traición y desesperanza que lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos. Cerrando el baúl, Isabella se puso de pie cansadamente, y dobló la carta dentro de su bolsillo. Tenía que hablar con Icia, y esa vez ella no dejaría que la mujer evitase contestar sus preguntas.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** marieisahale**, a **jvb **y ****a **alexf1994 **por su review. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Les voy avisando para que tengan en cuenta que a esta historia le queda 3 capítulos para que se termine. Así que vallan buscando de qué pareja quieren la próxima adaptación. Pero por culpa del periodo de parciales y exámenes no esperen que la pueda subir tan rápido como esta. Lo más seguro es que como mucho pueda subir dos capítulos por semana. **

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis**

Jasper miró a Icia, observando sus labios moverse mientras hablaba, pero realmente no escuchándola. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ver cómo podía evitar que ella que fuese a su cuarto. Había logrado detenerla preguntándole si tenía alguna sugerencia sobre cómo podría quitar las marcas del fuego del piso del solar. Icia lo había seguido de vuelta al solar y había estado hablando desde entonces. Pero él sabía que ella pronto dejaría de darle sugerencias, y tendría que encontrar otra manera de evitar que ella fuese a su cuarto.

—Eso debería funcionar— Icia terminó finalmente, luego miró brevemente hacia el rincón del cuarto donde la araña de luces de madera solió estar colgada antes de desviar la mirada y volverse hacia la puerta. — Debo regresar a la cocina. Justamente iba a mi cuarto para buscar un delantal limpio. La cocinera dice que se acabaron las masas, y pensé en hornear otra tanda —

—No— Jasper dijo firmemente, dando un paso delante de ella cuando ella quiso esquivarlo.

Icia hizo una pausa, sus cejas se arquearon— ¿No? —

—No— él repitió, buscando frenéticamente en su mente, entonces dijo, —Me gustaría que vengas a lo de los Comyns hoy—

— ¿Los Comyns? — Ella preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí. Alguien está tratando de matar a esposa, y quiero llegar hasta el fondo de esto. Necesito hacer algunas preguntas sobre Athenodora y Aro, y espero que entre vos y Didy Comyn, puedan darme respuestas —

La cabeza de Icia giró como si hubiera sido abofeteada. Estaba muy pálida. Pero no dijo una sola palabra, sino que lo eludió

y salió al pasillo. Alarmado, Jasper vio a la mujer moverse sorprendentemente rápido para su edad. Había cruzado los pocos pasos hacia la puerta de su cuarto y la había abierto antes que él pudiese agarrar su espalda.

Jasper se paralizó cuando la puerta se abrió, esperando que Icia comenzase a gritar, pero todo lo que ella dijo fue, — Voy a prepararme para el viaje—

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un ruido sordo, y Jasper vaciló, inseguro sobre si abrirla y entrar, pero no hubo sonidos adentro que indicasen que Isabella había sido descubierta. Ni siquiera hubo un susurro. Frunciendo el ceño, dio un paso más cerca de la puerta, escuchando atentamente, y fue así que Icia lo encontró cuando abrió la puerta.

Jasper se enderezó con culpa y retrocedió.

— ¿Temes que intente escapar? — Icia preguntó secamente cuando salió del cuarto, entonces sacudió la cabeza mientras se ponía su abrigo y caminaba por el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras. — Estoy demasiado vieja como para perder el tiempo en tales disparates, sobrino. Es tiempo de que todo salga a la luz —

Jasper la siguió con la mirada, esas palabras causaron un escalofrío en su espalda. Siempre le había gustado su tía Icia. La mujer hacía las masas más exquisitas de todo Escocia y solía preparar una fuente sólo para él y Peter cuando eran chicos. Pero las palabras dichas ahora no eran muy alentadoras. Temía que la teoría de Isabella era una realidad.

Acordándose de su esposa, Jasper volvió a la puerta de Icia. Obviamente, Isabella se había escondido cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Gracias a Dios ella había sido lo suficientemente sensata como para hacer eso.

— ¿Vienes o no? —

Jasper dejó caer la mano de la perilla y se dio vuelta para ver que su tía no había bajado las escaleras y que ahora esperaba impacientemente que él la siguiese. Jasper vaciló, pero luego decidió que Isabella estaría segura regresando a su propio cuarto sola, especialmente si su tía era la culpable de los crímenes, como todo parecía sugerir.

Volviéndole la espalda a la puerta, siguió a Icia al piso inferior. Dejándola caminar hacia los establos sin él, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para ordenarle a Tyler y Eric que vigilasen a su esposa cuando ella bajase. Luego siguió a Icia a los establos. Rápidamente le dijo a Demetri que iba a la casa de los Comyns y que Demetri se quedaría a cargo de la fortaleza que él regresara.

— ¿Qué es esto? —

Isabella dejó de cepillar su cabello y se dio vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron con alarma cuando ella que su criada sacaba la carta del bolsillo de su falda.

—Nada— ella dijo rápidamente, dejando el cepillo y cruzando el cuarto para recuperar la carta. Isabella había regresado a la habitación después de dejar la habitación de Icia, agradecida por haber encontrado el pasillo vacío. Había oído voces en el solar cuando había pasado y había visto a su esposo allí adentro hablando con Icia. Deseando estar a solas con ella cuando la confrontase, Isabella había decidido lavarse y cambiarse antes de salir a buscar explicaciones, esperaba que para entonces Jasper hubiese terminado con la charla que tenía con su tía y saliera para cumplir con sus deberes diarios.

Había regresado ilesa a la habitación y pronto Ángela había entrado para ayudarle a vestirse y arreglarse el cabello. La criada había mirado con el ceño fruncido el vestido que Isabella llevaba puesto. La mujer inmediatamente la había ayudado a desvestirse, hablando durante todo el tiempo sobre vestidos limpios y sucios. La diatriba sólo había empeorado cuando Isabella le había confesado que aun no se había lavado aún. Ángela entonces la había sometido a un sermón sobre caer en las conductas paganas de los escoceses mientras rápidamente la sacaba la camisa y la llevaba hacia la palangana para lavarse.

Isabella brevemente había pensado en explicarle lo que estaba tramando y en explicarle por qué llevaba puesto el vestido usado el día anterior, pero se encontró renuente a revelarle lo que había encontrado en la exploración del cuarto de Icia, al menos hasta que hubiese hablado con la mujer. Sentía que le debía eso por lo menos.

—¿Te levanto el cabello? — Ángela preguntó.

Isabella abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero sacudió la cabeza en vez de eso. Se había lavado y se había vestido mientras Ángela le había preparado las ropas. No podía perder tiempo en un peinado complicado. Deseaba tener la charla con Icia.

—No, lo llevaré suelto hoy —

Ángela asintió y dijo, — Ven entonces. Debes desayunar —

Con la carta en la mano, Isabella dejó que la criada la hiciese salir del cuarto.

—Es tan tarde que todos ya han comido y ya se han marchado— Ángela comentó mientras bajaban las escaleras. —¿Deseas comer en la mesa, o cerca del fuego, dónde puedo hacerte compañía mientras bordo? —

La mirada de Isabella fue hacia la mesa donde Tyler y Eric estaban sentados observándola bajar las escaleras, luego hacia las dos sillas colocadas de la chimenea y ni siquiera tuvo que pensar la respuesta.

—Cerca el fuego con vos, pero iré a traer la comida, Ángela— ella agregó. — Me gustaría tener una palabra con la Tía Icia—

Ángela asintió silenciosamente y se dirigió hacia las sillas cerca de la chimenea mientras Isabella se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina. Ella forzó la entrada al cuarto húmedo y caluroso, completamente esperando a encontrar a Icia allí como siempre, pero la mujer no estaba.

— ¡Oh, mi lady! Usted querrá desayunar —

Isabella miró a la cocinera y le ofreció una sonrisa. La mujer tenía de rostro enrojecido y sudoroso y se la veía sobrepasada por el trabajo. Verdaderamente, Icia parecía manejar la cocina mucho mejor que la cocinera, quien parecía padecer la tarea.

—Vaya a sentarse y le mandaré fuera a una de las muchachas con algo— la Cocinera dijo, echándola de la cocina.

—Gracias— Isabella murmuró, pero no se marchó inmediatamente y le preguntó, —¿Dónde está Icia? —

La cocinera frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros. — Ella habló de hornear una tanda de masas mientras desayunaba, pero no ha vuelto aquí desde entonces. Ella llegará a tiempo, estoy segura —

Asintiendo, Isabella salió de la cocina y volvió a la sala, su mirada yendo hacia los hombres en la mesa. Si ellos habían estado sentados en la mesa desde que Jasper había bajado, sin duda sabrían a dónde había ido Icia.

Un estallido de risas atrajo su mirada hacia los hombres en la mesa, y se acordó de la tarea que se había propuesto. Necesitaba hallar y hablar con Icia, y cuanto antes mejor. Enderezando los hombros, ella se fue hacia la mesa. No estaban solamente Eric y Tyler. Mientras ella había estado en la cocina, Demetri se había unido a los dos hombres, y todos se reían mientras ella se acercaba.

— ¿Han visto a Icia? — Isabella preguntó.

Los tres hombres pararon de reírse para mirarla.

—Ella dejó la fortaleza poco antes que el lord— Tyler le informó servicialmente.

Isabella tenía el ceño fruncido que cuando Demetri dijo suavemente —Es el día de Athenodora —

Ella alzó sus cejas cuando notó la mirada de él curiosa fija en la carta su mano, entonces preguntó vacilantemente, — ¿El día de Athenodora?—

—El aniversario de la muerte de su hermana— él explicó, su mirada yendo de la carta a su cara. —Icia siempre va a llevarle flores a la tumba ese día—

— Oh. Gracias, — Isabella murmuró, y giró, yendo hacia las sillas cerca del fuego donde había visto por última vez a Ángela. Pero la mujer ya no estaba allí, y había dejado su bordado, entonces debía devolver pronto, Isabella supuso distraídamente, sus pensamientos centrados en Icia. Isabella deseaba hablar con la mujer, pero no estaba tan ansiosa como para seguirla a los acantilados. Ese era el último lugar donde se querría encontrar con la tía de Jasper. Su padre y su primera esposa ya habían muerto allí, e Isabella no tenía ganas de arriesgarse a ser la tercera muerte en el mismo escenario.

Tendría que esperar que Icia regresase. Repentinamente hizo una pausa pues se dio cuenta que quizá si podría buscar a Icia en los acantilados. Después de todo, a diferencia del padre de Jasper y de se primer esposa, ella tendría a Eric y a Tyler para custodiarla. Ellos iban a protegerla.

Agradecida por que no tendría que esperar para confrontar a la mujer, Isabella volvió a la mesa, pero su sonrisa vaciló cuando vio que Demetri ahora estaba de guardia. Su mirada fue hacia la puerta del gran salón a tiempo de ver que Eric y Tyler salían y la puerta se cerraba.

— ¡A dónde van Tyler y Eric?—Ella le preguntó, retrocediendo hacia la mesa.

— No estoy seguro— Demetri admitió. — Acaban de pedirme que la vigile por nos minutos. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesita algo? —

Isabella vaciló, dudando respecto a si debería arriesgarse a ir al acantilado con solo un hombre, pero luego sintió tonta. Icia era una mujer vieja. Podía haber agarrado por sorpresa al padre de Jasper, y podría haber vencido a Maggie sola, pero seguramente no podría lidiar con ella y Demetri.

— Yo maté a Aro—

Jasper frenó en seco y miró a su tía ante esas palabras dichas suavemente. No habían estado cabalgando por mucho tiempo y lo habían hecho eso en silencio hasta que ella había hecho esa confesión. Las palabras habían caído del cielo y lo habían golpeado como una piedra en la cabeza. La miró sin comprender por un momento, y luego preguntó, — ¿Por qué? Amabas a ese hombre. Sé que se amaban. Todos lo sabían. Le perdonaste cada metida de pata con otras mujeres, cada... —

—Sí pero él finalmente hizo algo que no podía perdonarle— ella dijo severamente.

— Athenodora — Jasper preguntó, recordando la sugerencia de Isabella de esa mañana.

Icia asintió con la cabeza, pesar ruborizándose con ira ella giró la cara para mirar las colinas delante de ellos. — No tenía idea de eso en ese momento. Oh, sabía que la halagaba y que la provocaba como a todas las demás, y quizá debería haberme darme cuenta, pero nunca me imaginé que _… Mi hermana menor —_Ella dijo las palabras con repugnancia y desconcierto.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste?—Jasper preguntó suavemente.

—No hasta que fue demasiado tarde— ella admitió. — Verdaderamente pensé que ella se había suicidado para no casarse con Campbell, como todos los demás lo pensaron. Por dos semanas la lloré. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Aro... — Ella sacudió la cabeza. — Él fue tan dulce. Siempre estaba allí para confortarme, siempre diciéndome que la muchacha estaría mejor en el cielo, lejos del alcance de Campbell. Realmente pensé que esa era la prueba de que él era un hombre maravilloso a pesar de sus infidelidades —

Icia soltó la respiración en un suspiro, y agregó, — Y entonces encontré la carta de Athenodora. Debía haber estado en el solar todo ese tiempo, pero yo no lo encontré hasta que finalmente me atreví a entrar cuarto para buscar el bordado que ella había estado haciéndome antes de morir. Leí lo que le había hecho Aro … ¡a mi propia hermana! Él perseguía y coqueteaba con todas las otras mujeres, pero ¿con mi hermana? —

Icia apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza. — Él la arruinó. Athenodora era una niña, y él la trató como a una puta común y corriente. En su ingenuidad ella creía que era amor, hasta que la último vez que estuvieron juntos él le dijo la cruel verdad, y Athenodora huyó de Whitlock —Icia dirigió sus ojos furiosos a Jasper, y dijo, —La noche que ella partió, Aro tuvo el coraje decirme que ella había tomado todas sus bromas y coqueteos seriamente y que él había tenido que explicarle claramente que me amaba— Icia agregó seriamente. — Él se olvidó mencionar que él la desvirgó primero y que se acostó con ella muchas veces—

Jasper soltó la respiración con un suspiro triste.

— Athenodora estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho, planeaba mantener en secreto todo el asunto— Icia dijo tristemente. — Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada-de un hijo de Aro-supo que no habría modo de esconderle eso a Campbell. Ella se escapó aquí muy asustada y desesperada por la ayuda de Aro —Su boca cerró de golpe, y ella dijo, — ¿Sabes lo que ese bastardo cruel hizo?—

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

— Le dijo que ese era su problema y que negaría que ese hijo era él si ella intentaba acusarlo, —Icia dijo furiosamente— Le dijo que si intentaba contarme la verdad, él obligaría a tres o cuatro de sus hombres a jurar que habían sido sus amantes, y ella quedaría como una puta común enfrente de todos—

Icia tomó varias respiraciones profundas, obviamente intentando calmarse, luego continuó hablando tristemente, — Athenodora no supo qué hacer. Sabía que la iglesia afirmaba que los suicidas iban al infierno, pero sentía que de cualquier modo iría a para al infierno por haberme traicionado, y entonces se mató —

—Lo siento, Icia— Jasper dijo suavemente, y la cara de ella se hizo sombría.

—Le perdoné tanto Jasper, tantas mujeres… Pero no podía perdonarle lo de Athenodora. No lo iba a hacer nunca, no después de leer esa carta—

Icia se quedó callada por un rato mientras-aparentemente-reflexionaba sobre la devastación que Aro había causado, luego suspiró.

— Bajé las escaleras furiosa, determinada a confrontar a ese bastardo, pero todos ustedes habían salido a cazar —Ella apretó los dientes. — Agarré arco y las flecha, y partí. No tuve dificultad en encontrarlos. Los seguí y cuando ustedes se aproximaron al jabalí y el caos estalló, aproveché la oportunidad. Le disparé a Aro él cayó en el primer intento, y me sentí muy en paz con lo que había hecho—

Su expresión casi era rebelde mientras se confesaba, pero luego Icia suspiró otra vez, y continuó, — Esa paz no duró mucho. Para cuando regresé a la fortaleza la culpa se había establecido en mí. Fue casi un alivio cuando ustedes vinieron de regreso, y me di cuenta que él no estaba muerto. Me juré sanarlo, y al principio él pareció mejorar, pero... — ella sacudió la cabeza amargamente, y añadió— Finalmente, no puede salvarlo —

Jasper miró a su tía mientras un silencio caía sobre ellos nuevamente. Sus sentimientos eran una mezcla de muchas emociones; Piedad A Athenodora, pena por su abuso y su vida perdida inútilmente, furia contra su tío por actuar tan cruelmente. Si él mismo hubiese encontrado y leído esa carta, no estaba tan seguro si no le habría disparado la flecha a ese bastardo. Seguramente, Aro había merecido morir por arruinar la vida de Athenodora y probablemente la de muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años.

En ese momento, Jasper podría haber reconfortado a su tía diciéndole que había obrado bien y que no necesitaban volver a hablar de ese tema otra vez … Pero Aro no era el único muerto. Estaban su padre y la pequeña Maggie para considerar, así como los atentados contra la vida de Isabella.

Aclarando la garganta, él se sentó un poco más derecho en la silla de montar, y preguntó, — ¿Y mi padre?—

— Liam — Icia lo miró confundida, entonces una chispa de entendimiento cruzó por su cara, y ella sacudió la cabeza. — No tuve nada que ver con eso. Maté a Aro, pero nunca habría dañado un pelo de la cabeza de tu padre. Liam fue un buen hombre. Un hombre de bien. Él amaba a tu madre. Nunca se comportó como Aro lo hizo. No, — ella repitió firmemente. — Yo no lo maté. Realmente creo que su muerte fue un accidente —

—¿Lo crees? — Jasper la apremió.

—Fue la muerte de Maggie lo que me causó extrañeza. Ella comenzó a preguntar sobre las muertes de tu padre y Aro, y cuando fue encontrada al pie de los acantilados, me pregunté si la muerte de Liam había sido un accidente después de todo, — ella admitió. — Me pregunté si no había sido un homicidio, y las preguntas de Maggie no habían puesto nervioso a alguien. Me pareció demasiada coincidencia que ambos muriesen de una caída en el acantilado donde Athenodora fue enterrada —

Jasper asintió silenciosamente. Eso era exactamente lo que Isabella había dicho esa mañana.

—Y después— Icia continuó, — cuando los accidentes comenzaron a ocurrirle a Isabella, no pude menos que preocuparme. He estado intentando pensar quien podría haber matado a Liam y a la pequeña Maggie —

—¿Pensaste en alguien en concreto? — Jasper preguntó, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—No. Simplemente no comprendo por qué alguien tuvo que matar Liam. Vos eras el único que se beneficiaría con su muerte —

Jasper se puso rígido con esas palabras y ella se apresuró a agregar, — Pero sé que amabas a tu padre, Jasper. Nunca lo habrías matado. Vos también querías a la pequeña Maggie, no le habrías hecho daño. Pero aun si dudase de eso, no tengo la menor duda que amas a Isabella y que no tratarías de matarla —

Jasper se relajó, pero preguntó, — ¿Cómo sabes que amo a Isabella? —

Icia sonrió débilmente. Fue una pequeña sonrisa, pero la primera que mostraba desde que la había cruzado en el pasillo. —Muchacho, tu amor es fácil de ver en tus ojos cada vez que miras a la muchacha—

El sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza, su mente volviendo a la pregunta de quién podría haber asesinado a su padre y a Maggie.

— ¿Me crees? —

Jasper miró a su tía vacilando.

—Yo no maté a Liam ni a Maggie y no soy la responsable de los accidentes de Isabella— ella explicó. — Sé que pensabas que era yo cuando me trajiste aquí afuera, pero ahora me crees que..—

— Te creo— él la interrumpió, y era verdad. Jasper creía en ella. Icia no era la clase de mujer que podría matar bajo circunstancias normales. Sospechaba que si ella hubiese tenido la posibilidad de pensar después de leer la carta de su hermana, no habría matado a Aro. Lo había hecho en un ataque pasional. No habría sentido esa misma furia y esa misma pasión por su padre, y seguramente no por la pequeña Maggie. No, Icia no había matado a Liam ni a Maggie … lo que quería decir todavía había un asesino suelto en Whitlock, intentando hacerlo viudo.

—Ven, — Jasper dijo, y volvió su caballo de regreso por el camino por el que habían venido. Repentinamente quería volver y asegurarse que Isabella estaba a salvo. Si bien había solucionado parte del acertijo del pasado y había encontrado un asesino, había otro más peligroso en los alrededores.

—Sobrino—

El tono firme de su voz lo hizo frenar y mirarla en respuesta. Icia lo observaba seriamente, y preguntó, — ¿Qué harás conmigo ahora? —

Jasper vaciló, apretando los labios. Quería decirle que no haría nada, que Aro había cosechado lo que había sembrado, pero tenía la responsabilidad como lord de defender la justicia y no estaba seguro si podría hacer eso.

— No estoy seguro— Jasper admitió finalmente. — necesito reflexionar sobre esto—

Icia lo miró silenciosamente por un momento, luego puso en marcha su caballo.

—Eres un buen lord— Icia le dijo mientras cabalgaba detrás de él hacia la fortaleza. — Me expulsarás, y aceptaré tu decisión. En verdad, será un alivio finalmente poder ser castigada por lo que hice—

Jasper no dijo nada mientras volvían, pero se le ocurrió que Icia se había estado castigando a sí misma por los últimos diecisiete años por haber matado a su marido. Se había retraído de aquellos a quienes amaba, se había desterrado a si misma a la cocina, y se había negado los lujos pequeños que había disfrutado durante todos esos años. Él había notado que su dormitorio era pequeño y estrecho y que ella ya no usaba almohadas y sábanas de lino fino, que pasaba la noche en una cama dura en un cuarto tan austero como la celda de un monje. Rara vez se compraba telas para hacer nuevos vestidos, y cuándo lo hacía, escogía telas que no fuesen lujosas o coloridas, sino telas toscas y baratas que una dama jamas se atrevería a ponerse sin avergonzar a su familia.

Si, Jasper pensó, Icia probablemente se sentiría aliviada de ser castigada. Así podría dejar de hacerlo ella misma.

Volvieron a la fortaleza bastante rápidamente.

Una vez en el patio del castillo, él guió su caballo a los establos, y Icia lo siguió. Pero, en su ansiedad por alcanzar la fortaleza y averiguar sobre Isabella, Jasper le dejó el caballo a la hija de Eleazar mientras Icia se quedaba para atender su propio caballo.

Cruzó el patio rápidamente, pero los pensamientos de Jasper estaban muy distraídos y casi había alcanzado la fortaleza antes de notar a Tyler y a Eric hablando con Mike al pie de los escalones de entrada. Saludó al viejo con una inclinación de cabeza, y luego le lanzó una mirada severa a los dos jóvenes— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos? Se supone que deben vigilar a mi esposa —

— Eric y yo nos estabamos quedando dormidos en el gran salón y Demetri dijo podíamos salir a dar una vuelta por aquí afuera. Él dijo que la vigilaría mientras estiramos las piernas por algunos minutos. — Tyler le explicó disculpándose.

Jasper los miró severamente pero no podía culparlos. Demetri era su primero en comando, y él lo había dejado a cargo de la fortaleza mientras viajaba. Parte del trabajo del hombre era darle descanso a los hombres. Un hombre no sería un buen guardia si se caía de sueño,

Asintiendo con la cabeza, él siguió hacia la fortaleza.

— ¿Mi lord? —

Jasper hizo una pausa y miró atrás— ¿Sí? —

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada, entonces Eric preguntó, — ¿La hermana de Icia no murió en otoño? —

— ¿La hermana de Icia? — El preguntó, sobresaltado al oírlos mencionarla. Tyler y Eric eran diez años mas jóvenes que él. Estaba sorprendido de que recordasen a la mujer.

—Si— Eric dijo. — Acompañé a Icia a llevar flores al acantilado el último otoño porque ella dijo que era el aniversario de la muerte de Athenodora. Pero Demetri le dijo a Isabella que Icia estaba en los acantilados porque hoy era el aniversario de su muerte —

— Él está equivocado. Vos tienes razón, Athenodora murió en otoño, no en verano, — Jasper dijo, y sacudió la cabeza exasperadamente. Estaba seguro que le había mencionado a Demetri que iba a llevar a Icia con él a la casa de los Comyns. Aparentemente, el hombre se había olvidado de eso.

—Ya me parecía— Eric dijo con satisfacción, y codeó a Tyler. — Te dije que al viejo se le estaba reblandeciendo el cerebro —

Jasper hizo una mueca, dejó la preocupación por la memoria de Demetri de lado y-ansioso por ver a su esposa-continuó su camino subiendo los escalones.

Ángela salía de la cocina cuando Jasper entraba en la fortaleza, pero aparte de eso, el gran salón estaba vacío. Frunciendo el ceño, él miró a la criada— ¿Dónde está mi esposa? —

Las cejas de Ángela se arquearon y señaló la puerta de la cocina. — Ella salió por la cocina unos minutos atrás. No está sola, — la mujer agregó rápidamente. —Demetri la escolta—

Jasper frunció el ceño— ¿Escoltarla a dónde? —

— No estoy segura— ella admitió vacilantemente. — No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Demetri la sacaba por la puerta que da al patio cuando yo entraba en la cocina —

Como Jasper continuaba frunciendo el ceño, ella agregó, — Sé que ella andaba buscando a Lady Sulpicia más temprano. Quizá hayan ido a buscarla afuera —

— ¿Quién me busca? —

Jasper se volvió hacia la puerta detrás de él cuando Icia la cerró y caminó a través del gran salón en dirección a ellos.

—Isabella— Ángela contestó.

— Pues bien, estoy aquí. ¿Qué quiere? — Icia preguntó, cuando las puertas de fortaleza se reabrieron, y Tyler, Alec, y Mike entraron seguidos por Seth.

Ángela sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto. — No sé—

—Demetri le dijo que ustedes estaban en el acantilado— Jasper masculló. —Pero yo le había dicho que vos venías conmigo a Comyns—

Maldiciendo, Jasper fue hacia la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— Ángela preguntó, siguiéndolo, había preocupación evidente en su voz cuando agregó, — ¿No es el acantilado donde tu padre y tu primera esposa murieron? —

—Si— él replicó, empezando a correr.

— ¿Seguramente Demetri no puede estar detrás de los accidentes y las muertes? — Icia preguntó, pero su tono decía que ella temía eso.

— ¿Demetri ? — Seth repitió el nombre sorprendido mientras él y los otros hombres comenzaban a seguir a su amo. — No puede ser Demetri , Jasper. No ganaría nada con esas muertes. ¿Qué ganaría que con matar a mi padre? ¿O al tuyo? ¿O a Maggie? —

—Algunas de esas muertes podrían haber sido accidentes— Tyler comentó.

—Si— Eric acordó. —Pero es curioso que él lleve a la muchacha a los acantilados si sabía que Icia no estaba allí —

Ese comentario causó que un silencio que recayó sobre el grupo mientras salía corriendo de la cocina. Jasper casi deseó que continuasen diciendo tonterías. Al menos eso evitaba que pensase en lo que podría estar ocurriéndole a su esposa en ese mismo momento. Si Demetri la lastimaba, mataría al hombre con sus propias manos. No iba a perder a Isabella.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a** Marie McHale**, a** Nandita21unexplained **y a **marieisahale **por su review; a **Marie McHale **por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Por ahora las votaciones van así, pero aviso de James y Bella no hago historias, lamento hacerlo pero sinceramente lo odio y no creo que sea lo suficientemente objetiva para adaptar una buena historia con él. **

BELLA/GARRET 1

BELLA/JAMES 1

BELLA/CARLISLE 1

BELLA Y JASPER 1

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta._**

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete**

La mirada de Isabella recorrió el acantilado solitario y desolado, pero no había señas de la presencia de Icia allí. Entonces su atención se movió hacia el montón de piedras de la tumba de Athenodora, pero no había flores que hablasen de una visita reciente de Icia.

Frunciendo el ceño, se volvió para ver a Demetri cerrando el portón del muro detrás de ellos. —Ella no está aquí— Él soldado estudió el área y se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez que ella ya volvió —

— Nos habremos cruzado— Isabella comentó.

— No, no hay un solo camino. Yo elegí el más rápido. Icia pudo haber tomado cualquiera de los otros caminos —Él se encogió de hombros otra vez, entonces arqueó una ceja— ¿Qué querías con Icia? —

Isabella logró sonreír. Había estado intentando pensar cómo decirle lo que había averiguado pero no podía decidir cómo iniciar las explicaciones. Isabella supuso que era bueno que Icia no estuviese aquí, de otra manera ella habría traído ciegamente al hombre a una situación que podía haber sido peligrosa.

— Muchacha — Demetri la apremió— ¿Qué querías con Icia? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte —

Isabella sonrió irónicamente, sabiendo que él no podría contestar las preguntas que tenía para Icia, pero luego de un momento, ella preguntó, —Demetri, ¿qué recuerdas de la muerte de su hermana?—

—¿Athenodora? —Él dijo el nombre con tristeza. — Para Icia fue una érdida tremenda. Quería mucho a su hermana—

— ¿Lo suficiente como para matar al hombre que fue responsable del suicidio de ella?—

Demetri se quedó en silencio por tanto tiempo que ella no creyó que no contestaría, pero finalmente él se movió hacia la tumba de piedras. —Encontraste la carta—

Con la boca repentinamente seca, ella preguntó, — ¿La carta? —

— Sí. Maggie le encontró unos años atrás. Debería haberla destruido entonces, pero eran las últimas palabras de Athenodora, y no tuve coraje de quitarle eso a Icia —Lanzó una mirada triste y sacudió la cabeza. — Por eso la guardé en el fondo de su baúl —

— Maggie encontró la carta — Isabella preguntó débilmente, dándose cuenta de que ella había cometido un gran error. Un error muy tonto. Había sabido en el fondo de su corazón que Icia no era una asesina. También sabía que Demetri tenía sentimientos amorosos por ella y que él si era capaz de matar. Como soldado, había sido entrenado para defendiendo su hogar y matar personas. Nunca debería haber venido aquí afuera con él.

—No sé por qué tuviste que meter la nariz en esto, muchacha—

Isabella dio un paso atrás cautelosamente cuando él empezó a avanzar.

—Si hubieses dejado el pasado como estaba … Ahora tendré que matarte, también, para proteger a Icia—

— ¿Protegerla de qué? — Ella preguntó disgustada, continuaba retrocediendo mientras él se acercaba.

—Protegerla de que alguien se enterase que ella le disparó la flecha a Aro—

Consciente de que se acercaba al borde del acantilado, Isabella empezó a moverse lateralmente en vez de hacia atrás, ella preguntó, — ¿Has sabido eso todo este tiempo y la has estado protegiendo?—

—No, ella no lo mató— él afirmó. — Yo lo hice—

—Pero acabas de decir que ella le disparó a la flecha a Aro— ella comentó confundida.

—Si, lo hizo— él respondió. — Pero esa flecha no lo mató. Él se estaba recuperando, por eso lo estrangulé cuando estaba dormido el tres días después —

Isabella se dejó de moverse. El alivio que la había invadido cuando se enteró que Icia no era una asesina no la ayudaba ahora. Esperando mantenerlo hablando mientras pensaba en una forma de librarse de él, Isabella preguntó, — ¿No fue una infección lo que lo mató? —

Demetri negó con la cabeza. — No fue su estúpida incapacidad para no obedecer los dictados de su pene lo que lo mató—

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock, pero él no se disculpó por decir esa grosería enfrente de ella. El hombre repentinamente estaba furioso.

—¡Él tenía una buena esposa!— Demetri dijo, repentinamente gritando. — Icia lo amaba. La mujer le perdonó todas sus infidelidad, — él dijo casi lastimeramente. —Dios Santo, cualquier hombre mataría para ser amado de esa manera—

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, —Y otros matarían para ganarse a esa mujer—

Demetri frunció el ceño, pero dijo, — Sí. Él no se merecía una mujer como ella. No le alcanzó con meterse debajo de las faldas de todas las criadas y muchacha que se le cruzaban por el camino mientras ella lloraba por sus infidelidad, también tuvo que meterse con su hermana — Demetri escupió al suelo. — Icia le perdonó lo de las otras mujeres, pero yo sabía que no le perdonaría lo de Athenodora. Ella amaba a Athenodora —

— ¿Vos se lo contaste? — Isabella preguntó vacilantemente. Estaba más que confundida ahora. La carta que había leído parecía significar que Athenodora le contaba a Icia algo que no sabía.

— No. Quería hacerlo, pero cómo podría lastimarla de esa manera … pero lo sabía. Los encontré, a Aro y a Athenodora, aquí en la tercer semana de la primer visita. Él tenía una obsesión con seducir mujeres. Era como una enfermedad. El hombre simplemente no podía resistirlo. Y a Athenodora le decía que la amaba —Demetri sacudió la cabeza disgustado. — Aro no la amaba. Ese hombre nunca amó a nadie —

— Él ni siquiera era lo suficientemente bondadoso como para mentirle a la muchacha. Ella le rogaba que le dijese que la amaba, Aro se reía, y decía, "Por Supuesto que te amo, amo a todas las mujeres, son flores para ser arrancadas"—

Isabella se mordió el labio. No podría imaginarse la humillación que Athenodora debía haber sufrido en ese momento.

—Si— Demetri dijo, leyendo su expresión. — Era un animal cruel. Y él la dejó aquí en un terrible estado de dolor. La jovencita intentó lanzarse del acantilado ese día, y tal vez debería haber dejado que lo hiciera, pero la contuve y la tranquilicé. Finalmente, ella decidió que valía la pena morir por Aro. Me rogó que no le contase nada a Icia y que la ayudase a partir temprano, y eso fue lo que hice. Saqué a la muchacha de aquí antes que Icia pudiese darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal—

—Pero Athenodora regresó— Isabella comentó.

—Si— Demetri dijo pesadamente. —Yo no estaba aquí cuando ella llegó dos meses más tarde, de otro modo lo que siguió podría no haber sucedido— Él suspiró. —Ella estaba embarazada de Aro—Demetri hizo una pausa y la observó brevemente, y luego dijo, —Si has leído la carta, sabes lo que sucedió después—

Isabella asintió solemnemente. — Sí. Aro la rechazó, y ella se mató —

Demetri frunció el ceño. — Intentamos detenerla. Ella había deslizado la carta por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Icia y Aro antes de ahorcarse. Fui arriba a encender las antorchas-las manteníamos encendidas en ese entonces-y vi luz debajo de la puerta del dormitorio. Aro salía en ese momento, entonces se inclinó para recoger la carta que estaba en el piso. La abrió, la leyó, maldijo, y fue al cuarto de Athenodora, pero ella no estaba allí, entonces corrió a abajo. Lo seguí. Se dirigía al muro. Debió haber pensado que ella pensaba lanzarse al vacío desde allí. En el camino Aro estrujó la carta y la lanzó al piso. Yo la recogí y la leí, entonces la guardé y me volví a la fortaleza. Yo, también, pensaba que la muchacha probablemente se había lanzado del acantilado. No quería ver su cuerpo quebrado, entonces regresé a esperar la noticia en el gran salón. Pero cuando volví a la fortaleza, Icia gritaba. Ella había encontrado a su hermana colgada en el solar —

—¿Si vos tenías la carta, cómo llegó a Icia?—Isabella preguntó.

— Dos semanas después que Athenodora murió, la puse en el solar donde ella lo encontraría. Esperaba que pensara que la muchacha la había dejado —

— ¿Por qué? — Ella preguntó con súbita desilusión. El hombre acababa de pasar varios minutos diciéndole que nunca podría lastimar a Icia. Pero finalmente había hecho lo único que podría destruir a la mujer.

— Estaba cansado de ver como el bastardo de Aro actuaba como un marido cariñoso y compasivo. Él había causado la muerte de Athenodora, él había causado el dolor de su esposa, y ¡Icia le agradecía el hombro que le daba para llorar!—

Demetri cerró sus ojos brevemente y sacudió la cabeza. — No lo pensé detenidamente. Quería que ella se diese cuenta de lo que él era, pero no consideré cómo reaccionaría ella. Dejé la carta y salí a cazar con los demás, gustosamente anticipando el enfrentamiento con él cuándo regresásemos. Pero en vez de eso, ella le disparó al bastard—

—¿Estás seguro que ella hizo? — Isabella preguntó esperanzadamente. —Tal vez verdaderamente fue un accidente—

— No. Fue la flecha de Icia. Las plumas lo revelaban, — él explicó. — Ella tenía un cisne cuando ella primero se casó con Aro. Había muerto unos años atrás, pero ella había conservado las plumas, sus flechas tienen plumas blancas de cisne alternadas con plumas oscuras de ganso. Reconocí la flecha de inmediato y supe que Liam también lo haría. No había tiempo para quitarla y reemplazarla con otra, entonces cubrí las plumas con sangre y barro, esperándole que los colores fuesen notado. Y eso no lo fue en ese momento—

—Pero la flecha de ella no lo mató— Isabella señaló. —Dijiste que vos lo hiciste—

— Sí. Lo ahogué en su sueño, pero todos pensaron que murió como resultado de la herida, —él explicó, entonces agregó con dolor— Icia estaba devastada … Pero yo sabía que simplemente era sentimiento de culpa, y que ella se recuperaría con tiempo—

Demetri se quedó callado, su mirada fue a las piedras de la tumba de Athenodora, pero Isabella sospechó que no era eso lo que miraba. Estaba segura que sus pensamientos estaban en el pasado y aprovechó la oportunidad de mirar alrededor, buscando una ruta de escape o al menos un arma que pudiera usar para salvarse. En realidad nunca desvió completamente su atención de Demetri, quien aparentemente había terminado con sus rumiaciones. Le dio un paso en dirección a ella, Isabella rápidamente preguntó, —¿Por qué matar al padre de Jasper, Liam? —

—Liam—El pronunció el nombre casi como una plegaria.

—Diez años habían pasado— ella comentó— ¿Por qué matarlo tanto después de la primer muerte? ¿Sin duda vos ya había salido indemne del asesinato de Aro para entonces? —

— Sí. Esos años pasaron tranquilamente, y casi me había olvidado completamente de Aro … hasta que la flecha empezó a acecharme —Él murmuró — No lo sabía en ese momento, pero Liam aparentemente había llevado la flecha de Icia a su cuarto el día que se la habían quitado a Aro. Yo pensé que habían tirado la flecha. Y ese error me obligó a matar a Liam— Demetri dijo verdadero dolor. —No quería hacerlo. El padre de Jasper era un buen hombre, mucho mejor que su hermano, y su muerte verdaderamente fue una desgracia—

—Pero igualmente lo mataste— Isabella dijo su mirada rápidamente recorriendo el área nuevamente. Había varias rocas que podría usar pero un poco alejadas.

—Fue por Icia— Demetri explicó, reclamando su atención. — Todo era mi culpa, y no podía dejar que Icia pagase por ello—

Mientras lo observaba silenciosamente, él explicó, — Liam aparentemente guardaba la flecha porque algo respecto a ella lo intrigaba. La sangre había teñido el color de las plumas, entonces debió haber sido la longitud de la flecha. Las flecha de Icia eran tan cortas como la de los niños, entonces se trataba de su flecha, — él comentó, luego encogió los hombros. — Pudo haber sido eso, o cualquier cosa, pero era algo que había hecho que Liam guardarse la flecha en el baúl del cuarto, sucia y con sangre—

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron mientras se daba cuenta de que la flecha que había visto en el pecho en su cuarto era la que Aro había recibido.

— Pero la sangre se secó y a lo largo de los años se fue desprendiendo de las plumas. Para cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de plumas blancas mezcladas con otras más oscuras … Hasta que un día él bajó al acantilado y me encontró limpiando conejos que había cazado —

— ¿Conejos? — Isabella preguntó con desconcierto, no estaba segura de como se relacionaban los hechos.

Demetri asintió con la cabeza. — Icia no había cazado desde la muerte de Aro. Solía gustarle hacer eso antes, pero después de dispararle a su marido, nunca había vuelto a tocar su arco hasta que la convencí de venir conmigo a cazar casi diez años después de la muerte de Aro. Ella decidió que vendría conmigo y que conseguiría algunos conejos para hacer un estofado para la cena. Pronto lamenté haberla metido en eso— Demetri dijo con un suspiro. —Cuando regresamos, la envié adentro a comenzar a picar verduras mientras yo traía a los conejos aquí para limpiarlos y pelarlos— Su mirada fue hacia el montón de piedras. — A mí también me gustaba venir aquí a visitar a su Athenodora —

Demetri se encogió de hombros y dijo, — Ese día, traje a los conejos aquí para limpiarlos, y Liam vino a buscarme. Cuando me alabó por el número de conejos, irónicamente admití que todos habían sido cazados por Icia. Sólo entonces noté algo en sus ojos. Había reconocido las plumas de las flechas y ya era demasiado tarde. No podría convencerlo de que había sido yo quien había matado a Aro. Él no escucharía, entonces tuve que matarlo. Liam nunca lo vio venir— Demetri le aseguró como si eso pudiese hacer una diferencia. — Él se había apeado y estaba de espaldas al acantilado. Me lancé sobre él y lo empujé por el borde sin que forcejásemos —

— ¿Y la pequeña Maggie? — Isabella preguntó, su mirada ahora yendo hacia el portón del muro. Sabía que una vez que él terminase de explicar todo, él iba a matarla. Necesitaba un plan para salvarse, e Isabella pensó podría lanzarle una roca y correr hacia el portón.

— Sentí mucho tener que matar a la pequeña Maggie—

La boca de Isabella se apretó ante esas palabras. Le parecía que Demetri había sentido dolor en cada uno de los asesinatos, pero eso no le había impedido cometerlos, o seguir con otros. No tenía duda que él estaba apenado por tener que matarla. Entonces se puso rígida cuando notó que en el portón del muro se abría un poco. Por un momento, ella pensó que Demetri no simplemente no lo había cerrado correctamente, pero entonces vio varias caras asomadas en la abertura estrecha. Reconoció a Jasper inmediatamente, así como a Ángela, a Seth y-su corazón se estrujó cuando vio a Icia y notó la expresión en su cara. Isabella no tenía ni idea que cuanto tiempo todos ellos habían estado allí escuchando las confesiones de Demetri , pero había sido lo suficiente para dejar a Icia conmovida y pálida.

—La pequeña Maggie era una muchacha dulce—

Isabella se obligó a volver su mirada al hombre para que su distracción no fuese advertida.

— Pero ella tuvo que meter sus narices en este asunto. Como vos, — él agregó con disgusto. — La única diferencia es que ella vinó a mí primero con el plan de resolver el caso. Se imaginaba que Jasper se sentiría tan complacido con tener su nombre limpiado, que le prometería amor eterno … pequeña tonta—

— Intenté convencerla de no investigarlo, pero ella, también, pensaba que la muerte de Athenodora era algo muy complejo, y volvió sus sospechas hacia Icia. En el momento en que ella hizo eso supe que tendría que matarla. Pero quería a la muchacha, y vacilé hasta el día en que ella revisó el cuarto de Icia como vos obviamente hiciste esta mañana—

La mirada avergonzada de Isabella se movió hacia el portón, pero la atención de Icia estaba solamente enfocada en Demetri mientras él hablaba.

— Cuando encontró la carta, Maggie vino corriendo a traérmela. La hice venir aquí al acantilado. Ella estaba tan excitada contándome sobre su descubrimiento, apenas notó a donde la guiaba. Ella pensaba que Icia había matado a Aro y que también debía haber matado a Liam porque él en cierta forma había descubierto el primer asesinato. Entonces ese día aquí. Ella me miró confundida preguntándome, por qué estábamos aquí y yo la golpeé, poniéndola fuera de combate inmediatamente. Entonces la puse sobre la tumba de Athenodora y para pensar en qué hacer. Maggie tenía que morir si quería proteger a Icia, pero cómo hacerlo, entonces decidí que iba a tirarla del acantilado mientras ella todavía estaba inconsciente. Nunca se despertó y nunca sufrió —

— ¿Y mis accidentes? — Ella lo apremió cuando él se quedó callado. —¿También fuiste vos? —

— Sí. He estado intentando hacer que parezca un accidente para que nadie pudiera acusar a Jasper, pero has salvado tu vida muy persistentemente —Él hizo una mueca, y luego admitió, — Lamento tener que matarle, pues parece obvio que Jasper te ama, pero llegó tu momento —

La boca de Isabella se cerró bruscamente ante esas palabras. Demetri avanzó otra vez, y ella buscó en su mente otra pregunta para mantenerle hablando.

— ¿Qué hay de los rumores? — Ella preguntó, aferrándose a la pregunta, mientras Jasper comenzaba a traspasar el portón— ¿Vos los iniciaste también? —

Demetri hizo una pausa nuevamente. — No fue a propósito. Después de la muerte de Liam la gente empezó a hablar sobre un homicidio y a preguntarse si el de Aro también lo había sido. Me preocupé de que fueran a acusar a Icia. Entonces, para desviar lor rumores de ella, mencioné que alguien había oído que otra persona había visto un hombre moreno huyendo del área en la época en que Liam había muerto. La siguiente que supe fue que el rumor me volvía con nombre de Jasper como sospechoso. He lamentado el problema que te he causado, Jasper —

Isabella había estado observando a su marido avanzar lenta y silenciosamente por detrás de Demetri mientras escuchaba el relato del hombre, pero sus últimas palabras la hicieron ponerse rígida mientras se daba cuenta que algún sonido quizás había revelado presencia de Jasper. Miró agudamente al soldado y se sorprendió al encontrar que mientras ella había estado observando a su esposo, Demetri se había movido más cerca de ella. Ahora él estaba a uno o dos metros de distancias. Antes que ella pudiese moverse fuera de alcance, él se abalanzó, tomándole la parte superior del brazo y poniéndola contra su pecho mientras giraba para enfrentar a Jasper, y agregaba, — Pero has manejado todo esto muy bien, muchacho. Tu padre se habría sentido orgulloso—

Jasper se había detenido, apretando los puños con frustración pues ella estaba atrapada, entonces dijo, —Podría estarlo si todavía estuviera vivo—

—Demetri — Icia dijo suavemente, traspasando el portón y deteniéndose al lado de Jasper— Suelta a Isabella—

La hoja afilada de un cuchillo contra su cuello le dijo a Isabella que Demetri no estaba dispuesto a hacer eso. Estaba completamente quieta, conteniendo la respiración para no cortarse accidentalmente mientras esperaba una oportunidad de liberarse de la situación.

—Hice todo esto por vos, Icia— Demetri dijo solemnemente.

—Pero yo no te lo pedí— Icia dijo amargamente.

—Vos le disparaste— él comentó exasperadamente.

—Sí, pero... Eso fue en un momento de furia por lo que él le había hecho a Athenodora— ella dijo, tratando de explicar sus sentimientos. — El asesinato está mal. Deberías haber... —

—No es un asesinato cuando se trata de alguien como él. Aro merecía morir, — Demetri insistió. — Él era un bastardo despiadado. Si hubiera seguido viviendo, te habría roto el corazón muchas veces, y hubiera arruinado a incontables muchachas —

—Sí, pero por lo menos yo no habría sufrido la culpa que he venido sufriendo todos estos años pensando que había cometido un pecado mortal y que había asesinado a mi marido— Icia replicó, sonando enojada por primera vez. — Y Liam y la pequeño Maggie no merecían morir. Eran buena gente, ambos amigas y seres queridos por quienes he llevado luto por años —

Su mirada fue hacia la cara de Isabella, y sus labios se apretaron antes que ella agregase, — Y también está Isabella. ¿Piensas matarla, también? ¿Y quién sería el siguiente? Jasper? ¿Matarás a todos los que amas en tu supuesto esfuerzo por protegerme? Preferiría que me hubieses matado esa noche en vez de matar a los demás, incluyendo a Aro. No has hecho nada mas que causarme más dolor, Demetri . Además de agregar el asesinato a la lista de mis pecados —

Isabella tragó en seco y desvió la vista al costado, intentando mirar a Demetri . Él todavía estaba parado detrás de ella, pero su respiración era mas rápida, y ella no estaba segura como él tomaba las palabras de Icia.

— Suelta a Isabella— Jasper dijo disgustado. — No ganarás nada con su muerte ahora. Se acabó —

—Si, es así —Demetri suspiró cerca de su oído, entonces comenzó a retroceder. — Lo siento, Icia. Todo lo que quise fue hacerte feliz y protegerte. Te merecías algo mejor. Pero todo lo que he conseguido fue estropear todo —

—Demetri , suelta a Isabella— Jasper gruñó, moviéndose hacia adelante mientras Demetri continuaba retrocediendo hacia el acantilado.

— No deseo pelear con vos, muchacho. Ya me siento suficientemente mal por haber asesinado a tu padre. No añadiré tu muerte a la lista de mis pecados —

—Pues bien, no agregues la de Isabella tampoco— él dijo desesperadamente.

—Por favor, déjela ir, Demetri — Icia dijo suavemente. — Jasper e Isabella se aman. Merecen la felicidad que ninguno de nosotros dos ha encontrado —

—Si, tal vez sea así— Demetri concordó, retrocediendo varios pasos más antes de detenerse y decir al oído de Isabella. — Voy a dejarte a ir, muchacha, y cuando lo haga, vas a caminar hacia tu marido —

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Ella preguntó con preocupación.

—No te preocupes por eso— él dijo. — Sólo ve con tu marido y ámalo. Icia tiene razón, ustedes se merecen mutuamente —

Isabella abrió la boca otra vez para preguntar qué iba a hacer, pero Demetri repentinamente la empujó hacia adelante. No preparada para eso, Isabella tropezó, pero Jasper estaba allí para tomarla, pero ella giró para agarrar a Demetri. La mano de Isabella tomó aire, sus ojos abriéndose con horror cuando vio a Demetri lanzándose al vacío y Jasper se lanzaba hacia adelante para tomarlo.

Isabella no fue la única en gritar, pero era la única que estaba suficientemente cerca como para detener a Jasper cuando él trató de agarrar a Demetri y casi perdió su equilibrio. Ella lo atrapó por la parte trasera del plaid y lo siguió al suelo cuando él cayó. La mitad superior del cuerpo de Jasper aterrizó estaba colgando del borde del acantilado. Pero el cuerpo de Demetri estaba completamente en el aire, no se caía al vacío sólo porque Jasper lo agarraba de la túnica. Cuándo el peso de Demetri comenzó a arrastrar a Jasper hacia adelante, Isabella gateó para sentarse sobre sus piernas, añadiéndole su peso para anclarlas.

—Déjame morir, muchacho— ella oyó a Demetri casi pedir bondadosamente.

—No— Jasper gruñó. —Toma mi mano, el plaid puede rasgarse—

—Tome su mano, Demetri — Seth rogó, mientras los hombres intentaban ayudar.

Isabella se relajó un poco cuando Tyler y Eric se arrodillaron a su lado de ella y trataron de agarrar a Jasper para ayudar evitar que cayese por el acantilado con el hombre que sujetaba.

—Tómame la mano, bastardo— Jasper contestó bruscamente, mientras Isabella oía el ruido de una tela desgarrándose. — Estoy tratando de salvar tu vida —

— ¿Para qué? Para que más tarde puedas colgarme por los asesinatos — Demetri preguntó secamente, luego repitió, — Suéltame. Estoy listo para morir —

Jasper se quedó en silencio, e Isabella supo que él vacilaba, renuente a soltar al hombre que había sido su primero en comando por años y que probablemente lo había entrenado como soldado en su juventud, pero también sabía que si lo salvaba ahora, tendría que castigarlo por los tres asesinatos y que Demetri terminaría en la horca.

El corazón de Isabella se condolía por su marido, sabiendo que tomar esa decisión era una agonía para él, pero la decisión le fue arrebatada de sus manos. Un viento fuerte repentinamente dejó de soplar, un lapso breve pero el suficiente para que Isabella oyese el ruido de la túnica de Demetri desgarrándose; y luego el viento volvió a soplar azotándolos mientras Demetri caía. Nunca gritó, el único sonido fue el aullido del viento alrededor de ellos.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **PrincesLynx **; a **theyddy**; a **beikk**; a **Marie McHale**; a** Nandita21unexplained**; a **marieisahale**; a **brenda 3**; a **Max kaDaR **; a **alexf1994 **y a **ILJB25 **por su review; a **ILJB25 **por enviarme un PM; a **lucerito cullen **por poner la historia en alerta; a **ILJB25 **por ponerme en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Los resultados de la votación al día de hoy son:**

BELLA/GARRET 1

BELLA/JAMES 1

BELLA/CARLISLE 4

BELLA-JASPER 6

BELLA-DIMITRI 1

BELLA-EDWARD 1

**No se me desanimen que tienen tiempo hasta mañana para votar. Y si las cosas no cambian, riego que nadie se me enoje, la próxima historia será otra vez Bella-Jasper.**

**Mañana último capitulo de esta historia tan maravillosa. **

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora _****Lynsay Sands****_._**

**_La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta_**

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciocho**

— No es necesario que me cargues, marido. No estoy herida. Puedo caminar, — Isabella repitió por centésima vez desde que Jasper se había puesto de pie en el acantilado, la había alzado en sus brazos, y había marchado hacia la fortaleza. Y por centésima vez él la ignoró y continuó caminando silenciosamente.

Perdiendo la esperanza de poder caminar por sí misma, Isabella miró por encima de su hombro al grupo que los seguía. Icia, Seth, y Ángela estaban con Mike, Eric, y Tyler. Su mirada se focalizó en Icia, observando su expresión perdida. La cara de la mujer estaba pálida, y su temblor era visible. Ángela la abrazaba por la cintura para sostenerla mientras caminaba, Seth llevaba del brazo a su madre. El primo de Jasper también se veía conmovido por las revelaciones de ese día, e Isabella se preguntó si al enterarse de las cosas que había hecho su padre no podría hacerlo cambiar su conducta. Esperaba que fuese así, pero tendría que esperar y ver qué sucedía.

— ¿Marido? —

Jasper no habló, pero sus ojos se clavaron en ella brevemente antes de volver al camino por delante. Sabiendo que eso equivalía a un —¿Sí, esposa?— Isabella dijo, — ¿Qué harás con Icia? —

Una esquina de la boca tembló pero mantenía la inexpresiva habitual, pero por lo que pudo ver en sus ojos y supo que él no estaba convencido sobre qué hacer con su tía.

—Ella no lo mató— Isabella dijo suavemente. —Ella le disparó una flecha, pero eso no lo mató. Aro se merecía eso y mucho más por lo que le hizo a Athenodora. ¿No puedes olvidarte de lo que ella hizo y dejarla en paz? —

—Si —Jasper suspiró. — En verdad, Icia se ha estado castigando a sí misma por años por lo que pensaba que había hecho. No es necesario seguir castigándola —

Isabella apretó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros en un abrazo breve, luego relajó su asimiento y sonrió.

— No deberías sonríe. Deberías estar furioso conmigo, — Jasper gruñó, cuando alcanzaron la puerta trasera que llevaba a la cocina, y él la pateó para abrirla.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron sorprendidos, pero esperó hasta que llegaron al gran salón vacío antes de preguntar, — ¿Por qué? —

—Porque otra vez mi negativa a hablar te causó dolor, y esta vez casi la muerte también —

— ¿Si? — Ella preguntó perpleja.

—Si— él dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras con ella en brazos— Demetri no habría podido llevarte a ningún lugar si yo hubiese mencionado mis dudas respecto a él—

Isabella lo observó intensamente cuando alcanzaron el primer piso— ¿Sospechabas de Demetri ? —

—No— él admitió, deteniéndose para dejarla abrir la puerta del cuarto. Luego entró y pateó la puerta para cerrarla. La llevó a la cama, entonces sólo se quedó parado allí, mientras decía, — El tema del incendio en el solar me intrigaba. El aseguraba que había estado en el gran salón y que debería haber visto a alguien subir las escaleras, además de ser muy insistente en afirmar que todo haber sido un accidente. Incluso cuando le señalé que la antorcha había caído demasiado lejos del sujetador para ser un accidente, él insistía en que tenía que serlo —Jasper hizo una mueca. — Aducía que había desviado la vista brevemente para abrirle la puerta a Seth y a Ángela, pero yo sabía que Demetri tomaba muy en serio sus deberes y que jamas hubiese apartado la vista del solar si lo estaba vigilando, y ese hecho no me cerraba. Tal vez si te hubiese mencionado eso, vos lo habría pensado dos veces antes de ir a algún lugar a solas con él—

—Si, es cierto— ella concordó serenamente, pero no había enojo en sus palabras.

—Lo siento— Jasper dijo seriamente, entonces le prometió, — Cambiaré. Te diré todo en el futuro. Lo haré... — Jasper hizo una pausa, sus ojos abriéndose muy sorprendidos cuando ella le cubrió la boca con su mano, obligándolo a callarse.

— No necesitas cambiar, marido. Sos... —

—Si, necesito— él insistió seriamente, torciendo la cara para quitar su mano. — Te amo, Isabella. Y sé que no me correspondes. ¿Cómo podrías amarme si apenas me conoces? Es mi propia culpa. Vos me has contado de todo acerca de tu vida, de tu infancia, de tu familia, … todo. Pero no sabes nada sobre mí. Voy a cambiar eso. Y voy a hacer que me ames —

—Yo te amo— Isabella dijo rápidamente.

Jasper parpadeó— ¿Si? —

Ella se rió de su expresión sorprendida, entonces lo abrazó con fuerza. — Sí, marido. Te amo —

— ¿Cómo puedes amarme cuando apenas me conoces?—Él preguntó confundido.

—Pero yo te conozco— Isabella le aseguró seriamente. — Sé que eres fuerte y honorable. Sé que siempre te ocuparás de mi bienestar y de mi felicidad. Sé que eres justo y compasivo en tu trato con tu gente … — Ella sacudió la cabeza. — Jasper, tus acciones hablan más fuerte que tus palabras —

Cuando él no parecía muy convencido, ella continuó, — Mira a Demetri. Él afirmaba que amaba a Icia. Que él nunca podría lastimarla, y aún así la lastimó—

Isabella hizo una pausa, y luego preguntó, — ¿Qué habrías hecho en lugar de Demetri si hubieses descubierto a Athenodora con Aro?—

La boca de Jasper se apretó. — Lo habría desafiado a un combate y habría matado al bastardo—

—Si —Ella asintió— ¿y qué habrías hecho después que Athenodora se mató y Aro hacía el papel del marido compasivo? —

— Lo habría denunciado delante de todos y les habría dejado saber lo que sabía. Y luego lo habría desafiado a un combate y lo habría matado —

Isabella se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír. Había un patrón de conducta definido. Parecía Jasper consideraba el comportamiento de su tío despreciable y creía que debía matar al bastardo-No estaba sorprendida, y simplemente comentó, — Demetri arregló las cosas para que Icia lo descubriese y esperó a que ella confrontase al hombre. Y cuándo ella le disparó a Aro, pero no lo mató, Demetri terminó el trabajo, pero no por Icia como él adujo. Icia intentó desesperadamente salvar a su marido, por culpa o por amor no lo sé. Pero Demetri torció la decisión de ella. Tampoco mató a tu padre o la pequeña Maggie por amor a Icia. No crees que tu padre no habría escuchado a Demetri si él hubiese confesado que había matado a Aro, ¿verdad? — Isabella esperó a que Jasper negase con la cabeza. Y luego se encogió de hombros, y dijo, — Demetri nunca intentó hacer esa confesión para salvar a Icia, porque eso hubiese significado ponerse a sí mismo en peligro. Y con eso dejó que Icia siguiese sufriendo su culpa— ella agregó secamente. — Eso no es amor, Jasper. Demetri hablaba de amor, pero sus acciones no respaldaban sus palabras —

—Vos, por otra parte— Isabella dijo suavemente, alzando una mano para presionarla contra su mejilla. — Rara vez me das palabras, pero tus acciones siempre han hablado fuerte sobre quién sos y en los valores en que crees. Tu honor brilla por encima de todo, y yo te amo por eso —Ella sonrió pícaramente, y agregó, —Bien, una vez que me entero de las acciones que hiciste —

Jasper la abrazó con fuerza, entonces se inclinó para besarla. Le dio un beso dulce y amador, pero pronto comenzó a ser mas pasional. Ambos jadearon cuando él interrumpió el beso.

— Te amo, Isabella— él repitió seriamente, sus dedos moviéndose para comenzar a deshacer los lazos del vestido. — Cuando cabalgué hasta d'Swan buscarte y casarme con vos, mi máxima esperanza era que fueses alguien con quien pudiera llevarme bien, pero encontré algo mucho mejor que eso. Me gustaste desde la primera vez. Y ese gusto iba aumentado con cada momento que pasábamos juntos. Eres diferente a cualquier mujer que jamás haya conocido—

— Vos también me gustas— Isabella murmuró, como él dejaba de bajar el vestido de sus hombros. —Aunque yo he sido afortunada y he conocido hombres tan buenos como vos en el pasado —

Cuando él se puso rígido, ella le sonrió abiertamente, y agregó, —Sos muy parecido a mi papá, y espero que mi hermano todavía sea así. He tenido la suerte de estar con buenos hombres en mi vida y me enorgullezco de ser tu esposa—

Jasper se relajó, pero luego algo la miró fijamente a los ojos, e Isabella inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

— Acabo de acordarme de algo que me olvidé de decirte— él admitió.

Ella levantó las cejas con curiosidad.

— Recibí una carta de tu hermano— él anunció. —Jacob viene a hacerte una Visita—

Isabella sonrió ampliamente ante la noticia. Pero notó que Jasper parecía menos que feliz, entonces preguntó, — ¿No deseas que él venga? Dijiste que podría invitarlo, — ella le recordó inquietamente.

—Sí, y no estoy disgustado por eso, sólo porque debería haberte dicho eso días atrás cuando recibí la noticia— él dijo, entonces le prometió, — No me olvidaré de las cosas que te hacen feliz en el futuro. Te las diré, y te diré todo lo que desees saber acerca de mí. Te contaré sobre mi infancia, y sobre mi padre, mi madre, y cualquier otra cosa que quieras saber—

Él dejó que su camisa cayese al piso. — Te contaré sobre la primera vez que fui a cazar, sobre mi primer esposa, sobre mí...—

—Marido— Isabella lo interrumpió.

— ¿Sí?— Jasper preguntó, deteniendo sus caricias brevemente.

—Cuéntame todo eso más tarde— ella susurró, mientras enlazaba su cuello para urgirlo a besarla.

—Sí, esposa— él jadeó antes de que su boca cubriera la de ella.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a:**_

ADarkParadise

alexf1994

ALnewmoon

alunatico0030

asetcba

beikk

Bella Masen Mckrty

brenda

cintygisepor

Dominique Scamander

Fleur-de-la-vivre

ILJB25

Isabella de Milke'Cullen

Jvb

Kattzz

ladyvani

lalice30

littlevampireMajo

Llimona

Lobalunallena

lucerito cullen

Madrid Sunshine

Marie McHale

Marieisahale

Max kaDaR

Max Kadar

Mican

nancy swan

Nandita21unexplained

ninoskasimone

PiaDeCullen

PrincesLynx

Salvatores's Girl

Theyddy

valeskaisrobstenforever

ValeWhitlockGrey

_**Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito, por los reviews, por ponerme en alerta y entre sus escritoras favoritas; y por sus PM. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)**_

Enserio a todas gracias.

Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.

Y por última vez les digo: "_**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Me hay llegado una petición por parte de para que recomiende sus fics, no sé bien cómo hacerlo pero lo intentare.**_

_**Su historia se llama "**_**nuestra historia un hermoso cliché**_**", les dejo aquí la dirección. **_ s/9353593/1/nuestra-historia-un-hermoso-cliche

_**Pasen a ver que tal les parece. **_

_**La votación quedo así: **_

BELLA/GARRET 1

BELLA/JAMES 1

BELLA/CARLISLE 5

BELLA-JASPER 9

BELLA-DIMITRI 1

BELLA-EDWARD 1

_**Por lo cual la próxima historia será Bella-Jasper. Pero como no se cual quedaría mejor les dejo tres alternativas. Ustedes serán las que decidan cual se adapta, tienen hasta el sábado.**_

_**EL HIGHLANDER DESTERRADO**_

_Jasper __Whitlock__ es un hombre perseguido que vive al límite. Despojado de sus tierras y con su clan proscrito, __Jasper__ y sus hombres se han visto obligados a ocultarse… y los culpables de todo (al menos para __Jasper__) son los odiados __Swan__. Así que no se detendrá ante nada para salvar a su clan de la destrucción, y casarse con __Isabella __Swan__, cuya serena belleza ha admirado en la distancia, podría ser la respuesta. Disponer un ataque parece el medio perfecto para ganarse la confianza de la protegida muchacha, pero no tardará en darse cuenta de que no sólo es su vida la que corre peligro si ella descubre su verdadera identidad, sino algo que había creído perdido hacía mucho tiempo: su corazón._

_Isabella __Swan __jamás ha cometido ninguna imprudencia en su vida. Tímida y obediente, __Bella__ siempre ha procurado hacer lo correcto, pasando incluso por la humillación de dos compromisos rotos sin rechistar. Pero tras su seria fachada se esconde una mujer apasionada que pugna por salir a la superficie. Seducida por el beso de __Jasper__ y hechizada por el aura de peligro que le rodea, __Bella__ sucumbe a la promesa que se adivina tras su mirada sombría, creyendo que ha encontrado al hombre perfecto. Pero __Bella__ no tarda en preguntarse si al arriesgar su corazón, lo ha perdido todo._

_**EL GUERRERO**_

_Jasper __Whitlock__, caudillo sin igual que no tiene rival con la espada, no está dispuesto a dejarse arrastrar a la guerra de Escocia contra Inglaterra. Devoto a su clan, este líder independiente no responde ante nadie, mucho menos ante su reciente y seduc__tor__a novia, la cual le es entregada en un intento de asegurar su mando de la fuerza de combate más letal que el mundo ha conocido jamás. Puede que la insidiosa muchacha que ha logrado colarse en su cama se haya salido con la suya, pero nunca tendrá su corazón._

_Aunque la reputación de su esposo es tan feroz como sus modales, __Isabella Swan__ cree que bajo aquella brutal fachada se oculta algo de ternura. Pero solo en la cama encuentra algo de afecto, en aquellos gloriosos momentos colmados de ardiente deseo que desaparecen al llegar el alba. Cuando __Isabella __intenta desesperadamente ganarse el amor de su marido y fracasa, sumergiéndoles en el peligro la víspera de la guerra, __Jasper__ se enfrentará a la batalla definitiva: salvar a su esposa y abrirle su corazón… antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_**EL **__**GUARDIÁN**_

_Jasper__ «el Guardián» __Whitlock __destaca por su destreza para seguir rastros, la agudeza de sus sentidos y su capacidad de fundirse con la oscuridad. Es el espía perfecto y el rey __Marcus __tiene un encargo para él: debe infiltrarse en el clan cuyo jefe asesinó a su padre. Con el corazón sediento de sangre, __Jasper__ comenzará la misión sin saber que el mayor obstáculo al que deberá enfrentarse será la hija de su enemigo mortal, una dulce sirena de cabellos de miel cuya mayor habilidad es detectar el rastro del engaño. Intrigada por el apuesto y rudo recién llegado, __Isabella__Swan __no puede evitar sentirse atraída por esos ojos que la devoran y parecen contradecir a las palabras. Cuando el peligro, la traición y la sombra de la guerra se cierna sobre ellos, el Guardián deberá tomar la decisión más importante a que se ha enfrentado su corazón: ¿el amor o la venganza?_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_

_**Pd: ahora a poner la historia como completa, que dura suena esa palabra.**_


End file.
